More Than Meets the Eye
by Devious Decepticon
Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?
1. Prom Gone to Hell

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Senior Prom was going great…until she saw her boyfriend making out with a blond, heavily made-up girl dressed like a Vegas crack whore.

Whirling him around, she bellowed, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Surrounding students turned to watch the escalating scene. "Who's this gutter slut?!"

Her now _very_ embarrassed boyfriend pushed the offending girl away, trying to appear as if nothing had happened as he straightened his appearance. The girl looked as though she had just won first place in a contest by sleeping with the judges, and flashed her a sly grin.

"She's nobody!" he exclaimed as he took a step towards his furious girlfriend. "She's just some bimbo; _she_ came onto _me_!"

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?! Do you think I don't have _eyes_, you bastard?!" Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall. "I SAW you kissing her!"

People began to gather around the arguing couple, and several camcorders were whipped out by members of the Yearbook Committee. By now, the girlfriend's face was bright red, and she looked like she was ready to claw her boyfriend's eyes out.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" he yelled back at her. "After all we've been through together, you don't TRUST me?!"

"NO!"

_CRACK!_

The crowd gasped as his girlfriend reeled backwards, blood gushing from her broken nose. Their attention turned back to her boyfriend, who looked as though nothing were wrong. He advanced toward his girlfriend, who looked as though she had just been struck by lightning.

"Get out", he sneered at her. "Get out, or I'll kill your parents; Mummy and Daddy-Dear wouldn't like that too much, would they?"

Her parents: the only thing she had left. If it had been anything else, she would've retaliated, but her parents…she couldn't do it.

"This is low, Daniel. Even for you" her voice shook as she tried to regain control of her emotions. "You know about them…you know about ME. You're scum, you're nothing but low-life scum."

"Get out…now."

Even if he was just some punk, she couldn't risk losing her parents. Most kids would be glad to be free of their parents, but not her. Her family was going through hard times, and it was mainly their love for one another that held them all together. She couldn't vacation in distant paradises, she couldn't easily afford the latest gadgets, and she couldn't go on school trips. But she had their undying support; they encouraged her to continue on with her education and go to college, unlike the parents of her peers, who simply didn't care. Her parents were her role models, and their safety was worth suffering some humiliation for.

Her cheeks burning, she stalked towards the gymnasium doors. The bystanders parted like the Red Sea as her heels clacked ominously on the hard wood floor, and even the DJ had stopped the music to better hear the proceedings. Though it couldn't have been more than thirty feet to the exit, it seemed to take an eternity to get there; with each step, she grew even angrier…the feeling of betrayal was overwhelming, but she willed herself not to cry as she covered the last few feet to the doors. As she pushed the handle, she turned around to face her now ex-boyfriend, Daniel. He had his arm around his new bitch, and wore a look of utmost arrogance as he watched her start to step outside.

"Daniel…" The silence in the air was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone stared expectantly at her as she glared daggers at her ex-boyfriend. "See you in Hell."

And without a backward glance, she slammed the doors violently behind her.

* * *

That had been over an hour ago. She shook her head in frustration as she continued to walk home from the Dance from Hell. He wasn't going to get away with this, there was NO WAY. At one point, she stopped to tie the skirt of her gown in a knot so that it fell a little below her knees; the less burdensome her clothing was, the faster she could make progress. Though she could've been home long ago, had she stayed and hitched a ride with a classmate, she found the hike refreshing. Thankfully, Daniel had been enough of a dick to toss her rucksack in a ditch near the creek behind the school, so she could change into some more comfortable clothing and brush her hair into a more practical style when she found some privacy. She paused to get her bearing; about five miles ahead, there was a motel where she could stay for the night and probably work off her debt in the morning…that was just fine by her. But it was already dark, and the five miles in heels would take her hours to cover. However, she had an alternative: She could take a shortcut through a densely wooded area dubbed "Robo Village". True, that was where the infamous transforming robots were rumored to dwell…but it would cut about four of the five miles out of her walk. So after adjusting her rucksack, she decided to take a chance, and began to pick her way through the giant trees.

"God, I really hope there's nothing here", she mumbled as she stumbled over a tree root. "PLEASE just be a silly rumor that everyone listens to and blindly believes."

She was scared, she was REALLY scared. However, she remembered her father saying _"When you're afraid, just sing a little tune. You'll feel your spirits soar…"_ Her father had never failed yet when it came to giving advice, so she began to sing a song she learned from her grandfather: An Irishman through and through.

_I wish I was in Carrickfergus  
Where the castle looks out to sea  
I would swim over the deepest ocean  
For my love to be with me_

A twig snapped in the distance, and she immediately ceased her song and froze. Her eyes darted wildly around her surroundings, but saw nothing. Warily looking over her shoulder, she slowly continued on.

_But the sea is wide and I cannot swim over  
Nor have I the wings to fly  
I wish I had a handsome boatman  
To ferry me over, my love and I_

_I wish I was in the land of Eire  
Where the mountains reach the sea  
Where flowers blossom as I do remember  
Where my true love came to me_

The trees behind her began to creak, and once again, she whirled around only to find…nothing.

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm just goin' a little nuts here."

Emboldened by her own words, she started off again at a much faster pace, keeping her song going to calm her nerves.

_But the sea is wide, and I cannot swim over  
Nor have I the wings to fly  
Ah, to be back now in Carrickfergus  
To be together, my love and I  
To be together, my love and I_

She stopped and set her rucksack down to savor the last remaining lyrics…

_I wish I was in Carrickfergus  
To be together, my love and-_

All at once, she felt her breath leave her lungs and her feet leave the ground.

"AH-HA!", crowed a gravelly voice.

She screeched and squirmed, trying to break free from her cold, metal restrainer. This only seemed to amuse him, because he let out a low growl of laughter and squeezed her tighter in his vice-like grip.

"Well, well, well…" he chuckled as he brought her a little closer to his own face to examine her closely. "What have we here?"

She began to furiously beat her fists on his giant hand, panic overtaking her, only to make him laugh again. "LET ME GO!" He laughed uproariously, and she began to struggle harder. "I SAID _LET ME GO_, YOU WALKING DUMPSTER!"

"It seems to be a lost little human," he mused as he twirled her by the stays of her dress, smiling sadistically as she began to scream in terror.

"PUT ME DOWN **NOW**, YOU FUCKER!"

The giant silver robot seized her around her middle with his other hand, and raised her up so she was level with his face. She immediately locked eyes with him; he was impressed at her daring. He scanned her face, and he had to admit, aside from a clearly injured nose… this human wasn't too bad looking. _"Easy on the optics", he thought to himself._

"And a saucy one at that," he continued with a grin, baring his tangle of razor sharp teeth. "I am Megatron…leader of the Decepticons," he said in the lowest and most menacing voice he could muster. "Who would you be?" She didn't acknowledge his question with anything but silence, so he picked up her abandoned rucksack and read the nametape. "Kayla Griffin" she glared harder at him, only giving him encouragement to anger her further. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" his tone was sickeningly gentlemanly, and he guffawed as she cringed.

Kayla stared into his face with determination, and Megatron knew she was planning something. He wanted to see what it was, what useless attempt his hostage was going to make to regain her freedom. She drew back her leg, and he chortled; this silly fleshling was ACTUALLY going to try and kick him, how rich…

_CRACK! _

Megatron screamed in pain; that little meat-sack just kicked him in the optic with the pointy heel of her shoe, and his energon began to drip onto the ground below. He instinctively covered his wounded optic with his hand…only to accidentally drop his prisoner. She screamed as she plummeted downwards, landed with an audible "thud", and rolled on her side. Immediately, Kayla was on her feet, scooped up her rucksack that her captor had dropped, and was running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Oh shit! Fuck! Crap!" she cursed as she ran. "Ohhhhhh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

She slammed into cold, hard, metal, but was rendered unconscious before she could hear it say, "What the-?"

Author's Note: I haven't written in a while…so please, don't kill me. covers head Yes, I used "_CRACK!"_ twice on purpose; I've gotten nailed on that in the past. Daniel did it to Kayla, so Kayla did it to Megatron. Anyways, your reviews are what keep this story rollin'. So please, read and review!

Mucho Love!

Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo


	2. STOP CRYING!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed so quickly! When I woke up this morning, I noticed that my first review had been posted not more than a couple hours after I put up my first chapter…and that makes me one VERY happy author.

Right now, I'm pretty sick…so I'll try to update my story regularly on an every other day basis. I like to wait a day or so to see what people think before pressing onwards with a story, and because I've gotten some nice feedback…I've decided to continue. Alrightie, I won't continue to bore you with my senseless ramblings. ON WITH THE STORY!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Oh shit! Fuck! Crap!" she cursed as she ran. "Ohhhhhh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"_

_She slammed into cold, hard, metal, but was rendered unconscious before she could hear it say, "What the-?"_

* * *

The large robot stepped back to see what had just hit his leg, and let out a loud cackle of laughter. "Look!" he shouted as he picked up Kayla's inanimate form. "A meat puppet!" 

"Give her here, Starscream!" Blackout extended his hand for the new toy, but Starscream ignored him; he held her arms above her head and lowered her feet until they touched the ground. Seeing what his comrade was about to do, he called out, "Everybody! Come look at this!"

The Decepticons crowded around Starscream, who at this point, made the unconscious human girl begin to dance to music he was humming under his breath. They erupted into peals of laughter as they watched him fail her arms spasmodically around in the air; the "dance" looked more like a seizure, but it was still highly amusing nonetheless. Finally, Blackout wrenched her out of Starscream's grasp, and began to make her dance again.

"This is actually entertaining!" he exclaimed as he jerked her limbs around. He placed one of her hands on her hip, and held the other one at shoulder level to make it seem as though she were talking. "Why hello! I'm a disgusting human!" he said in mock-human tones. The Decepticons roared with laughter at his impression, and encouraged him to continue. "I think I'll go mate with the next male to cross my path…and then maybe beat some homeless man for worthless pieces of paper!"

"_Money_, Blackout. It's called _money."_

Everyone's head swiveled to the source of the voice, and the mirth instantly died. Megatron was standing about fifty feet from their circle, and was finishing some last repairs on his optic.

"_What_ are you worthless excuses for Decepticons doing?" he growled at them, searching each of their blank faces. His optics swung to Blackout, who was still grasping Kayla's arms. "Give her to me."

"Megatron, I was-"

"I SAID _GIVE HER TO ME_, YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" he roared as he thrust out his opened hand for the girl. A bit reluctantly, Blackout did as he was told; clearly, the fun was over. "This little _wretch_," he spat out. "Just _shattered_ one of my optics! Why did _none_ of you respond to my screams of pain?!"

"You see," began Barricade as he straightened up. "We were-"

"NO EXCUSES!" barked his infuriated leader as he waved the arm holding Kayla violently in the air. "Mark my words, if this EVER happens again…"

"It will not, Megatron!" yelled Starscream as he stepped between Megatron and Blackout. "We were idiots, we made a horrible mistake, and it will NEVER happen again! I swear by my own spark!"

His superior glared at the lot of them, and grumbled, "See that it doesn't." He picked up Kayla's abandoned rucksack, and ordered, "Back to base! I am sure by now those slagging Autobots have heard something, and the last thing I want is to have to deal with that spineless cretin Optimus Prime."

As Megatron transformed into his alien ship form, Blackout elbowed Starscream,"Liar. You are a liar, Starscream."

He simply ignored Blackout's comment, and instead, transformed into his alternate F-22 shape and blasted smoke right in his face.

"Bastard."

* * *

Megatron could see the Decepticon base; they were nearly back, and Kayla was still unconscious in the pilot's seat of his cockpit. 

Or so he thought.

Without warning, he felt the glass over the cockpit shatter, and cursed as he heard the rocket boosters on the seat hiss to life. All at once, his followers radioed in that they'd seen her eject, and the frequencies were so thick with transmissions that he couldn't even think straight.

"Just get going!" he bellowed. "Get back to base, and set up a room with food for her! I will take care of this little nuisance!"

He watched as Starscream and Blackout flew ahead, and checked the ground to find that Barricade was also en route to the base before whipping back in the opposite direction and catching his captive back in his cockpit, much to her dismay.

"What the hell do you even _want_ with me?!" she screamed at him over the roaring wind.

"You are my bribe, Kayla" Megatron informed her matter-of-factly. "When I find something that those slagging Autobots have…I will trade you for it. They love humans," he sneered at the notion. "And would trade _anything_ for your safety. Until then…you will be our little guest at the base." He chuckled as a shiver went straight down her spine, despite her best efforts to appear unaffected by his words.

"You're a monster." The life and color seemed to drain from her face, as water would in cupped hands.

Another low rumble of laughter escaped him. "I try my best."

The remainder of their flight passed in silence; he could sense that Kayla was scared, but at the same time, she wasn't like the other humans he'd encountered. True, she wasn't exactly _unfazed _by him, but she was considerably braver than most. She hadn't completely broken down, and she actually fought back against him; his other captives would merely give up hope and wait to be exterminated. He vowed to break her, and oh, what an interesting game that would be. Soon enough, he landed in front of the base, booted his passenger roughly from the cockpit, and transformed back into his normal form.

Megatron not-so-gently picked up Kayla , who was groaning in pain, and told her with a grin,

"Welcome home, human."

* * *

As Megatron carried his captive down a maze of hallways, he explained a few rules to her. 

"You are not allowed in the communications room, nor the board room, the mechanic's area, or the lab. You may not leave the base," Kayla stared blankly at him as he continued on. "And you may not have any communication with anyone on the outside."

She said nothing, but merely glared as he showed her her new quarters.

They were generously sized: a nice bedroom with a comfortable bed, a small kitchen, a fireplace, a table with several chairs, a dresser and vanity table, a shelf of books, and a small attached bathroom. Unfortunately, it was conjoined with Megatron's so he could check in whenever he deemed "necessary."

"These are your quarters," he opened the door and dropped her on the tile floor. Looking around, he saw that everything his new human could need was present, and for once, was semi-proud of his followers for doing a decent job at something. As he was about to leave, he turned to face Kayla one last time; he had finally had some entertaining company, and decided to be a little…ugh, he hated this word…_nice_. "And I…humbly…invite you to join me for drinks tonight."

This seemed to awaken some horror in her, because she screamed "I don't drink, you heathen!", and ran off to her bedroom.

Megatron stormed outside her doors, and roared "THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!", before he slammed them shut and locked them from the outside.

She must have heard the locks close, because in an instant, she had run back over to the doors, started wrenching on the handles, and had begun shouting at him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Kayla shrieked, her voice turning watery and cracking. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN HERE!" She started to beat on the door as hard as she possibly could "LET ME **OOUUUTT**!" Obviously, no response came from him, only fueling her fear and rage. "_LET ME __**OOOOOUUUUUUT**__!"_

He said nothing, and after practically glaring a hole right through the door, he stalked down the hall to drown away the day's events with some high-octane fuel.

* * *

By the time Megatron reached his intoxicating fuel, he already had a pounding headache. The entire way there, he'd listened to Kayla's piercing shrieks and wails…the noise was ungodly. The other Decepticons appeared shocked at first, but it soon wore off and turned to anger; the horrific cries continued on for what seemed like _hours_. And around five minutes ago, she'd begun sobbing. Finally, just as he'd started to pour his fuel…he snapped. He squeezed the bottle so firmly in his hand that it burst, sending shards of glass and expensive drink raining down upon the tile floor. Enough was enough, this had to stop NOW. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and through the halls, each second of hearing the shuddering sobs spurring him to speed up. By the time he reached her quarters, he was so enraged that his hands were shaking; he fumbled with his ring of keys, unlocked the doors, and threw them open so savagely that they knocked gaping holes into the walls next to them. 

"STOP IT!" he screamed at the top of his voice. "STOP THIS INFERNAL CRYING BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!"

"I CAN'T!" Kayla choked out as she sat up on her bed. "MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"NO, IT IS _NOT_!" he threw the pillow she was clutching across the room. "BUT IT _WILL_ BE IN A FEW MINUTES IF YOU DON'T _STOP CRYING!"_ Obviously, this didn't have the desired affect, because she only began to sob harder; her voice was cracking and screeching, and it felt like invisible metal claws were scratching stone in Megatron's audio receptors. He roughly seized her, slammed her against the nearest wall, and brought his face so close to her own that they were touching.

"_**STOP CRYING! STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU**_!" At this point he was screaming so loudly that his vocal processors were cracking. He'd never been this frustrated and angry in his entire life; he'd never yelled like this before, his head was going to _explode_ if he screamed even one tiny bit louder.

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA**__**!"**_ Kayla looked on the brink of self-destruction, racking sobs ravaging her small body. _**"**__**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TORN UP I AM INSIDE**__**!"**_ He opened his mouth to retaliate, but could find no words to match those of his prisoner. _**"**__**I FEEL SO HOPELESS, BETRAYED, AND HEARTBROKEN THAT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF**__**!"**_

Megatron looked at her: she'd stopped shouting, and dissolved into spark-wrenching tears. Her entire face was swollen and dark red from the many tears she'd shed over the last half hour, her eyes were reduced to tiny slits. He gazed into them saw torture, desperation, heartbreak, fear…her irises were a beautiful blue-green color he could never recall seeing before, surrounded by red, bloodshot eyes.

"_I will never make any progress this way," he thought to himself. "What could have possibly happened to her that has reduced her to this wretched state?"_

He saw just how helpless she was, and as much as he kicked himself for feeling this way, his spark ached as he surveyed her. He felt a pang of guilt begin to consume him…another first. Why was he suddenly feeling pity for a _human_? Why did he feel so unclean for scaring one? He _hated_ humans, pretty much more than anything else. Something had to be wrong with him; there was no other explanation for his feelings. Gently, he lay the crying young woman back down on her bed, sat down on the floor next to it, and looked up at her.

"Do not kill yourself, Kayla" he told her softly. "Life is too valuable to merely cast away."

Kayla flew into a sitting position, and looked as though she was just poked with an electric cattle prod. "What?"

Megatron let out a heavy sigh, and turned to face her; he realized he would have to be very soft with her to achieve any form of progress. _"Humans react more positively when spoken to politely," he remembered, and began to search for exactly the right words to use. _He looked directly into her puffy eyes.

"Please, tell me what has done this to you."

* * *

Author's Note: O-kay...Wtf Megatron? Is he actually being NICE to her? Holy crap... It seems Kayla's quite dysfunctional; either that, or she's got LOTS of talking to do with her kidnapper/therapist. Yes, the "That is not a request" came from Beauty and the Beast, and since Kayla dubbed Megatron a "monster", I thought that sounded fit for him to say. I love you all so much! Now, give me some inspiration, and review! Yaay! 

Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo


	3. Losing Sleep

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: I'm very impressed at the number of reviews I've received thus far; I didn't think I'd get HALF this. They're also all positive and encouraging…YAAAY! I noticed that brokenheart8720 even reviewed both of my chapters, even after I posted my second one. THANK YOU!

To my anonymous reviewer, raven: As soon as I read your review, I was instantly inspired, and borrowed one of your quotes (I'm acknowledging this now so that my readers can try and match your review up with my chapter). See if you can find it!

And now, ONWARDS! makes Viking war cry

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Please, tell me what has done this to you."_

* * *

Kayla stared at Megatron with disbelief. "Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to shut me up?" 

"_A little of both", he thought to himself. But even someone like him who wasn't really sociable with humans knew that would be a __**bad**__ thing to say right now._

"I really mean it," he told her. She looked mildly surprised to say the least, but didn't push the matter further. "That is, unless you are feeling otherwise."

"No!" she exclaimed as she pulled off one of her pointy high heel sandals; Megatron glared at the object that wounded his optic. "No, I want to."

She removed her other shoe, dropped it on the floor beside the first, and lay flat on her stomach so that she was eye level with him. He was slightly bewildered at first, but realized that Kayla was merely getting comfortable; that was an odd sensation: a human relaxing themselves in front of him. He was used to running, screaming, or cowering…Clutching the box of tissues in her arms, she leaned forward to begin her story.

"It all started at my Senior Prom," Megatron was already confused. She explained to him, "It's the biggest social event of the year at my school, where people dress up in their finery and gather at a certain place. We eat, and dance, and socialize with other people." She propped her chin up on her hands and continued. "Anyway, I went off to go escort my friend into the party, and figured that I could leave my boyfriend alone for a few minutes." This thought seemed to strike a nerve, because Kayla dabbed her eyes with one of the tissues. "That stupid, horny bastard! God, I shouldn't have left him alone for ten seconds! Man if he was here, I'd-"

"You're sidetracking!" barked Megatron over her ranting. "Please, continue with your story."

"Right," she looked highly embarrassed. "Sorry about that." He dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand, and he motioned for her to keep going. "Anyway, I come back, and he's kissing some tramp in the most _sluttish_ dress I've ever seen. Naturally, I confronted him about it, as anyone would've," he nodded to show that he was listening. "And he goes and pretends that he hadn't done anything wrong! The nerve!"

Kayla tossed the used tissue into the wastebasket, ripped another from the box, and blew her nose before disposing of that one as well. "Somehow, he managed to turn the conversation around to look like _I_ was the one who'd done something wrong. So he asks me if I'm calling him a liar, and if I trust him. When I said "no", the dickwad punched me in the nose! " She made a noise that sounded halfway between a hiccupping sob and a snort of disgust. "And on top of everything else, he threatened to kill my parents…even though he _knew_ that my family is tight on money, and that we rely on each other!" By now, this was too much for Kayla; she burst into tears and buried her face into her bed. "I HATE HIM!" she sobbed into the bedspread. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I _HATE HIM!"_

Megatron stared at her shaking form in disbelief; so _that's_ why her face was bloodied up! He felt his pity for her swell, and carefully reached out to touch her, but immediately whipped his hand back.

"He makes me feel so hideous!" she choked out as she bolted upright on the bed, narrowly missing his heavy, metal hand. She ran over to the mirror of her vanity table, moaned in agony, and covered her face with her hands. "I'm repulsive! Just look at me!"

So he did: She was _hardly_ what he considered "hideous" or "repulsive". Her slightly pale skin was instantly illuminated by the light blue color of her gown, which had been tied up and hung slightly below her knees. Well formed legs led to subtly curved hips and a small waist; a lean torso was followed by a discreetly curved bosom. Nicely toned arms were clasped uniformly behind her back. Her hair had fallen from the skewed knot at the back of her head, revealing short layered light-brown locks no longer than the middle of her neck. Though her dress had been torn, her hair mussed, and her freshly scrubbed skin smeared with dirt, he didn't think she looked nearly as bad as she claimed she did.

Slowly, so as to not frighten her, he made his way over in her direction, and gently turned her around with one of his massive, clawed hands.

"I don't think you are repulsive," Megatron told her truthfully. "But I _do_ think that this boy you were telling me about has a few issues." It may have been the lighting, but he swore by the stars that her face had relaxed; she simply stared up at him, her face still glinting with moisture. "Now, dry your tears," he ordered as he handed her another tissue. "And allow me to set your nose."

Without another word, Kayla mopped her face free of the wetness, and remained completely motionless as he set her nose with a few small devices; he could tell it hurt by the way her eyes were twitching, but not a single whimper of pain passed her lips. Quickly, the necessary repairs were made, and he released her to move about the room.

"How did you-?" she started to ask as she examined his handiwork in the mirror. It was done very well, and she couldn't quite figure out how.

"I researched human anatomy, not too long ago," he informed her. "Just in case I ever needed to use…persuasion." He leered at her, and smiled to himself as she sidestepped a few feet away.

"Oh." Kayla visibly shuddered at his implications, and sat down in front of her vanity table. "You remember that whole spiel about life you were telling me earlier?" Megatron nodded as he settled himself on the floor, still chuckling about her nervous behavior. "Do you really feel that way? Because I didn't really expect that to come from you; that sounded more along the lines of something Optimus Prime would've said."

"Prime," he growled as he glared at her. "Do not mention his name here!"

"Sorry!" She cringed as she waited for the onslaught to come. When no screaming broke the calmness of the air, she stared questioningly at him.

"Just because I hate humans, does not mean I hate life," he told her gravely. "Why else would I have wanted the Allspark so badly?"

Kayla sighed and began to pace, "I don't know…" She turned to face him, and when she saw that his optics hadn't left her for a while now, began to grow uneasy. "I'm sorry about all the wailing earlier. I just _really_ don't like being locked up." Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "_He_ always locked me up; thought it was funny to hear me have a panic attack."

Megatron felt his insides recoil; he did this to other humans many times in the past. So why was it _now_ that he felt shame for doing so now? She was no different than any of the others…He couldn't say that. She _was_ different, but she was still a human! A primal, filthy, disgusting animal that should be exterminated like a common pest. He had no idea why he didn't just crush her with his heel right then and there. It wasn't like he'd had any problems doing so before…He watched as she walked over to the massive fireplace, and bent down to add a few extra logs to the pile before lighting a match. Instantly, the fire roared to life, and began to lick away at the fuel it had been given. Without much thought, Kayla perused the titles of the books on the wall, selected one, and sat down in an armchair by the hearth to read. Megatron watched the lithe muscles of her legs flex and relax as she moved; he reluctantly admired the grace and silence of her steps, wondering why humans were gifted with such extraordinary mobility. Why was he studying her like this? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but merely decided that a nice recharge cycle was all that he needed to return to normal. By tomorrow, he'd be ready to torture her, to watch her cry out in pain and enjoy every moment of it. Or would he? He'd at least exact revenge on this ass of a guy who beat her up; he promised himself.

"It is time I recharged myself," he told her hastily as he rose to his feet. He turned to face her," And I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good right about now," she agreed as she placed the book on an end table.

"I expect you not to dally in the morning," he told her with a look of disgust. "I know how you humans tend to be lethargic in the early hours."

"Good_night_," the words sounded firm and unfriendly, clearly telling him to leave…now. Too tired to argue with his new burden, he began to leave.

"And Megatron…" he turned around to face Kayla. She gave him a weak, something almost resembling a half-smile. "Thanks for listening…and patching up my nose."

"It was nothing." And with that, left her quarters to enter his own.

"_Right," his inner voice told him. "It __**was**__ nothing. You were only lowering her guard so she would be less trouble to you before you traded her off."_

He stared at his reflection in the mirror; it looked the same as it always had, for as long as he could remember. The same silver coloring, the same forest of barbed teeth, the same red optics. But something just didn't feel right.

"_Am I losing my luster?" he wondered. "Why does that puny meat-sack not fear me half as much as the others? Why does she not tremble at my every word?_

Megatron grunted as he fell into his own bed, his tired optics flickering offline for the night. His recharge cycle was close, he could feel it starting to wash over him…until _she_ floated into his mind. He pushed the image away, and began to think of other things: Smashing buildings, sending people into a senseless panic, fighting Prime…Recharge seemed blissfully close…_HER._

He grumbled in irritation as his optics flickered back online; not even five minutes had passed, and he _really_ needed to recharge. Was he really going to lose energy over her? His optics flickered offline, and he nearly reached his recharge cycle for the second time that night, when images of _**HER**_ interrupted him again. He growled maliciously as his optics flickered back online again, and turned on his side, glaring holes in the wall. He could already tell this was going to be a _long_ night. He tried to make his optics go offline, but couldn't even manage _that_ this time.

"Primus help me."

* * *

Author's Note: OOOOOOOO! Haha Megatron! Well, at least Kayla's nose won't be hanging on by a thread, now. Maybe he'll come to his senses and let her go so he can get some sleep…but what fun would THAT be?! Of _course_ he'll have to do things the hard way. 

I just want to thank you all for being so supportive; I really appreciate it, and it's giving me the gusto I need to keep on writin'. Alrightie my friends…be good readers, and leave a REVIEW!

And a cookie.

Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo


	4. I Care?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: I don't have that much to say this time. Just thanking my loyal readers/reviewers. So, thank you! And I hope you enjoy the chappie…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_He tried to make his optics go offline, but couldn't even manage __**that **__this time._

"_Primus help me."_

* * *

Megatron was right, it _was_ a long night; he tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, and unable to recharge. Twice, he thought he heard Kayla's sobs in the night, and went to investigate. But both times, she was silent…tucked neatly under her covers and sound asleep. He stared absently at the ceiling as he lay wide awake in bed, tracing patterns in the numerous cracks. There was a tree, a lopsided Decepticon insignia, the pattern of his home galaxy, a badly deformed cannon…and the letter "K". Screaming in frustration, he blasted the ceiling with one of his numerous lasers, and shielded his optics as debris rained down on his bed, hoping to Primus that-

_Click!_

The lights in the neighboring room flicked on, and he heard the patter of little feet rushing over towards his doors. Without hesitation, the doors creaked and groaned as Kayla struggled to open them; once past them, she immediately bolted over to his bed.

"Megatron!" she shouted as she ran. She was dressed in mid-calf length black pajama pants and an oversized red t-shirt with her hair sticking up at odd angles; she didn't look more than 7 years old, and wore a look of utmost bafflement. "I heard a shot fired, and-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he bellowed at her as he rose from bed. "HOW DARE YOU STORM INTO MY PERSONAL QUARTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION?!"

"But I was just-"she looked confused and frustrated; he could see moisture collecting in the corners of her eyes.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, hurling the enormous clock on his bedside table at her. "GET OUT, YOU IRRITATING BEAST OF BURDEN! GET OUT BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR INNARDS!"

Kayla didn't need telling twice; she ran as fast as she possibly could out of his quarters, narrowly missing the giant timepiece that he had thrown. Megatron heard the scurrying die away, the massive doors to her quarters thunder shut, and the unmistakable click of the locks being closed. He sighed as he sank back down into his bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"_I __really__ did not need that right now" he thought to himself. "Of all the times…"_

However, seeing her flee from him gave him some of the old satisfaction he was used to; he couldn't help but smile a little as he pictured the puny human sprinting out of his bedroom. Just like old times…With the pleasant tingle of power coursing through his body, his optics easily went offline. And before he could even process another thought, fell deep into his recharge cycle.

* * *

That evening, Megatron woke feeling fully refreshed from an entire day's recharge, and after trying Kayla's doors (still locked), went off to join the other Decepticons in whatever activity they were doing. He found them downstairs, all enjoying a few rounds of high-octane fuel. Frenzy was already blacked out in the corner, and Starscream, Barricade, and Bonecrusher were all pounding down a few shots, laughing abnormally loudly in between.

"Hey…it's that guy we listen to!" slurred Starscream as he drunkenly waved in Megatron's general direction.

"YOU DON'T!" shouted Barricade, causing Blackout and Bonecrusher to erupt into wild, intoxicated cackling. He chugged a healthy swig of the fuel, and gave a loud, clunky-sounding hiccup.

"Uhhhh…" Starscream searched for his commander's name. "M-MEEEEGAAAATROOON!" He rose unsteadily to his feet, and staggered over towards the other Decepticon; Megatron's second in command absolutely _radiated_ the odor of the powerful fuel. "How about a few drinks, old friend?"

Megatron didn't even dignify his drunken subordinate with an answer. He merely strode over to the bar where everyone was seated, grabbed a fresh bottle of fuel, ripped the cap off, and chugged almost half of it; it burned the back of his throat, and cleaning solution welled up in his optics…but it was absolutely addictive. He took another gigantic swig from the bottle, and soon began to feel incredibly woozy.

"So," started Blackout as Megatron dropped onto an empty barstool. "You and, and…" he waved his hand haphazardly in the air. "The human. What the slag was happening?"

Megatron clumsily lobbed the empty fuel bottle at his head, but Blackout dropped to the floor to avoid it; the bottle sailed across the room and smashed on Frenzy's head as he was coming around, causing him to pass out again.

"She's an irritating pain in the aft," he garbled to Blackout, and opened another bottle of fuel. "She's a noisy, exasperating ball of flesh that fries my circuits. I'm surprised I haven't overloaded yet."

"Kill her." The words were simple, and chillingly blunt; they were too cruel to be real. On any other occasion, Megatron would've heartily agreed, and just blasted the human without a second thought. Sensing his commander's thoughts, he gave a sinister grin, "Target practice."

Suddenly, the fuel's pleasant buzz vanished, and his energon ran cold. He pictured Kayla's small, lifeless form covered in blood and laying limp on the black tile floor; his spark began to ache horribly at the thought. Megatron shot Blackout a dirty look, and rose to his feet.

"No."

Fuming, Megatron marched out of the bar, ignoring Blackout's incredulous questions and his followers' pleas to stay for a few more rounds. The warm tingling had now completely disappeared, and was replaced by cold dread as he continued stalking down the halls. Dread? Since when did he ever feel dread? He sighed and kept walking…until he approached Kayla's doors.

"_Primus, do I actually care for the girl?" he wondered to himself as he stared at her closed doors. "Is that why I do not wish to harm her?"_

After a few more moments of staring at the doors, he reached out to pull the handles, but stopped. Barging in on someone in the quarters was very rude, as he realized this morning; her doors were probably still locked, anyways. He raised his hand to the doors again, and this time, lightly rapped on them three times.

"Who is it?" he heard her distinct voice ask from inside.

He nearly asked her_, "Who do you think?"_ but caught himself when he remembered that he hadn't spoken yet. "Megatron."

There was silence from within the rooms, and Megatron assumed that meant she didn't want to see him. Either that, or she was deliberating whether or not to let him in. Just as he was turning to leave, he recognized the familiar pitter-patter of tiny feet, and remained where he stood; Kayla opened the massive doors and stared up at him, her eyes showing mixed emotions.

"Please," she began as she gestured into her quarters with one arm. "Come in." He walked slowly inside, and once completely in the room, simply looked around as he waited for her to join him. She softly shut the massive doors, and walked over to stand beside him. "Have a seat," she waved to the Decepticon-sized armchair near the hearth, where the fire was already blazing in the fireplace. "Can I get you anything? Maybe some gasoline?"

"Yes, gasoline would be nice", he situated himself in the comfortable chair, and turned to her; her cheeks immediately turned a light shade of pink, and Megatron wondered what he did to cause that.

"Sure thing." She walked over to the large pantry, and after a few grunts, rolled out a sealed drum of gasoline. She pushed it a few feet, and jogged after it, pushed it a few feet, and jogged after it. Finally, she stood it up straight on the floor at his feet, and in a slightly winded voice, said, "Here you are". She walked back to her own chair across from his, and picked up her saucer to take a drink.

"Thank you, Kayla."

Halfway through lifting her teacup to her lips, she paused, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You're welcome."

For a long while after that, the two of them merely sipped their beverages and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. No words were exchanged between the two, but it was a comfortable silence; the kind of silence that clearly defined they were enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Kayla rested her cup and saucer on her end table. "I wanted to apologize for this morning." This startled Megatron; so much so, that he also lowered his drink before he could spill it on the floor. "I didn't mean to invade your private space. I was just…"

"It is fine," he told her quietly, lowering his optics after briefly making eye contact. "What were you?" He was referring to the sentence that she trailed off, and leaned forward to better hear her.

"I was…" she broke his gaze and stared at the floor, tracing the lines of grout between the tiles. She looked back up at him, "I was worried."

"Worried?" he gave her a confused look. "I do not understand why you would possibly be worried."

She sighed, wrung her hands, and looked away. In a voice almost barely audible, she breathed, "I was worried that something had happened to you."

Megatron's spark nearly shuddered to a halt in his chest. Was she saying that she _cared_ for him? Technically, she didn't actually _say_ that, but did she mean it? A flood of new emotions rushed through him like a raging river; should he feel happy? Angry? Ashamed? Or should he just laugh it off like a joke? Somehow, he decided that this wasn't something to be angry about, or something laughable. Should he be ashamed? Well, she _was_ a human, but for some reason, that didn't seem to faze him at the moment. For the first time in his life, Megatron felt _warmth_; his casing began to tingle with the new sensation. Sure, he'd felt respected, feared, and powerful. But _cared for_? The feeling was completely foreign, and he liked it.

"Thank you for your concern." The words slipped out of his mouth before he had any control over them, and he instantly berated himself for them. _"Stupid! That was completely idiotic! She probably thinks I do not really care…but I am almost __certain__ that I do. I really do mean it."_

Kayla glanced at the clock on the wall. "11:30. I think it's time I changed my clothes and went to bed."

"Oh…alright." Megatron suddenly felt a strange pang…he didn't want to leave. He wanted to, unbelievably, _stay_ for a little while longer with her.

"I had a nice time tonight, Megatron" she told him as they walked towards her doors. "We should visit more often."

"I would like that very much." He stepped outside into the hallway, "Thank you for everything, Kayla."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled up at him as they walked into the middle of the hall. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he managed to say in a normal voice, and watched as she disappeared back into her quarters.

He slowly rambled into his own residence, and once the doors were safely closed, toppled onto his bed. She _smiled_ at him…she actually _smiled_ at him; that image would be stored in his memory banks forever. He revisited it just to make sure he wasn't merely delusional…only to see Kayla's smiling face reappear. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before; it was pure, it was stunning. Megatron let his gaze wander over her smile: her teeth were a nice shade of white, a _believable_ shade as opposed to bleached; even in the poor light of the hallway, they seemed to gleam. And although not perfect, like the pictures he'd seen of humans on the World Wide Web, her smile was attractive. He supposed it was the small imperfections that made it seem that way. His gaze scanned the rest of her face: her eyes were slightly shut from smiling, and the pupils were dilated from the darkness of the hall. Her nose was slightly wrinkled, but not unpleasantly so. A few wisps of hair had slipped from her messy updo, and nicely framed her face; a piece drifted carelessly into her left eye. He soon found himself beaming at the image, feeling the warm sensation wash over his body again.

"_Alright," he thought to himself as he envisioned her smile again. "She is not __nearly__ as bad as I assumed…" Megatron smiled to himself. "Maybe I __do__ care for her. Just as long as the other Decepticons do not know…"_

"Primus…" he stared at the ruined ceiling with a grin. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: YAAAAY! Megatron's a softie…but I really don't think he cares as much anymore, lol. OOOOO! Kayla's blushing, hee hee; I wonder where _that_ will lead in the next few chapters…

Last time, I gave you all cookies. So I give you MORE cookies this time…but this chapter, I'm giving you all MILK too! (Just for you, Mistress Megatron). When the Decepticons were drunk, I just used normal English; I thought it'd be funny if they sorta lost their formalities. Anywho, what do you do with a chappie hot off the presses? Review it, of course. So if you'd be so kind…please review, and tell me if I'm slipping.

Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo


	5. Backlash: The Wheels Begin to Turn

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Alrightie people, before I start off the chapter, I've got an order of business to attend to. I've received a couple reviews telling me that Megatron is ooc, and before you start to throw things at me, I'm not getting pissy and yelling at people. I just wanted to nip this at the bud, so it won't turn into a huge issue or anything.

I intended for Megatron to be a little ooc; I mean, come on…a murderous Decepticon leader falling in love with a _human_ (of all things), that's not something that's too likely (but pretty fun to write about). So I completely understand what you guys are saying, and I appreciate that you're telling me what you really think.

As just a little snippet of a preview, I can guarantee you that Megatron's going to have to go through a HELL of a lot more before he starts to really like Kayla, so this bout of softness is short-lived…kinda. He might have a couple relapses…

THANK YOU for your loyal reviewing! It gives me warm fuzzies inside…munches on cake from Raven

Well, that takes care of business…ON TO THE CHAPTER!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Primus…" he stared at the ruined ceiling with a grin. "Thank you."_

* * *

That night, Megatron slept more soundly than he had in the last few days; it was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as if admitting to himself that _maybe_ he _possibly_ might like Kayla, the irritating human, just a _little tiny bit_. Either that, or he was admitting to himself that he at least didn't hate her, as he did with most humans. After climbing out of bed, he strolled over to Kayla's doors and knocked, waiting for her to let him in. After several minutes of silence, he rapped on the doors again, slightly harder this time. Ten minutes later, he merely pounded on the doors and without further inquiry, opened them and showed himself inside.

"Kayla?" No response. He walked further into her chambers, and called again, "Kayla?"

There was still no answer, merely his own voice in the chillingly silent rooms. He checked her bedroom, her living room, and the bathroom to no avail. Just as he was about to call the other Decepticons and begin a search, he heard a strange gurgling noise coming from the kitchen. The kitchen! Why didn't he check there in the first place? Feeling like an idiot, Megatron ran to her kitchen, and nearly busted a gut, suppressing his laughter at what he saw. Standing at the counter, face in her bowl of cereal was Kayla…fast asleep and bubbling in her milk. He slowly walked over, and tapped her shoulder; she immediately flew back into her normal posture, sending her breakfast airborne and all over the kitchen.

"THEY'RE NOT MINE, I SWEAR!" she shrieked, and looked wildly around for the source of her disturbance. Seeing him, she let out a sigh of relief. "Megatron…" her voice was airy, her lungs heaving to get oxygen flowing through her system. "Oh…it's only you."

She looked up at him, and he burst out laughing: her face and most of the hair around it was dripping with milk, small droplets running down her neck and dampening the collar of her red pajama shirt. A few Cheerios clung to her cheeks, forehead, and nose…all starting to make a sticky, soggy mess. After realizing this, she joined him in the mirth and flicked the pieces of cereal from her face.

"Are you alright?" Megatron said with a grin, watching as Kayla dampened a dishtowel and began to wash her face. "What exactly were you doing?"

"I'm fine, just kinda tired." She told him as she toweled her head vigorously. Pulling back her moist hair, she informed him with a giggle, "I fell asleep."

Checking the time, he knew that his scheduled meeting with the other Decepticons was due to start soon, so he decided to excuse himself before he could be distracted any further. Five more minutes would almost surely turn to ten, and he'd be late; not very professional for the _leader _of the Decepticons to show up tardy, and Starscream would almost definitely remind him of that. Just the thought of his snarky comments made him want to just-

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" This time, it was Megatron's turn to jump, and Kayla laughed as she began to clean up the remnants of her breakfast.

"How did you know about that?" He was confused; perhaps his memory might be _a little_ off from his abnormal recharge cycles lately, but he could have _sworn_ he didn't tell her about the conference.

She laughed again, her eyes twinkling with glee. "Female intuition." She slung her dishtowel over her shoulder, and berated him,"Megatron, tardiness from the leader of the Decepticons isn't very professional."

He was stunned; that was two of his thoughts in the past minute. After a moment of careful consideration, he began to question, "Are you reading my-"

"Out!" She coiled up the damp dowel, snapped it fiercely in his direction, and returned to her cleaning without another word.

Though used to giving them as opposed to following them, he knew that was an order, and began to walk towards the Decepticons' designated meeting room. Along the way, he pondered Kayla's odd behavior; what could have told her about not one, but _two_ things that Megatron had been _privately_ thinking? He ran a quick search on the World Wide Web about this so-called "female intuition", but didn't really come across anything of much help to him. Shaking off the previous events, he strode into the conference room and shut the door.

"You are two minutes late."'

Megatron felt his body grow rigid, and his energon start to boil; standing at the head of the table, _his_ head of the table, was Starscream. He gave Megatron a toothy grin of utmost arrogance, and merely chuckled to himself when he was commanded to take his seat. Starscream did so without complaint, but the slimy smirk was still plastered on his face; the Decepticon leader growled with anger, and began the day's discussion.

"Now that we are all in our proper seats," he cast a pointed look at his second in command. "We can begin the first order of business: the Autobots." This caused a stir all around the table; the air became filled with obscenities, grumbled threats, and gnashing teeth…the tension seemed to instantly increase. "Our spies have gathered intelligence that those fools heard the confusion caused by the human two days ago in the forest. They plan on storming the base with the intent of stealing her back…Decepticons, we must not allow that to happen. Though burdensome, she is highly valuable in that the Autobots would do _anything_ to ensure her safety; we merely need to hold onto her until they obtain a good bargaining tool."

A murmur of agreement swept around the table, and was suddenly broken when Starscream rose up from his seat; Megatron had to bite his glossa to keep from screaming at his over-confident subordinate.

"Yes," he said in a silky voice, beginning to walk around the table. "It _is_ an excellent idea, Megatron. Unfortunately, I am not exactly sure how effective it would be".

"Oh really?" Megatron shot him a dirty look, rose to his feet, and clasped his hands firmly behind his back. "Tell me, Starscream…" he leaned forward to better hear the other speaker. "Could _you_ suggest something better?" He lowered himself down into his chair, and waited for a legitimate answer.

Starscream's mouth curled into a sinister smile. "Well…" he paused next to his commander's seat. "There are a few experiments I would like to conduct."

Megatron could feel himself slipping into the dark, ugly abyss of rage, but managed to boom, "You mean _torture_."

His second in command denied nothing, revealing his intentions, and launched into a furious interrogation," What does it matter? I have experimented on _many_ humans before without your objection. "You certainly do not _care_ for the girl," he leaned closer to his superiors' face. "Do you?"

The Decepticon leader was trapped; he couldn't lie, that would condemn Kayla to a horrible, agonizing death. At the same time, he couldn't exactly be entirely truthful. If Starscream knew how he _really_ felt, he would certainly kick his plans to overthrow him into high gear. While this internal battle was waging, everybody was staring at him in disbelief, absolutely flabbergasted. Since when did he ever feel _sympathy_ for a human? There were scattered whispers rising from around the table, and pairs of optics were staring at him as if he were insane.

"No," said Megatron at last, his voice hardening. "I do not care for the girl. She is a human, the scum of the universe. Because of _her_ kind, the Allspark has been destroyed, and those slagging Autobots are being placed up on a pedestal. It is because of _her_ slime that Prime is still ali-"

_WHACK!_

He felt pain sear through the back of his head, and slumped forward onto the table for support.

"You _bastard!_" shrilled Kayla, clutching a severely dented fireplace poker and looking as though she may simply explode with anger. But before she could utter another word, Barricade had seized her, squeezing tight.

"Lock her in her chambers!" he roared. The pain seemed to rip through the sensitive wires under his casing, and he felt himself shudder; what the slag was she doing here?! "I'll deal with you later!" he screamed at her, drowning out her own shrieked obscenities.

His head swam as he tried to think; it didn't matter. She snuck in and heard him badmouth her, but it was probably the comments concerning torture that made her hit him with the poker. She probably walked in at a bad time, and misunderstood something; nothing could really change what she overheard, and he would have to ream her about it another time. Megatron propped himself up on his hand, and his fellow Decepticons looked at him with faces of utter puzzlement; his head pounded, and he just needed to lie down for a while.

"This meeting is adjourned until further notice," he informed them in as stable a voice as he could manage. "Bonecrusher, assist me."

Without a moment's hesitation, he was at his commander's side; he took him by the elbows, and swiftly lifted him to his feet as though he were nothing but a scrap of metal... or a scrawny human. Megatron, though he could have still used his subordinate's help, staggered off to his quarters by himself to maintain his pride. The walk was staggering, each hallway seeming to take an eternity to walk down; though roughly ten minutes had passed, it felt like years were slowly crawling by as he plodded onwards down the twisting passages. At last, he reached his chambers, collapsed onto his bed, and immediately fell into his recharge cycle for some much-needed rest without so much as another thought. But what he failed to realize was the plan falling into place within the walls of the adjacent residence…

* * *

Preview

"_How soon can you have them here?" Kayla was quivering with anticipation as her friend made the necessary calculations, waiting on baited breath for the response._

"_I can have everyone assembled and in front of the base in about three, maybe three and a half hours." _

"_Fantastic," Kayla could barely contain herself, a grin slowly appearing on her face. "Oh...and tell everyone to wear their t-shirts; make sure they have __several__ Red Bulls a piece. I have a feeling we'll need all the energy we can get from these girls."_

* * *

Author's Note: MUAHAHAHA! And so the wheels begin to turn…

I apologize for the chapter being so short; I couldn't really continue it on any further until I posted this bulletin.

I've been so elated with all of your reviews, and to show my appreciation, I'd like to feature my loyal reviewers in the next chapter of More Than Meets the Eye!

Kayla's not about to take any more of Megatron's bullshit, and will decide to even the score a bit after hearing him badmouth her and locking her in her room again. Girls, if you've ever had someone special piss you off, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. She's not merely going to prank him, oh no, she's got something FAR better up her sleeve. Kayla is going to unleash an army of FANGIRLS upon the Decepticon base (yes, they will temporarily exist in this story).

Because my story is based on the movie, I'm not using all of the original Decepticons from the Transformers cartoon. But I'm recruiting "fangirls" for Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Frenzy.

If you have any interest in being a part of this upcoming chapter, please leave me the name you'd like to go by, as well as how you would like your physical appearance to be described either in a review or message them to me via my profile. Note that I will be selecting "captains" of each Decepticon fangirl army at random; I'll separate all of the applications based on which army you'd like to be in, literally put them in a hat, and draw one at random. I'm also considering drawing names for lieutenants, but haven't made my final decision as of yet.

Anywho, I just thought I'd give all you guys a little prezzie…So if you wouldn't mind, give me your opinions and REVIEW! Yay!

Your Friendly Neighborhood Weirdo


	6. Initiate Operation Fangirl

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Ho-ly crap…lots of reviews on the last chapter, REALLY quickly. At this point, I'm just squealing with giddiness to myself, but not too hard because of all the cookies that are suddenly being shoved down my throat; I got so many cookies, I'll have to save some for later. Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_But what he failed to realize was the plan falling into place within the walls of the adjacent residence…_

* * *

"YES!" 

After much pacing around her quarters and several failed attempts, Kayla had managed to bypass Megatron's interceptions, and found a signal on her cell phone. Never before had she been so happy to see one lousy bar in her entire life; this could be her ticket to freedom in her hand. Without hesitation, she speed-dialed her best friend, praying that she'd pick up. With each ring that passed, she began to lose hope and was right about to hang up when she heard a familiar:

"Hello?"

"Misty!" she screamed, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. "Oh, thank god!"

"Kayla? Where the heck _are_ you?!" Misty sounded distressed, disbelieving, and relieved to hear from her friend. "You just vanished after you ditched Daniel! Are you alright?"

"Look, you're not gonna _believe_ where I am right now," Kayla lowered her voice in case any of the Decepticons were trying to listen in. "Your 'future husband', Megatron, abducted me-"

"What?!" Misty sounded like she was ready to have a heart attack, and actually dropped her phone on the floor. After picking it up, she screeched,"Oh my god! You're so _lucky_! Can you give him my number?"

"I just _gave_ him a mild concussion," said her friend with a laugh; Misty cried out in horror, like she was witnessing something along the lines of the Hindenburg crashing.

"Why?! Poor Megsy…" Kayla nearly gagged at her tone. She sounded like she was talking about a puppy with an injured paw, not a ruthless, murderous Decepticon leader. "Can I come and make him feel better?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I don't know about making him feel better," her lips curled into a devious smile. "But yes, please…COME OVER, and bring your girls! Call Raven, Rose, Skie, and Box; I need _everyone_ present for this plan to work."

She could tell that Misty was spazzing out on the other end of the conversation. "What's the plan?! Something good?"

"An escape plan," Kayla whispered, checking nervously around herself for any sign of the Decepticons. "I need to bring everybody over here, and rush the base when I give you the signal. I'll leave the front doors open to save you some time; once you're inside, mob the Decepticons and try to cover their eyes. Throw things, break things…just cause total pandemonium so I can sneak out with a rescue party."

"Ooohhh," Misty sounded like she was relishing this whole idea. "What can we _not_ do?"

"Do whatever you have to," Kayla instructed her in a low, urgent voice. "Light the bastard _on fire_ if you have to. Just send someone from each group to escort me out; once you're in the main entryway, where the Decepticons will be, send the party up the huge flight of stairs directly to the rear of the room. When they're on the second floor landing, they'll come to a fork, and have them turn right; they'll see many separate hallways diverting from the main hall, but don't send them down one of those. Have them take the main hallway all the way until they hit the very back of the building, and tell them to pound on the second to the last door. That's where I'm at right now."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Kayla could tell Misty was taking in everything she'd just heard. Finally, she said, "I can't believe you're going to go through with this…what happens if you get caught?"

Her friend let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter. Megatron's already going to string my entrails through Robo Village like Christmas decorations; I might as well try to break out while I still have the chance."

"Yeah."

There was a long, drawn-out silence between the two friends. Kayla didn't know whether to be excited, nervous, or to just be dreading this entire thing. What _if_ something went wrong? If Megatron didn't kill her as she was fleeing from the chaos, he would _surely_ kill her afterwards. As bleak as it sounded, this entire scenario was a lose-lose situation; there wasn't a likely possibility that no one would be hurt in this endeavor, either. However, there wasn't really much she could do about it now; now that Misty knew where she was, the plan would be carried out with or without her say-so. The feeling of freedom instantly overwhelmed her senses, and she began to greatly await this "attack".

"How soon can you have them here?" Kayla was quivering with anticipation as her friend made the necessary calculations, waiting on baited breath for the response.

"I can have everyone assembled and in front of the base in about three, maybe three and a half hours." Misty sounded like she was looking forward to the plan as well, excitement blatant in her tone.

"Fantastic," Kayla could barely contain herself, a grin slowly appearing on her face. "Oh...and tell everyone to wear their favorite Decepticon gear and their t-shirts; make sure they have several Red Bulls a piece. I have a feeling we'll need all the energy we can get from these girls…"

* * *

Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were all gathering in the entry hall, as was customary before they proceeded off to eat as a group. Ever since Barricade had locked the human away in her chambers a few hours ago, there'd been nothing but an unsettling silence coming from the second floor of the building, save for Megatron's heavy footsteps coming down to join them. Still, there was an odd tension in the air; it was so heavy that it was practically tangible. 

"The meat sack has been quiet for some time now," said Starscream suspiciously as he looked towards the ceiling; everyone agreed with him, and began to grow anxious as they waited for their leader. "I wonder what she might be doing up there."

"Nothing."

The group turned to see Megatron standing about ten felt away, arms crossed, and looking quite agitated.

He strode over to join them, shaking his head periodically from the dull ache of the poker attack. "I just checked her quarters; she's fast asleep in her bed." He briefly scanned the room, and noticed something odd at the front of the room. "Why are the front doors open, you imbeciles?"

* * *

Kayla smirked to herself as she opened the pressurized doors with the emergency control panel in her living room. It was almost 1:30 in the afternoon, and in the distance, she could see her "armies", as she dubbed them, lined up and waiting for her signal to begin. Heart pounding, she pulled out her cell phone and called Misty. 

"Is everything in place?" She felt like there was a lead ball just sitting in her stomach, and began to feel nauseous at the thought of what was about to happen. Through some camping binoculars that she found in her rucksack, she could clearly see all the captains at the heads of their "soldiers".

Immediately, Kayla was able to pick out Misty's willowy form with her long blond hair blowing in the gentle breeze of the summer afternoon, her hazel eyes scanning the battlefield ahead; at her side stood her chosen "tactical lieutenant" Maria. With her shorter stature, shoulder-length brown hair, and piercing blue eyes behind her trademark glasses, she was easily distinguishable from her counterpart. She offered advice to Misty about the best ways to deceive their targets; though assisting the other captain, she was actually a part of the Starscream branch of the operation. Raven looked as though she were about to spontaneously combust with excitement, and had several empty energy drink cans littering the ground at her feet (much to Kayla's amusement); her petite friend was energetically jumping around, grayish-blue eyes dilated from caffeine and her short brown hair bouncing. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Rose; her long brown hair had been tied up in ribbons to match the paint on Starscream's alternative mode, and she wore her "Jets are Sexy" t-shirt, complete with a picture of the battle-ready Decepticon on the front.

Heading up the next group of girls was her pale-skinned friend, Skie; she was easily recognizable with her characteristic jeans and gray hooded sweatshirt, which made her skinny frame appear even _skinnier_ than normal, her strawberry blond hair tied up for the approaching skirmish, and her blue-gray eyes darting around as she waited for the signal to be given. And then there was Box…easily the most combat-ready captain present; she was dressed from head to toe in camouflage with a green waterproof vest, and had a few dog tags on chains dangling from her neck. She looked battle-steeled, with her brown eyes staring straight ahead with rapt attention, the breeze not even touching her spiked-up brown hair.

"Ready for action," Misty sounded more nervous and excited than Kayla had ever heard her in her entire life. In the background, she heard Box, Skie, Rose, Raven, and Maria all echo, "Ready for action!" to reaffirm her response.

Kayla stared out at the armies: Megatron, Barricade, Starscream, Frenzy, and Bonecrusher…they were all here, and ready to bust her out. "Okay Misty, on my count, commence Operation Fangirl." She took a deep breath, and steadied herself for the onslaught that was to come. "Three…two…one…NOW!"

She watched as Misty slashed her arm through the air like a saber, and screamed,"CHAAAAARGE!"

The armies of young women let out the most screeching battle cries she'd ever heard, and as a single unit, began to sprint towards the open doors of the base. The ground seemed to tremble beneath all of the oncoming feet; Kayla could only sit by the doors of her chambers, hope for the best, and pray that help would arrive soon…

* * *

"CHAAAAARGE!" 

Megatron looked around for the source of the yelling. "What was-?"

But before he could even finish the sentence, the enormous doors to the base swung all the way open, and a sea of young human females flooded into the entry hall.

Starscream began to draw his guns to shoot them, but Megatron managed to stop him, "Are you insane?! Those slagging Autobots would be here in the blink of an optic! They cannot have our prisoner!"

However, controlling the group of psychotic young females would prove more difficult than he imagined. Almost instantly, they began to scale his massive body; he ripped as many of them off himself as he could manage, but it seemed that as soon as five had been tossed off, ten more were back on him. Finally, a pale teenage girl managed to get eye-level with him; she had black hair with red streaks and a black rose above her ear, wore torn black pants and a black shirt with a skull and crossbones, wore many spiked adornments, and had eyes as red as human blood.

"Ahoy there, me darlin'!" This girl was clearly into all things pirate, and Megatron was immediately confused. "Me name's Spyro! I just had a few questions fer ye-"

Before she could even finish what she was saying, he had tossed her back into the crowd…only to have a new girl replace her not ten seconds later.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, her face barely an inch from his own. "Megatron, I'm Raven-Star, and I'm such a HUGE fan! Oh my gosh, I don't even-"

He tossed her aside as well, a raging headache forming from the piercing noise coming from all around him; it nearly seemed to be crushing his head. Megatron took a brief moment to take in what was happening: The Decepticons were all startled by this sudden bizarre ambush, and were rapidly tossing the over-energetic young women off of themselves while trying to push the mob towards the doors.

He turned to Barricade, who had a tall Hispanic girl with brown hair and eyes, apparently named Kris, in one hand. In the other, a girl named Lia who was struggling to get up close to his face. A girl with violently orange hair jumped onto the back of his leg, causing him to drop the two girls in surprise.

Frenzy, being as short as he was, was nearly devoured by his amorous fans. A girl in a gray sweater with strawberry blond hair was squeezing him in a death grip, and planting kisses on his face; when she thought he had enough, she passed him around to the other people surrounding her, who also began kissing the frantic bot.

Bonecrusher had a girl dressed completely in camouflage hanging onto his neck, as well as several others on his back, shoulders, and legs. They were all screaming something along the lines of, "I love you!" A few of the bolder ones were yelling, "You can bone _me_ anytime!" Megatron made a mental note to find out what it meant to "bone" someone after this melee died down.

The Decepticons all had it bad, but _no one_ had it worse than Starscream. He was nearly completely covered by screaming girls, and looked so stunned that he might has well have laid a giant, Cybertronian egg.

Sitting on his shoulder was a girl with medium length brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and brown eyes behind glasses with black rectangular frames. She wore blue jeans, a purple shirt with a Decepticon logo emblazoned on the front, and had kicked off her sandals to get a better grip on his armor.

"Quick, Maria!" she screeched down to one of her friends on the ground. "Send up the tools!"

"We're coming, Dani! Come on Crystal, step on it!" The one called Maria strapped on a bulging pack, and helped up her friend Crystal: a taller girl with brown hair and eyes. Together, they ascended Starscream's immobile form and met a group of several other girls at the top.

"Right!" The one called Dani seemed extremely pleased with herself, and grinned at the other young ladies around her. "Get the wrenches!"

"Wrenches?!" Starscream looked mildly terrified as the girls produced large wrenches and other power tools from their packs. "What are you humans doing?!"

"Taking a souvenir!" Came the unanimous reply; the group burst out in hysterical giggles.

With about five girls to a wrench and three with power tools, they managed to remove part of Starscream's wing; once they were all safely back on the ground and had collected their prize, they heaved up the large piece of metal, and ran out of the base as fast as they possibly could, laughing like crazed hyenas.

All hell had broken loose in the Decepticon base; remains of smashed items were strewn all over the floor, empty energy drink cans were completely blanketing the grounds outside, and the entire room had sunk into the deepest levels of bedlam. Worst of all was the noise; the bots had to scream at some of their loudest levels to be heard over the din of high-pitched screaming and squealing, of things breaking and smashing all around them. A manic girl with green hair used a large saw to cut a chain from the wall; the large wrought iron Cybertronian chandelier above them came hurtling downwards, and people as well as Decepticons scrambled to get out of the way. Part of the ceiling came down with it, causing a huge cloud of dust to obscure the entire tumultuous scene.

But through the haze, Megatron managed to glimpse a faction of young ladies slinking out of the door, obviously hoping to not be seen. And among those girls…was Kayla.

* * *

Once safely away from the base, Kayla and her rescue party collapsed with relief; they were now deep in the recesses of Robo Village, about a ten minute walk to the road where they could jump in one of the girls' cars and make a quick getaway. As they regained their breath from running, they laughed in delight as the recalled some of the finer points of the attack. 

"I can't get over how well that went," beamed Kayla as she stretched out her legs. The other girls piped up in agreement; though she didn't really know them well (their names were Katie, Lauren, Katherine, and Becca, she found out), they were still having a fun time together in the woods, laughing and retelling stories.

"The whole thing with Starscream's wing was priceless!" gasped out Katherine, clutching her sides and rolling around on the ground. Nerves still had the best of the girls, causing them to laugh louder than they normally would and to make tears stream down their faces.

Realizing that the time had come, Kayla rose to her feet, and said, "Come on guys, it's time to go. I don't want the bonehead finding me…"

From behind them, a deep, gravely voice seemed to turn their very blood cold, and the hairs to stand up on the backs of their necks. Kayla couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"You are going _nowhere_."

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh…that CAN'T be good. Well, I worked my butt off to get this posted in a timely matter; I had A TON of fun writing this, and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as well! If I got a few things incorrectly about your character, I apologize. I wrote some of this in the airport, and the noise might have affected my writing a tad...I'm not sure, so I'm warning you in advance. Alrightie people, show me some lurve, and review! 

-Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	7. Busted

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Wow…that's all I can say. LOTS of reviews; I must say, I am one _very_ flattered author. I'm really happy to see that you guys liked that last chapter…I worked hard to make it the best I could for you guys, and it yielded extremely positive results. I've decided that in the future, I'm definitely going to have more reader-inclusive chapters, as well as an Operation Fangirl: Part 2. I saw some new pennames on my review page, and I'd just like to say a big, spastic "HIIII!" to all of my new readers. Alrightie people, let's get this show on the road!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_You are going __nowhere__."_

* * *

Megatron was livid, no, he was _more_ than livid. He couldn't even find anything else to say to her, let alone form what he was thinking into a coherent sentence. For the first time since he'd first encountered her in the forest, she looked genuinely petrified; the color had drained from her face, leaving her ghastly pale. She appeared as though she was about to vomit, and her entire body had gone stiff as a board. 

Finally breaking the ominous silence, one of her accomplices threw a ring of keys at her, and screamed, "KAYLA, RUN!"

And that was exactly what she did: she ran for her life. He couldn't even find his voice to scream _"Get back here!"_, but merely tore off after her into the forest, sending the group of girls into a frenzied panic and a few nearby trees crashing down. As small as she was, she was a speedy little thing, and managed to stay just a little ahead of him as she made her attempt to get away. At this point, Megatron was having trouble even thinking straight; all he knew was that he _had_ to catch her, and he was willing to do anything to achieve that. He ripped through the tranquil forest, splintering massive pine trees like toothpicks and crushing small boulders under his massive feet like dirt clods. Birds scattered from miles around to escape the dangerous chase; it seemed like all the creatures were clearing a path for him and Kayla, trying to remain unhurt in this furious pursuit. He gained a sufficient amount of ground, now only having to reach mere inches in front of himself to grab her; before she could dart off in another direction, he scooped her up, causing her to shriek and squirm. Without a word, he carried her back to the base; her cries fell on deaf ears, and slowly, she began to tire herself out. By the time they reached the base, Kayla was completely exhausted. She looked around the grounds outside the massive building, and let out a low whistle; man, did the girls do a good job…there were so many empty energy drink cans, she could hardly see the grass at all. However, she hadn't been inside yet, which meant that the worst was yet to come.

"Welcome to the bowels of hell," growled Megatron as he opened the doors to the base.

Kayla gasped as she took in the scene around her; the entry hall was utterly destroyed. Splintered wood, twisted metal, a few items of clothing, and broken glass completely covered the floor. There were holes of various sizes punched into the walls; one wall was completely demolished, merely a pile of plywood and drywall. The Decepticons themselves were in pretty bad shape: They all wore the same confused look as they dusted themselves off, and their metal exteriors were all covered in dings and scratches. Frenzy was covered in lipstick smudges, and was frantically trying to rub them off as he madly chattered to himself; Starscream was examining his wing where a part of it had been removed, and looking more sullen then ever. Megatron set her on the floor and stared down at her, enraged beyond anything he'd ever felt in his life.

It took him a moment to gather himself before he screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IRRITATING LITTLE SIMPLETON?!" She said nothing, but began to shake like a little leaf at his feet.

"DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU CAUSED?! DO YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ SLAGGING IDEA HOW _LONG_ THIS WILL TAKE TO REPAIR?!"

Again, Kayla said nothing, but began to tremble harder; the keys in her pocket began to jingle, and she clutched her stomach with both of her arms, now looking quite ill.

He roughly seized her, causing the small human to scream out in pain. Though startled, that didn't stop him from bellowing," STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" The raging Decepticon leader stopped his rant to keep from squeezing his captive to death. "IF YOU EVER MAKE ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL _**KILL**_ YOU, YOU FILTHY SCUM!"

This time, however, she wasn't scared…she looked as angry as he did; one of her veins was popping out on the side of her head, and it began to pulse as she gave him the single most menacing glare he'd ever received from a human.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" A trickle of blood began to leak from the corner of her mouth. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She looked as though she was seriously going to have a nervous breakdown or a heart attack. "IF YOU WERE _EVER_ GOING TO KILL ME, YOU WOULD'VE DONE IT BY NOW, YOU BIG COWARD!"

"SHUT YOUR-" began Starscream, ready to assert himself to this pint-sized monster.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU HOPELESS, WHINY REJECT!" she snarled at him, flecks of blood now raining down on the floor. Kayla's attention snapped back to Megatron. "I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING YOURSELF, BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THIS IS HELL, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN _**ANYTHING**_ YET!"

"DO YOU _REALLY_ WANT THAT TO BE YOUR LAST ACTION IN LIFE?!" He could feel his voice processors faltering again; he didn't know what he was going to do, he was just _that_ angry. He'd overload and have a main core implosion if this went much further. Her cheeks began to puff out, and he wondered what in the name of Primus she was going to-

_PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!_

He felt warm, sticky liquid completely covering his face and dripping in between the cracks in his armor. It was a horrible sensation, absolutely awful. He finally dared to open his eyes…only to see that he was soaked in her blood; she had vomited blood on him…He'd seen many horrors on the battlefield, but never before had he encountered something like this. His spark lurched. Kayla was staring up at him murderously, pure, unfiltered hate glittering in her narrowed eyes; she was drenched in her own blood, her reddened teeth bared like a hostile animal.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME?!" she yelled, sending more blood spurting out at her captor. "THIS IS AN _ULCER_! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS, YOU ASSHOLE?!" Megatron could only manage to shake his head, the affect of the slick, gooey fluid beginning to get to him; he'd felt his enemies' energon on himself before…but her blood was thicker, clinging to every surface that it touched. The effect that it produced was simply disgusting. "YOU'RE PUTTING SO MUCH STRESS ON ME, THAT MY STOMACH IS EATING _HOLES_ IN ITSELF. IT FUCKING _**HURTS!**_" Again, he had nothing to say; he was too busy concentrating on the blood working its way down his body, a shiver of revulsion coursing through him. "LOOK AT ME!" That wasn't a request, that was an order; he met her burning eyes, and nearly recoiled. Kayla's voice was dangerously low, her tone nearly lethal, "If you're going to kill me…you do it right now, you son of a bitch." Megatron couldn't believe he was hearing; humans were supposed to be terrified of death. But there she was, bleeding in his hand and nearly embracing it. "I'd rather _die_ than spend another minute in this hell with you."

As bewildered as he was by this whole thing, he realized that he was quickly losing ground with the Decepticons…especially Starscream; his second in command's eyes were gleaming with suppressed mirth as he watched his commander get told off by a puny little human a tenth of his size.

"_I have to take control __now__," he steeled himself. "For the sake of my leadership position and my reputation."_

"I'm…" Words wouldn't readily come to him after what he'd just experienced. "I AM _NOT_ THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" She looked at him as though he were crazy. "Go…GO TO YOUR CHAMBERS AT ONCE!" Without another word, he set her gently back down on the floor, and watched as she stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to her quarters with a grating "_SLAM!"_

The group of Decepticons eyed him warily, waiting for their next duty; Megatron made a note to himself to toughen up around them so they wouldn't suspect anything of him.

And to honor his word, he barked, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAPING LIKE IDIOTS! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

His followers obediently began sweeping up the remnants of the attack, but not before giving him a few strange looks and grumbling things about "being soft" or "too light" on Kayla for her actions. After ensuring that the labor had begun, he went off to the bar in search of more high-octane fuel; today had been particularly brutal, and all he wanted was to forget that this hellish nightmare ever happened…

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know…another shorter chapter. I'm still pretty burned out from my Fangirl chapter, not to mention I spent most of the night and the wee hours of the morning in the Emergency Room with, guess who, Kayla herself. Her prick of a boyfriend beat her to a bloody pulp (ironic, huh?), and she needed some support through the night. So, like a good friend, I stayed in the room with her, and was jotting this down in my notebook to transfer over later. HERE IT IS!! Enjoy, my friends, and don't forget to review! 

P.S. You may be wondering what happened to Blackout; don't worry! I left him out of the last chapter on purpose, but he'll get busted BIGTIME next chapter for something kinda…weird.


	8. Apology and Invitation

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: After reading all of the reviews for this chapter, I took down all of your messages and gave them to Kayla; she's very touched by your words…and had this message to give you in return:

* * *

_To All of My Supporters:_

_Thank you so much for your kind thoughts, prayers, and concerns…they really mean a lot to me. Reading these warmhearted messages has made me feel so much better over these past few days. My author friend, here, told you all about what happened to me, so I thought I'd give you an update on the situation: I'm back on my feet again (despite some lingering cuts and bruises), I'm back on track with my everyday life, and I'm feeling stronger (emotionally) than ever. I've decided to press charges against my abusive boyfriend, and it turns out, he's been in trouble with the law for this before; therefore, he could spend up to twenty years in prison. I'm getting stronger everyday, and I should make a full recovery by the middle of next month. Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for caring._

_Sincerely,_

_Kayla_

* * *

Well, there's not really much more to say, except for you all to enjoy the chapter! 

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_After ensuring that the labor had begun, he went off to the bar in search of more high-octane fuel; today had been particularly brutal, and all he wanted was to forget that this hellish nightmare ever happened…_

* * *

Three bottles of fuel later, Megatron was in quite a state; he couldn't really remember the whole blood vomiting incident, nor did he really care about much else. It's always been said that when one is intoxicated, their inhibitions are lowered and their emotions tend to emerge, be they good or bad. In his case, they happened to be both good _and_ bad; half of him was slowly stumbling head over heels in love with the one thing he vowed to never show sympathy for, and the other was slapping the first half around, telling it that nothing good would ever come from loving a human. That they were pathetic little weaklings, and that the two species were never meant to be; he felt so hopelessly enamored, yet he was sinking into the darkest levels of depression. He had no idea what to do; maybe he'd go and visit her when he was sober… 

_BANG!_

The doors to the bar rocketed open, and Devastator walked in hurriedly to the bar, his metal brows furrowed in horror and confusion. Upon seeing Megatron staring at him in a drunken stupor, he promptly began to back towards the entrance; his commander could be quite…colorful when he'd had a bottle of fuel…or three.

"DEVASTATOR!" bellowed Megatron, slinging drops of fuel across the bar surface. "JUST WHERE EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST FEW _SLAGGING_ DAYS?!"

Devastator froze; if he acted normally enough, maybe his leader would go easier on him. "I was tormenting a few humans in the forest…nothing much." He pretended to carefully examine one of his massive hands, and added casually, "Didn't feel like getting their goop on myself, so I let them go with a terrible fright."

This explanation seemed to satisfy the other Decepticon, because instead of further questioning him, he merely grunted in agreement, and took another massive swig of fuel from the bottle. His optics flickering with intoxication, he resumed staring at Devastator with a renewed intensity.

"Have you seen Blackout?" Megatron's words were spoken somewhat slower and more distinctly; it was obvious he'd been drinking from a while. "I have yet to see his face as well…"

"You _really_ do not want to know," his superior told him with a somewhat frightened look. "Perhaps when you are a bit more coherent, I will-"

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE BLACKOUT IS!" His tone brooked no room for any form of argument; he narrowed his optics threateningly. "THAT IS AN ORDER, DEVASTATOR!" Devastator seemed to be halfway between running away, and telling the truth. The internal battle was obviously waging in his mind, only to be expedited by his superior. "NOW!"

"He is," the other Decepticon looked slightly nauseous, but he steadied himself, and continued. "He is in the basement."

Megatron looked highly amused at the look on his face. "And just what is he doing down there?"

However, this time instead of an answer, Devastator merely brushed past his commander and started pounding down shots of the high-octane fuel; he looked completely…blank, as if he were scared stiff and unable to explain it. Soon, he gave the other bot the same drunken stare that he'd received only five minutes prior and slumped forward onto the bar surface, unconscious. Megatron rolled his eyes; his inferior had never been able to hold his liquor. The affect of the drinks was beginning to wear off, so he decided to go and find Blackout. He didn't know whether to scream at the ignoramus, or merely to just let him off with a warning…it would probably be decided when he got there. Though still slightly tipsy, he navigated the halls with a knowing smile, just waiting until he got to his prey; oh, how he needed so badly to purge himself of this inner beast that he harbored. Half-stumbling to the lower levels of the base, he wondered what Blackout could possibly be doing, no one went down there; that space was primarily used for storage. He came to the door, only to find it unlocked, and began to grow curious. It took several minutes of walking down isle upon isle of boxes before he found the other Decepticon staring avidly at a large screen, entranced by the images projected on it; what could possibly be so fascinating that someone would hole themselves up in a dank storage room for days to watch it?

Megatron came up behind him to better see the images, and uttered a horrible scream of disgust, anger, and shock. Blackout was watching a video of two humans…_fornicating_. He felt dirty even just _thinking_ about it, and felt himself shudder in revulsion.

"WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?!" Blackout whirled around, looking quite guilty, but keeping his peripheral vision fixed on the screen. "LOOK AT ME!" The other bot reluctantly tore his gaze away, only to face his very enraged commander. "TURN THIS SMUT _OFF!"_

Though embarrassed to be revealed as a voyeur, Blackout wasn't embarrassed enough to actually turn the video off. "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS _WORSE!_ YOU ARE ACTUALLY _KEEPING_ A HUMAN _HERE!_ OF ALL PLACES!" His commander looked furious, looked like he was about to whip out his cannon and obliterate the other Decepticon, but could find no words to voice his rage. That was the _second _time that day he'd been at a loss, and it was really starting to bother him. However, nothing could prepare him for what Blackout said next. "YOU _CARE_ FOR HER! HOLDING ONTO HER AS IF SHE'S YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE TRINKET!" He didn't let up off of his tirade, roughly cutting off Megatron as he was about to speak, and bellowed, "DO NOT DENY IT! I HAVE _SEEN_ YOU VISITNG HER QUARTERS WHEN YOU THINK EVERYONE ELSE IS IN THEIR RECHARGE CYCLES! I HAVE SEEN THE LOOK IN YOUR OPTICS WHEN YOU GAZE AT HER! I KNOW, MEGATRON! THE GAME IS OVER!"

What was there to say after that viscous rant? Nothing. Megatron began to work his way out of the basement, leaving the issue of Blackout's viewing choices unresolved; if he wanted to be a pervert, let him. But there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two: _"I won't tell if you won't tell."_ At this moment, the leader of the Decepticons _really_ didn't need his inferiors finding out that he was getting a little soft for their prisoner; they would completely lose their respect for him, and probably (as much as he hated to think of it) boost Starscream up to the leadership position. As if he didn't know the traitor had been trying to get him booted out of it for the past few million years, Megatron rolled his optics in disgust. Another thought came to his mind: Kayla. He hadn't heard a word from her since she stormed up the stairs, dripping blood everywhere. Though it went completely against everything he previously felt towards humans, he felt that he should…ugh, _apologize_. She'd been right, he wasn't going to kill her. The entire thing frustrated him beyond belief; humans and Decepticons were two entirely different species, so why was he feeling these strange emotions towards her? And he knew she felt something along the same lines for him as well, he could clearly see it in the picture of her smiling he had stored in his memory bank. How could two species so different from each other ever love each other? The mere notion of it seemed preposterous, but that still didn't mean he didn't care for her. He did, he admitted it to himself…sort of. With a heavy sigh, Megatron plodded up to Kayla's quarters; he didn't know whether he should actually _act_ upon these emotions that he felt for her, but decided that before he did anything else, he should at least make amends with her. He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and gently knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Something wasn't right; Kayla _always_ checked to see who was knocking on her door before just letting them inside. Was she really _that_ ill? He pushed open the doors and let himself into her living room, half expecting her to be laying on the floor, or something of the nature.

"Oh, it's _you_." She said the word as if it were a foul tasting substance, her nose wrinkled in displeasure. She was in her pajamas, tucked in bed, and propped up by no less than a dozen pillows. On her lap was a book she'd been reading before he came into her quarters, on her bedside table was sitting a collection of anti-acids, and hanging beside her bed was a bucket. It was around an eighth filled with blood, and seeming to answer his unasked question, she leaned over it, hacked and coughed, and spat another mouthful of the thick, red gooey liquid into it. "What're you doing here? Haven't you done enough already?"

Megatron ignored the nasty tone in her voice, and sat down on the floor next to her bed. "I wanted to check up on you."

"Well, that's very kind of you," she looked slightly taken aback, but soon replaced the surprised look on her face with a frown. "But as you can see, I'm just fine. I'll be better in a couple weeks or so." As she said this, Kayla began to cough again and spat more blood into her bucket, a little less than the previous time. Afterwards, she took another brightly colored tablet (Tums), popped it into her mouth, and chewed on it thoughtfully. She swallowed it with a grimace, and grumbled, "God, I hate the grape ones", as she leaned in to check on the amount of blood in the bucket.

"_Alright," he thought to himself as he continued to stare at her. "Now for the hard part."_

He braced himself mentally, and added in as soft of a voice as he could manage, "I also came to apologize."

She stopped mid-lean away from her bucket, and stared at him as though she was just drenched with ice-cold water. "What?" She sounded incredulous; she absolutely _couldn't_ believe her ears.

"I honestly did not intend for this to happen to you," he told her in a low tone, watching her face with earnest. "I did not mean to give you an…an…" he searched for the correct word. "An ulcer."

After a moment or so, she sat up, and told him in a serious, but non-angry voice, "I don't know what to say. I can't say that I forgive you, because you _did_ put me through a lot of stress and a lot of pain. But on the other hand, I can't say that I _don't_ forgive you because even though you gave me the ulcer, it was an accident."

"I am not asking that you forgive me," Megatron told Kayla as he handed her the book that she was trying to reach from the floor. "I merely wanted to apologize for being responsible for your illness."

A long silence passed between the two; it was comfortable, yet it put him strangely on edge. Twice, he could have sworn that she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it in insecurity. There was definitely something on her mind, something that she wanted to ask him, but was holding back from. Upon knowing that, the silence grew to be even more awkward than it had been, and they both began to look uncomfortably around the room to distract themselves. Something had to be said, someone had to talk at some point; after carefully planning the words in his head, he turned to her.

"Kayla," for some reason, Megatron was suddenly consumed by nervousness, his spark pulsing irregularly quickly, and his stomach tied in knots. Why was he having these strange feelings? "You have not been outside to enjoy yourself very recently, am I correct?"

"You are," she said slowly. She focused on his flickering optics. "The last time I was outdoors, it was when I tried to escape from here."

It was just what he expected to hear. "Tomorrow night, at approximately 11:03 p.m. there is to be, how do you humans say, a 'meteor shower'?" She looked at him hopefully, and waited for him to continue. "And I thought that perhaps, you would like to see it."

A huge sigh of relief emitted from the eager girl; she smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I'd love to!" Kicking back the covers and crawling to the edge of her bed, she asked eagerly, "What time is everyone leaving? Where are we going to see the meteor shower?"

"The remainder of the Decepticons are rebuilding the entry hall; only the two of us will leave to view the shower." He looked at her stunned and alarmed face with a toothy grin. "Is that going to suit you?"

She looked extremely puzzled, but responded,"Yeah…that's fine." With another odd look, she asked him, "Just tell me when we're leaving, alright?"

"I will. Keep it a secret." He told her with a smile; she nodded tiredly and sank back on her mountain of pillows. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was getting late, and readied himself to leave. "It's late; you should be sleeping if we are to be out late tomorrow night."

"I guess so," Kayla snuggled back under her covers, leaned out to spit out a bit more blood, and then leaned back in. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Nothing at all." Megatron turned towards the doors, but called over his shoulder, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Not ten seconds later, she was sound asleep in her bed; he turned the lights off, and then let himself out as quietly as he could. As he entered his own quarters, the warm, tingly sensation overtook his body once again, and he couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking of the clean slate that now lay before him. Today had been horrible, but tomorrow was, without a doubt, looking up.

* * *

Author's Note: That was…interesting. Hee hee, Megsy's a softie. And Kayla's pretty confused… 

Anyways, hoped you guys liked it! Now please, be the good people that you are and leave me a nice, shiny new review! Yay!

- Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	9. Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Alrightie everybody, are you guys still enjoying this fic? I really hope so… CONGRATULATIONS to Morgomir for being my 100th reviewer! Yay! (hands a box of cookies to Morgomir) Here's your next chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Today had been horrible, but tomorrow was, without a doubt, looking up._

* * *

Much to Megatron's and Kayla's surprise alike, they both slept soundly, and mostly through the day; after he came around, he noticed that the clock read 5:00 p.m. as she strolled by his chambers, meaning she'd already been up for a little while. 

Seeing him arouse from sleep, she detoured into his bedchamber and got up nice and close to his bed. "G'morning, sleepyhead!" He smiled groggily at her, picked her up, and carefully sat her on the edge of the bed. "We're still going to see the meteor shower tonight, right?"

"Of course," he said tiredly as he sat up in bed; he rubbed his optics, flickering from bleariness.

He allowed his optics to go offline, blissfully sinking back into another recharge cycle, when he felt…something…on his collar and his face. His optics flickered back online, and he nearly jumped a foot out of his casing; she was standing on his collar, gripping either side of his head to keep from falling, and had her face less than a foot away from his. She was staring right directly into his optics, waiting for him to wake again as a child would on Christmas morning. Upon seeing him stir, she dropped back down onto the bed, picked up one of his fingers, and started to pull vigorously in an attempt to rouse him from his comfortable sheets and pillows.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Megatron laughed as he pushed himself into a sitting position, placing Kayla back on the floor as he swung his feet over his bed and stood. "I require sustenance; I shall alert you when I plan on leaving. Until then, perhaps you too should indulge in some nourishment, or maybe sleep for a while longer; you shall need the energy if we are to be out at all hours of the night."

"Okay Megatron," she grinned up at him and showed herself out of his chambers, looking very much like a happy human. "I'll see you around."

Without another word, she was gone, disappearing quicker than he could think. He shrugged off sleepiness like an oversized coat, and shuffled down to the kitchens for some fuel to nourish himself with for the long night ahead. On the way, he ran several internet searches on human "dates", learning how to talk to her, how to make pleasant small talk, and how to exercise chivalry. He also learned that it's sometimes customary for the male to bring the female a gift on their first date, typically a small bunch of flowers; this lead to another series of searches, where he found out that the usual flowers males gave females were roses and carnations. These flowers were both beautiful, but if _most_ males gave them, then there was a chance that Kayla had received them as a gift previously. Not that that was a bad thing, but he didn't want to blend in, and fall under the category of "most males". After a bit more research, he found out that a beautiful flower called an "orchid" grew abundantly around the forest that the Autobots and Decepticons frequented; though a bit odd to give on a first date, he thought she'd like them. They were different from everything else, just as she was different from all the humans he'd encountered before her. As luck would have it, Frenzy was headed his way, and chattering to himself incoherently in Cybertronian; with his smaller size and more dexterous hands, he'd be perfect to get the flowers. Hastily, he printed out a picture of the orchids to give to his assistant to use as reference.

"Frenzy!" The small Decepticon froze, turned around, and scuttled back over to Megatron; he twitched uncontrollably as he waited for his commander to assign him a duty. "I need you to retrieve something for me!" Frenzy's gears clicked and whirred as he activated his recording function to take down the order. "I need around twenty-four of these flowers," Megatron handed him the picture of the orchids. "Do you think you can manage that?" Frenzy cocked his head sideways and gave his superior a curious look. "They are for an experiment!"

This seemed to satisfy the other Decepticon; with a garble of shrieked Cybertronian words, Frenzy saluted Megatron and jumped out of the nearest open window, headed towards the forest.

"_Little monstrosity," Megatron thought to himself._

The remainder of the walk was uneventful, but thinking of the date only made him more nervous, which wasn't helping him at all; technically, it wasn't actually a _date_, because as far as he knew, she had little romantic interest in him. It was more along the lines of a get together with a friend. That much he could nearly admit to himself: he was definitely a friend of hers…he hoped. Then again, what kind of friend imprisons their companion and causes them to become violently ill? He grumbled in frustration; this entire friend/date/outing thing was just going to be the death of him. As he walked into the kitchens, something didn't seem right; _no one_ was in there; there was _always_ someone in the kitchen, or so it seemed. All of a sudden, a round of raucous and uproarious laughter reached his audio receptors, making him jump about ten feet in the air. Obviously, that was where everyone had gotten to; he followed the tittering laughter, only to have it burst into an uproar again, leading him to the source. What he saw filled him with an evil he'd never felt in his entire existence; he felt as though some unknown force was consuming his spark from the inside. Starscream sat in the center of a circle formed by the other Decepticons, and seated carefully on his shoulder, was Kayla. She lowered her voice, and whispered a few words that Megatron's audio receptors failed to receive, causing the other mechs around her to burst into another fit of laughter. Their circle shifted to the wall, so that Starscream could lean against the wall for support; she adjusted as well, lowering herself on his body until she was sprawled out directly over his spark. He began to babble some nonsense about how manic Frenzy could be, but what he did next nearly made Megatron snap. He reached down with one of his slimy hands, and began to stroke Kayla's hair with the tip of his finger; sensing that he was being watched, Starscream looked up and met his commander's optics, triumph gleaming within them as though he'd just conquered the Earth.

Megatron didn't care if she interacted with the other Decepticons. He really didn't even question _how_ or _why_ this strange relation was even occurring; it wasn't the fact that she was becoming friendly, however temporarily, with Blackout, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Devastator. It was that wretched _Starscream_. For countless years, his inferior attempted to overthrow him and usurp his power…that was bad enough. But to see him showing affection, though deceitful, towards the one thing he ever felt any feelings towards, was absolute torture. It made his energon run cold with jealousy; a hatred he had never known began to brew inside him, covering his spark like a wet blanket and radiating out towards his external casing. His mind became nearly completely overridden with bloodlust, his instincts urging him to just _kill_ the filthy traitor and be done with it. But he couldn't take that chance, not with Kayla being within such a close proximity; he could put his animosity towards Starscream aside to ensure her safety. Though it pained him to do so, he remained to watch their group's exchanges. Various jokes were told, mild conversations were held, and just a general chatter remained before the Decepticons began to disappear one by one to begin their recharge cycles or to resume work on the entry hall. After what seemed like days, Kayla finally excused herself and went off to find Megatron, eager to head off to watch the meteor shower. Suddenly, a sense of panic struck him.

"_Flowers!" He started to become frantic as she drew nearer. "Where the slag is that accursed-"_

Just as he was about to lose his temper, speak of the devil, Frenzy popped up from around the corner in front of him, holding a large bundle of beautiful orchids in his claw-like hand, extending them out for him to take.

"It's about time you got your slagging aft back here!" he bellowed, pushing his face up to the smaller bot's to get the complete message across. "Get out of my sight!" From behind him, he heard a throat clear awkwardly and whirled around. Kayla was staring up at him, nervousness apparent in her eyes after watching him tell off Frenzy. She still appeared somewhat ill, but otherwise, looked quite refreshing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown blouse. Megatron smiled as he sank to his knee, allowing him to see her better. "For you." He held out the bouquet of flowers to her between his thumb and index finger, hoping to Primus that-

"Megatron!" She immediately scooped up the gift in her arms, and gave him a radiant smile. "They're _beautiful!_" He felt pride swell in his chest as she deeply inhaled the fragrance of the delicate blooms. "How did you know I loved orchids?"

He merely shrugged, and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Frenzy!" he yelled, waiting impatiently for the other Decepticon to arrive. He skidded around the corner on the tile, and came to a screeching halt in front of his leader. "Put these in some water!" Frenzy plucked the bouquet from her arms, and ran off to do his master's bidding, not sparing a backward glance. Megatron's attention focused back on Kayla. "I've chosen a viewing location near a local hospital, just in case something should happen."

"Ummm…thanks." She seemed a bit startled, but looked as though she understood his actual intentions.

"Right, off we go."

He picked her up with ease in his large hand, and carried her outside to a place large enough for him to transform safely; once in his ship form, he beckoned her inside the cockpit by popping open one of the doors, and closing it behind her once she'd climbed into the pilot's seat. After ensuring that she'd been properly strapped in, he took off, climbing just above the trees and roaring past Robo Village; the spot wasn't too far away, and he didn't see the need to fly very high if it meant coming down right away, as that amount of G-force could be quite unpleasant for a human. The brief ride passed in silence, neither saying a word to one another as the scenery flew by them. Finally, Megatron landed in a large, open clearing not far from Mission City General (as he'd promised), and transformed one Kayla was on the ground and out of range.

Once lying down in his normal form, he waved to her to come over towards him, quietly bidding to her, "Please Kayla, join me."

She smiled at him, and clambered up onto his massive form; slowly and carefully, she picked her way over his complicated armor until she selected a spot a little to the left side of his neck. Gently, she lowered herself down into a sitting position, and then lay down with her hands clasped behind her head. No sooner than they had both settled themselves into comfortable positions, he pointed out a falling star streaking across the velvet sky; its tail gleamed bright white, and though they were still close by the hospital, practically every other stationary star in the sky was visible.

"My god," Kayla sounded as though she were completely stunned. "This is amazing! Quick, Megatron! Make a wish!"

"Make a wish?" He was baffled by this entire concept. "Why would I wish on a falling star?"

She looked at him as though he'd lost his mind, but explained to him, "It's an old superstition. If you wish on a shooting star, it's believed that it'll come true. You can also wish on the first star you see every night; there's even a rhyme that you say before you make your wish." He looked at her skeptically, causing her to say, "Look, I'll demonstrate for you." She cleared her throat, and recited as she looked up to the heavens:

"_Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the wish, I wish tonight."_

Kayla screwed her eyes tightly shut, and seemed to be concentrating very hard on a single thought. Opening her eyes once more, she turned to him. "And that's it."

"Why did you not say your wish?" He stared down at the girl on his chest. "How is the star supposed to know what you want?"

"You can't say your wish!" She looked aghast at the thought, now giving him an especially worried glance.

"And why not?"

"If you say your wish, it won't come true!"

"This is all utter nonsense," he dismissed as he turned his head away from her. "It probably only works for humans."

Silence. He knew he was right; it was something special for humans to do, not a Decepticon like himself. Without warning, he felt warmth on either side of his face, and raised his optics; she had her hands on where is cheekbones should be beneath his armor, and was gently stroking his exterior with her tiny thumbs. Megatron inhaled sharply at the feather-light sensation. She was so close, he could feel her body forming against his, feel the warm puff of her exhaled breaths, feel the life pulsing within her body, and feel the almost imperceptible thump of her heartbeat against him. His mouth became horribly parched as she leaned her face closer to his, until her nose was lightly pressing against him.

Kayla never once broke eye contact with him. "That's not true, Megatron. Anyone can wish on a star," she whispered, her mouth so close to him that he could feel her words upon his armor. It must have been a power that only female humans possess, because she was backing away from him in an instant to see his skeptical face. "There's even a song about it."

"Oh really?" He gave her a dubious look as he propped himself up on his right elbow, causing her to momentarily lose her balance before stabilizing herself. "If there is _really_ a song about this ridiculous wishing on stars, sing it for me."

She furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose at him. "Fine." Sliding away from his face, she took a deep breath, looked directly at him, and began to sing as best as she could.

"_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
Like dreamers do"_

Kayla crawled up his chest a little, absently tracing patterns on his armor with her index finger, and continued with a smile.

"_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true"_

By now, she had worked her way back up to his head again; she laid down on her stomach raised her chin up on both hands, and lifted her legs up behind herself before resuming her song again.

"_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and pulls you through  
When you wish upon a star"  
_

She leaned over his face, her warm breath dancing against his armor once again. _"Your dreams…"_ she moved in a bit closer and touched his cheek with her hand. _"…come…"_ and finally, nuzzled his face with her nose as she finished with a high note, _"…true."_

Megatron lay completely stunned on the ground; her voice was so…captivating. True, it wasn't as good as the professional singers' he'd heard on Frenzy's radio stations, but it was unique. A low-sounding voice capable of hitting some high notes; it sounded like a nurturing voice, one that was meant to calm, not to impress. As he opened his mouth to comment on it, he saw another falling star streak across the sky.

Kayla seemed to notice, because she urged, "Quick! Make a wish!" as she flew up from her laying position.

_Forcing his optics offline, he thought, "I wish that Starscream would die a horrible-"_

"MEGATRON!" She looked both absolutely mortified and furious at the same time. "DON'T WISH FOR SOMETHING LIKE _THAT!_"

In an instant his temper flared up. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I WISH FOR!" He roughly picked her up, tossed her carelessly onto the ground, and pushed himself into a sitting position. "HOW DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE DEMON?!"

"_YOU WERE TALKING __OUT LOUD__, FUCKTARD!"_

This whole thing was turning into a living nightmare; it started out so well, things were _really_ going smoothly. Now, it seemed that everything was headed in a downward spiral, the delicate connections they took so much care to establish being hewn down like a young sapling. As he picked her up once more to scream at her, she was suddenly wracked with hacking coughs, blood oozing from her mouth and her body shaking uncontrollably. Without a moment's hesitation, he sprinted over to the nearby hospital, grateful and regretting choosing this particular clearing to view the meteor shower. He approached the doors to the Emergency Room, ripped them clear off the hinges, and gently set Kayla down inside. He knew entering the hospital would be a terrible idea, and would more than likely bring on an Autobot attack; all Megatron could do was watch as the humans inside began to panic, laid her on a gurney, and wheeled her off down the hallway. Worry heavy on his spark, he felt deeply remorseful about the horrible things he said to her, and could only hope (as well as worry some more) as he plodded his way back home to the base.

"Primus," cleaning solution threatened to spill from its ducts near his optics. "Help her."

* * *

Author's Note: First and foremost, Kayla says "HIIIIII!" from her living room where she's taping plastic over her broken window. How'd she break her window, you ask? Well, a couple of her ex-boyfriend's buddies came over to her place to give her a bit of payback for getting their pal thrown in jail. Little did they know she'd been taking self-defense classes, and that the instructor was her friend. She smashed this HUGE oriental vase over one guy's head, and after kicking the other guy in the nuts and head-butting him, she managed to lift him up enough and toss him through her window. So needless to say, she's pretty pleased with herself right now; I thought you guys would all enjoy that little story. 

Anywho, I'm workin' overtime to get this story updated more frequently, so check back often for updates. I just wanted to thank you all again for being so supportive of both Kayla and my story, and that I lurve you guys all to death! Now could you please do me a favor, and press that nice, pretty "Review" button at the bottom of the page? I'll give you lots of kumquats!

- Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	10. Gone

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Wow, that was a TON of reviews…YAAAAAY! I'm glad to know everyone's likin' the story; it makes writing it a whole lot more fun! Alrightie peoples, here's the next chapter; it's particularly strange, but I need to cover some time and other stuff, but I hope you enjoy it!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Primus," cleaning solution threatened to spill from its ducts near his optics. "Help her."_

* * *

Megatron's entire flight home was eerily quiet; the lingering smell of Kayla's perfume in the cockpit was almost too much for him to handle. What was he thinking? He was _irritated_ at constantly having that human around, always yelling and screaming and causing a scene. Now, he'd finally have his base back to the way it was before she'd entered his life, back to the way he was used to having it for millions of years. He landed on the grounds outside the base and transformed back into his normal form, shuffling his way inside. Instantly, he seemed to walk into a brick wall of silence; all of the other Decepticons were recharging, leaving only him in the slowly rebuilding entry way. Was it _always_ this hushed without having her around? Hoping that perhaps something would happen, he stood still for a moment and waited; no pattering footsteps, no little human popping up from around the nearest corner and bolting at him. It felt…odd. She'd been living in the Decepticon base no longer than a month, and already, her presence seemed significance in day-to-day life. He knew he should have some fuel or eat something, but he just didn't feel hungry. Quite the contrary, he felt sick to his stomach.

Absentmindedly, he trudged up the stairs, down the hall to her quarters, and knocked on the double doors before he remembered that she no longer lived here; it felt as though he was an intruder in a different world, everything looked so different. There was no warm fire roaring with life in the fireplace, no young lady stretched languidly in the armchair by the hearth with a book in her hand. He flicked on the lights to have a better look around the deserted rooms. Lying on the floor next to her freshly made bed was her rucksack, its mouth still open as if she'd been rooting through it for some unknown item only moments before. Her teapot sat cold on her stove instead of filled with boiling water, and looking as though it was ready to be picked up and used. Megatron felt a cold shiver run down his back; Kayla's quarters appeared as though she'd just left one room and was in another, waiting for him to find her. Without really thinking, he made his way over to her vanity table.

What warmth he'd managed to retain in his body disappeared; sitting on the table among various personal items was her necklace: a small silver fleur de lis on a long chain. For as long as he could recall being around her, he always remembered the chain of that necklace… she never took it off. With a shaking hand, he gingerly picked it up and carried it back to his own chambers, cradling it as though it were the most precious treasure in the universe. As he collapsed onto his bed, reality began to sink in. She was gone, she was really gone. He didn't expect her to return to the Decepticon base after she was released from the hospital, not that he could blame her. Looking back on it, he realized how awful the entire situation must have been for her, and wished he would've known who she was before he treated her the way he did. But who was she? Who was she to not fear and to defy him? Was there something about himself that he was failing to see?

"Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader nearly leapt from his external casing; standing in the doorway was Blackout, out of his hole in the basement storage rooms for once. "What the slag do you want?!" he barked as he sat up in on his bed and held Kayla's necklace tightly in his hand. "Can you not see that I'm busy?!"

Blackout ignored his commander's harsh tones, and merely asked what he came to ask. "Where is she?"

Megatron froze, then sighed heavily as he looked semi-grievously up at the other mech. "In the hospital. She's very ill right now, and when she recovers, I highly doubt that she'll be coming back."

Seeming to sense his gloomy mood, the sky outside turned an ominous dark grey, and before he could blink his optics, had opened up into an early-summer storm. The weather only made things worse; he'd never felt so desolate or alone before. He hadn't really _needed_ anyone, he'd always been a loner, but in her absence, he felt overwhelmingly depressed. It wasn't any fun to scream at his inferiors, they were all used to it and barely put up a fight; she was new meat, a being who would retaliate and give him a good hearty challenge. Thunder boomed, and lightening ripped across the now inky black sky. He was at least grateful that she was safely indoors in such terrible conditions like these with her current health; he could only imagine the hell they'd be in if he _hadn't_ taken her to the hospital when he did. He knew he did the right thing and acted responsibly, but would have to step back and allow the humans to take things from here. But at the same time, he felt terrible because he caused her ulcer to act up again.

"You know, even if you did _not_ make her condition flare up, she would have still needed medical attention at some point."

Megatron looked at Blackout incredulously; he'd now moved to a nearby armchair, and was staring keenly at his leader as he spoke.

"I suppose you may right," he conceded slowly as he traced the tiny engravings in her pendant with the fine tip of his clawed hand. "But that still fails to make me feel any better."

"How exactly are you feeling?"

This entire endeavor was turning a bit odd. It was almost as though this was a therapy session, with the Decepticon leader on 'the couch' and his subordinate asking various questions while offering support and advice. It didn't matter, though; the two of them were still agreed upon their _"I won't tell if you won't tell"_ pact because of the damaging information they held about each other, so it really wasn't very likely that this information would leak out.

Megatron cast a weary look at Blackout as he continued to play with her pendant. "I feel…strange. I thought that having Kayla gone would be so peaceful and relaxing; I thought I'd be happy having things go back to the way they were before I brought her here. I thought I'd quickly overcome any feelings that I may have felt for her, and that I'd hardly notice her absence. I just feel-"

"You miss her." That wasn't a question, it was a blunt statement.

"I…" Megatron heaved another heavy sigh as he watched the rain pound on his window like little bullets. "I suppose…I do miss her."

Blackout observed the timepiece on his superior's bedside table. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning, and he knew they both needed a good recharge cycle after this. "The hour grows late, and I suggest we both begin our recharge cycles before our internal clocks become too skewed." He rose from the armchair, and began to make towards the doors. "But before I leave, I have one last thing to tell you." His leader leaned forward to hear him better, showing that he was at least paying attention to what the other mech was saying. "Though you may be very strategically wise…you are a fool, Megatron." Megatron appeared startled, and somewhat angry to hear this, but Blackout didn't give him time to interrupt, and continued, "You so blatantly have feelings for this young human, and from what I have seen and heard between the two of you, she is attempting to reciprocate these same feelings towards you. But you continually lose your temper at inappropriate moments, and often act cold and indifferent towards her. You push her away when she is welcoming you with a warm embrace into her heart; you are causing her severe emotional pain and confusion. If you wish to feel your sentiments returned, I suggest that you lower whatever barrier you may have against her, and open yourself up to her."

"But-"Megatron was just trying to get a word in edgewise, but couldn't even seem to manage that at this point.

"Yes, that can be the most difficult part of any relationship." He seemed to read his leader's mind. "You are Megatron, leader of the Decepticons; vulnerability is not something you are very comfortable with. No one is. But in order to form a deeper connection with her, you must first open yourself to her, as she is opening herself towards you. As with anything rewarding, you must take a chance in order to receive it; you need to make a gamble."

As risky as it sounded, this seemed to be the correct answer to Megatron's problem. He stood from his bed, placed Kayla's pendant on his bedside table, and escorted Blackout to the doors.

"Megatron," said Blackout gravely as he stepped outside of the doors. "A good deal of damage has already been done. You need to pray to Primus that she can find it in her heart to forgive you; if she cannot, I honestly have nothing else to tell you. You risk losing her permanently. Kayla is a very understanding human, but I cannot tell for certain whether she will return. She may, she may not. At this point, only time will tell."

"I suppose you are right," said Megatron with a hint of self-disdain. "I shall see you tomorrow, Blackout."

With a jerk of his head, Blackout disappeared down the hallway and into one of the various corridors branching off from it. He couldn't believe it: She was actually gone. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard his name being called, and felt a gentle breeze brush past his right foot, just as he always felt when she passed by him.

"I am merely hearing things and feeling things," he told himself resolutely as he turned off the lights in his chambers and climbed into his bed once more. "A good recharge cycle is just what I need right now; I'll feel better in the morning."

However, this was not the case. All Megatron allowed himself to do was slip into a dark, depressive abyss in his dreams.

* * *

"_Megatron…" Kayla was reaching both of her tiny hands out to him, trying to connect with him. She looked frantic, as though someone had stolen her voice and was stealing her as well. "Megatron…"_

"_Kayla!" He'd responded, and as he stretched out to take her hands in his, they seemed to vanish between his fingers like a mirage, her warm, fleshing fingers turning into curling mist. She seemed to be slipping farther and farther away, and growing paler and paler in the distance. "Kayla!"_

"_Do not fear me, Megatron. Do not fear the consequences." Her voice was growing fainter, and he desperately clung to her words, trying to make sense of them before she disappeared entirely._

"_I don't understand! "He cried angrily at her as he fought to get closer to her waning form. "What do I do?!"_

"_Yoooouuu knooooow," she called in a sing-song voice as she continued to slip farther away._

"_Kayla!"_

"_Yoooouu knooooow…"_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I must say that Megatron is a royal mess. Not to mention that he has freaky dreams…Anywho, I know he's ooc, but he's intended to be. Sorry if this chapter was a little weird for you guys, but I hope you were able to enjoy it a little. Leave your reviews, like you've all been so good about doing, and I'll have the next chappie posted just as soon as I can.

- Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	11. Realization

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Ugh…sorry it's taken so long to update, my good friends. I've been helping Kayla pack for her surf retreat, and right after that, I caught a lovely case of the flu from a coworker. But I've finally stopped barfing long enough to put up a chapter, so here it is! Many thanks to Elvis for writing the featured song in this chapter! If you feel you'd like to leave a cookie, please, think twice. Some anti-acids would be nice…or maybe a few carrots…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Yoooouuu knooooow," she called in a sing-song voice as she continued to slip farther away._

"_Kayla!"_

"_Yoooouu knooooow…"_

* * *

Megatron jolted violently from his recharge cycle, and looked around the room with a start; the sun shone blindingly into his optics from the window, and he growled in irritation before stomping over and ripping the curtains covering it closed. Immediately, his optics settled in the darkened room, and he made himself comfortable on the small sofa near the door. That dream, that blasted dream. He had no idea what Kayla had been talking about, and it was really beginning to grate on his circuits. Why would he be afraid of _her_? It wasn't as though she posed much of a threat…and what were the consequences she was describing to him? The consequences he'd have to face after she'd been released from the hospital? He had no idea; it was incredibly vague, and he had no point from which to start deciphering his dream. His joints groaning with stiffness, he shuffled down to the fuel storage for sustenance, all the while attempting to figure out his dream. 

"_Could she be trying to tell me something?" He pondered as he gulped down some fuel from a drum. "Or is that just my subconscious attempting to direct my course?"_

"Megatron!" shouted a familiar voice, hard with determination. The startled Decepticon leader sprayed his fuel all over the room in surprise, and bolted over to the nearest window to see who could be yelling at him so early in the morning. Standing in perfect formation on the grounds outside the base was none other than Optimus Prime and the Autobots, all giving him some of the dirtiest looks they could muster. "Where is she?!"

"_Fantastic," he inwardly groaned as he stepped outside onto a balcony to better view the scene before him. "They probably assume that I've done something to her."_

"What the slag are you babbling about?!" He could see the Autobots tense, and couldn't help but indulge himself with a grin. This was exactly what he needed right now.

"The girl!" Optimus looked as though he was about to blow a gasket, as did his followers. Megatron snorted in irritation; those idiots, caring for a human…Wait a second, _he_ cared for a human; he mentally slapped himself. "What've you done with her, Megatron?! We know you have her!"

"You fools," he spat with contempt, his optics narrowing and locking with his nemesis'. "I don't have her anymore! I have no prisoner! Now get out of my sight, all of you!" This was already hurting him to say this, but because the Autobots didn't know of his true feelings, things were going to get _a lot_ harder in the next few minutes to come.

"We _heard_ you drag her from the forest," snarled Ratchet; as irritable as the medic could be in battle, he couldn't recall seeing him look so savage before. He supposed things were more intense with their kind when it came to dealing with humans than with their own race. "We _know_ you're holding her captive in your base!"

Megatron couldn't lose his composure in front of his enemies. Not only would he humiliate himself, but that would almost guarantee Starscream an opportunity to overthrow him. As far as he was concerned, Kayla was out of his life at the moment, and he needed to organize his priorities before it was too late.

He laughed sadistically as he leaned over the railing of the balcony. "And I thought you'd know by now; shame on me for assuming you might think a step ahead." Again, the Autobots visibly tensed, and Megatron relished it more than the first time. "She's ill in the hospital right now, you half-clocked glitches. I delivered her to the emergency room, myself."

"And just _why_ should we believe you?" growled Ironhide, giving Megatron a look of extreme loathing. He began to power up his cannons to prove his point, but Jazz stopped him.

After doing a quick check on Mission City General's records, he turned to Optimus with disbelief. "Optimus, he's right. She's in the recovery ward at the local hospital."

Ironhide's optics flickered in frustration as he glared up at the leader of the Decepticons. "At least come down here and fight us! If it weren't for you, she might not be ill!"

That did it; the slowly healing wound was instantly reopened, and he could feel a sharp stab of pain in his spark. He nearly either obliterated everything within a ten mile radius, or chose the weaker option and began to leak cleaning fluid from his optics. But as a war-scarred soldier, he did neither; he temporarily resumed his role as a ruthless Decepticon leader…kind of.

"I have no desire to fight you," he said half angrily, half blankly as he sized up the group of Autobots. "My only motivation to engage you in combat has been taken away from me." It was true; he could really care less about fighting the Autobots. They were going to come and take his prisoner away, that had been his primary reason for fighting. But with Kayla gone, and nothing to offer as a bargaining tool, he really had no reason to provoke an attack. Not that he needed a reason to be bloodthirsty; it was just that: he wasn't bloodthirsty any longer. He didn't crave battle like he used to, for some odd reason, and it worried him.

"_Who am I becoming?" he questioned himself as the Autobots continued to stare up at him with disdainful looks. "Because this certainly is not me."_

"I don't care," seethed Ironhide as he readied his cannons for a second time. "Let's just kill 'im anyway and be done with it."

"No, Ironhide," Optimus caught Megatron's optics for a brief moment, and a sense of knowing seemed to flicker within his sky blue ones as he held back his comrade. "Megatron had done no wrong, this time. We'd best leave."

And so the Autobots left, but not without a fair amount of grumbling and complaining from nearly all members of the party. Bumblebee and Jazz looked at Megatron curiously over their shoulders, but said nothing as they continued walking with the rest of their group. Once they were nearly beyond his sight, Optimus turned around, and gave him what looked to be an understanding smile before leading his men back into the dense forest. He sighed; was it really _that_ obvious that he missed Kayla? Or could it be that the Autobots merely understood humans better because they were friendlier with them? Bored, and devoid of any further activities to do, he headed to the practice rooms; maybe a long day of transforming would be just what he needed to get her out of his head. As he stepped onto the blue foam mats, he concentrated all of his thoughts on a single objective, and before he knew it, shrunk down from around his normal forty-ish foot stature, to a mere six feet two inches tall: just the right size of a mate for a girl around Kayla's height.

"SLAG!" This wasn't working; why wasn't _anything_ working? Megatron started to pace erratically, trying to come up with a solution to his puzzling dilemma.

When none readily came, all he could think to do was to storm off to the bar, and drink his troubles away; after all, it worked the last time he needed it to…

* * *

Six bottles of fuel later, Megatron was undoubtedly blissfully intoxicated, his mind wandering carelessly as he stared at the ceiling in a drunken stupor. Just then, Frenzy strolled into the room, and was about to pour himself a shot of high-octane fuel when his commander roughly seized him. 

"Play me a t-tune…" Megatron drawled as he slammed the smaller Decepticon onto the bar surface. Frenzy looked mildly surprised as well as terrified at what his commander would do to him while under the influence if he didn't comply.

Without further delay, he transformed into his boom box form, and Megatron began to harshly spin the dials on the radio. This didn't last long, however; Frenzy, through with being ruffled up, scooted out of his reach to the end of the counter, causing Megatron to chase after him. The fuel had already taken its full affect on the larger Decepticon, because he attempted to chase after his inferior, only to fall from his barstool and land in a crumpled heap on the floor. After shouting numerous obscenities at him in Cybertronian, Frenzy settled himself on the corner of the bar, and switched to an oldies radio station. Without further action, Megatron reached up from his place on the tile floor, picked another bottle of fuel from the vast supply, and ripped the cap off as he began to listen to the music his minion had selected.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you"_

His conscience inhibited by the intoxicant, all of his quelled emotions began to rise from his spark; he took another swig of fuel to attempt to numb the feelings. This caused the reverse effect, and he felt himself becoming slightly more amorous than he had been previously.

"_Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"_

In his state of drunkenness, the image of Kayla's smiling face seemed to drift in front of his optics. For some reason, he could feel himself close to leaking his cleaning fluid; he felt to helplessly in love, and yet he knew he could never have her, only causing him to fall into a deep, dark chasm of depression. He suddenly felt so lonely, self-termination seemed like a better idea than being this miserable. Though his thoughts were clouded, he knew he couldn't self-destruct, and chugged another portion of the bottle out of sheer agony.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be"_

_**  
"Were we meant to be?" Megatron pondered feverishly as he attempted to lock his optics onto the image of her gleaming eyes. "Did Primus want this for us?"**_

The hammered Decepticon only continued to fall deeper into his emotions as the song drew on, earning him a few curious looks from Frenzy as he kept the music going. Absently, he reached up at grabbed another bottle, tore the cap off with his teeth, and pounded down over half of it with his head thrown carelessly back.

"_take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you"_

"_**Am I falling in love with her?" He immediately became confused as he remembered his long-standing opinion of humans. "No, I couldn't be. Humans are filthy swine, they're worthless garbage." He let out an enormous hiccup, and though to himself, "Then why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so…strange?" **_

Megatron felt his internal temperature rise drastically, his stomach tie up in knots, and his knee joints begin to quiver. What was happening to him? What was happening to his body?

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too"_

He remembered how soft her skin had been from the night he first seized her in the dense forest not far from the base; her legs, bare and exposed because of her tied-up skirt, had touched his hand, and now that he recalled it, the sensation had been delicious. The softness, the warmth…the life. It had all been so enthralling, but he had been too busy tormenting her to pay heed to it; he couldn't fathom how he didn't shiver with delight at the time.

"_for I can't help falling in love with you"_

For the first time since these strange emotions began to rise, Megatron understood what they meant; it was so ironic he should discover it while piss-drunk. Everything began to make sense in his head, and all of the things he'd said and done began to piece themselves together.

He smiled at the image of Kayla, and 'sang' in a low gravelly voice with the song:

"_for I can't help falling in love with you."_

In the instant before he passed out, felt his spark swell within his chest; he felt the warm, tingling feeling briefly wash over him before the blackness took its hold.

And watching the entire scene from the archway….

...was Starscream.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun DUN! Well, it's about time Megsy's being a bit more honest with himself; I just hope he didn't just dig his own grave with that one. And with this chapter, I  
remind you all to drink responsibly: It'll ruin your liver, your love, and your life. Alrightie peoples, I've brought you all macaroons as opposed to the normal cookie, so enjoy! Please, be the awesome readers you've been so far…and leave a review. 

I lurve you all lots!

- Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	12. Home

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Oh…my…god…I'm SO sorry everyone! I had a family crisis and had to go away for a few days to help sort it out; I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that. I apologize for not updating sooner. Anywho, thought I'd just let you all know how much I appreciate your feedback, and give you the next chappie…so here it is!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_And watching the entire scene from the archway…._

_was Starscream._

* * *

Time passed slowly, and Megatron had begun to give up hope that Kayla would return. Spring turned to summer, summer turned to fall, and fall was beginning to turn into winter. A whole six months had gone by since the fateful night that he had delivered her to the Emergency Room of Mission City General, and he hadn't heard a word from her. Though he refused to let it show…he was worried about her. The other Decepticons had long been over her absence, thanking the stars above that their peace and quiet had finally been returned to them. But day after day, their leader paced ceaselessly in his quarters, only emerging at night after everyone else had begun their recharge cycles to drink and watch human romance videos until the sun rose again. There had been several opportunities to launch an ambush on the Autobots, most of them would have been highly successful, too. But Megatron just didn't _feel_ like it. He wasn't interested in fighting those spineless idiots anymore, like the rest of his men were. He just wanted to be left alone to his grieving, to wallow in his own misery and not be disturbed. However, change seemed to be on the horizon one morning after a particularly hard fuel binge.

"MEGATRON!"

"Uhhhhggggh." His head pounded from the violent, noisy intrusion into his alcohol-induced slumber. It was early the next morning, and he realized he'd been out for almost an entire day; had it really been that long? Primus, that was the one thing he hated about high-octane fuel binges: they had _horrible_ prices to pay. Rising to a sitting position on the tiled floor of the bar, Megatron looked up to see the surprisingly eager face of Starscream. This in itself was either a good thing or a bad thing; he normally got this excited when there were prisoners to torture, a battle coming, or some other repulsive, grisly event on the way. His second in command ripped open the blinds, causing him to release an agonized groan and shield his optics with his hand.

"_What, _Starscream?" he moaned as he attempted to fight the wave of vertigo that had engulfed him.

"There's a circle of humans forming outside," his voice sounded unnaturally thrilled at the notion, and he even went as far as to drag his leader up from the floor and force him to stand; he clutched the bar surface as his wobbly legs adjusted themselves. "Come see! It looks like there might even be a fight!"

Ordinarily, Megatron could've cared less about watching a group of primitive fleshlings clobber each other to death, but this morning, he felt that he needed some action to get himself going. He curiously peered out of the uncovered window and watched as the circle began to thicken with bystanders; it appeared as though they'd chosen this particular spot for its isolation, to avoid detection by the authorities. Little did they know that they were being silently observed. He could hear muffled shouting rising from the two participants in the center, and a series of both cheers and heckling coming from the people around them. Interested in the spectacle, he opened the window to better hear what was being said.

"She wouldn't put out!" shouted a male as he curled his fists. "But _you_ certainly will!" There was a chorus of catcalls from several bolder bystanders, and a few whistles shrilled from the mob of people.

"Shut up!" snarled a female as she too took an aggressive stance. "You're all talk, and no balls!"

"Well at least I have some!" he screamed back, his voice cracking from the strain. He looked as though he was ready to attack, and Megatron couldn't help but feel a fleeting moment of concern for the girl.

If she was afraid in the least, she certainly didn't show it. "Daniel, padding your crotch doesn't fall under the category of 'having balls.'" The crowd screamed in laughter and pointed at the male, shouting numerous things about 'compensation' as they clutched each other to keep from falling to the ground.

That voice! Megatron recognized it after a few moments to confirm his thoughts, and blinked his optics several times to ensure that he wasn't merely seeing things. It couldn't be…could it? He felt a trill of horror as the spectators began to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

In a heartbeat, the male lunged at the female, but she easily dodged it and sprang to the other side of the quickly widening circle. She was weaving quickly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in preparation for his next move. He tried again, diving at the girl faster than the previous time, only to have her successfully avoid the second attack as well. The male seemed to grow tired of this because he threw a punch at the female, hoping to catch her while she was off-guard. What ensued next was absolutely astounding: although the female was greatly overshadowed by the male's tall, bulky frame she managed to fight back. Quicker than lightning, her small arm flashed out and blocked his punch, withdrawing at the same amazing speed. In another instant, her fist darted out and the male screamed in pain, blood gushing from his mouth, causing the bystanders to back even farther away than they'd already been. The female was enraged, and looked like she wasn't going to hold anything back from the male. With a screeching war cry, she swung her left leg around for momentum and dropped to the ground as she pivoted on her right foot; her outstretched leg knocked the male from his feet and flat onto his back, causing another cheer from the people watching.

Megatron thought that the female had worn herself out by now, and just as that thought passed through his head, the male staggered to his feet and charged lopsidedly at the female, who in turn, grabbed his wrist, hoisted him over her shoulder, and threw him about ten feet behind herself. There was a collective groan from the crowd of bystanders.

The girl marched up to the place where the young man was curled in a bloody heap on the ground, and screamed, "AND _STAY _AWAY!". He attempted to wrench her ankle out from underneath her, to which she reacted with a savage kick to his ribcage. "I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE, LYING BASTARD WHO JUST NEEDS TO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND _DIE_ ALREADY!" The male tried in vain to stand, causing the female to laugh maliciously. "This is revenge for all of your abuse," she informed him in an eerily quiet voice as she walked in a small circle around him. "Consider yourself lucky I know when to stop." With the toe of her shoe, she jerked his head so he was looking straight up at her, her standing form towering over his laying one. "Consider this a warning, Daniel. I won't put up with your bullshit any longer; if you know what's good for you, you won't cross me again." She glared at the people watching the scene. "Get out of here! The show's over!"

A bit reluctantly, the crowd dispersed with grumbles and muttered curses. Judging by the way the male hobbled away, the fun was definitely over here. But that was when he knew it; he _knew_ it was her. Not even bothering to use the doors, Megatron leapt out of the open window, impacting the ground with such force that it made the lone figure bounce about two feet in the air. Immediately, she whirled around. He froze in his tracks, disbelief clouding his optics. Kayla was standing atop a large boulder to ensure that everyone was leaving the area, and was unaware that she was being watched. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, the normally stick-straight locks slightly wavy and blowing in the icy breeze of the chilly November morning. She was clad in soft, black leather boots, dark blue jeans, and a heavy black pea coat to keep her small frame warm. Matching black gloves covered her hands, and an almost blood red scarf was wound around her neck, its fringed ends wafting in the slowly increasing wind. As ridiculous at it sounded, he thought she looked somewhat noble standing like that, towering above the rest of the humans on the massive rock. She scowled imperiously down at them, daring anyone to go against her last order. Sensing that she was being observed, Kayla whipped her head around in Megatron's direction.

Instantly, a warm smile spread across her face, beaconing him to come to her. It was her, he knew it for a fact after seeing that familiar smile. Slowly, as to not startle her, he approached the boulder and extended his hand for her to climb onto.

"Megatron…" she breathed as she carefully stepped onto his palm. Without hesitation, he raised her up so she was eye-level with him. "It's been so long…"

Remembering his newfound talent, he set her gently back on the ground, and transformed to his approximate human size. She gasped in surprise as he walked closer to her, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"It has," His voice rumbled deep in his vocal processor, emotions beginning to thicken inside him. "It's been too long, Kayla."

For a moment, the two merely stared at one another. It seemed as though it would have been the most awkward thing possible at the moment, but it was actually quite the opposite. There were no words, no words to describe what was occurring in them both. Time seemed to come to a standstill; it felt as though they were the only people in the world, just the two of them. Without warning, the sky darkened and not a few minutes later, snow began to drift down from the clouds. Both ignored the change in weather, neither breaking their magnetic gaze.

"_You have seen this in countless films," he thought to himself as he carefully decided on his next actions. "Just…do it, just like they do."_

Megatron slowly reached out, each inch seeming to take an eternity to cover, until he took her hands in his own, cradling them like priceless jewels. When she didn't immediately withdraw, he felt himself tense twice as much as he'd already been previously.

"_Does she actually like this?"_

Seeming to hear his thoughts, Kayla stepped closer to him, her body nearly touching his. He could feel warmth radiating from her small form as she stared up at him through her eyelashes. Without warning, she flung her arms around him, and pulled him into a crushing embrace. Being careful as to not crush her, he wrapped his long around her as well, and held her tightly; nothing was ever going to take her away from him again. Never.

"I missed you so much."

It was quiet, almost inaudible, but Megatron heard it. He squeezed her tighter, and in as quiet of a voice as he could manage, whispered," I missed you as well." But before he forgot, or got too caught up in the moment, he had to tell her something. "Kayla, I want to apologize." She looked up at him, shocked, but eager to hear what he had to say. "I am sorry for holding you against your will. I'm sorry for scaring you and making you ill. I'm sorry for all of the misery you have experienced because of me." He took a deep breath, and continued. "But if you could find it in yourself to forgive an ignorant fool, I would like to start over again…"

It took several moments for her to respond, and Megatron thought that she would certainly tell him to leave her the hell alone and let her live her life in peace. Why would she ever like a-

"My name's Kayla," she informed him with a knowing smile, extending her hand for him to shake. "I don't believe I've met you before."

It took him a moment to fully realize what she was doing, but when he did, he returned her smile with a rare one of his own. "Kayla…what a lovely name." She giggled softly and turned a light shade of pink. "My name is Megatron."

After politely shaking hands, Megatron and Kayla stared at each other again, unable to tear their gazes away.

"I suppose you are ready to return to your home." He couldn't help the sadness so apparent in his voice, but this question had been burning in the back of his processors since he'd seen her; he'd finally been reunited with the one person he'd been so worried about for the past six months. He didn't want her to leave…

Touching the side of his face with her gloved hand, its warmness sending a shiver right down his spine, she stepped closer to him again. The corners of her eyes shone with suppressed tears, and he could tell she was working hard to keep them from spilling forward.

She gave him a wobbly smile, and inclined her head up towards him. "I _am_ home."

Unable to control himself any longer, Megatron seized Kayla in another tight embrace. This time, knowing that he _wouldn't_ lose her again. All of the heartache, misery, and grief seemed to evaporate off him like mist, freeing him from his internal prison. She was back and here to stay…and he would never have to worry about that again. He hugged her closer, and she squeezed him back as the snow fell silently around them. Again, he looked down at her; out of all the times he'd ever seen her, never before had she looked so beautiful to him: Her face was pink from the cold, her lips red as a fresh-picked rose from the wind's biting chill, and tiny snowflakes began to settle on her cold-darkened hair. Overcome, he hugged her tightly again, his spark swelling with what he was sure…was love.

* * *

Author's Note: AWWW! Wasn't that so cute, you could just BARF? Again, I apologize for taking so long to update, but like I said, I had a family crisis to attend to. Unfortunately, my school year will be starting up next week, so updates may take a little longer to get up. I apologize for any inconvenience, but please, stick along for the ride! Things will get REALLY juicy in the next few chapters…I present you all with a GINORMOUS basket of cookies for bearing with me, and ask that you all, you know the drill: Please review. 


	13. The Moment

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Yay! You're all still reading! (does happy dance) And now, for the _big_ warning:

**MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!**

You've been warned…enjoy the chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Overcome, he hugged her tightly again, his spark swelling with what he was sure…was love._

* * *

After ending their very emotional reunion, the remainder of the day was spent unpacking Kayla's belongings from the moving truck that she promised would arrive soon. Her car had been safely parked in an empty hangar on the base, so together, the two of them strolled through the front doors. On the way in, the pair received many looks of unflattering disbelief, as well as a few muttered curses and grumblings about how there would never be any quiet anymore. This didn't seem to faze either of them, because they continued with their rounds, making trip after trip to the truck for more boxes. After the last parcel had been removed, they agreed to break for sustenance. Though crowded with her still-packed belongings, Kayla's quarters had been restored to their warm, inviting state. Megatron retrieved a large container of fuel from the large, walk-in pantry, and Kayla prepared herself some piping hot chicken noodle soup. After he had shrunk to his human size, he seated himself at her table. And for the first time in many nights, enjoyed the presence of her company again. 

"How do you feel?" He still felt horrible about sending her to the hospital and at least wanted to know that she was feeling somewhat decently.

She set down her noodle-covered fork, and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'm doing well, actually." After a brief pause, she continued. "I had surgery to fix the damage caused by the ulcer, and as long as I stay on my medication, I should be fine."

He nodded his head to show his approval. "Good." There was something different about her face, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Abruptly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Your nose!" he exclaimed in surprise as he leaned over the table to get a better look. "It's been repaired."

She giggled, twitching her nose at the mention of it. "Well, you fixed it, silly. The doctors just took off the thing you clamped on it and cleaned it up."

At this remark, Megatron couldn't help but smile; her nose had healed well, not even a scar marking where the injury had occurred. Kayla began to idly twirl a strand of her hair, and he noticed something odd on her arm: a large silver cuff around two inches wide glinting in the light from the ceiling.

"What is that?" He pointed to the odd device with a long, spidery finger to direct her attention to his inquiry.

"It's nothing!" She sputtered hastily, quickly averting her gaze from the object in question. She seemed much more nervous now, drumming her fingers on the table and looking around the room to prevent their eyes from meeting. Why would such a simple question make her so jittery?

He decided to ignore her strange behavior, and compensated for the awkwardness by making another comment. "I'm surprised your parents permitted you to live here."

Finishing her spoonful of broth, she shrugged. "I told them everything would be fine; they trust me for the most part. I just think they're nervous because I've never been on my own before." She thoughtfully sipped her glass of water. "I think it's just a thing with parents: they never want to see their children grow up…" After another brief pause, she added, "I _am_ a little young to be living on my own, too."

Megatron nodded in understanding as he placed his empty fuel container onto the floor. A comfortable silence fell over the room, leaving only the crackle of the enormous fire and the quite whisper of the snowfall outside to be heard. Suddenly, a familiar warmth spread through his hand; looking down, he saw Kayla's tiny hand had gently come to rest on top of his own. Turning his audio to audio grin into a small smile, he carefully turned his hand over, and clasped hers between his large thumb and index finger. She was smiling tenderly at him with softened eyes, the light of the fire giving her skin a radiance like gossamer. She drew closer to him, and he felt his energon begin to pound within his body. Now, he could count every single one of her thick, curly eyelashes, he could see the nearly imperceptible ring of gold surrounding the pupils of her eyes. She was so close, he could feel the warmth of her flesh dancing across his outer casing. Her hand left his, and moved with the other to settle on either side of his face; he felt his spark begin to pulse erratically, his senses working into overdrive as she continued to slowly inch closer to him. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him, trying desperately to feel her touch against his body. Her nose was lightly touching the center of his face, her head gradually tilting to the left as she nearly completed the distance between them.

"Megatron…" she murmured softly, her feather-soft lips ghosting across his mouth components, her exhaled breaths warming him from the inside out.

"Kayla…" he rasped, mimicking her and tilting his head to the opposite direction, allowing ample room for the inevitable to occur.

The last remaining centimeters seemed to take years, each only slightly moving towards the other. He watched her eyes flutter closed as she began to close the gap, and felt his optics flicker off as he moved to meet her. They were almost there, almost joined together-

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGG!_

Instantly, Kayla leapt back and clutched her chest, an expression of pure shock splashed across her face. Megatron thought he was going to go mad, and impulsively ran his massive hand over his head to keep from acting further. With a glare hateful enough to whither flowers, she pounded the buttons on her cell phone, powering down the insistent piece of gadgetry before it had the opportunity to emit another piercing tone. She turned back to him and placed both of her hands on his. They both sighed: the moment had been utterly ruined, and there wasn't a way to regain it. After several long moments, she looked back up at him.

"Is there any way for you to produce a hologram?" She was taking in his appearance, the cogs in her mind beginning to turn with a new idea.

"Of a human?" She nodded her head, continuing to study his form with rapt detail. "I suppose so."

Pausing her observing, she took a deep breath. "I know this is short notice, and I know you probably wouldn't want to go," he placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. "But the Mission City Museum of Art is having its annual Christmas Eve Ball next month…"

"And?" he did his best to not sound demanding, but he really wanted to hear the rest of her question, despite the fact he was almost certain he knew what it was.

"I was wondering if you would be my escort."

"_Primus, I was right!" he cheered to himself, fighting the urge to act like a fool out of happiness. "I can't believe…Primus, thank you."_

"It would be my honor," he replied honestly, releasing the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Instantly, he was rewarded with an ear-to-ear smile, a flying hug, and a shrill scream of joy.

"Oh, THANK YOU!" she screeched, squeezing him as though her life depended on it. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Megatron laughed as he embraced her in return, half thinking that the killed moment was almost worth this new plan. After several moments of more hugging and yelling, they both suggested that it was time to continue the unpacking of Kayla's belongings. And so they did; the afternoon wore on to the evening, and evening gave way to night. By the time the stars had emerged, her clothing was neatly hung up in the armoire, her remaining personal items organized carefully on the vanity table, and her toiletries arranged neatly in the bathroom. The once bare walls were decorated with framed pictures, posters, and other decorations. A large stereo system stood proudly in the corner, and not far away, a desk with a computer and several speakers had been added. More books, a coat rack, several end tables, a handful of oriental rugs, and a large grandfather clock completed the additions to the room; he had to admit, it now looked much cozier, like a real home. Photographs of her friends and family had been taped around the edges of her vanity mirror, and among them, was a picture cut out of a newspaper of him and the rest of the Decepticons. He couldn't help but feel satisfied as she adjusted the throw pillows on top of the down comforter she'd brought; this place had really come a long way from the empty storage room it used to be. The room was pronounced "complete". Weary with exhaustion, Kayla and Megatron collapsed onto the sofa.

"Ahhhh," she sighed contentedly as she languidly stretched her aching muscles. "What a day."

He said nothing, but creaked his neck from side to side, attempting to work out the kinks. Once again, a peaceful silence filled the room…until she reached over his lap, picked up the remote control for the stereo system, and turned on the radio. Together, they listened absently to the middle of the song she tuned in to, half paying attention to the music, and half letting their minds wander. However, things began to shift as the strains of the first song faded out, and the new song began…

"_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away"_

From the opposite end of the couch, Kayla stared at Megatron, and he stared back. There was just something between them, some sort of magnetic force that seemed to be trying to draw them together.

"_An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you"_

He felt her eyes burning into his optics, the intensity of her gaze was unbelievable. There was some new sensation, something alien, telling him to move closer to her. It was a gut instinct, and she seemed to be feeling it too, because they slowly slid towards each other from either end of the couch.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far"_

They now seated side by side, and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist as he'd done before. Suddenly, this didn't feel so awkward anymore; he just felt one emotion, one emotion so pure, that it seemed to cancel out all of the others he should also be feeling. She turned to face him, a small smile upon her lips.

"_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best"_

Megatron became aware of the lovely warm sensation creeping over his outer casing; Kayla had wrapped an arm around his waist as well, and reached across his chest with her right arm to bring herself closer to him. He did the same, brining her closer to him with his free arm.

"_There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours"_

They cuddled on the couch, wordless gazing at one another. In all honesty, what words were there? The moment was so perfect, everything felt so right. Words would only bring everything down. Gradually, the fire began to die down, dimming the light to a mere glow on their bodies.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far"_

Just as she'd done before, she removed her hand from his shoulder and softly placed it on the side of his face. He hooked his spindly index finger under her chin, lifting her gaze upwards to meet his. Once again, he was face to face with her intoxicating eyes, drowning in their blue-green depths; this time, however, the mood was twice as strong. Her phone was turned off, and the other Decepticons were recharging themselves…there were no distractions. Nothing to ruin this. He felt his energon pounding through his system like a raging river; he'd faced countless battles, millions of cannon-wielding enemies, but never once had he ever been this nervous. It seemed as though they thought as one: he gently guided her chin upwards, just as she led his face downwards. They both closed their eyes, heads tilted and hearts pounding. Megatron could feel Kayla's shallow breathing puffing teasingly against his casing, feel the warmth of her lips merely millimeters away. His optics flickered off as he pulled her close, sealing the long-taunting gap.

"_And can you feel the love tonight…"_

Her delicate lips made contact with his mouth components, causing an explosion to erupt in his offline optics. The sensation was dizzying; he wrapped both arms around her small frame, squeezing tightly, never letting go.

"_How it's laid to rest?"_

He felt his entire body shudder as she snaked her arms around his neck to either side of his face, flitting across several delicate wires as she did so. He ran his hands through her thick hair, relishing the feeling of the silky strands cascading across his casing.

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best"_

Though it had probably lasted less than a minute, it felt like they'd been kissing for hours. Slowly, they pulled apart, and for the very first time, Megatron cradled Kayla, treated her like the precious being that he believed she was, as opposed to using false emotions. He gazed down at her again, only to find that she'd fallen asleep, clinging trustingly onto his bulky frame with a tiny smile on her face. Unable to resist, he smiled as well, found a comfortable position on the couch, and allowed the warmth of her body to soothe him into his recharge cycle.

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best"_

* * *

Author's Note: YAAAY! Kudos to Elton John for writing that wonderful song…And thank you all for your concerns about my family; we're all doing quite well, now. There's nothing really to say after a chapter like that…except to review! (throws bags of Pop Rocks at readers) 


	14. Discovered

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thanks a lot for your reviews on the last chappie; I wasn't too sure if the fluff was alright or not…Anywho, the plot with Starscream begins to thicken in this chapter. So if it's a little on the short side, I apologize. Okay peoples, enjoy the story!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best"_

He watched with malicious glee as the unsuspecting couple shared a tender kiss, and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. This piece of footage would seal the Decepticon leader's fate; he had _physical proof _of what was going on between them. He'd suspected it since the fleshling arrived at the base, but now, all of his misgivings were confirmed: Megatron was in love with Kayla. For all the excitement he was feeling about finding his leader's weakness, he couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy shoot through his processor, his optics flickering with a nanosecond of suppressed rage. Why was it always _Megatron_ who got everything?! Why did _he_ do _everything_, and receive _nothing_ in return?!

"That ingrate!" he seethed, feeling the jagged teeth in his mouth grind as he watched her snuggle closer into his chest armor. "He doesn't _deserve_ it!"

He slammed his fist onto an unoccupied space of the control desk, denting the surface. For as long as he could remember, it had always been _Megatron_ who gave the orders; _Megatron_ who reaped the benefits. And then there was him, the one that everything negative fell upon. The one who was blamed for things that were beyond his control. That rarely seemed to matter, however, because somehow, everything still managed to become _his_ fault. Over the millennia, a bitter hatred for Megatron had formed deep in the darkest pits of his spark; it seemed to be the epicenter from which all of his malevolent thoughts and actions sprang forth. He dragged his talon-like fingers down the desk, causing a piercing screech that temporarily made his audios go to nothing but static.

"I'll show him! She _will_ be mine!" Slowly, he ran his glossa over his mouth components, feeling a carnal urge course through his body. "And when she is…" a gruesome leer spread across Starscream's face. "She'll wish she'd never been born."

Megatron didn't awaken to a sweet, sleeping human in his arms, as he expected to. He came out of his recharge cycle to cold chest armor, no crackling fire, and no Kayla. It was incredibly odd; had she left again? Panic overtook him, and he began to frantically search the rooms for her, to no avail. She wasn't in the bathroom, her bedroom, the kitchen, any of the storage closets, the living room, the dining room, or the pantry. She wasn't _anywhere._ Just as he was about to alert the other Decepticons of her disappearance, he hear music playing extremely faintly from one of the rooms towards the back of her quarters. How the slag had he even heard it in the first place? As quickly as he could, without sending furniture flying, he pursued the sound, drawing closer and closer until he opened a seemingly dingy little door-

"_LANDMINE HAS TAKEN MY SIGHT  
TAKEN MY SPEECH  
TAKEN MY HEARING  
TAKEN MY ARMS  
TAKEN MY LEGS  
TAKEN MY SOUL  
LEFT ME WITH LIFE IN HELL"_

The music was so loud, it nearly blasted him backwards off of his feet and onto his aft. In an instant, he went from bewildered, to relieved; there, absently singing along to the music as she ran on her treadmill, was Kayla. She obviously didn't notice her visitor, because she continued to run, increasing the speed on her exercise equipment to match the beat of the song. Her feet pounded on the plastic as she retooled her body to pick up the pace.

"KAYLA!" he screamed, trying to make himself heard over the insanely loud music. She kept on running, so he decided to try again. "_KAYLA!_" Still nothing. How was it that he was able to hear the noises her feet made, and she couldn't even hear him bellowing at her like a wounded hippopotamus? "_**KAYLA!**_" He yelled so loudly, he thought his vocal processor would override and burst into flames; this whole thing was ridiculous. She looked over, saw Megatron, and turned off both the music and the treadmill as a smile spread across her face.

"Megatron!" she ran and launched herself into his waiting arms, grabbed both sides of his face, brought his head down, and placed a firm kiss on his mouth components. "How're you, sleepyhead?"

"Well…" he allowed a smile to spread across his face as he gazed down to meet her smile; it was filled with complete adoration, and he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy, pleased, and proud. "If that's the way you respond in these situations, perhaps I should sneak up on you a bit more often."

She grinned back up at him, cocking her head to one side as she sized him up. "Maybe you should."

A low chuckle rumbled from deep within his vocal processors as he took in her appearance; she was wearing next to nothing: a pair of black running shorts, a red sports bra, and white running shoes. Her hair had been tossed up into a messy ponytail, a few locks dangling on the sides of her face, and her olive skin was beaded with perspiration. Megatron felt an unfamiliar feeling course through him for a split second, a sort of, _salacious _urge. Her chest heaved with exertion, and her lips were slightly parted to allow her to inhale more oxygen. She looked so…tantalizing. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, to run his hands over every inch of her exposed, glistening skin. However, just as soon as the urge appeared, it vanished, leaving him highly confused and staring blankly at her. Primus, _why_ had he felt that way? It was so uncharacteristic of him. He shook his head, and reached out to take her in his arms again.

"MEGATRON!" The couple jumped apart at the sudden intrusion, hoping that nothing out of the ordinary had been noticed.

Megatron felt his upper mouth component curl with disgust as he reluctantly diverted his attention from the human standing before him. "_WHAT_, Starscream?"

The mech look thoroughly distressed, optics wide and his face holding a disorientated look. "Urgent business in the communications room!"

"This had better be important, Starscream." The Decepticon leader didn't try to contain his anger as he rounded on his inferior, his red optics narrowing dangerously. "Or else."

Apparently, it was, because he had already bolted out of the doors to Kayla's chambers, and was already halfway down the hall when he yelled, "Hurry!"

Even though there was "urgent business", he hated to leave her at a moment like this; it'd been so perfect, again, and he'd been called away. He pulled her into a tight embrace, savoring the quick hug before he turned to leave.

"I shouldn't be too long," he told her hastily, giving her shoulders a firm squeeze to say 'be back soon'.

"Take your time." She briskly rubbed his arms up and down a few times, and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his face. "I'll be doing a run around the base, so there's no need for you to hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Megs." She began to pull on a windbreaker athletic suit as he prepared to attend to his business.

As he was turning to leave, he halted, and slowly turned back around to face her again. "Megs?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she grabbed a bottle of water from her refrigerator. "It's a nickname." He gave her a questioning look. "I'm calling you by a pet name instead of your given name; it shows that I know you really well, and that I like you." Slowly, he was beginning to piece together the meaning of her actions, and gave a small smile. "It's a form of endearment."

"Do you have a nickname?" Megatron walked over and playfully poked Kayla in her side, causing her to scream with laughter. This confused him yet again, "What was that?"

"I'm really ticklish, you nincompoop." She let out a charming, healthy laugh as she retied her running shoe. "And yes, I have a nickname. You can call me 'Kay'; all my friends do."

"Kay," he repeated to himself, preparing to take his leave. "Well Kay, I'm afraid I must go now. Enjoy your run."

"Get lots done," she told him as they prepared to go separate directions down the hallway. "See ya around, Megs."

Around half an hour later, Kayla was out the door and nearly halfway around the Decepticon base, taking her time with this particular jog instead of going for speed; she'd do a speed run tomorrow. For the time being, however, she was relaxing and enjoying the scenery. Despite the fact that it was an ugly concrete and metal box, the base was in a beautiful area: away from the city traffic and smog, with nice, fresh air. A jagged mountain range was only about a mile away, with precarious cliffs and towering, snow-capped summits; she promised herself she'd hike up there and check everything out one of these days. Half a mile away was a small forest. Nothing big enough to get lost in, but certainly not small by any means. It was all so gorgeous, that she became deeply involved with taking everything in, unaware of the fact that footsteps were slowly creeping up on her. On impulse, she checked behind her shoulder…only to find that nothing was there. Shrugging to herself, she continued to run, a bit faster this time just in case there was the off-chance that something_ was _following her.

Absentmindedly, her thoughts drifted back to Megatron, and the kiss he shared last night. Did he actually _love_ her? Or was it just some experiment to learn more about humans? But it nearly happened _twice_; wouldn't he have been deterred after the first spoiled attempt? Maybe he really _did_ care for her. He'd certainly been acting strangely before she was hospitalized, almost bipolar. One minute, he'd be soft and tender, listen to her problems, and keep her secrets…and the next, he'd be in a terrible rage, screaming and shaking her like a rag doll. Most of the time, he'd be really nice to her when they were together. But this was when they were alone; around the other Decepticons, he'd just slip back into his anger, rounding on her and completely changing his mood. He must've been trying to _hide_ this from his men; they probably had no idea how he acted around her when it was just the two of them. It frustrated her beyond belief that he would want to conceal such a thing, to only be kind to her when no one was watching, but deep down inside, she knew why he did it. To keep his leadership position and the respect of his followers.

As much as it pained her, she mentally agreed to go along with this. Normally, she couldn't _stand_ guys who kept their relationship secret; it was like they were embarrassed of her or something. However, Megatron wasn't just "some guy", and she could tell he felt _something_ for her. Oddly enough, she didn't feel strangely for liking him back, either. It felt normal, like she was dating a regular male human…except for the fact that he was actually a forty foot tall transforming robot. Okay, so the relationship had a few quirks in it…nothing that couldn't eventually be solved over time; the fact that he was able to shrink down to her size was already a huge help, and once he got his hologram up and running, they might even be able to go out together. Their first date…

After another mile or so of jogging, she stopped again; this time, she _swore_ by the heavens that she heard something pursuing her closely. Yet nothing was there, again. At this point she decided to abandon her little sight-seeing trip and just sprint back to the entrance hall as quickly as she could; she could always see the mountains and forest again tomorrow. As she was readying herself to take off at full speed, a cold, metal hand halted her in her tracks, scaring the living daylights out of her and making her jump a foot into the air.

"Hello, Kayla."

Author's Note: DUN DUN _DUN!_ Hee hee, I love making that noise : ) Thank you Metallica for writing "One", the awesome song mentioned in this chappie. Show me some lurve, people! And a review would be nice too…please.

Oh yes, and to the Megatron in Dark Prince's review…

Don't you _enjoy_ having a cute girl like you, you weirdo? Sap is necessary, my friend. But don't worry, you'll get to do some serious blasting in the future, so just keep your robotic undies un-bunched.

- Your Neighborhood Weirdo


	15. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Ugh…sorry about the last chapter not having any page breaks; my computer was being poopy that whole day. School's started up again, ewww, so my updates are going to take a bit more time to get up…but never fear! I fully intend to finish this story, but it won't be for a while; LOTS OF STUFF still has to happen. Anywho, here's the next chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Hello, Kayla."_

* * *

The small human immediately whirled around, her ponytail flicking like a whip as she did so. Her tense form relaxed somewhat as she greeted her visitor. "Oh, er…" she looked slightly bewildered as she took him in. "Hi, Starscream." Kayla tried to smile, but it came out looking more like a pained grimace. "Ummm…what brings you out here?" 

Starscream looked down at her; she was breathing slightly heavily, her chest heaving in shallow pants. Her face had flushed pink with exertion, and she was heavily perspiring in a windbreaker track suit. Even with weather getting to the freezing point, she was still out running and getting her exercise, as he knew humans needed to do. But her griminess and her disheveled nature were somewhat…appealing. He knew it was disgusting; HE was finding a fleshling "_appealing_". As much as he hated to think it, finding a human attractive wasn't actually as hard as he thought; he could understand why Megatron was feeling this way. He faltered, attempting to maintain control of his vocal processors, and to not show any kind of weakness for her.

"Nothing. Just a breath of fresh air." No! The words sounded hurried! This was coming out all wrong…she might catch on.

She gave him a slightly confused, but highly amused smile. "I didn't know robots breathed."

"_Slag!" he mentally slapped himself as he fumbled for something else to say, and purposely avoided her expecting gaze. _

"I just needed to get out." There…that sounded a little bit more believable. "I'm so sick of Megatron coming down on me."

She raised one eyebrow, suspicion inked within the delicate features of her face, and said cautiously, "Speaking of Megatron…" she turned her gaze back to the base. "Didn't you have 'urgent business' that you needed to attend to with him?"

"He's got it under control," said Starscream dismissively, waving a giant hand with an air of carelessness. "That's why _he_ is the leader of the Decepticons."

This time, Kayla raised both of her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, and looked away, but said nothing. The message, however, was very clear: _"Wow…__someone__ has issues."_ Without another word, she continued to run back to the base, trying to make a quick getaway while she still had the chance.

"Kayla!" He sharply grabbed her, ripped her from her path and back towards his unsteady form, his processors struggling to find words. She looked startled, her eyes wide her mouth slightly open, occasionally glancing over her shoulder towards the base. "Have you ever felt close to someone?"

After a moment of stunned silence, she moved her mouth in an attempt to form an intelligent sentence…only to have a few bewildered stammers come out instead. Slowly, at Starscream's expense, she regained her composure. "Excuse me?" Her voice was a mixture of being surprised, panicked, and confused all at the same time. She gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He had no idea what pushed him to do so, or what the consequences could possibly be…but before he even had time to control himself, he seized her around her middle, lifted her to his face, and slammed his mouth components against her lips. She let out a muffled scream of protest, kicking and flailing to get away from her assailant; he seemed to take no notice, and only squeezed her tighter, ignoring the horrifying sounds emitting from the helpless human. Kayla was pushing as hard as she could, trying with all of her might to escape her captor, but without luck; instantly, he relished that feeling, the feeling of dominance. _He_ was in control of the situation, she was crying out in pain and disapproval because of _his_ actions. The feeling was intoxicating…Roughly, he began to slide one of his spindly fingers under the elastic waistband of her windbreaker pants, eager to examine the rest of this fascinating creature. At this new sensation, she began to scream harder, trying every last thing she could think of to break free. Oh, now…she was REALLY scared, and Starscream could feel the power coursing through his body begin to pulse with ecstasy. Finally, there was someone _he_ could control. Without warning, she began a fresh round of blood-curdling screams, and her widened eyes were filled with hurt and terror as she stared at something beyond his line of sight.

A mangled cry ripped through the otherwise still air, causing Starscream to jerk around. Standing before him, was Megatron; he looked furious, his red optics burning like the pits of Hell. Yet at the same time…he saw a deep hurting wound in his leader's spark; he smiled to himself.

"_Yes…" mused Starscream to himself as he basked in the glory of Megatron's misery. "It hurts…doesn't it?"_

He feigned a look of shock, and clamped a long, spindly finger over Kayla's mouth to keep her quiet. "Why, Megatron!" Raising his other hand in surprise, he simpered, "I thought there was urgent business to attend to in the communications room."

"There _wasn't!_" snarled Megatron, his knife-like teeth glinting dangerously. "It was a _setup!_". He whirled on the frightened human, his face merely inches from her own. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" He ripped her from the grasp of his second in command. "WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?!"

"Megatron!" her voice wobbled, and she looked so distressed that he thought she'd burst into tears. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"THE PIT IT ISN'T!" He felt like hurting her, he felt like _killing_ her for the despair she'd caused him. He shook her violently, causing a trickle of tears to escape the corners of her eyes, her breath wracking through her small body. "GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Megatron!" Kayla was getting desperate; why wasn't he listening to her? "If you'll just let me explain what happened-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" he roared at her, slamming her forcefully into the ground instead of gently setting her down like he normally did. "GET OUT!"

"MEGATRON!" she started to sob, attempting to claw her way up his armor. He swatted her back down like an insect, like a pest.

"GET OUT!"

"PLEASE?! If you'll just listen-"

"GET OUT! NOW! AND DON'T EVER ALLOW ME TO CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN!"

That was it…he'd won. Sensing her defeat, she covered her face with her hands and ran bawling to her car. Megatron winced slightly at the tortuous sounds, and listened as his words ripped her heart in two. He heard the blue VW Beetle's engine roar to life, and the screech of burning rubber as she tore out of the empty hangar. He watched her speed away from the base; two miles, then three, four…

"_She'll turn back," he told himself as he continued to observe her actions. "She'd never leave a second time."_

Five miles, six, seven, eight, nine…

"_She has to turn back. She can't leave me…"_

Ten miles…fifteen miles…twenty miles…

"_She can't."_

Thirty miles…forty miles…fifty miles…

_He grew angrier as she traveled farther away, and a bit more concerned (though he didn't quite know it). "Fine," he thought bitterly to himself as he turned his back on the direction in which she headed. "I don't need her! She'll see…__she'll__ come back to __me__!"_

And without a backwards glance, he stormed back into the base with Starscream in tow, smirking to himself as he watched the beginning of his leader's undoing.

* * *

All that night, Megatron had been drinking his anguish away in the bar, polishing off bottle after bottle of high-octane fuel. At some point, he'd demanded Frenzy's presence, slurring that he'd needed music; the small Decepticon didn't looked thrilled, but did as his leader commanded. He'd been listening to a death metal radio station, the angry, fast-paced music increasing his energon flow and lowering his coherent thoughts. The empty fuel bottles were thrown all over, broken glass raining down onto the floor; barstools, tables, and other furniture smashed by the enraged Decepticon leader, the intoxicant amplifying his wrath. After a few songs, the bar had been completely demolished, not even a remote trace left that a bar had ever occupied the room. Weary from his drunken rampage, he collapsed into a corner, his head throbbing. Seeing that he'd calmed down, Frenzy switched the radio station; soft music began to filter throughout the room, and Megatron began to slowly calm down. 

"_I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting in me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain…"_

He hiccupped loudly and tore the cap off of another bottle of fuel; he was right, he _didn't_ need her. _She _needed _him_. A few hours had gone by and night had fallen, but he was confident that he'd return. She _had_ to.

"_If I wait for stormy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you so  
Only heart is remain  
I'll do my crying in the rain…"_

But what if she didn't? Instantly, the memory of Kayla kissing Starscream flooded in front of his optics. However, instead of becoming infuriated as he had before, cleaning solution trickled lightly from his ducts. It was horrible; it tore his spark in two. He could've _sworn_ that she reciprocated his feelings. Who was he trying to fool? A girl like her could never love a monster like him.

"_Raindrops falling from heaven  
Could never take away my misery  
Since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never se…e"_

Megatron should've known that, even if she did somehow manage to love him in return, their relationship would never last. He'd probably hurt her on accident, or drive her away in some other form. Back on Cybertron, back when the planet had been densely populated by femmes, he'd never had much luck in the romance department. For some reason, he just seemed to _repel _women. And even though he never really let anyone else know… it hurt. What did the other mechs have that he didn't?

_"Someday when my crying is done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool but till then, darling, you never see me complain  
I'll do my crying in the rain…"_

He heaved a deep sigh and gazed out the window in an intoxicated stupor; this whole thing was tearing a hole in his spark. The first woman, even if she was human, he'd ever felt any sort of real emotion for had betrayed him; he thought that he'd found something good, that he could finally allow himself to love…and then went and stabbed him in the back. More cleaning solution moistened the corners of his optics, and he quickly moved to flick it away.

"_Since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see  
Someday when my crying is done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool but till then, darling, you never see me complain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain  
I'll do my crying in the rain  
I'll do my crying in the rain"_

The pain finally became too much for him to bear, and he let loose one long, shuddering, sob. Primus, the other Decepticons would obliterate him for this; he was surprised that neither Frenzy nor Blackout had said anything yet. Nonetheless, he was grateful for their silence. But he couldn't deny it any longer…he loved her. He truly loved her; even now, he was worrying about her.

After the song finished, Frenzy seemed to have read his mind, and hopped down from his perch on a piece of the old bar surface, rotated a few of his gears, and popped up a screen for Megatron to see. He watched as Kayla asked about his whereabouts, and tried to make an escape…watched as Starscream forced himself on her, tried to feel her body, and muffled her screams for help. And then he saw it…his entrance into the scene. He felt his entire body go numb; he'd misjudged her, and made a grave misunderstanding. Rage filled his spark as he thought of his second in command. There'd be time to deal with him later; right now, he had to go, track down Kayla, and beg for her forgiveness. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her twice, it was just too much. As soon as he found her, he vowed to tell her how he really felt; to tell her that yes, he did have emotions, and that he truly and sincerely loved her. That is wasn't a joke-

The sound of his com signal burst through his reverie, jolting him back to reality. The code looked to be somewhat older, and after several minutes of deciphering, he found it to be an incoming human telephone call.

"Yes?" What in the name of Primus could one of the fleshlings want? Maybe it was Kayla! He waited as the person on the other line collected themselves.

"Are you Megatron?" Slag. The voice was that of a _male_ human, not Kayla. He growled in irritation as he glared at the communication device.

"I am." This had better be good…

"This is Officer Dan Marino of the Mission City Highway Patrol." Local law enforcement? What had he done? Did he fly in a no-fly zone? Or cause a disturbance of the peace? Again, his train of thought was broken by the officer's next words. However, this time, his energon ran cold…and cleaning fluid streamed down the sides of his face. His stomach clenched as his reeling processors reiterated what the human had just told him; he felt his spark shatter into millions of little shards, and he released a strangled sob as he desperately fought the urge to deactivate himself.

"There's been an accident."

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh. That is NOT good…Again, I apologize for taking so long to update; I've been very busy with both high school and college…but like I said, I fully intend to finish this story. A LOT more still has to happen, such as the reunion of the fangirls! Okay everybody…tell me what you think, and please review! 

To DarkxPrince's Megatron:

Are you happy? SAP IS OVER. _NOW_ what do you have to say for yourself?


	16. The Accident

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: SQUEE! It was so nice to hear all of your positive reviews…totally topped off this perfect week!

I'M GETTING MARRIED!

_AHHHHHHH!_

I dated my fiancée for seven years, and I was wondering if he would EVER ask me! It's ironic that I'm writing such a grim chapter when I'm so happy, but the fic must go on! So without further adieu, I present to you: the next chapter!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_There's been an accident." _

* * *

Megatron couldn't believe it…he _wouldn't_ believe it. This had to be a nightmare; a sick, twisted, hellish nightmare that he'd awaken from at any moment. 

"Your presence is requested at the scene," said Officer Marino, his voice grave, but otherwise devoid of emotion.

"_No…" he thought as he clamped his sharp fingertips into the nearby table, the sharp points gouging the alloy-hardened metal. "No! It's a lie! He's lying!"_

But as the too-calm highway patrol officer gave him the coordinates of the accident, reality painfully embedded itself in his processors. Kayla was hurt; maybe mortally wounded, maybe only shaken and slightly bruised. The thought was simply too much to bear.

"What is her condition?" He tried to fend off the hysteria that was slowly enveloping him, but was losing his ground, inch by inch.

Officer Marino seemed to sense this as well, because he replied lowly, "Ordinarily, we are forbidden from disclosing details such as these over the phone…" Megatron waited on baited breath, his spark feeling as though it were about to burst. He could tell the Officer was cautiously looking around, because he paused before revealing, "Her condition is unknown." The distraught Decepticon leader felt his innards plummet towards the floor, the panic within him slowly starting to come to a boil. "I suggest you make haste, and get to the scene as soon as possible."

That was all it took. Without another word, he shut off his com link, and bolted out of the base, not even thinking about what he'd tell the other Decepticons when they asked for his whereabouts. As soon as he was within a safe distance, his intricate gears clicked and whirred…transforming into his foreign jet form. His thrusters exploded to life, roaring furiously and tearing through the otherwise still night like tissue paper. Though she couldn't have been more than fifty miles away, the distance seemed to take an eternity to travel; time seemed to slow down the closer he got to his destination, almost as though the forces of the universe were trying to keep him from reaching the scene. Thoughts of her drifted through his processors: The time when he abducted her…the numerous tearful breakdowns. Slowing growing closer to her…the fangirl attack. Her illness…their first kiss…It all seemed so far away now, merely memories in the distance. Images of her unwilling kiss with Starscream flashed across his optics.

"_How could I have been such a fool?!" he berated himself, intensely scanning the ground below for the accident scene. "She would never do that to me…I should've known!" At that moment, a terrible realization came over him. "Wait…she was less than fifty miles away? When I left the place where she fled…she was __over__ fifty miles away. So if she was __less than__ fifty miles away when the accident occurred…she was coming __back__!" Complete and total misery filled his spark as he thought, "What have I __done?!__"_

Out of the corner of his range of vision, Megatron saw them: The flashes of bright, multicolored lights stabbing into the inky blackness of the winter night. As he neared the site, he picked out a fire truck, and ambulance, what seemed like a MILLION squad cars, and the team of paramedics. The entire road had been blocked off, and a highly stressed police officer was feverishly guiding traffic; instructing those unfortunate enough to arrive after the accident to do a U-turn and find an alternate route to wherever they were headed. He felt nauseous as he landed on the opposite side of the pavement, and quickly nabbed an officer to find out more details.

"Where is she?" He fought for control of his vocal processors; he didn't care about being formal, cordial, or polite with any of the humans right now. He just wanted to see Kayla…see that she was alright.

Without a word, the man pointed across the road and to a steep ravine, shaking his head in sadness as he continued on his way. Fuel pumps pounding, Megatron followed the officer's extended finger, and picked his way down the steep dirt hill, keeping a close eye out for any-

"PRIMUS!"

At that moment, his entire universe seemed to come crashing down around him; at the bottom of the ravine, laying in a twisted, smoldering wreck…was a blue Volkswagen Beetle. Fluids from the engine soaked the dirt around it, and seemed to be mingled with another dark, crimson substance: blood. He felt his spark lurch; there was so much blood…the soil seemed to have been dyed a sickening red, the coppery odor of the liquid causing his stomach to clench.

He couldn't find words…any words. What was there to say? "Primus!" he repeated in a whisper, looking among the wreckage of the car for any sign of Kayla. Broken glass glittered on the ground, the overpowering smell of spilled gasoline tingling his scent receptors. Mentally preparing himself for what he might encounter, he pried open the frame of smashed-out driver's side window, and peered inside. His insides flip-flopped; torn seats, ripped up carpeting, broken glass…and blood. _More_ blood. Megatron felt his defensive wall begin to crumble, his control over his-locked up emotions beginning to slip. He pulled his head from the destroyed vehicle, and began to look around the surrounding area; Kayla hadn't been inside the remains of the automobile, meaning that the other humans had already extracted her from the car, and moved her to a safer location. He didn't have to look very far, however; a large group of people was congregating about twenty feet away, shouting orders and working feverishly on a form lying still on the ground.

He felt his spark leap nauseatingly, and he broke out into a full fun towards the crowd. "Kayla!"

Using his height to his advantage, he peered over the ring of paramedics…and couldn't hold back any longer. He choked out a strangled cry of horror, taking in what once used to be the vibrant young woman he'd come to know.

She was covered from head to toe in deep, oozing gashes, blood seeping through her torn clothing and onto the hands of her caretakers. The left side of her forehead had been cracked open like a walnut, a mess of skin and muscle tissue where her head had made impact with an unknown object. Encircling her right eye was an ugly blue-black bruise, and several other smaller cuts had been slashed across her chin, cheeks, and nose. A larger one stretched from her right eyebrow, diagonally across her nose and left cheek, and all the way until her jawbone. He had to keep himself from crying out as he studied the rest of her tenderized body. Her arms were also covered in various cuts, scrapes, and bruises. But protruding from her left elbow…was a gleaming, white bone; he felt his already shaken processors reel. Her eyes were terrified, and slightly glazed over, clearly running her sight down her bloody form.

"My legs…" she whispered, jabbing at her left one with a shaking finger. "My legs!" The paramedics froze in their tracks, her unearthly shriek piercing their ears as she continued to violently probe her unmoving appendages.

"Yes, we know", a middle-aged man tried to assure her, patting her hand as his coworkers resumed their work. "We'll fix up the cuts on them just as soon as we-"

Kayla ignored him, and was now pounding them up and down with a series of vicious punches, her actions becoming more and more panicked with each passing second.

She was hysterically shaking her right leg, poking it, shaking it, hitting it to no avail. She screamed, her petrified voice crying out, "I can't feel my legs!" She seized the paramedic by the collar of his shirt, dragged his face to hers and screamed, "Why can't I feel my legs, you fucking bastard?!" A strange look overcame her face, its normally soft features contorted into a mask of rage, and she began to hyperventilate, her breaths coming in irregular, shallow pants.

"We need sedation!" he called over to one of his comrades, who in turn, handed him a plastic mask.

With the help of two other paramedics, Megatron watched as they managed to hold the flailing young woman still long enough to slip an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, and inject a syringe of clear fluid into her arm. The affect was almost instantaneous: she ceased to struggle, her body going limp into the men's arms; her eyes glazed over, and stared unblinkingly at the sky above. Several men emerged from the ambulance, carrying a stretcher among them as they carefully made their way down the steep ravine. Without any further difficulties, the paramedics laid her carefully onto the hard plastic, strapped her down to ensure that she didn't roll off, and carried her off, back up the steep hill and to the awaiting vehicle. But right before she disappeared from his line of sight, Kayla turned her head and stared _right_ at him, her foggy, unfocused eyes locking with his optics. He longed to reach out, to stroke her hand with one of his massive fingers…but with all of the authorities around, he doubted they would even let him stand _next_ to her, let alone touch her. With flickering optics, he watched as the men loaded her up onto a gurney, and tucked her neatly inside the ambulance; the sirens on the vehicle shrieked, long and wailing, and the vehicle sped off, tearing away from the accident scene at a remarkable speed.

Although he was still grieving, worried, and feeling terribly guilty, Megatron's processors eased a bit; at least she was being taken care of, and he was sure that Frenzy would be able to hack into Mission City General's computer system and gather updates for him. Now that the most important part of the situation had been taken care of, he now faced a new task: To find the perpetrator. Behind him came a confusion of loud voices, all seeming to center around a single, shuddering one; he whirled around, only to become furious at the sight he saw: It was those accursed Autobots…his energon began to pulse within him.

He marched over towards their circle, optics blazing, and demanded, "What are you slag-headed glitches doing here?" The talking amongst them stopped, and they all turned to stare at him, their optics nervous; they looked as though they were hiding something…"Well, what is it?" Still, none of them responded, but continued to stare at him, their optics a mixture of blank and fearful. It suddenly dawned on him…he realized why they were acting so nervous around him. It was the aura of guilt, that one vibe that _someone_ was giving off, that brought upon this new thought.

Megatron felt himself begin to tremble with rage; his voice was deathly low, his gaze flickering to each Autobot, one after another. "Who did it?" No response. "Who did this to her?!"

The entire group visibly flinched, and after several more seconds of silence, Ratchet finally rose from his position in the center of the circle. "It was an accident…" he sounded on the verge of a cleaning solution-filled breakdown. "I never meant to harm her!"

"You!" Megatron bellowed, grabbing the medic by the throat and slamming him against the nearest tree. Instinctively, the Autobots all drew their guns and cannons, but to 'persuade' them to think twice, he drew his own weapon, placed it against the frightened mech's head, and yelled, "Lower your weapons! I demand to know what happened here!" Sensing the peril that their friend was in, the other mechs did as he asked, and reluctantly lowered their weapons, especially Ironhide; the best thing to do in a situation where a bot was driven by emotions was just to comply with everything he said. Most times, the offenders needed only to talk, or in this case, gain some information.

His gaze turned back to his medic captive, his optics burning holes into Ratchet's own. "What did you do to her?" Impulsively, he squeezed his neck harder to expedite the process, and lowered his voice back down to its lethal tone. "I want to know _exactly_ what happened, every…last…detail. Or I'll hang your head from my ceiling like a chandelier." He loosened his grip, watching with rapt attention as the medic took a moment to collect himself before beginning.

"It was just like any other drive," Ratchet began, not meeting Megatron's fiery optics. "I was headed Northbound and she was headed Southbound."

"_Back to the base," the Decepticon leader thought to himself as he continued to glare at the medic. "She __was__ on her way home!"_

"All of a sudden, I have no idea why…" the Autobot's voice began to falter as he diverted his optics yet again. "My processors just began to wander…I figured that everything would be okay; few humans are out at that time of night…"

"Keep going!" commanded Megatron, his optics narrowing as he gave Ratchet's neck a forceful squeeze. "I want to know _everything_!"

"I must have swerved across the double yellow lines," he choked out, meeting his captor's gaze with a pleading look, urging him to act rationally. "Because the next thing I knew…I hit something. It hardly made a dent on me, but I saw it fly across the road and roll down this ravine. Because my damage was so minimal, I hardly thought it was much…" Megatron could see cleaning solution well up in the medic's optics. "But it was. I got down here as fast as I could, and called for human assistance-"

But before Ratchet could even finish his sentence, Megatron let loose a deafening, enraged scream. His mangled cry of agony cleaved clear through the audio receptors of everyone present, and resonated in their main processors; it was a sound so inhuman, so non-Cybertronian, sounding _nothing_ like anything they'd ever heard before, that the Autobots recoiled in fear of him exploding at any moment.

His gears clicked and whirred menacingly, producing a large, crackling laser, which he aimed right directly between the medic's optics. "I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" He started to leap at the Autobot, whose comrades had already drawn their weapons again…only to be tackled from behind.

Struggling to hold him back, Blackout and Bonecrusher had each grabbed one of his arms, and yanked him back into a standing position. They held fast as he attempted to wrench himself free from their grasp, and managed to force his laser back into its appropriate cavity to ensure that they wouldn't be fired upon.

"Turn me loose, you fools!" he screamed, kicking and thrashing around to break their hold on him. He focused back on the Autobots once more, "I'll KILL you for this!" He attempted to roll, causing the two other Decepticons some difficulty, but not breaking free. With a great effort, his captors began to drag him back to the base; he ground his feet deep into the soil to slow them down, but they ignored him, and continued to plow forward. "I'll get you for this, slagging Autobot scum! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME YET!"

Having heard enough from his leader, Blackout firmly hit Megatron on the back of his head; it happened in an instant, the impact hit, his optics fizzled offline…and he remembered no more.

* * *

Author's Note: (envision this as a movie shoot; it'll make more sense) 

Me: Aaaaaannnnd cut! We're done!

Megatron: _(wakes up)_ It's about time! (pulls out a pack of smokes and lights one)

Blackout and Bonecrusher: Yeah, no kidding! We're supposed to be going to the beach in an hour…

Ratchet: _(glares at Megatron)_ Did you have to be so dramatic, you bastard? Now, I'm probably gonna have _bruises _because of you.

Optimus: _(laughs)_ Don't worry, Ratchet. Megs probably just forgot to take his meds today…_(other Autobots laugh)_

Megatron: I told you, I DON'T HAVE A BLADDER CONTROL PROBLEM! _(mutters under breath)_ Idiot.

Kayla: _(walks into scene)_ Hey, you guys are lucky; you didn't have to have all this fake blood on! _(wipes off fake blood and bruise makeup, and pulls off plastic bone from elbow)_ Jeeze…

Me: Well, if it's any consolation to you guys…you did great!

Everybody: _(grumbles about author being a slave-driver)_

Kayla: _(walks up to DarkxPrince's Megatron)_ Hey. Ummm…I saw you watching today's chapter. If you're not doing anything…would you wanna, I don't know, do something tonight? _(writes down phone number and hands it to DarkxPrince's Megatron)_ So…whaddya say?

To DarkxPrince:

Sorry if I sounded like a meanie-butt last week; I didn't mean to. How's your Megatron liking THIS one? Hee hee. And just so ya know, that's the CHARACTER talking to your Megatron; it's not real...You probably knew that, but I just wanted to be safe.

Okay peoples…that was just a new little thing I felt like trying; I was incredibly hyper when I thought of it, and found it highly amusing. So, I posted it to see what you guys think. Well, Kayla's alive, and NOT turning in to a Transformer, as TK-Productionz hoped she wouldn't. That would kill me. Now…show me some lurve, and tell me what you think. Please?


	17. Contemplation and Confrontation

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Well, not much is new and exciting, at least, nothing worth remarking on. Just so you guys all know…there may or may not be an author's note with every chapter; I don't want to bore you with random babblings when you COULD be reading the next chappie! But I would like to thank all of you for your well-wishes; they mean a great deal to Todd and I. If it weren't for the fact that you guys are all scattered over the U.S, I'd totally invite you all to my wedding! I'll keep you updated on our plans as they come up, but we're pretty much set as far as ideas go. We're not positive where the ceremony will be, but we know that we're having a combination ball/reception (his parents are…well off financially, and insist that we have a "proper" reception. I would've been fine with a regular one, but I just REALLY don't want to piss off the in-laws-to-be.) Alright, enough with my rambling. Here's the next chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Having heard enough from his leader, Blackout firmly hit Megatron on the back of his head; it happened in an instant, the impact hit, his optics fizzled offline…and he remembered no more._

* * *

Blinding sunlight streamed into Megatron's chambers, piercing his foggy optics like a knife. He groaned and shielded his face with his hand, warily dragging himself upright against the massive headboard of his bed. 

"_What happened?" he thought hazily, rubbing a large dent on the back of his head in an attempt to soothe the pulsating pain receptors. "How the Pit did I get here?"_

He didn't have long to wait, however, because not a moment later, Blackout walked quietly into his quarters and up to his bed, trying to minimize the noise his feet made on the tile floor. His concerned optics took in his leader's appearance: He looked like he was in a good deal of pain, like a hangover after a high-octane fuel binge, and had a puzzled look on his face as he continued to sweep his slowly-focusing gaze over the room.

No greetings were exchanged; Blackout had come strictly for business. "What do you remember?" The question was blunt, causing Megatron to wince slightly, but he answered in an unsteady voice, "I saw Kayla…" he took a moment to stabilize himself mentally. "I saw her get carried away." He felt his sorrow turn to hatred in a nanosecond. "And then I saw that glitch Autobot medic! I went to kill him and-"

"I hit you on the back of the head", finished Blackout, looking rather pleased with himself.

"You WHAT?!" Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously as he rose from his bed, seized the other mech by the arm, twisted, and pinned it painfully behind his back. His follower bellowed in pain, but said nothing as his leader continued to rant. "It was YOU who stopped me! Blackout, I swear to Primus, by the time I'm through with you I'll-"He stopped mid-sentence, the gears in his optics clicking away as they zeroed in on something outside of his window. When no finishing threat came, and the iron grip on his arm slacked, Blackout turned back to Megatron; he was staring towards the grounds in front of the base with a look that could make even a hardened Decepticon's spark burst into flames, every circuit seeming to crackle with barely suppressed rage.

"What is it?" Whatever it was, it was starting to give him the creeps, his processors on edge with anxiety. He'd never seen his commander act this way…not even in front of the Autobots during a face-off with Optimus Prime. His outer casing was quivering with the energy mounting inside him, rattling loudly against his inner components like a car door that hadn't been fully shut. "What do you see?"

"Starscream." His voice was barely audible, merely hissing from his vocal processors like steam. The shutters on his optics clicked down, narrowing them to blood-red slits as he concentrated on his target, like a tiger stalking its wounded prey.

Without another word, he rushed off. His feet pounded against the tiles of the floor like miniature earthquakes, but it was slightly stealthier than merely jumping through the window…

* * *

"I don't know, Optimus. I really don't know…" 

Kayla was sitting up in her hospital bed, the back raised to a more comfortable position, and quietly discussing a very important issue. It was a bit odd, however; the legendary Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was listening to her babble on about her personal life. The fact that Megatron was the other participant involved was what probably drew his attention to the situation…at least, that's what made the most sense, but it helped to have someone to talk to about it. Not that she had _any_ lack of visitors: Both sides of her family, the immediate and the extended, a few friends from school, as well as Sam and Mikaela (who gave Optimus her contact information at the hospital). But despite the long, meaningful relationships she held with each of them, she couldn't quite bring herself to talk about her emotional problems such as these. Optimus was a good listener, was highly tolerant of her frequent mini-breakdowns, and had quite a bit of insight to offer as well as an extensive knowledge of Transformer behavior. That last one seemed like a given, considering he _was_ a Transformer.

"How do you feel about him?" The kind voice of the Autobot leader lowered her guard a bit, knowing that he wouldn't just scoff at the things she said, and knowing that he'd still be understanding no matter what the answer to his question was.

She took a very deep breath, released the tension from inside herself, and sighed. "I love him." Puffs of air were heard over the line, indicating that he'd moved, perhaps tilted his head or shifted slightly. "I really love him."

"SHE _WHAT_?!"

"Ironhide!" barked Optimus indignantly. A tapping metallic noise indicated that he'd covered his communication device with his hand. "I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't eavesdrop on my private conversations."

"HER AN' _MEGATRON?!" _He was still clearly quite insistent on carrying on with his conniption fit, and bellowing like a wounded hippopotamus.

"Ratchet, would you kindly remove Ironhide's cannons, please?"

There was a momentary silence, and the disgruntled mech finally said,"Alright, alright, Prime. I'm leaving. See?"

"Very good, Ironhide." His attention focused back on Kayla, who was fighting back the urge to burst out laughing. "Do you feel that in your heart? Are you sure that this may not be the product of mere infatuation?"

"Well…" she took another deep breath, and fiddled with the cord of the bulky hospital telephone. "At first, I thought it was infatuation. I mean, I just turned nineteen the _last_ time I was in the hospital…" She could hear the cranks and gears of Optimus moving, probably giving her an encouraging nod that she couldn't see. "I didn't really expect to fall in love. I mean, it'll be time for me to marry soon…"

The Autobot leader couldn't help himself this time. "What?"

"What is it?" He sounded a little bemused. Perhaps he didn't know-

"What is 'marriage'?"

Ah…so he didn't know. After clearing her throat, she explained, "Marriage is the legal or religious ceremony that formalizes the decision of a man and woman to live as husband and wife, which often includes social festivities."

After a moment of contemplation, he replied, "That sounds like a serious commitment, Kayla." Optimus sounded worried, and she could practically see his old faceplates working their way into a small frown. "Are you sure you should be rushing into it?"

"In my family, _everyone_ marries young…" She glanced down at her left hand, imagining a glittering gold band adorning her ring finger. "If he would _ever_ reciprocate my feelings," she let out another depressed sight, tears glinting in the corners of her eyes. "I would hope I could consider him for a husband."

"Megatron? As your husband?" Now Optimus sounded worried; worried for her sanity, that is. "You must be joking."

"I'm completely serious," she snapped back at him, clenching the side rail of her bed as tightly as she could. "I'd spend the rest of my life with him, if I could."

"What do you mean, 'if you could'?" Some of the hardness had worn away from his voice, and it was slightly more encouraging this time.

"He's immortal," she said quietly, waving a nurse bearing food out of the room. "And I'm…not." Idly, she pressed the bandage on her head down firmly, and wiggled her toes with gratefulness. "Eighty years would seem like a week to him, and I'd be gone." Another wave of sadness overtook her. "If he loved me, I could never do that to him. It's so selfish."

"Kayla…" he shifted slightly again before continuing. "Megatron loves you. He loves you very, very much."

"Then why did he do that to me?!" she cried with anguish, ripping a tissue from the box on her bedside table and swiping it across her eyes. "Why'd he hurt me like that?"

"For many reasons." This time, it was Optimus' turn to sigh, before beginning, "Because you were able to change his opinion of you, because you weren't afraid of him. You challenged his authority, and didn't break when most would have long been defeated. You were able to successfully keep him up at night with worry, and nearly overload his processors with happiness. You grew on him, saw him at his most vulnerable moments, and showed him affection."

"Wasn't there _anyone_ before me? Anyone at all?" Now she was interested; what had his love life been like before he came to Earth?

"No." The bluntness of the answer saddened her greatly, but he continued on. "Megatron was never able to connect with a femme back on Cybertron. He wasn't much of a, how do you say, 'ladies' man'." She nearly giggled at hearing Optimus use human slang, but kept quiet. "To be completely truthful, I believe that is one of the reasons why he became the way he is now; a woman's love is very comforting, very stabilizing to our gender. He saw the rest of the mechs with a femme, and grew bitter knowing that he was alone." Kayla dabbed her eyes with the tissue, and quietly blew her nose as she waited for him to resume where he left off.

"His growing bitterness destroyed any chance of finding another to share his life with. So he focused his time on fighting the Autobots, throwing himself into his duties to escape the pain in his spark." She listened on, never more thankful that she had Sam as an Anatomy partner, and listened to his talks about Transformers. She would've been lost by now if it hadn't been for his knowledge. "Megatron covered his bitterness with a hatred for the Autobots, myself in particular. He took out all his frustration in battle, and was obviously giving up his cause towards then…until he saw you."

Her heart nearly shuddered to a stop in her chest, the sadness disappearing instantaneously. "What?" Her voice was nearly inaudible, not believing what she was hearing.

"He saw you alone in the woods, just as alone as he was." He sighed again, adjusting slightly. "I've seen the way you act towards him, the affection you've bestowed upon him. And when Starscream forced you to kiss him-"

"How the hell do _you_ know about that?" Kayla was shocked, to say the least; it had been just the three of them. So how in the world did Optimus find out.

"I know these things," he said a bit quietly, obviously grinning to himself judging by the tone of his voice. "When you've spent a few million years living around, you tend to acquire quite a bit of knowledge." He let out a low chuckle. "But seeing that kiss broke his spark; he was angry because he opened himself up to you, shown you his most tender and vulnerable side, and you 'betrayed' him."

"God, you're right." She scooted down the bed, swung her legs over the edge, and stretched them out as she scratched around the cuts that were scabbing over, trying not to accidentally pick one. "Well, I should see him tonight; they're releasing me at around 4 'o clock."

"Oh really?" he inquired, humming to himself with though. "I thought you would have a bit of a longer stay than that."

"Nah." She could hear his faceplates shifting again, probably into a smile this time. "Once they cleaned me up and my clothes were changed, nothing really looked too bad, anymore. Except my head, that is. Otherwise, aside from a 'mild head laceration' and a concussion, I've only received 'minor injuries'." As an afterthought, she quickly added,"And the whole thing about my legs...that was bullshit. I was just traumatized, and had no idea what I was even saying; I don't remember much of that night...but I'm okay."

"That's good to hear." Now she could most _definitely_ hear his smile in his voice. "It's also good to hear you speaking as you used to."

"Yeah," she agreed with him, taking a swig of her water in a nearby styrofoam cup. "I'm back to my 'ol self."

"Just remember, Kayla," said Optimus with a small laugh. "He loves you."

* * *

Megatron didn't even think, he simply launched himself through the air directly at Starscream. The grating crash of metal on metal resounded around the grounds, causing a flock of birds to scatter from the trees. He wasn't thinking, he was punching; punching every inch of his second in command that he could reach, all the while, howling out his frustrations. 

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed wildly, smashing his inferior's head into the ground with each word. "If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!"

"You're a weakling, Megatron!" shrieked Starscream, kicking his commander square over his spark casing. The larger mech reeled, staggering around after the punishing blow, but quickly regained his balance, and fired several rounds from his cannon towards the prone, smaller mech. He artfully dodged the shots, shouting obscenities as he did so. After a particularly well-avoided shot, he yelled, "And YOU call yourself a DECEPTICON! You're nothing but a fleshling-lover!"

"I will NOT be insulted for loving her!" Megatron bellowed, pulling out his heaviest weapon and fixing the scope to aim for Starscream's spark casing. "At least she loves me! She'll NEVER love scum like you, Starscream!"

Whether he was paralyzed simply by fear, or by anger and humiliation, Starscream failed to avoid the blast. The impact knocked him flat on his back, and caused him to utter a cold-blooded scream; the piercing noise shattered the once-calm air, and left Megatron's audio receptors ringing painfully. As quickly as he could, the wounded mech scrambled to his hands and knees, and half crawled half dragged himself into Robo Village.

"This isn't over yet, Megatron!" He screeched, his vocal processors glitching from the well placed shot to his spark chamber.

"I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, YOU COWARD!" Megatron bellowed back, his optics twitching furiously as he watched the crouched form retreat into the dense forest.

When all sounds of his once-second-in-command were silenced, the weary Decepticon leader let out a ferocious growl, pounded the ground with his clenched fist (completely disregarding the crater he made), and stalked off into the base, badly in need of a good drink.

"_Primus," he thought to himself as he slammed the pressurized doors behind himself. "Let this all be a bad dream."_

* * *

Author's Note: 

Me: CUT! That's a wrap, people!

Megatron: Can I still hit the bar?

Me: Sure. Just don't come to the set tomorrow with a hangover.

Starscream: OOOWWWWWW!

Me: Oh, shut up! You're such a baby, Starscream!

Starscream: _(whining)_ Easy for you to say!

Me: _(pretend sniffle) _Let me call the WAAAAAMBULANCE for you…_(laughs) _Emo.

Optimus: Seriously Starscream, it's not that bad; most of it's just special effects.

Starscream: But it scuffed my paint job!

All: _(exchange a glance)_ BOO HOO!

Kayla: _(walks in from off set)_ What is it this time? Did his high-gloss shine rub off?

Megatron: No, his paint job got scuffed…

Kayla: Boo fucking hoo.

Optimus: _(looks at her)_ Well, you're certainly all dressed up. Did you have a nice time with DarkxPrince's Megatron last night?

Kayla: _(grins)_ Yeah, it was lots of fun.

Starscream: What'd you do? Are you seeing him again?

Kayla: Ask him for yourself; as for going out again, I have yet to find out, too.

All: _(stare at DarkxPrince's Megatron expectantly)_

Wow…Just…wow. I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update, everybody! I was rough-housing with one of my friends at an outdoor amphitheater, and he ended up knocking me down two flights of stairs...I broke both my legs. Isn't that SPIFFY? So, I've been getting used to using my wheelchair, and been exploiting my handicapped parking pass (laughs evilly), and FINALLY, I was able to squeeze myself in front of the computer long enough to finish this off. I've been hearing some pretty negative things from some private messages, and I couldn't help but wonder…do you guys want me to keep going? Lemme know! As always, if you review, I'll throw cookies at you!


	18. Interlude

_He sought her out, as a moth seeks a flame  
He found her  
She was burning for him, waiting for him, though she did not know it_

_  
Their first meeting would change their lives  
Only a matter of time would tell the fate of the two players  
The board was set, and the pieces were moving_

_And so the war began  
Tensions ran high  
Emotions ran higher  
Betrayal ran rampant  
Silence  
An eerie standstill hushed their cries  
Separation holding them back  
_

_And so we ask the age old question:_

"_Does love truly conquer all?"  
There is but one way to know_

"_Can two broken hearts learn to love?"_

_Only time will tell._


	19. You Idiot!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Jeeze…life's a whirlwind! But I FINALLY managed to get this up! Yay!

First order of business: In response to a review from Maiden-of-the-Elements, no, my injuries won't interfere with my wedding at all. Another "YAY"! I should be fully healed by the end of January, and I'm not getting married until May, so everything's all good.

I figure I'll fill ya'alls' asses in on everything. Before I say anything else…THANK YOU for your kind words of encouragement. I've decided to stick with the story until the end, so anyone who doesn't like it can go blow it out their holes. I owe it to Kayla, I owe it to Megsy, and most of all, I owe it to all of my readers.

Speaking of Kayla, her lousy ex-boyfriend just got out of jail on parole, and decided to pay her a little visit. She lives a couple houses down the street from me with a bunch of her ROTC guy friends (who were out at the time), so the commotion was pretty loud for me to hear it. I heard lots of screaming, some fairly unpleasant slapping and grunting noises, glass shattering, and finally, the stupid wimp screaming and crying. I wheeled myself outside as quickly as I could, only to see him running full speed from Kayla's house with a broken nose, spurting blood, and to see her chase him off down the street as she was swearing her ass off and revving a chainsaw. Needless to say, I think she won the war between them, because she came running back with a stupid grin on her face. I told her she should've chopped him into pieces, but she's too nice to do that.

"I just did it to scare the shit outta him," she told me. "Not to kill him. I'd never sink to his level and do something like that."

So there you have it! All updated on my personal happenings! Hope you all liked my little interlude, there.

For this chapter, I've decided to do something a bit more interesting…MUSIC! Yes, music. If you'd like to listen along, download "Titanic Suite" from the Titanic soundtrack, and set it to either 14:09 or 14:10 (your choice; they don't vary that much). I'll give the cue to begin it…

Anywho, thanks again for your continued support, and enjoy the next chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Primus," he thought to himself as he slammed the pressurized doors behind himself. "Let this all be a bad dream."_

* * *

It wasn't doing it for him. It simply wasn't enough anymore. Megatron swore loudly as he pushed a rack of high-grade fuel over, still coherent even after around thirty bottles of the intoxicant.

"Why isn't this working?!" he screamed as he punched a hole into the nearest wall. "SLAG!"

He stomped angrily across the fuel storage room in the cellar of the base, causing tremors to shake the surrounding area like mini-earthquakes, and lashing out at any break of the silent atmosphere. Unfortunately, Frenzy happened to pick _that_ particular time to come down for a drink, chattering and shrilling to himself as he entered the room.

"IS A LITTLE QUIET TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Megatron bellowed, halting the pint-sized Decepticon in his tracks. "LEARN TO SPEAK, YOU HALF-CLOCKED SLAG PILE!" His left optic flickered with pent-up frustration that threatened to explode at any moment.

Chipper mood crushed, Frenzy heeded his leader's words and scrambled from his sight as quickly as possible, _not_ babbling as he did so. The Decepticon leader ran a heavy hand over his head compulsively; he had to find a new fix, or at least a temporary distraction to take his mind off the terrible urge. He shut his optics and groaned, the torture of it all agonizing him…

"_Is there any way for you to produce a hologram?" _

The words seemed to come from nowhere, hitting him smack in the middle of his processor like a well-placed shot from a stun laser.

"Of course!" He felt like a complete idiot for not referring to his data banks before launching into a dramatic shit fit. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Immediately, he pulled up a website from the Internet on his internal browser: a reference to the anatomy of a human male, as well a second website: MySpace. He'd managed to hack into Mikaela's account, and was currently perusing Kayla's page, searching for some type of clue as to what characteristics she liked in a male.

_Status: Single_

"_Thank Primus", he thought to himself as he continued browsing._

After a few more minutes of searching, he found it; posted into a blog entry written shortly before her accident, Kayla had filled out a rather long personal survey.

"_Perfect. Maybe __this__ will be of assistance."_

_Full Name: Kayla Griffin_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: Female_

Megatron harrumphed as he read the first few lines. "Well, that's obvious…" A bit disgruntled, he continued reading until he finally found what he was looking for.

_In the Opposite Sex:_

_Body Type: Athletic. I like someone who can keep up with me…_

"Well," he mused to himself as he studied the survey, and the diagram of the male. "I could do that."

A few adjustments later, he had the basic body structure that he wanted; no frills or details, not even any clothing. Just the bare-bones basic. Not really even much of a face…but that would come later on.

"Okay," he muttered to himself as he scrolled down the blog entry. "What's next?"

_Hair: Doesn't matter too much to me._

Again, Megatron found this to be most helpful, as he could pick this one for himself. After a few moments of contemplation, he decided on short, spiked-up dark brown hair. It made the hologram look a little edgy, and coupled with the strong jaw of the figure, gave a bit of a mysterious aura to it.

_Eyes: I'm always a sucker for blue or green eyes, but dark shades can draw me in, too._

"Blue or green?" He glared at the thought of sharing an eye color with the Autobots. "She said she liked dark eyes sometimes…"

Instantly, a pair of dark reddish-brown eyes flashed up on the screen, thus completing the head of the hologram. So far, so good…

_Height: I'm a shrimp, so naturally, I like tall guys.._

"I can do tall."

The developing "person" now had a height of around 6'3"; tall, but not tall enough to completely dwarf her.

_Tough Guy or Sweet Guy: I don't like just one or the other, I like a little of both._

He snorted as he read this question. "I'm already like that…I think." Again, he glared at the survey. "I can be sweeter; I need to be nicer."

_Turn On: Spiky hair, and a little dominance (not arrogance; guys seemed to get those two confused…)_

Megatron grinned to himself as he compared his hologram to her answers; they all matched up so far. Hopefully, she'd like the finished product…IF she ever came back, that is. It seemed as though someone had just wrapped a wet blanket around him; the sadness, the disappointment…What if this was all for nothing? Steeling himself, he continued to read through the survey.

* * *

Kayla zipped up her black jumpsuit and pulled her coordinating helmet on over her head; after a very tearful family reunion and a nice hot dinner, she was ready to head back to the base. Her matching ATV waited nearby, inviting her to hop on like a child on a quarter ride in front of a supermarket; she hadn't been riding since her abduction, so the lure of the screaming engine and fast speed was more tempting than ever. Hugs and kisses were heavily distributed, several boxes of Kleenex had to be opened, and her mother paced about with worry, eyeing the beast of a machine as if it were about to spontaneously combust.

"Tom," she pleaded with exasperation as she watched her daughter straddle the seat. "Don't let her ride that…_thing_." She looked horrified as Kayla adjusted the straps on her helmet, and pushed the clear visor down over her eyes: a sign that she was almost ready to leave. "Not so soon after her accident."

Tom was her eldest brother; ever since her dad's car accident, her mom had always been extremely paranoid about anything even remotely dangerous. The temperature of the metal slide at the city's playground, the roller coasters at the amusement park, driving, hiking…After William Griffin's untimely death, Tom ultimately assumed the position as "The Man of the House"; he did a wonderful job, his mother told him. His father would be proud…

"Now, mom…" he began as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Kay's old enough to handle that quad. We both know that." She gave a disgruntled sigh as she narrowed her eyes at her son. "Come on mom, she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kayla chimed in as she climbed off the ATV, removed her helmet, and embraced her mother once more. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing."

Katherine Griffin placed a kiss under her daughter's eye, careful not to disturb the long bandage striping diagonally across her face. "I'll always worry. You're my only daughter…"

Kayla placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, gave her a quick squeeze, and then jumped back on her quad and pulled on her helmet. "I'll call you as soon as I get home!"

Katherine flinched as her daughter hit the kick start and twisted the throttle, the mammoth engine roaring to life like a monster being woken from its slumber. The crowded family stepped back and provided an opening in their circle for her to leave. After playfully revving the engine a few times, Kayla shot out of her family's backyard, into the dense forest, and out of sight, engine screaming as she flew along the dirt path.

It was so wonderful; she hadn't felt this kind of adrenaline rush in a long, long time. It was like a drug, and it seemed as though she'd gone _forever_ without a hit. Trees flashed by her in a blur, and she lifted her rear off the seat, resting her weight on the pegs as she sped down the winding pathway, leaning left and right with every curve. All of her previous worried seemed to melt away like a popsicle on a hot, August afternoon, the thrill of speed peeling them away like a wet coat. The noise of the engine was glorious: fierce, intimidating, and loud, shattering the serenity of the forest like glass and shaking the earth like an unimaginable terror. Silently, mist began to descend upon the path like an ominous shadow, obscuring the pathway and creating an eerie atmosphere. Immediately, Kayla slowed down, being a bit more careful as she made her way towards the base. Pouring rain followed not too far behind, rolling off her jumpsuit and her helmet; she was never more grateful in her entire life that she'd worn them both, usually opting to wear a leather jacket and some sturdy, windbreaker pants instead of the heavy boiler suit.

"Jeeze," she muttered to herself as she avoided a particularly big rock in the middle of the path. "I hope I get there soon."

* * *

It was late, and the rain began to pour even harder outside the Decepticon base, the inky blankness of the night encasing it like a cocoon. The bright fluorescent lights that normally rivaled the daylight were now extinguished, and the residents of the massive structure were now heavily into their evening stasis…except for Megatron. Though it was only around 11:45 pm, as opposed to approximately 1:27 am, his routine had already begun. He paced, back and forth, back and forth, across a stretch of tile in front of his window; it went on for so long before, that that particular expanse of flooring had actually been worn down from frequent footsteps. His thoughts drifted to Kayla, that's all they ever seemed to do these days. How was she faring? Was she even alive? He glanced hopefully out the window as he passed by, and stopped after processing what his optics saw.

_(Note to Readers: If you're using the music, now would be the time to press play; I'll give notes as to where the music should be, but use your imaginations…)_

A lone figure was standing outside the base, cloaked by the darkness of the night, and silhouetted by the faint moonlight shining through the dense storm clouds. It was standing stock still, not even flinching in the relentless rain pounding down around it. Focusing hard, Megatron zoomed his vision in closer to the form, trying to determine just who or what it could be. He managed to make out wet, curly hair slightly longer than shoulder length, and a stature of about 5'4" through the precipitation, and felt his spark lurch ominously.

"No." he told himself as he stared at the body outside his window, not wanting to get his hopes up. "It couldn't be…"

Just to be certain, he ran a quick scan over the person; their medical information began to pop up on his internal browser: blood type, stature, stage of sexual maturity, vision and hearing strength, and finally, genetics. This would be the determining factor; it was an absolute fact that no two humans have the exact same DNA makeup. It was either yes, or no. Nothing in between.

_(14:52)_

His spark nearly shuddered to a halt; slowly, a double helix of DNA began to appear before his optics…a positive match. He was staring at Kayla's DNA.

"Kayla…"

In an instant, he projected his newly-finished hologram onto the grounds below. He couldn't believe this was happening…His scans didn't lie; Kayla was standing around ten feet away from him, soaking wet, and completely still, her intense gaze never leaving his form. Slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, she walked towards him, the fabric of her black jumpsuit ruffling with each step. Her face held an expression he had never seen before: utter awe, and she remained silent, not speaking even as he placed his human-like hands on her shoulders. Though small, he felt a tremor run through her delicate body; she locked eyes with him, something that always made him quiver inside, and searched. Searched to be positive that this was actually him.

"Kayla…" his voice rasped. He could feel himself choking up as he gazed into her eyes; the long gash was uncovered, slowly healing, and a testimony to her will to survive. "You're alive."

"Of course I am." Her voice was equally as soft as his, not daring to raise the volume of their conversation. She spoke with the reverence of one taking vows: softly, surely. Her eyes sparkled; she'd recognized him, and he could nearly feel the waves of her emotions lapping over him.

Before Megatron could even gather what to say next, the words seemed to tumble out of him like an avalanche. "I'm so sorry!" He sputtered as he squeezed her shoulders. "I was such a fool! I should have never spoken to you in the manner that I did!" Tears. Unbelievable. The droplets were now heavily coursing down his face, indistinguishable from the pounding rain, as he continued. "I should have known that you would never betray me…" He gazed down at her, his eyes welling with the salty solution once again. "You came back…" She nodded weakly. "Why?"

At this remark, Kayla's eyes also began to well with tears. She moved closer to him, wrapped one arm around his waist, and placed another behind his head. The coarse leather on the palm of her glove was irritating his 'skin', but he said nothing. Nothing else mattered, just the two of them.

_(16:41)_

Like a time bomb, the emotions exploded out of her all at once. She burst into tears, looked up into his own puffy eyes, and blurted, "Because I love you, you idiot!"

With the hand behind his head, she pulled his face down towards hers, and brought their lips crashing together in a desperate kiss.

In all of his many years, Megatron had never experienced something such as this. For the first time in his entire existence, pure, true love swelled within his spark; he felt as though he was flying, his spark about to burst with happiness. He wrapped his arms around Kayla as tightly as he could, pulling her deeper into their kiss and melting their bodies together like hot metal ore. His tongue caressed her lips, begging for entrance, and receiving it immediately; they explored one another, delving into the depths of the other and running their hands over previously forbidden areas.

_(17:10)_

Breaking away briefly, he managed to gasp out "I love you too!" before jerking her back into another kiss, this one even more dizzying than the last.

Hands and mouths alike roamed free. He lowered his head to her neck, and placed tender kisses, licks, and nips along its length, eliciting sharp gasps from her lungs. His pulse quickened at hearing her labored breathing, and their actions became harder, more intense. He groaned as he felt her breasts against his chest, clawing blindly at the durable material in a fierce attempt to bring her closer to himself; he cursed her jumpsuit to the Pit, but the thought barely registered on his fluttering mind.

Once again, he pulled out of this kiss that left both of them gulping air. "Kayla…" he breathed, weakly embracing her. They were both panting with exertion, and it took a moment for her to raise her eyes up to his. "Will you lay with me tonight?" He searched her eyes before continuing. "I don't ask anything of you…especially bonding, or…'sex' as humans call it." She looked rather frightened hearing that three letter word, but he hastily continued, "All that I ask is that we rest together, side by side."

Upon hearing _this_, Kayla's faced relaxed into a tender smile. She appeared immensely relieved to hear this, and reached up to caress his cheek as she settled her head on his chest. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she spoke so softly, in nearly a whisper, "I'd love to."

Without another word, Megatron scooped Kayla up bridal style; she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed airily as he carried her back towards the base, not even sparing a backwards glance.

* * *

Author's Note:

Me: Cut! _Perfect_, you two!

Megatron: FINALLY! _(drops Kayla onto the ground)_

Kayla: What the **hell**! Watch it, asshole!

Megatron: Watch my _fist_!

Me: HEY! _(sprays both of them with a squirt bottle)_ Break it up!

Both: _(grumble obscenities under breaths)_

Kayla: _(glumly) _ DarkxPrince's Megatron was coming to see me, and now I'm all covered in mud…

_(Autobots walk in from off set)_

Jazz: Don't sweat it, Kay!

Ironhide: Yeah. A little mud never killed anybody…

Optimus: _(laughs)_ Besides, DarkxPrince's Megatron will think you're beautiful no matter _how_ dirty you many be.

Megatron: _(snickering) _Oh, trust me…she's VERY dirty.

All: _(burst out laughing)_

Kayla: Oh, shut up you bunch of vultures!

Ratchet: _(points at finely wrapped box) _What's this?

Kayla: _(coyly) _A gift for someone. _(opens lid)_ Ironhide helped me pick out some nice energon sweets, and-

All: _(point at DarkxPrince's Megatron) _OOOOOOOOOOO!

Well…there you have it! The next chapter! I asked Kayla's permission first…and I'm going to post a picture of her as my avatar! It's a bit weird looking (she's got the hood of her jacket on), and she's all pasty because it was cold outside when the picture was taken, but I thought it was cute…I'm only gonna keep it up for a week, so look quickly!

About the music: It might take a couple tries of reading it with the music on before you find the interpretation you want, so all you need is some patience. _(flings BlowPops into the air)_ A prezzie for you all for waiting for so long! Let me know what you think: music, or no music? So...please review!

Devious Decepticon

(Yes, I changed my penname)


	20. Unspoken Agreement

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: You poor, POOR people! I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long!

I've been so busy with my classes, my job (thank god it's a sitting one), and planning the wedding that I've nearly gone insane!

I apologize for not getting that picture of Kayla up when I promised; little Miss-I-Don't-Want-My-Picture-Taken actually followed through with her threat and threw my phone into her pool, so I lost all my pictures. But she felt so bad about it later that she actually LET me take another one! So I uploaded that picture to Photobucket, and I've posted the URL in my profile for all to see!

Yeah…I'm not too sure how the music thing worked out, so I'm just going to forget that aspect for now. But hey, it was a valuable learning experience, so I'm happy.

I'm not going to delay you all any longer, so ONWARD with the chappie!

Warnings: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Without another word, Megatron scooped Kayla up bridal style; she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed airily as he carried her back towards the base, not even sparing a backwards glance._

* * *

Though his holo-form felt _freezing_ cold, Megatron completely ignored the prickling sensations as he began to ascend the staircase in the entry hall, taking the stairs three-by-three in an attempt to bring them to private quarters more quickly. Without warning, Kayla began her assault on him; not physically, _mentally_. She knew him well, by now, and also knew that a psychological attack would be the most effective at the time being.

"_My, you're a strong boy,"_ she whispered quietly into his ear, her warm breath ghosting across his newly acquired skin, a wave of goosebumps tingling its way down his neck. He jolted so sharply that he nearly sent them both tumbling down the stairs again, but recovered quickly and resumed the climb again at a much more rapid pace. _"I like that."  
_

Losing his balance fast, he jumped the last four stairs, dropped her to her feet, and slammed her against the nearest wall; the fear that would have once been present in her eyes was gone, replaced with something entirely new. A strange, foreign darkness was staring back at him…and it made him shiver with anticipation.

Barely thinking, Megatron pinned her arms deftly above her head, and leaned in so close to Kayla's face that they were nearly touching. "Don't." He kissed her already swollen lips brutally, a fire inside him beginning to rage. "I could have dropped you."

She was still gasping for air as he scooped her up again, and carried her through the doors of his private quarters

"Wait!" she protested, trying to make a grab for the doorframe. "I should probably dry off and change before I-"

"I don't care." He stated bluntly, cutting off any last words she might have said, and made his way over to his bed…only to realize that it was too high. "To your quarters."

Megatron ran as quickly as he could back out of his doors and down the hall, kicking in the door before slowing down to enjoy the moment: carrying the one he loved to bed. An overwhelming feeling of warmth enveloped him, a sense of power coursing through his veins like a shot of high grade energon. He felt a delicate kiss being placed upon his throat, and smiled as though he'd won rule over the Universe; this beautiful young woman, _his_ young woman, was bestowing affection of the most wonderful kind upon him. _Him_, and no one else. As if she were the Allspark itself, he laid her gently on top of the neatly folded comforter, its soft quilted down sinking with her added weight.

"Don't…move." He instructed her, skimming his hands lightly along her slender figure. "I want this to be perfect." Kayla nodded with a silent understanding, and watched as he made his rounds about the room.

The first thing she noted was that he closed the doors quietly and locked them; the clicking metal gave a deadpan signal: they were completely alone, their privacy was ensured. After securing the deadbolt, he lit a fire in the fireplace, and extinguished all of the other remaining lights, casting a very faint golden glow across the room. And finally, he made his way back across the polished tile floor towards her bed, his piercing gaze raking over her lithe form, somewhat hidden by her bulky padded jumpsuit; he felt an internal frown brewing, but lost it as he proceeded to cover the final few feet. As he passed her stereo, very subtly, he pressed the "Play" button, causing soft, airy music to filter throughout the otherwise quiet room, all the while, never drawing his gaze away from her.

It all happened so quickly; he neared her bed, reaching out to touch the damp sleeve of her jumpsuit, when she grabbed his hand, yanked him onto the bed, and flattened him out before crawling on top of him, shock rendering him momentarily immobile. Very slowly, Kayla leaned over his face, her hair tickling his skin as she bent her head closer to his. Her eyes had darkened further now, almost to the point of blackness, when he realized what she was feeling…was expressing: Desire.

"_Megatron…"_ she whispered, her lips brushing against his own, incredibly humanoid ones. _"I love you so much…"_

Before he even had time to think, her mouth came crashing down into his in a desperate kiss, one arm winding its way behind his right shoulder blade, and the other behind his left, her hand running through his spiked-up hair.

_Baby (x11)  
I'm so glad..._

He groaned into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands wandering up her back until they settled on the zipper of her ATV jumpsuit. The action was tiny, almost imperceptible, but she must have felt it too because she gave a soft, almost pleading whimper urging him onwards.

_I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
More precious than you_

Slowly, the metal teeth of the zipper began to separate as he pulled downwards; instinctively, Kayla kicked off her heavy riding boots and socks, Megatron losing his own shoes at the same time. Finally, after what seemed like an ETERNITY, the head of the zipper hit the end of the track, signifying that the garment had been completely opened. She released a gasp of surprise, but proceeded to draw in her lover for another kiss; it had become stifling hot underneath the durable material, and she felt like the suffocating atmosphere was about to devour her in heat.

_Girl you are…  
Close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
And you are the only one my everything  
And for you this song I sing..._

His mind spun as she hastily slid out of the concealing article of clothing, leaving a white, skimpy, spaghetti-strapped tank top and a small pair of black cotton shorts. With so little to hide her modesty, she began to blush, splotches of dark pink coloring her olive skin.

Megatron noticed almost immediately. "Are you ashamed of yourself, Kayla?" he questioned, running his gaze along her now exposed body. She shrugged, her shoulders contracting tightly as he danced his hand across them._"Because you should not be,"_ he purred into her ear, relishing the shiver that wracked her small frame. _"You are absolutely beautiful, inside and out."_

She looked utterly stunned, her eyebrows knotted in surprise as she quickly scrutinized her body. "Megatron?" Her hand captured his face with a gentle sort of force. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course…" He nuzzled the crook of her neck and placed a tender nip on the delicate skin, earning another gasp from her lungs. "Why would I say that if it wasn't true?"

She cast her eyes downwards, then looked back up at him through her eyelashes, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I haven't been called 'beautiful' in a very long time…"

"_You are,"_ he breathed, running his tongue along the outer shell of her ear._"And I love you very, very much…"_

Tears began to course down her cheeks, their warmth dotting his arm like the rain outside._"I love you too…"_

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank god  
That I...that I finally found you  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Barely registering what he was actually doing, Megatron pulled the delicate article of clothing over Kayla's head, and raised his arms so she could do the same; the material glided off his back with ease, and he watched as she discarded it over the side of the bed. Their pairs of pants soon followed, his jeans accompanying her shorts on the floor below them. Only their undergarments now remained.

_I'd send you all that I'm thinking of...baby_

_Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

Very gently, her hands were guiding his to her back, resting them on the black lacy strap of her bra. Gingerly, his fingers held the two sides of the fragile undergarment, and he looked down at her with serious eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his nerves on end as he waited for her response. If she gave her permission, this would be his first time seeing her completely nude…He shivered at the thought.

She gave him a nervous smile, and leaned upwards to aid him with his task. "I'm positive."

With trembling hands, Megatron gently pulled the hook upwards out of the clasp attached to the fabric, causing the ends of the garment that once joined together to spring apart. Kayla extended her arms outwards in front of herself, allowing him to smoothly ease the straps down over them.

He couldn't help but gape in awe; she was gorgeous, in his eyes. Absolutely stunning. Her skin glowed in the nearby firelight, and he could pick out freckles, beauty marks, and scars…the various markings spattering her body in a seemingly flawless pattern. Each transitioned beautifully into the next, down to the small swell of her breasts, perfectly round, and matching seamlessly with the rest of her body.

_All my life (Ohhhh...baby, baby)  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank god  
That I...that I finally found you  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Megatron was now, undeniably, aroused…his hardness barely contained within the fabric of his red and blue plaid boxers. Kayla smiled in understanding, and together, they removed the final pieces of clothing from each other's bodies.

It seemed as though once both were completely bare, so were their inhibitions. Hands groped, mouths slid and kissed, and sharp, often sudden gasps were heard from the couple. The air soon became dense with sweat, arousal, and tension, sealing off the room from the rest of the universe; their emotions ran wild, expressing themselves through a subtle caress, a gentle lick, or a feathery nip. Breathing became very heavy, very ragged, and often came in shallow pants as the intricate dance of the two lovers continued.

There seemed to be a moment where time froze, where an unspoken agreement was made: To be together forever, no matter what obstacles may face them. To love and comfort each other, and give support in everything they did. It was that momentous pact that sealed their futures.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I've never been more certain in all my life."_

_You're all that I ever know,  
When you smile all my face always seems to glow,  
You turned my life around,  
You picked me up when I was down,  
_

_You're all that I've ever known,  
When you smile my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down  
_

_Say...you're all that I've ever known  
When you smile my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you  
Feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Life as they knew it seemed to go insane for those few, blissful minutes of ecstasy. The frame of the bed creaked and rocked, the air under the covers seemed to come to a boil. But neither noticed, and neither cared; they were both lost in each other, clinging tightly to one another almost for dear life as both their emotions and physical sensations swept them away. Their heads were spinning, their pulses, racing…each moment bringing them closer and closer to the zenith awaiting them. The approached climax as one, both moaning their lover's name aloud as their entire world seemed to contract into a tiny pinpoint, and then explode into the depths of oblivion.

"KAYLA!"

"MEGATRON!"

_And all my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank god  
That I...that I finally found you  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Megatron groaned as he slid off of Kayla, causing her to whimper at the loss of the securing weight that kept her sandwiched into the comfortable mattress. They lay side by side, spent; her head lay against his firm chest, neither minding the mingling of their sheens of perspiration. Slowly, they floated down from the clouds together…Their breathing rates gradually returned to normal and their pulses began to decelerate. Neither spoke, not daring to ruin the most intimate moment of their lives. What could possibly be said about their experience that could possibly describe it accurately? Nothing…

_All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank god  
That I...that I finally found you  
All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

After a long silence, Megatron tilted up Kayla's chin in order to meet her gaze. "Kayla?" he asked softly.

She smiled tenderly up at him, gave him a peck on his jaw line, and then snuggled back against his chest. "Yes, Megatron?"

"I…" he gazed back down into her blue-green eyes again before continuing. "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything else before."

"Megatron…" her eyes were now leaking tears, spilling onto his uncovered skin. "I love you too. I've never loved someone like I'll ever love you. You're my first, and only, true love…"

Before he could stop them, he felt tears of his own cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall, and kissed her lips as passionately as he could still muster.

_(Fading)  
And all my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank god that I...that I finally found you..._

Sleep embraced them both before they even knew what hit them, and so, together they lay, side-by-side…just like Megatron had intended. Side-by-side, and lovers at last.

* * *

Me: Aaaannd…CUT!

Megatron and Kayla:_(flickers off projection; jumps out of bed as quickly as possible)_ EWWWWW!

Autobots: _(emerge from off-set and gape)_

Jazz: Woooooooooow…

Kayla: _(gives dirty look)_ Pervert. _(glares at author)_ I hope you're happy, you Nazi-bitch! You just DESTROYED whatever chances I have of DarkxPrince's Megatron ever liking me!

Me: Hey, that's life, toots.

Kayla: _(wailing)_ HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME NOW!

Megatron: _(smirking)_HA HA!

Kayla: _(bursts into tears) _I **HATE** YOU ALL! _(runs off set to seek comfort)_

All: 00

Author's Note: What is there to say after a chapter like that? I put up a link to the picture, finally! Go check it out, and tell me what ya think! Please, be nice, folks, and read and review!


	21. Truce

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Ugh…what a pain in my butt this month has been. But FINALLY, I have a bit of time on my hands to post this next chapter. In other news, I get my casts off next month! Yaaay! So in celebration of both Thanksgiving and my near end to torture, here's another chappie!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Sleep embraced them both before they even knew what hit them, and so, together they lay, side-by-side…just like Megatron had intended. Side-by-side, lovers at last._

* * *

His dreams were nothing short of wonderful that night, blissfully realistic images of himself and Kayla together. However, even though they seemed to last for about a minute in his subconscious, Megatron awoke around ten hours later, Kayla still fast asleep at his side. A small smile played across her lips, and he couldn't help but lean over and place a gentle kiss on them; she gave a sigh of contentment and shifted around a bit. He couldn't resist the smile that overtook his face as he watched her. Though the thick curtains blocked out most of the outside light, the room still had a yellowish tint from the sun, its weakened rays dancing across the expanse of her exposed skin, giving it a softened glow. He slid his hand over her bare shoulder, the velvety smoothness making his skin tingle. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, her pupils retracting from what light remained in the room, and she stared up at Megatron; her gaze was still a bit clouded, but nonetheless managed to draw him in.

Kayla smiled, rested her head on his chest, and tickled his jaw line with the tip of her nose. "Good morning…" Her voice was still husky from sleep, and he had to bite back the bit of his mind that had thought this was incredibly arousing.

"Good morning." He reached his hand under her back, and started to knead the tensed up muscles with his skilled fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmm…" she was pressing down into his hand, trying to strengthen the affect of the massage. She ran her hand along his cheek, pausing momentarily to fiddle with a lock of his hair. "I feel wonderful." Scooting over closer towards him, she began to rub his own back in return. "How about you?"

"I haven't felt this good in many years," he informed her, running the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. She shuddered, and he gave a primal growl from the pit of his vocal processor as he pulled her closer.

"Megatron," her voice had lost its husky, sleepy tone, and she was now wide awake; she could feel the sign of his arousal poking into her thigh. "You're insatiable."

"Am I?" He dropped his head and placed a few light kisses on her neck. "Because I don't see you complaining."

"I'm not complaining," stated Kayla matter-of-factly as she pushed him back down into the mattress. "However, I'm certainly not endorsing the idea right now."

"What?!" He looked like he was about to have a seizure as he watched her reach over, pluck her robe from its hook next to the bed, and wrap it around herself before rolling out of the bed. "But I-" His widened eyes looked down towards the region between his legs, and then back up at her with a pleading gaze. "But-"

"No buts," she sounded like she was really enjoying herself as she made her way over towards her bathroom. "Wasn't it enough for you that you were my first?"

His jaw dropped, completely floored by this new bit of information. "Was I really?"

"You certainly were." She smiled at him, and then selected a few articles of clothing from her armoire. "I'm going to go shower."

"Alright," he managed as he staggered from the bed, watching her disappear into the bathroom before allowing himself to flicker off his holo-form.

Megatron winced as his optics flared to life, and slowly attempted to rise from the kneeling position from which he projected his holo-form. His knee joints creaked and groaned as he stood up, the unpleasant grinding grating against his audios; once fully standing, he found that he needed to sit again, which was just fine by him. No reason to stress himself out when he didn't need to. He needed to sort out a few things, anyway…

* * *

"_I cannot believe I'm about to do this," _he thought blankly to himself as he began to comb through the dense forest. _"This had better work."_ The cold always made him bitter, and the two feet of snow resulting from last night's big storm didn't make things any better.

The entire forest looked strange with its white blanket of snow, the very earth he tread frozen to the core.

"Prime?" he called evenly, his deep voice resounding off the trees. A branch snapped behind him, and he instinctively whirled around to investigate…only to see nothing there.

Megatron continued onwards, occasionally calling out to see who was around. It wasn't too long before he heard another limb snap, although this time, when he turned to see what was behind himself, he was instantly swarmed by Autobots, all with their weapons drawn and aimed directly at his spark.

"Got ya now, Decepticon scum", growled Ironhide, his plasma cannons crackling with energy and shoved right up in Megatron's face. "It's four on one, d'you think you can handle it?"

"Get out of my face, you glitch," the Decepticon leader snarled in response as he shoved the Autobot's cannons away. "I want to speak with Prime. Now."

"You ain't talkin' to _no one_ like that," Jazz charged up his weapons as he came through the circle of Autobots. "'Specially not Optimus."

"All of you, hold your fire!" Every head snapped in the direction of the stern voice, and the Autobots looked as though they might just ignore him and fire anyway. "That's an order."

Optimus still had his calm demeanor about him, his optics surprised, but neutral just the same. Reluctantly, his men cleared off and left the area, but still remained within earshot to hear the proceedings.

"You wanted to talk?" he questioned, his bright blue optics burning into Megatron's as they stared each other off.

"Yes." Megatron still didn't break his stare with the Autobot leader, but remained firm as he felt the silently scrutinizing optics of his men raking over him.

Out of respect, and to show that this was merely a time for negotiations, Optimus removed his battle faceplate, and Megatron also removed his helmet. The two of them continued to stare at one another, neither making to rush the situation or make a hasty first move.

Finally, Optimus took his chances, and ventured, "What is it, Megatron? What do you want?"

Well, here it was: The moment of truth. The Decepticon leader steadied himself, quiet puffs of air hissing through his chassis as he adjusted his posture. "I want a truce, Prime. Permanently."

If Optimus wasn't the dignified mech that he was, his jaw would have dropped and he would've passed out cold. However, instead of that, he took his measurement carefully, determining whether or not it was a valid proposition. He didn't want to rush to conclusions.

"With all due respect, Megatron," Optimus paused as he took in his rival. "Why would you want a truce? Why now, after all these millions of years?"

Megatron didn't answer, but chose to gaze back towards the Decepticon base; Kayla was outside, bundled up in her cold weather clothing, exchanging greetings with the Autobot humans, Sam and Mikeala. After briefly whispering to Mikeala, the two of them began to hurl a barrage of snowballs at Sam, who started yelling and running away as fast as he could before being knocked down by the two girls. The two of them were laughing and screaming as they tortured her boyfriend, one shoving snow down the back of his boxers and the other giving him as much of an atomic wedgie as she could manage. Finally, the group seemed to calm down, and they all got to their feet, brushing snow off of themselves. Sensing she was being watched, Kayla turned, locked eyes with Megatron, and smiled shyly as she waved at him.

"It's strange, how love can change a mech," mused Optimus with a small smile as he watched Megatron. "Now, suddenly…our fight doesn't seem to matter very much anymore."

"No…" Megatron broke free from his trance-like state, and turned to face the Autobot leader. "Prime…er…Optimus," his gaze flicked away briefly before returning again. "I can't do it any longer. I can't put her in danger. I already have Starscream on the loose, he's enough of a burden as it is-"

"You don't mean to say that-"

"Yes," continued Megatron with a grimace. "He's infatuated with her, in his own sick, twisted way." Optimus shook his head, but continued to listen. "And she's invited me to this ball…thing. Where humans eat, and socialize, and do other such things. I'm already going to attend in my holo-form, and I'm concerned that Starscream might do the same."

Sensing his intent, Optimus asked, "Do you need assistance, Megatron?"

"I would be very grateful," the Decepticon leader said truthfully. "Not for myself, I can handle Starscream. But I'd like to know that while I'm fighting, she's being kept safe, and out of harm's way."

For the first time, Optimus placed a friendly hand on Megatron's shoulder. "Megatron, because of this new light you have shed upon yourself, I now view you with great respect. Asking for help to protect the one you love, and not being concerned with your own safety. And because of this, I'd be honored to call a truce."

Megatron stepped back, a small smile upon his face, and extended his hand to Optimus. "Truce?"

Optimus himself couldn't resist a smile as he accepted his former rival's hand. "Truce."

After shaking hands, they departed to their separate ways. Though the war might have been over, that didn't mean that there weren't differences between the two races. Optimus watched as Megatron knelt down and Kayla ran over to his crouched form, taking his much larger face between her hands and placing a kiss on his mouth components. He projected his holo-form down onto the ground, and after another few minutes of introductions, the two couples began to build snow forts from which to resume their snowball war.

"Ah yes," he found himself rumbling, watching as Megatron leaned against Kayla as they smoothed a wall of their fort. " Love."

The couples then began to hurl the balls of frozen precipitation at each other, Kayla praising Megatron after he made a particularly good shot. It was odd to see the Decepticon leader adapting to human life, but still very touching; he watched unsurely as they all began to lay down on the ground to make snow angels, and after a little bit of encouragement, he joined them as well, looking to Kayla for advice every minute or so. And after that was all said and done, they began to make a giant snow man, Megatron switched off his holo-form, and began to gather enormous balls of snow with his giant hands, stacking the largest on the bottom, a smaller in the middle, and the smallest on the top. One at a time, he lifted the humans up to make a face, and once the eyes, nose, and mouth were in place, he found two large limbs from a pine tree, and stabbed them into the snowman's torso for arms.

It was nice to see him going along with everything, even if he didn't understand why certain things were done. They romped around in the snow until dark, until Sam and Mikeala had to head home with Bumblebee. And after goodbyes were exchanged, Optimus smiled as Megatron carried a now-freezing Kayla back into the warmth of his base. Things were still a bit shaky, but that would take time to stabilize and become adjusted to. All he knew for certain was that things were certainly looking up…

* * *

Me: Cut! Good job, everyone!

All: _(shake snow off selves and start talking to each other)_

Optimus: Jeez…NOW what are we going to do for entertainment? No more war…

Ironhide: I know. SERIOUSLY.

Bumblebee: There's always Parcheesi.

All: _(groan)_

Bumblebee: What?!

Jazz: _(to DarkxPrince's Megatron)_: And what's YOUR deal? You ran off on DarkxPrince to go comfort her…Well, did you?

Kayla: Jazz!

Jazz: _(points to Kayla)_ She likes you!

Kayla: JAZZ!

Jazz: Do you like her?

Kayla: _JAZZ! SHUT THE HELL UP!_

* * *

Author's Note: Too…tired. Full of…turkey. But you guys know what to do. Please, read and review! 


	22. Dancing With Decepticons

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: I'M FREEEEEE! Yay! I got my casts off early! Only after Todd accidentally backed over my legs with his truck, though; believe it or not, the low air pressure in the tire actually saved my legs…Walking's a bit weird, but hey, I'll get used to it. Sadly, I had to relinquish my handicapped parking card : (

Anyways, I'm just wondering where some of my reviewers went…TK-Productionz, OSR4ever, Skieloon…COME BACK! We miss you over here!

Not too much is new, except for the real Kayla getting flirty with a Marine she met at the shooting range she goes to. They've been hanging out FOREVER, but he still hasn't asked her on an "official date" yet. I may just have to nudge him along…

And get ready to piss your pants over THIS: for three days, THREE DAYS ONLY, I will have Kayla's senior portrait up on my profile page. She dug this up a couple days ago, and I thought it was _so cute! _Truth be told, she looks pretty much the same. _(shrug)_

Alrigtie, my beloved peeps, let's get this chapter started!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_And after goodbyes were exchanged, Optimus smiled as Megatron carried a now-freezing Kayla back into the warmth of his base. Things were still a bit shaky, but that would take time to stabilize and become adjusted to. All he knew for certain was that things were certainly looking up…_"

* * *

You need to learn how to dance."

The statement caught Megatron off guard, causing him to pause his drinking of his energon. "What?" he questioned as he raised an optic ridge. "Learn to dance?"

Kayla had emerged from behind her changing screen in a pair of baggy blue flannel pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt, carrying her snow-dampened clothes over to her laundry hamper. "Yes," she informed him as she unceremoniously dumped the clothes into the black wicker basket. "The ball almost a month away, you know."

"The ball?" He rubbed his head in confusion as he looked distractedly around the room, his eyes catching her very bewildered look. "Oh. _That_ ball."

"Right," she nodded as she sized him up from her position in front of the fireplace. "Turn on your holo-form."

"Why?" He asked rather defensively; he felt less intimidating in his holo-form, in the same sort of way a male dog would feel after it had been neutered.

"If you're worried about your intimidation-factor, it's pretty much at zero," she laughed at the despaired look he cast her. Slag, she always did that; was he really that easy to read? "Yeah, you rank right up there with kittens and unicorns, Megs." Feeling degraded, he turned his back on her, trying to ignore her approaching footsteps. "Come on, now." She caressed the back of his leg, the only part of him she could really reach up to, and purred,"I love you, you fierce, handsome, evil overlord."

At this remark, Megatron grinned; mech or human, men all seemed to react the same way to a good ego-stoking. "You think I'm fierce?"

"Oh yes," Kayla turned away, and began to walk back across the room, "Very fierce", she tossed back over her shoulder. "And with so much masculinity, surely you could spare some for a few dancing lessons?" He groaned, not really providing much of an answer. "It'll give you class, dignity, polishing…" he still seemed uninterested, and merely groaned again, the thought of dancing too agonizing for his processor to cope with. "And I'll make it…worth your while."

He immediately whirled around, his optics locking dead center on her; she was using _that_ tone, that smooth, breathy tone that ghosted across his audios the previous night. She was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, rows of straight, pearly teeth gleaming at him in the dim light of the room. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked him up and down; Primus, if it wasn't for the fact that she was, well, so _innocent ("Sort of," he thought to himself), _she would have made a fabulous Decepticon. Slowly, she ran her tongue over the tip of her upper left canine tooth, like a predator moving in for the kill

"I-" Megatron couldn't help himself; he caved in, and projected his holo-form in front of her. "I-"

"You?" The triumphant smirk on her face was enough to drive him wild. That cocky arrogance of knowing that she had the upper hand over him…it reminded him vaguely of himself. He liked that in a femme.

"I'll do it," he conceded, gazing down at her with a predatory look. Two could play at this game…

"Great!" He couldn't help but moan; there went the intimate atmosphere, seeming to vanish like a puff of smoke from her cheerfulness. Instead, she grabbed the remote control to her stereo, pressed the 'Play' button, and a medium-paced tempo began to play through a fairly tame song. "The first dance you'll be learning is the waltz."

"The what?" What in the name of Primus was a waltz? Urgh…this was going to be harder than he thought.

"The waltz," she repeated patiently, taking one of his hands in hers. "This song that you're learning to is a very famous one called 'The Blue Danube'."

"'The Blue what'?" His holo-form turned pink to the tips of his ears, embarrassment burning his face like a hot iron. "I don't know…"

"I'm not expecting you to," by now, she had moved much closer to him, leaning her petite frame into his as she gave him a quick hug. "That's why I'm teaching you, silly."

"Right," Megatron steeled himself. If he could take on an army of Autobots, he could surely take on this 'waltz' thing, couldn't he? "So…" he felt slightly awkward, but hastily pushed the feeling aside. "How do we start?"

"Well," she began with a deep breath. "If you listen to the music, you can hear the main beat in the background; it comes in counts of three. Listen." Together, they listened to the progressing music for a few moments before she started to count, "One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, d'you hear it, Megs?"

He listened to the beat of the music for another thirty seconds or so, and eventually, he picked up a very distinct rhythm. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. "Yes."

"Okay, good." She resumed the lesson again now that he was confident. "For social dance, such as at a ball, waltzes will almost always come in counts of three, so keep that in mind." He nodded to show that he was paying attention. "Now, for dancing a waltz, we need to be in closed hold…" She stepped closer to him, and instructed, "Right hand cupping my shoulder blade, and hold my hand with your left…yes, just like that," she praised as he followed her instructions correctly. "There are two positions in ballroom dancing: the leader, and the follower. The male is always the leader, so you're going to have to practice this on your own-" The worry in his gaze struck her, and she amended, "But don't worry, I'll lead temporarily for today."

"What do you mean by 'leading'?" he questioned, his face growing hot again with his mounting humiliation. He knew that it wasn't possible to be good at_everything_, but he still found being so new pretty mortifying. "What does this 'leader' do?"

"The leader…leads," she explained with a laugh. "You decide what steps we're going to take, and you're responsible for giving me the proper cues on when to do them. It all has to fit in with the music, otherwise, we'll get offbeat."

"So…" he pondered to himself for a moment before speaking again. "_I_ make the choices?"

"Yes," As if to emphasize, she pushed back with their clasped hands, but instead of a neat turn, she was rewarded with her arm slicing forward, still holding his own noodle-limp arm in an awkward position. "You have to keep a firm bridge," Kayla told him as she removed her left hand from his shoulder and squeezed his left arm. "Which means that _this_ has to be stiff." Megatron tensed the muscles in his arm obediently as she continued to grasp at it. "So when I push back…" she did so. And this time, he pivoted neatly around on the balls of his feet. "…You should turn. Now you try."

Tentatively, the Decepticon leader tightened his grip around his instructor, pushed forward into her hand, and watched with surprised eyes as she pivoted on her toes right in front of him, simple as that.

"How was that?" he asked coyly, taking several steps out of the intimate hold.

"Perfect."

* * *

"_What are they__doing__?"_ hissed Bonecrusher, peering quietly into the crack between the doors of the human's chambers.

Megatron's mechaniod form stood motionless at the side of the room, but was projecting a holo-form down onto the floor below. He was holding the human in some strange fashion, and together, they were whirling around the vast expanse of wooden floor, giggling and shrieking with laughter whenever he careened them too close to a piece of furniture, or some other obstacle.

"I have _no_ idea," murmured Blackout quietly, watching with widened optics as their leader twirled the human, gracefully flowing back into their dance. "But they look happy…"

Slowly, the music that had been playing tapered off into its end, another, sultrier piece started up. The two of them watched as Kayla showed Megatron the steps, doing the dance together in slow motion. Visibly emboldened from his last performance, the Decepticon leader took hold of her again, steadied himself, and then launched them into a much more passionate run of the room. Dipping, spinning, twirling…it was true; the Decepticons hadn't seen him this blissful in ages, and whatever he was learning, he was picking up rather quickly.

"What are you two idiots staring at?" Barricade growled, snapping them from their daze; they both gave him a vacant look, and turned back to the crack in the door. "Move over." From his position on the larger mech's shoulder, Frenzy chattered madly in agreement, gesturing for them to make room.

"Shhh!" shushed Blackout, motioning for him to take a closer look. "Don't let 'em hear us, lugnuts!"

Grumbling obscenities in response to the insult, Barricade squeezed into the tight space provided for him, and watched the scene unfold. They began to dance faster, their speed rising with the dramatic crescendo of the music; faster and faster, their feet seemed to barely touch the floor as they flitted around the room. Unfortunately, their luck was bound to run out at some point…Megatron tripped on the upturned edge of the rather large hearthrug, tangled his feet up with Kayla's, and sent them both sprawling onto the floor with a magnificent _"THUD!"_ Now a pile of tangled limbs and clothes, they burst into hysterical laughter, feebly attempting to sort out which body part belonged to who.

"Ow!" yelped Kayla with a laugh. "That was _my _arm, genius!"

"Hey, _hey, HEY!_ Watch where you're putting your foot!" screeched Megatron rather indignantly. "That tickles!"

Kayla immediately froze, and an almost evil grin spread across her face. She extricated herself from him, rose to her knees, and then pounced on him, her fingers jabbing and wiggling across the sensitive area. He screamed in laughter, and attempted to fend off his attacker, but to no avail; she jammed her hands under his arms, causing him to shriek in a very feminine manner. The spying Decepticons all had to clasp their hands over their mouths, trembling from the effort of suppressing their mirth. Finally, he snapped. She ran her fingertips down the now exposed area of his stomach causing him to release a deafening squeal, flail, and roll away from her. For a moment, they both lay on the floor together, their bellies shaking with wracking laughter, and slowly their giggles began to taper away, becoming quieter and quieter until they were both coughing from the exertion...

* * *

"That was _great_," Kayla murmured softly, twisting around to face Megatron.

"Yeah," he agreed gently, taking her hand in his and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Her hand was so tiny…so delicate; its warmth pleasantly tingled his skin as his fingers ghosted across the back of her hand. Suddenly, she shifted again, inching closer towards him without removing her hand from his grasp, and smiled. One would think that a long scar across a woman's face would be unappealing, but to Megatron, he'd never seen anything more stunning in his life. The strength, the courage, the will to survive…it was all perfectly symbolized in the thin white line traveling across her face; he reached out slowly, sweeping an errant wisp of hair out of her eyes, and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Primus…" he felt as though he needed to say something, _anything_. He breathed practically the only coherent thought he could grasp. "You're _beautiful._"

She didn't reply, but instead, took each side of his face in her hands, and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Their lips melted together, meshing as though they were made for each other, and mirroring the love they shared together. Gradually, kisses became more desperate, more…_wanting_. Megatron's spark ached to be with her, to lie beside her and let the steady beating of her heart lull him into recharge; judging by the passion she poured into him through her kiss, she felt the same way, pulling at the back of his shirt, snaking her hands through his hair, mewling softly as he nipped her neck. Abruptly, the couple broke apart, staring at each other for a long moment before they both rose from their positions on the floor…

"Kayla…" they heard Megatron's voice rasp, now husky and several octaves lower. He was staring at her with such intensity that the Decepticons thought she would surely faint. However, she did nothing of the sort.

She brought his mouth down to hers for another bruising kiss, and with that, their leader promptly scooped up his prize and practically ran off, leaving their line of vision. Though not all present were not exactly the brightest bulbs in the box, every last one of them knew what was going on behind the closed doors, and visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Primus," gagged Barricade as he stumbled back from the doors. "I think I'm going to be sick…" As if on cue, Frenzy toppled off of his shoulder, out cold before he even hit the floor.

Blackout looked a little disturbed at first, but then broke out in a full-on grin as he looked at the doors. "It's about time Megatron 'got laid'."

"What?" The black and white Decepticon looked as though he was about to have the robotic equivalent of a coronary. "Where did you hear such a foul term?"

"From human por-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Barricade turned to Bonecrusher. "Bonecrusher, just what do you have to say about this _vile_ craze that's been circulating?"

For several long moments, Bonecrusher stared at the transformed, and _very_ pissed off police car with wide optics. Then he gazed at the closed doors, where muffled heavy breathing could be heard, and back to Barricade. Very slowly, he turned around, and without a word, headed downstairs in search of a good-sized cube of high-grade energon.

Feeling himself retch involuntarily at the sounds coming from the chambers, he scrambled after the larger mech, muttering, "I'm way ahead of you…"

* * *

Me: Perfect! You guys did- _(listens to Barricade barfing from off set)_ Uhhh…nevermind.

Autobots: _(all look nauseated)_

Me: What?! _(gives them a curious look)_ You've already seen that happen before.

Optimus: _(holding hand over mouth)_ It's not the sex…

Me: _(confused)_ Then what the hell-

Ratchet: _(holding stomach) _It's…

Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz: _(holding hands over mouths)_ It's…

All: _(simultaneously run off set and barf)_

Jazz: _(weakly)_ Listening to other people barf.

Me: Ohhhhh… _(taps on screen) _Dude, DarkXPrince's Megatron, you better make your move if you have any interest in you-know-who. _(listens to Kayla giggle and Megatron make a lewd remark behind doors of quarters)_ And I mean soon…I think she's starting to _(gags)_ LIKE Megatron. Do you really want her to end up with an asshole? _(listens to more giggling)_ God, I think I'M going to be sick…_(runs off set and barfs)_

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it! Megatron's dancing! Now, before you all stone me to death, keep in mind that I'm going to elaborate more in the beginning of the next chapter; I still have to tie up a few loose ends…

If Megsy's learning to dance, then guess what can't be too far away…

That's right! The ball!

For those of you reading, please, take ten seconds to review; at least to let me know my story doesn't suck. I'm not saying this because I'm a review whore, but I'm saying it because I need to know how I'm doing. So if it's not too much trouble, please…review.


	23. Being Triumphant and Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Feeling himself retch involuntarily at the sounds coming from the chambers, he scrambled after the larger mech, muttering, "I'm way ahead of you…"_

* * *

"Megatron…I have to go! Come on!"

Kayla was attempting to grab her keys, which were sitting not five feet away on the nightstand next to her bed, but continually failed; the holo-form snuggled securely under the blankets kept emerging from its warm burrow of covers to grab her arm, and attempt to drag her back into the fabric cavern.

"Five more minutes", it grumbled crankily. It was around 4 'o clock in the morning, twilight hadn't even come yet, and she was already out the door before he was even fully awake. "This is the Pit".

"Yeah? Well, tough shit," she grouched as she smushed the offending arm back into its hole, pinned the entrance shut, and seized her keys before he had a chance to grab her again. "I told my mom I'd be over at the house early to help make dinner." Just as she suspected, the phantom arm made another grab for her, but this time, _she_ caught _it_, placed a tender kiss on his fingertips, and then made for the door. "Go back to sleep, you big 'ol Decepticon lump. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

At this remark, a tired, disheveled, and _very_ irritated Megatron popped his head out from beneath the quilted down comforter; Kayla couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as she saw his hair, wild from their previous night's activities. The scowl on his face deepened, and he whined, "Do you HAVE to?"

At first, she had half a mind to go sit on the edge of the bed to talk to him, but thought better of it, and decided to assume the "I'm-the-boss" pose. With both hands planted firmly on her hips, she narrowed her eyes, and ground out sternly, "Yes Megatron…I _have_ to." His head ducked back down under the covers, and a series of muffled moans managed to permeate through the thick walls of his little hideaway. "It's _Thanksgiving_, you dolt," she rolled her eyes as she jabbed the curled-up ball with her finger. "I have a _huge_ family, and my mom and I have to make a dinner big enough for everyone. Besides, shouldn't you spend a little less time bellyaching and a little more time figuring out how to tell the other Decepticons that: A) The war they've been fighting for millions of years is now abruptly over without their say-so, and B) That my family, friends, _and_ the Autobots are coming over for Christmas?"

At this, Megatron nearly had a heart attack; his face erupted from the blankets, wearing a disbelieving look. "I WHAT?!" he squawked.

"Yes, you did" she informed him, confirming that what he'd heard was indeed, correct.

"You brought this upon yourself, Megatron. Don't you remember?"

* * *

The Previous Night:

_Megatron had scooped her off the floor, and swiftly moved her to the waiting bed, his processors buzzing with activity. He lay his prize down before himself, suppressing a moan as she stretched enticingly before him, that lithe form inviting him to come closer, and disposed of his shirt without further hesitation._

_Without a second thought, he joined Kayla. Immediately, she took the offense and crawled on top of him, her small hands gripping like vises onto his wrists as she pinned them roughly over his head. Wow…that was…__thrilling__. To be the captured as opposed to the captor was strangely…provocative. She grinned triumphantly down at him, an aura of pride seeming to radiate from her, when he abruptly twisted free from her grasp, grabbed her shoulders, and flipped her underneath him. Being the prey was interesting for a moment, but he would always dominate. Period. Or so he thought…_

_He had brought their lips together in a crushing kiss, his hands feeling every inch of her they could reach; he groaned as he felt her hands slither up his neck and ruffle the hair at the back of his head, moving down to dig her nails into his shoulders._

_Without warning, she used her new-found leverage to flip them again, leaving her on top once more. Holding down both wrists, she slowly slid up towards his face, her cotton-covered breasts brushing enticingly against his now bare skin. He shuddered, every nerve on his body seemed to jump to life at the new sensation; now it was her turn to lead the kiss, a slow, passionate dance between their tongues, all while she continued to gently rub against him._

_Megatron was __dying__. It was so SLOW, and worst of all, he couldn't even touch her! It was so unfair! As if to voice his opinion, he whimpered softly as she pulled away, struggling against her hold as she ran the tip of her tongue delicately over his lips._

"_Kayla…" he rasped out, wriggling fiercely under her grip. His brownish-red eyes showed the deepest feelings of pain and wanting as he attempted to break free. "__Please__…"_

"_Please…what?" she asked innocently as she placed several light kisses down the center of his chest. "What is it, Megatron?"_

"_I-" he began to pant as he felt her hand begin to trail lower. "Neeeeed…"_

_Leaning forward, she asked sweetly in his ear, "Can my family come over to the base for Christmas?"_

_He gasped. How could she bring something so irrelevant into the situation? Using his desperation against him…that was playing dirty! Something extremely Decepticon-esque of her; a new wave of arousal engulfed him after the thought occurred to him._

"_Yes." He managed to get out, his breath now extremely ragged._

"_And the Autobots, too?"_

"_Yes!" He was losing all hope of maintaining his self-control, and fast._

"_What about my friends?"_

"_Yes! Anything!"_

_She leaned down to place another torturous kiss on his lips, but shrieked as he broke free from her hands, seized her roughly, and flipped her on her back before dragging the two of them under the privacy of the covers._

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Megatron muttered as Kayla happily collected her belongings. "Just what the slag am I supposed to tell them?"

"I dunno," she shrugged as she pranced her way back over towards the bed. "It's not my problem." With that, she leaned over, gave the mortified Decepticon leader a peck on the cheek and called, "Be a good boy, Megsy!" before wiggling her fingers at him and sashaying out the doors of her quarters, having a good laugh the whole way out.

Megatron looked completely stupefied; he gazed at the spot where Kayla was previously standing, and then gently touched his face where she'd just kissed him. He buried his face in his hands, and groaned,"_Primus,_ that woman will be the _death_ of me."

After a moment of consideration, he thought hopefully_, "Who knows. The men might take it well…"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed Barricade, his face panels contorting into a mask of rage. The other Decepticons were too stunned to really say much, or were too blasted from last night's rounds of high-grade to really care. "And you didn't even _consult_ us before you made this decision?!"

"Pipe down, Iron Lung!" barked Bonecrusher as he clutched his audios. "Slag…what is your malfunction, anyway?"

"MY malfunction?!" The police car looked as though he'd be ready to breathe fire at any instant. "MY malfunction is that everything we've been working for, for MILLIONS of years, has all been in vain!" He turned back to Megatron, who appeared as though he wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground. "WHY would you do that?! Are you half-clocked?!"

"We need the Autobots as our allies," the Decepticon leader attempted to remain calm as he continued. "Starscream is still out there, somewhere, and I have a nasty suspicion that he might try something."

"Try what?" the other mech sneered as he shoved his face up in Megatron's. "What's he after, hmm? Couldn't be leadership of the Decepticons, could it? Why not? Because there's NO MORE FRAGGING WAR! NOTHING LEFT TO CONQUER!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Megatron roared, "HE'S AFTER KAYLA, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLAG HEAP!"

For a moment, the other mech said nothing, but uttered a series of incoherent sputters. "Then let him have her, you idiot! Get her out of our base!"

The leader of the Decepticons stepped forward, looked Barricade square in the optics, and said coldly "No."

"No? NO?! Why the frag NOT?!" The black and white mech began to pace, his anger bubbling forth in vicious bursts. "We have no use for her other than as a bargaining tool with the Autobots! And now that we have nothing to bargain ABOUT, she's useless!" He whirled on his superior, malice glittering in his narrowed optics. "Unless you'd like to keep her for a pet, oh great Lord Megatron!"

Enough was enough, and Megatron wasn't going to put up with one more iota of it. "Stand down, soldier!" He stomped up to him, seized him by his upper arms, and slammed him into the nearest wall. "You will NOT disrespect me, Barricade! I ended the war for a legitimate reason, and if I deem it legitimate, then it will be seen as so!" The offending mech turned his head away from his leader, only to have it forcefully yanked back to meet his furious gaze. "I will not tolerate this insolence, soldier! Not one more instant of it! Do you understand me?!"

Barricade opened his mouth, ready to spout another obscenity, only to have a completely different question come from his vocal processor. "I understand. With all due respect, sir, why do you feel so strongly about this?" The police car mentally slapped himself; _no, no you moron! You should've insulted him, not given a clear offer to be his therapist!_ But to be completely honest, he really did want to know what all the fuss was about. After a few moments of silence, he tried, "Is she an experiment of yours?" Judging by the horrified look on Megatron's face, that wasn't exactly the case. "A friend?"

"Sort of", he mumbled in reply, not meeting the other mech's gaze.

Barricade shifted the position of his head to meet his leader's optics, and when he did, it hit him instantly. In a low tone, so the others wouldn't hear him, he asked, "You love her, don't you Megatron?"

"Yes", came the equally quiet reply. Megatron smiled broadly at him, the lines of millions of years of stress, worry, and strife smoothing away.

It then occurred to the Mustang that his leader was happy…truly, and genuinely happy. The infamous anti-ladies' man had finally met his match, however odd they may have been as a couple; an enormous change had taken place in him. He had opened himself to specie, one he'd been bent on hating for many years, and had actually come to love one of them. And as for Kayla…Barricade had no idea what she saw in Megatron; it wasn't as though he was very friendly when they first met, but he knew she must love him very much if she decided to move in with the Decepticons.

"You should have said something earlier," said the black and white mech with a grin. "I didn't know you felt like that, you old softie."

For the first time, Barricade heard Megatron laugh. Not cackle, not shriek or howl…but a hearty, content laugh. "Well, I haven't gone completely soft." He smirked at the rest of his men, who had heard the news despite their efforts to keep it quiet. "So keep on your toes, men. I've still got some bite left."

The Decepticons all laughed, the cheer in the air becoming more contagious with each passing moment. After a round of hearty back slapping and congratulations, everyone headed off to the bar to celebrate the good fortune with a round of high-grade, where old love stories from back on Cybertron, before the war, would be told…as well as other, less appropriate tales as well. But before they joined the festivities, Barricade managed to snatch up Megatron one last time in private.

"Out of curiosity…" he began, his optics wide with interest. "Do you think she's the one?" Megatron gave him an inquisitive look, raising one optic ridge as he pondered the question. The black and white mech modified his question. "You know…your bond mate?"

At this question, the Decepticon leader smiled, much softer this time. It almost alarmed the other mech to see his superior in such a state. "I think so…I hope so," he said with a nervous laugh. _Megatron _nervous? He must be serious, then.

"But how-" Barricade started, but was cut off short, the other mech anticipating his inquiry.

"I've come up with a theory, Barricade" Megatron explained, gesturing with one hand. "When we create our holo-forms, part of our spark separates from our body in order to give the form our knowledge, memories, and personality…" The police car nodded in agreement; that much of the idea was true, so far. "If the right combination of proteins, enzymes, and other biological chemicals were beamed into the holo-form while it was activated, the form would create human tissues around the piece of the spark."

"So…" Barricade looked slightly puzzled. "You would basically be creating a human body around your spark." His leader nodded, showing him that his logic was correct. "But Megatron, if you were to cut off _part_ of your spark completely, the larger portion would extinguish."

"I know."

"But that would mean that the change is irreversible!"

"I know, Barricade." For someone talking about, in essence, switching bodies for the rest of their life, Megatron looked oddly serene.

"Why would you do that?" The black and white mech looked terrified at the thought; he couldn't imagine ever going through such a radical change.

"Because…" the Decepticon leader sighed, and turned back to the conversation. "I've been alone for four million years. Four _million_ years, soldier. It was probably the most miserable thing to be; it was more difficult to watch every other mech with his arms around a femme than any battle I've ever fought. And the femme that I've connected with is human…she won't live forever, Barricade. Eighty, maybe ninety years maximum, and she'll die. I'll be all alone again…" Cleaning solution shone in the corners of his optics, but he scrubbed it away with the back of his hand, and met his comrade's gaze. "I'd rather spend one lifetime with her, than all the ages of this universe alone."

After a moment of awed silence, Barricade finally managed to get out, "If that's what would make you happiest…do it. You're a sensible mech, Megatron. I trust your decision…"

"Thank you, Barricade," smiled Megatron, leading him into the bar. "Your support means so much to me…"

"It's nothing…"

As an afterthought, he added, "By the way, Kayla's family, friends, and the Autobots are coming to the base for Christmas."

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

Me: Nice one, people! That's a wrap!

Barricade: _(pulls arm off Megatron's shoulder_) My god, that was sappy…

Me: _(gleefully)_ I know!

Bonecrusher: Well, at least he finally admitted it, the big coward.

Megatron: Who are you calling a coward?! Get over here and say that to my face, you asshole!

Megatron and Bonecrusher: _(engage in a hissy slap fight)_

Me: Kayla! _(points at Megatron) _Call off your animal!

Kayla: _(saunters up to Megatron_) Oh Meeeeeegaaaatrooon…_(winks, wiggles her fingers, and giggles before running off-set)_

Megatron: _(runs after her)_ Come here, my cute little bolt, you!

All: _(confused and revolted)_ Bolt? What the hell kind of pet name is bolt? _(cast despairing look at DarkxPrince's Megatron) _Please…stop this insanity…

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah…sorry about no beginning author's note. Didn't really feel like writing one, because I'm a lazy-ass, har har. I also apologize for the long time without an update; a lot of personal things have been going on lately, and I've been trying to get through them to the best of my abilities. If the idea of Megsy's transformation process seems kinda out-there, I apologize for that as well; it was developed in my Genetics class by me and some friends, and I thought it was an interesting concept...I finally put up Kayla's senior pic (against her wishes, but tough toenails), and I've put up a new poll…

Anywho, you guys know what to do. That's right…Hit that pretty little "Submit Review" button at the bottom of the page. If you do, we'll have a cookie party next chapter! YAY!


	24. The Joys of the Christmas Season

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

As an afterthought, he added, "By the way, Kayla's family, friends, and the Autobots are coming to the base for Christmas."

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

True to her word, Kayla stumbled into her quarters late that night; Megatron's scanners immediately picked up on her weariness, and after activating his holo-form, he managed to halt her dazed stumble about the room, strip off her used clothing, and attempted to slide her into a pair of blue flannel pajamas. The exhausted young woman kept muttering unintelligible things between gigantic yawns, and began to sleepily protest the new articles of clothing, swinging her arms like a windmill in order to fend him off.

"I don' wanna", she grumbled, smacking his hands away as he tried to coax the pajama pants over her legs. "Wanna go to sleep."

"You can sleep _after_ you've got your pajamas on," he answered patiently, narrowly avoiding a blow to the side of his head. "You'll catch cold, my dear."

"I'm so _tired!_" she whined, curling up into a fetal position, making it impossible for him to dress her. _"I wanna go to bed!"_

Had it been anyone else, Megatron would've just left them there, barely clothed and uncovered, to sleep and then wake with a dreadful chill. But he couldn't; no matter how difficult she was being right now…she was still Kayla, and he still loved her. The poor thing was drowsy, full from her large family dinner, and just wanted to go sleep as soon as possible. Had it been up to her, she would've more than likely fallen asleep in her clothes on top of her covers, but thankfully, he'd taken matters into his own hands. The Decepticon base didn't really have much central air conditioning or a heating system, because the mechs who had been living there before hadn't needed such amenities. But now that they had a much more temperature-sensitive being residing with them, he realized that this was a problem; if Kayla fell asleep without warm clothing or the protection of bedding, she'd get awfully sick from the low temperatures of the base. He had to get her in bed before she got much crankier, and refused to cooperate at all.

"Come on now, sweetspark," Megatron murmured, the term of endearment seeming to calm her down a bit. He gave her a gentle hug as he eased her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Let's get these clothes on…"

Too fatigued to resist, she obediently lifted her legs, allowing him to slide on the pants without any further problems. He smiled as he watched her fight a losing battle with her rapidly drooping eyelids, her head lowering with impending sleep, and then snapping upwards as she tried to stay awake.

Once he had tied a knot with the drawstrings, he encouraged softly, "Now the shirt…" and smiled again as she lifted her arms in an almost mechanical manner, her eyes barely able to stay open for much longer. "There…" Without hesitation, he drew back the covers of her bed, lifted her flaccid body into his arms, and settled her on the downy mattress among the dozens of fluffy pillows, his spark swelling at just how slagging _cute_ it was to watch her snuggle into the softness of the feathery cushions. Grasping the edge of the layers of bedding, he pulled them over the form of his quickly fading companion, tucking her in snugly as her whimpers of discomfort tapered off into little satisfied snuffling noises.

Leaning over, Megatron placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she began to drift off. "Goodnight."

And with that, he returned to his own quarters, quite intent on having a restful night's sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Megatron, as well as the rest of the Decepticons, were all violently jarred from their recharge cycles, some strange form of music being the cause. Not ten seconds later, Blackout rushed into his leader's chambers, his optics wide with wonder.

"Megatron!" he yelled, dragging the other mech up out of bed, through the doors of his quarters, and down the hallway. "You must see this!"

"What _is_ it?" growled Megatron sleepily, slowly straightening up as his follower dragged him to the second story walkway above the entrance hall. "'S happening?"

It couldn't have been anything bad; the other mechs were peering down over the railings, their optics also quite large and curious, and were watching the proceedings below with keen interest. Beneath them, no less than around two hundred humans were running about, hanging garlands of strange green plants along the railings of the stairs, others following in their wake to add strands of tiny lights, red velvet bows, and golden baubles. Others were flocking the enormous windows with trimmings and more intricate strings of lights, and yet another group was setting up an entire miniature town in the furthest corner of the entry hall. But what had entranced them most of all was that these humans were singing together as they worked; their voices blended together in perfect harmony, the cheer inside them swelling with each new phrase. The song was light, happy, and full of hope…and it was strangely contagious.

_  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
_

_'Tis the season to be jolly  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

The Decepticons looked up, and realized that the wrought iron chandelier above them, repaired long after the infamous "Attack of the Fangirls", was being decorated with said boughs of holly, as well as being cleaned, and having the lights in it replaced. That seemed to be the thing to do: clean and decorate. They also noticed that more humans had joined them on the second floor, and were making their way down the various hallways to adorn the remainder of the base. Their attention turned back to the people below, and they watched in amazement as the little creatures managed to get a scaled-down working railroad track running, complete with an engine and ride-on carts, a little wreath adorning the caboose; several of the humans jumped onboard, and continued their song.

_Don we now our gay apparel  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

"Look! Outside!" shouted Bonecrusher, pointing to the nearest window with excitement.

The Decepticons didn't waste such time, and being mindful of the working humans, they got outside as quickly as they could; what they saw next both baffled them and made them gape in astonishment. More humans, probably some of whom came from inside, were up on the roof of the base, stringing lights along the enormous building. Others were outlining the windows, some were tracing the doors, and still more of them were pulling lights around the bottom of the base. Small clusters of people were raising up a pole with around seven or eight strands of lights hanging off it, which they promptly attached to the ground to give the objects a sort of triangular appearance of a common evergreen tree. The carol inside must have been loud enough for those outside to hear, because they began to sing, as well.

_See the blazing yule before us_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

They smiled as a group of children ran past, throwing snowballs at each other, and then stopping abruptly to make a snowman together. Some made a small ball of snow, some made a larger one, and a slightly bigger group made the largest one; the smaller children watched as the larger ones stacked the middle ball on top of the bottom one, and found themselves lifted up to place the smallest ball on the very top. The children set off on a search, and returned back with two good-sized sticks and some dark rocks; the sticks served as arms for this newly-forming man, and the rocks became his eyes, nose, and smiling mouth. Satisfied with their final product, the kids took several large steps away, and then charged full speed at the snowman before crashing into it, sending snow, sticks, and rocks flying everywhere as they laughed hysterically.

_Follow me in merry measure  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_  
While I tell of yuletide treasure  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Without much warning, the humans from inside ventured outdoors, and together, even with the children, they finished off the song.

_Fast away the old year passes  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_  
Sing we joyous, all together  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_  
Heedless of the wind and weather  
_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

As the final notes died away, the entire group burst into cheers and applause, hugging one another tightly.

"All right!" shouted a familiar voice above the racket. "That was a good one, people, but we've gotta get going!" The others murmured in agreement, and the voice shouted, "Remember, only thirty-three more days until Christmas!"

With that new information, the group broke out into an excited chatter, rushed back inside, and resumed decorating once again. Megatron looked over towards the source of the voice, and smiled; Kayla was standing there, one of her hips jutted out to the side with a hand resting on top, grinning at him. She was bundled up in her cold weather clothes, and had a red fuzzy Santa hat with white trimming rested on top of her head, the white puffy ball on the end hanging next to her face.

"Megatron!" she cried, running over to meet his crouched form. "You're up early, sleepyhead."

"What _is_ all this?" he questioned, gesturing to the humans hard at work decorating the base.

"They're Christmas decorations!" She planted a kiss on his mouth components, and then stepped back to admire the progress. "And they're shaping up pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"I thought you said that Christmas was next month," the mech was instantly confused. "Why are you decorating now?"

"Because," she explained as she walked over to the side of the base, and untwisted a strand of lights. "Technically the 'Christmas Season' begins the day after Thanksgiving. We always decorate on the first day of the season, and then we start to do our shopping-"

"Shopping?" He was now more puzzled with this 'Christmas' than ever. "Why?"

"It's traditional to buy your loved ones gifts for Christmas," Catching the confused look on his face, she clarified, "To express your love for them." After a moment of careful consideration, she asked,"Megatron, would you mind moving those lights a bit more to the left?"

He instantly complied, shifting the lights around until the little human was satisfied with their placement. "What is so special about Christmas?" he wondered aloud. "Why are you all making such a big fuss?"

"It's special because it's the one time of year where my entire family gets together under one roof, and celebrate how happy we are to be a to be together, and how much we love each other. Some people celebrate the religious aspect of it, the birth of Jesus Christ, who is the Savior of the Christian religion, but my family isn't really religious." She paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "And this year should be amazing. We've got the whole family, all of our friends are spending a few nights here, and the Autobots are even going to come.

"So, all of these people here are your family?" He watched them all hug and kiss inside before returning to decorating the entrance hall.

"Yes," said Kayla with a smile as she followed his gaze. "And speaking of my family, it's time you met them."

* * *

As Kayla introduced Megatron to her entire family, they were both quite nervous about what everyone would think. Would a giant, forty-foot robot really be welcome in the family? But before they had any more time to stress out, the large group had burst into shouts of "Hi!", "Nice to meet you!", and had surged towards his crouched form to embrace him. Apparently, he was _very_ received by her family, considering the fact that he was now viewed as a member.

"Megatron," A woman in her late forties began to approach him, and the crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea. She looked startling like Kayla, with more of a silvery-blue tint to her eyes rather than a blue-green color. It was then that he realized that this was her mother; he didn't know how he missed it before, the resemblance was uncanny. "It's so good to finally meet you." She gently hugged his massive face, and he wrapped a finger around her back in an attempt to embrace her safely.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Griffin," he rumbled, smiling as he looked down at her. "You look so much like your daughter."

At this remark, she smiled, the tiny smile-lines around her eyes crinkling warmly. "Thank you, Megatron. I'm actually told that quite a bit." She reached over, and dragged her daughter into a clumsy, one-armed hug. "But she's got her father's eyes…"

"Speaking of him, where is Mr. Griffin?" he asked curiously, looking around for said human.

"Oh," The chatter went deathly silent, and Kayla squeezed her mother tightly, rubbing her shoulder in consolation. Very quietly, she explained, "William passed on years ago, in a car accident. God rest his soul."

Immediately, Megatron felt like an idiot, and mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Slowly, the woman raised her head, a small smile slowly appearing on her face. "It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, Will wouldn't want us all to be sad now. It's Christmastime!" Everyone unanimously agreed, and the conversations went on once again. Turning back to him, she said quietly, "He would have loved you, definitely given you permission to see his daughter." They both laughed, and with another small hug, she told him, "Welcome to the family, Megatron."

* * *

As the Christmas season wore on, things began to get stranger and stranger around the base. People would talk in whispers, start giggling, and then immediately stop whenever others happened to come across them. Mysterious boxes and bags began to be carried into the base on a regular basis, mostly during the night when it was pitch black outside, and were then hidden from prying eyes. Megatron and Frenzy would frequently slip off alone to discuss what he was going to do for Kayla as a Christmas present.

"Remember," he whispered to the smaller mech late one night. "It has to be _this_ metal for the band, and _this_ kind of stone." Frenzy chattered madly, relishing the sensation of being in on a HUGE secret. "I know you have the image show done already…" More chattering affirmed his assumption, and Megatron grinned. "I've done a lot of hard research on humans, and this ritual, Frenzy," with a shuddering of air through his intakes, he pleaded, "Please, do your best to see that this is perfect." The smaller mech garbled a mile a minute, and then saluted his leader. Good enough.

More and more often, the Decepticons would come across some of the humans wrapping these packages in brightly colored paper, only to be screamed at, have nearby objects thrown at them, and be shooed out the door; what could possibly be in these parcels that the humans wanted to keep secret not only from them, but from the other humans as well? When they finally decided to ask Kayla, she burst out laughing.

"They're wrapping gifts," she explained as she carefully held up one she'd just finished. The Decepticons looked puzzled at this; why would they go to such great lengths over a package? "You're not supposed to know what's inside until Christmas Day, so the person giving you a gift wraps it. That way, you can't tell what it is."

"But why?" asked Barricade as he examined the present between two fingers. "Why can't you know?"

"It's tradition!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she took back the box. "You'll see!"

Finally, on December 22nd, the humans did the most bizarre thing yet; they brought an enormous evergreen tree into the entry hall of the base. The plant was enormous, so much so, that the Autobots were the ones who were carrying it in for them.

"Prime!" called Megatron cheerfully, stepping forward to take the tree from his arms and hand it off to Blackout and Bonecrusher. "Good to have you here!"

"It's good to be here, Megatron," said Optimus, his voice jovial and a smile obviously behind his faceplate. He extended his hand to the other mech, who grasped and heartily shook it. "I am almost positive you know Ratchet…"

The yellowish-green mech stepped forward, shook his hand, and said, "Greetings, Megatron."

"Greetings Ratchet," he returned before they broke the handshake. "How have you been faring?"

A bit taken aback by the friendly gesture, he gave a small smile, and replied, "Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Never better", Megatron grinned, and then welcomed his next Autobot guest, Ironhide. "Hello, Ironhide. Those cannons still have their punch?"

Always pleased to be complimented on his weapons, the dark mech chuckled, and told him, "You bet yer aft, they do. How's having a woman in the base?"

The Decepticon leader groaned in response, causing the other mech to laugh again. "She can be a handful…" he explained, gesturing over to where she was talking amongst her large family. "But I love it. I enjoy having her here with me."

Next in line was Jazz, who, when he started to shake his hand, laughed, "Doan' rip me in half again!"

Megatron guffawed at the reference to the Mission City battle, and chuckled, "No hard feelings?"

"Nope", grinned the smaller mech, who slapped him on the shoulder. "But ah might just hafta bust yo' aft about yer little girlfriend, ova there."

"Fair enough." Finally, he shook Bumblebee's hand, and nearly winced at the amount of strength the smaller bot had in his grip. "Primus, I'd like to have a hand once we're finished!" he laughed as the yellow mech whistled happily in response. He let out a few inquiring chirps, and the larger mech responded, "Devastator and Scorponok? I'm almost positive they decided to further explore planet Earth, but they will eventually be back."

Cocking his head, he then let out a series of low clicks and whistles as he looked over at Kayla. Megatron chuckled, "Why, thank you. I think she's beautiful, too."

After that, it was Kayla and her family's turn to welcome guests, and they all began to pour in like a river. Among them, both the Autobots and Decepticons recognized the Witwicky and Banes families, as well as the Lennox family, and Maggie Madsen with

her new boyfriend, Glen Whitmann. More people began to file into the entrance hall, and it seemed that everyone pretty much knew everyone…

On December 23rd, after all the guests had been settled into their rooms, everyone, including the Autobots and Decepticons, came out to decorate the Christmas tree. With careful hands, the Transformers gingerly wound the strings of lights and garlands around the gargantuan branches, and assisted the humans with adorning the tree's limbs that were higher up and out of reach. The mechs began to realize why Christmas was so anticipated…it was so much fun! Hanging ornaments and lights was interesting, but it was the stories, the laughter, and the cheeriness that really made this occasion feel like a holiday.

Around their feet, the humans started up a rather rousing rendition of "O Christmas Tree", and after looking up the lyrics on their internal internet browsers, the Transformers even joined in, much to the delight of their smaller friends.

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,  
_

_Thy leaves are green forever.  
_

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree,  
_

_Thy beauty leaves thee never.  
_

_Thy leaves are green in summer's prime,  
_

_Thy leaves are green at Christmas time.  
_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
_

_Thy leaves are green forever…_

It wasn't until late that night, when he was snug and warm inside his recharge berth, that Megatron realized something…

The ball was tomorrow night.

* * *

Me: YAAAAY! _(dances around)_ I can't wait to go to the ball!

Optimus: _(puzzled)_But you're not in this story…

Me: Damn!

Autobots: WE get to go!

Me: Shut up!

Kayla: _(runs across set screaming and crying)_

Me: Oh god…let me go handle this. _(hugs Kayla)_ What's wrong?

Kayla: _(crying)_ I don't want to go to ANY ball with THAT shithead. _(points to Megatron)_

Me: _(exasperated)_What'd he do now?

Kayla: He called me a "worthless piece of garbage"! _(sniffles) _And he called me fat, too…

Me: _(throws hands in air)_ Will this drama EVER end?

* * *

Author's Note: Woooo! Man, you should SEE their kickass light display that's coming up!

The ball is coming up! And speaking of that…

I'm inviting all of my loyal readers to the Mission City Museum of Art's annual Christmas Eve Ball!

It's just like with the fangirl attack: leave the name you'd like to go by, what you'd like to wear (optional), what you'd like your hair to look like (optional), and your favorite (movieverse) Transformers character (I'm going to test out an idea; whether I do it or not depends on the responses I get) in a review or a PM.

Regarding the last chapter…yeah, Megatron turning human is kinda sketchy, but I'd like to see a Transformer turn human as opposed to the norm: a human turning into a Transformer.

And about my updating…I'm going to update successively on Christmas Eve (for the ball) and on Christmas Day (because who doesn't like a Christmas with Transformers?!). I know you all have plans, and family to attend to, but if you could give me feedback on BOTH of the chapters (a lot of stuff will be happening in those two chapters), I'd be SUPER happy, and it would really make my Christmas.

Alrightie people, I'm not going to bother you any longer…Read and review, please! And Happy Holidays to you all!

- Devious Decepticon


	25. The Ball

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: I've put up a "More Than Meets the Eye" myspace; if you'd like to listen to the music I used to make my story, my new cue to begin is two parentheses (). For this chapter, you'll need the last song on the playlist: A German Requiem…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_It wasn't until late that night, when he was snug and warm inside his recharge berth, that Megatron realized something…_

_The ball was tomorrow night._

* * *

Megatron barely recharged for ten minutes that night, he was so nervous. His first human social event was coming up, and even though he'd run through what to do around a million times, he was still anxious. What if he forgot the steps to one of the dances? Or what if he hadn't paid close enough attention during his etiquette lessons, and made a terrible social faux pas? What if he forgot his name?!

"_Calm down, you moron!" he berated himself as he stared wide-eyed at his ceiling. "You won't forget your name…get a grip on yourself! You'll remember all the dances, you'll remember your etiquette, and you'll remember you name. Stop worrying."_

Finally, just as he'd eased his overheated processor into a pleasant lull, the sun poked up over the horizon and seemed to blind him. Within minutes, he heard the usual shuffling around next door, and knew that Kayla was already up.

Seeming to read his mind, she flung open the door connecting their chambers with a terrific bang, struck a ridiculous pose, and sang in a loud, warbling opera voice,"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" His only response was to groan; how could she be so energized so early? Without waiting for a response, she climbed up the covers hanging off the berth, pulled herself up on his chest, and sang/screamed "GOOD MORNING TO YOU! GOOD MORNING TO YOU! WE'RE ALL IN OUR PLACES, WITH SUN-SHINY FACES!"

"What _is_ it?" growled out Megatron, clamping his hands down over his audios. He glanced over at the timepiece on the table next to his bed. "It's five 'o clock in the morning…"

"Wake up!" she chirped, briskly throwing back his covers. "Get up, and get downstairs for your breakfast!" As if to get her point further across, she shoved her face right in front of his optics and sang, "We've got a lot of _work_ to do!"

He dragged himself into a sitting position. "What kind of work?" His next words were blocked by a rather humongous sigh, or the equivalent of a Transformer yawning. "Is it-?"

"Yes, it's for the ball", she clipped, not sparing him a second glance as she dragged a human male into the room; he looked petrified, and stared at the giant Decepticon as though he were a ticking time bomb. "This is one of my older brothers, Charles. He's going to be helping you get your holo-form ready for the ball, and he's going to run through one last list of what to do, and what not to do."

"But-" both males stuttered in unison. "But-"

"No buts!" barked Kayla cheerfully as she strode back into her chambers. She grinned at the two of them, before telling them in a sing-song voice, "Have fun!", and slamming the door firmly behind her.

After a few moments, this 'Charles', whistled and scuffed his toe on the ground. "Man, did _you_ ever pick the froot loop™ of the family tree."

Megatron coughed, laughing a little, and then the awkward silence resumed; it became unbearable pretty quickly, and for once, the mech decided to break it. "So…" he stated as he projected his holo-form onto the ground in front of the other male. "What were you going to help me with?"

Seeming to be roused from his stupor, Charles suddenly became very animated, using wild hand gestures as he spoke. "I'm gonna help you with what you're going to wear, mainly. But I'm also going to give you a few tips about going on a date." He cocked his head to the side, and took Megatron's measure carefully. "Kayla tells me that your last date together didn't go over really well."

At the mention of that, the mech grimaced; their last _actual_ date had been the night they watched that meteor shower together…and how spectacularly_awful_ the ending had been. Going to the hospital at the end of a date? Man, it doesn't get much worse than that…

"I'm afraid she's right", said the holo-form mournfully as it strode up to Charles. "It was terrible."

"Ah, I believe she used the word 'craptastic'…" said the human with a forced laugh. "Yeah…not good. But I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen again!"

"Great." After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Megatron cleared his throat, and somewhat uneasily, asked, "So…where do we begin?"

"Well, for starters," the man pulled a rolled-up magazine from the back pocket of his pants, flipped it open, and showed the holo-form a picture of a suit consisting of: a pair of black pants with a stripe of shiny-ish black material running down the center of the sides, a plain white shirt with a stiff collar and cuffs, a white vest, a black tail coat with a miniature pocket that had a white handkerchief poking out in a triangular shape, as well as a pair of shiny black patent leather shoes, and a white bowtie. "The dress code for the ball is 'white tie', which means it's the most formal type of dress; this is what you need to wear."

After studying the image for a few moments, the holo-form squinted hard, and a skewed, highly flawed version of the suit appeared on Megatron. He looked over to Charles to see if he had done it right, only to see him looking mildly horrified, instead.

"No." The man walked up to him, paced a circle around him, and then returned to his starting point. "Just…no."

And so the corrections began: from straightening his vest, adjusting the tightness of his tie, shining his shoes, fixing the alignment of his pants, to trimming his hair and attempting different styles…the changing never seemed to end. Twice, a total do-over had been requested, and surprisingly, the redone versions actually came out slightly better; after a few more hours of painstaking labor, after Megatron had been locked, pinned, zipped, tied, and securely fastened into his evening attire, Charles pronounced him 'finished'.

"Whew…I'm exhausted, you're probably very irritated by now…" he smiled proudly at his work of art. "But you look great." He nudged the holo-form with his elbow, but not hard enough to muss the hours of hard work. "And I think Kayla will think so too." They both laughed, genuinely this time. "Take a look in the mirror."

Very cautiously, the Decepticon leader did so, and was startled to see the attractive man staring back at him from the reflective glass. He was wearing the suit from the magazine, exactly how it was pictured, and instantaneously, he was satisfied with all of the tiny modifications Charles had asked him to make. It looked…good. Highly impressive. His brownish-red eyes made their way to his hair, which had been gelled down and combed through; he was very happy to note that it wasn't plastered to his head. The entire thing just looked so…polished, the fine creases of the suit giving his form a crisp appearance, only being enhanced by the white cuffs of the shirt contrasting so sharply with the black coat.

With a smile, Charles joined him at the mirror. "See? I told you that it'd look good."

"You certainly did…" Megatron seemed to be deep in thought, and looked as though he was contemplating something very important. "Do you think Kayla will approve?"

"Of course." After a few moments, the shorter man asked, "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do." The mech smiled warmly at the mention of it, a pleasant sensation washing over him. "Your younger sister means the world to me."

"She feels the same way, Megatron. You should have heard all the wonderful things she said about you during our Thanksgiving dinner…"

A comfortable silence washed over the two of them, and for a while, no one said a word. The awkwardness had disappeared long ago, and a pleasant sense of calmness had taken its place. Finally, Charles indicated that it was time to head downstairs and meet up with Kayla.

"But what about the list of what to do, and what not to do?" Megatron felt like a lead ball had just been dropped into his stomach; he wasn't ready for all this pressure! "You said our last date was a disaster, and-"

"Trust me…things have changed since then." Charles nudged the holo-form, laughing a little as he did so. "You'll be fine. Are you ready?"

"_No", said his internal voice. "I'm not ready, and frankly, I'd rather just forget all about this and be done with it."_

"Yes."

* * *

The Autobots and Decepticons were all lined up in the entry hall with their holo-forms projected, accompanied by Sam and Mikaela, who were also going to attend the ball. The only member of the party missing was Kayla, who had just been 'finished' by her mother and sisters-in-law, and was about to emerge at any moment; Megatron waited nervously at the bottom of the staircase, his hands shaking with anticipation. Everyone had gathered around to watch the only Griffin daughter meet her escort, several boxes of tissues already circulating amongst her family, and finally, movement could be heard from around the corner of the second story landing.

Slowly, she came into view, and a collective intake of air could be heard from the spectators; Megatron felt his throat hitch, and his stomach flutter. Kayla was beautiful…absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a flowing blue-green ball gown, very similar in color to the dress she was wearing when he laid optics on her for the first time. The strapless bodice fit her well, contouring to her subtle curves, and was adorned with tiny matching beads; her characteristic fleur de lis pendant hung around her neck, and her hair had been pulled up into an elegant knot, wavy tendrils framing her face. At last, she caught his eye and smiled, her gaze seeming to caress him as she continued down the staircase. He couldn't believe it…When he first became sentient after his long hibernation, he would have never thought that this would be his destiny. That this young woman, this angel would be descending to him; that he would love her, and be loved in return. Yet, here he was. Without thinking, he extended his arm to her as she approached the first floor landing.

"_That must be the etiquette taking action!" He whooped internally in triumph. "Thank Primus!"_

And just like he had learned, Kayla accepted his offer and entwined her arm with his; Megatron caught a glimpse of Charles towards the back of the crowd, grinning broadly and shaking his clasped hands over his head in victory, so with the hand not occupied with escorting his date, he flashed a thumbs-up over his shoulder, also smiling rather broadly by now.

"You ready, Bee?" asked Sam, bringing up his girlfriend to the line of Autobots.

"_Leeeeets get ready to rum-ble!"_

"You heard him," Optimus smiled, and flickered off his holo-form. "Let's transform, and roll out!" Both Megatron and Blackout turned to him, pretending to look highly offended at his latest command. "And fly out", he added with a laugh.

After everyone was safely outside the base and transformed into their alternate modes, Jazz volunteering to wait in order to put Kayla in Megatron's cockpit, they headed off. Destination: Mission City Museum of Art. Everything was going so well…what could possibly happen now?

Except an F-15 jet.

* * *

"Come on Megatron!" pleaded Kayla from across the dance floor. Her date was in deep discussion with a dark-looking man, and she was itching to get out there and move. "Dance with me!"

"Kayla!" he called as he rose to his feet. Escorting her back over to the table where he was seated, he mused, "Have you met Kage yet? A smart man…sharp as a tack."

Upon hearing his name mentioned, Kage rose to his feet, his long black coat flapping behind him as he extended his hand to capture hers. "A pleasure." His voice was soft, smooth a zipper, and only added to his aura of mysteriousness.

Being a young woman of proper manners, she shook hands daintily, as one would during a formal event, and replied, "Charmed" before turning back to the Decepticon leader. "_Please_, Megatron? Just one dance?"

"_Well," he thought to himself as he stared at his anxious lover. "That __is__ the reason why I came here…"_

"Will you excuse me, sir?" Kage nodded his head, and Kayla beamed as Megatron took her by the hand, and led her onto the polished wood dance floor. "Where has everyone else got to?"

"Look around you," she laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder as he led them forward into a waltz.

So he did.

Over near the refreshment table, Jazz was talking amiably with a girl in black dress pants, a red button-up shirt, and a black vest. He watched as the holo-form in question listened to what his companion was saying, and then let out a bark of laughter, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist; sensing he was being observed, he gave Megatron a look that said "Don't you mess with my mojo", through her spiked up hair.

"C'mon Raven, let's go get some air…"

The Decepticon leader chuckled, and then careened his date over towards his next target.

Over in a private, dimly-lit alcove, Ratchet was holding hands with a young woman in a dark green velvet dress, the sequined rose on her left sleeve glinting in the candlelight. She flipped her ponytail of brown hair nervously, but smiled as he gazed deeply into her eyes behind thick black glasses. They were whispering quietly to each other, giggling occasionally, but Megatron's keen audios were able to pick out a snippet of the conversation.

"I feel the same; I've never met anyone like you, Lilith."

"_Oh please…" he smirked as he led Kayla into a particularly impressive turn. "Gag me." However, after a moment of contemplation, he thought, "But I was probably like that with Kayla…"_

Abruptly, a bout of hurried stuttering broke his attention, and he turned to see Frenzy talking to a guy in a tuxedo; they were both staring at petite girl in a black and red dress, and the smaller man continually chattered about how shiny her black hair was.

"Y-you're sure h-her name is L-laura, Peter?"

"Yeah. She went to my high school last year…Go over and talk to her!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"She m-might not l-like me…"

"Then _I'll_ go talk to her-"

"T-the hell you w-won't!"

Frenzy's shorter form tackled Peter, and the girl in question came running over to resolve the feud.

"_Better let this one resolve itself", the Decepticon leader thought with a grin. "But oh, how I love chaos."_

Not too far away, Bumblebee was shyly talking to a girl in a red glittery top with a black bow, and a flared black knee-length skirt. He was gingerly touching one of her bouncy brown curls, and admiring the blonde highlights in it; he seemed about a thousand miles away as he fingered the silky texture. Without warning, he jumped back, immediately embarrassed by his actions, but the girl welcomed him back towards herself, and they resumed talking again.

"I-I'm sorry if my conduct seemed strange, but I've never seen such beautiful hair before…"

Much to his surprise, Barricade had his arms around _two_ girls, the fraggin' ladies' mech; a pretty girl short red hair in a black dress, and another attractive lady with long black hair in a navy blue blouse and green cargo pants, and black wristbands. The three of them seemed to be hitting it off pretty well, and Megatron just managed to get a glimpse of their conversation.

"I'm Sarah."

"And I'm Rebecca."

"So…Sarah, Rebecca…do you ladies come here often?"

"Yeah…"

"All the time."

"_Pick up line, my aft", he grunted to himself, artfully dodging anther exuberantly dancing couple. "That only leaves Prime and Ironhide…"_

And speak of the devil…there they were, immersed in conversation with their own newly-acquired dates. The girl beside Optimus was wearing a nice half-length crimson dress, and was absently playing with her dark blond hair as the undercover Autobot talked with her.

"What did you say you were studying, Arina?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, I'm trying to figure it out…Oh! Hey! There's my friend Luca over there! "

Meanwhile, Ironhide was animatedly discussing the greatness of the GMC Topkick with his own date, who wore an appealing, dark green dress and her hair up in a neatly combed bun.

"Seriously…the Topkick can handle _anything_ these flimsy elements can throw at it!"

"Totally. They're unbeatable."

"Finally! Millinda, you're the only person I know who sees that. Why is that?"

"_Damn narcissist," Megatron winced as he felt his shoulder jerk from the force of being elbowed. "What the-?"_

His eyes followed the source of the force, and immediately, he felt the awful bubble of rage in the pit of his stomach. The offender was dancing with a girl in a black velvet dress and heels, wearing a diamond pin in her hair; he saw the Decepticon leader staring at him, and grinned a slimy, disgusting grin. Megatron knew that facial expression anywhere…

_Starscream._

The two rivals locked eyes; thankfully, Kayla had excused herself to the ladies' room, and wouldn't be back for some time.

The holo-form cleared his throat. "Rose, if you'll excuse me, my dear, I have business to attend to." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Perhaps we could meet again?"

"Yes…of course." Rose seemed highly alarmed at the amount of tension between the two men, and was obviously in a hurry to get as far away as possible.

After she disappeared, her escort turned to his rival.

"Care for some gentlemen's sport, Megatron?"

"Wouldn't you know it, Starscream?"

And without another word, they made their way to a private hallway, flickered off their holo-forms, and proceeded to head deep into the forest.

* * *

They'd trekked about two miles away from the slowly fading sounds of the ball, deep into the forest, and had come across and old, abandoned power station; the station had a large clearing in front of it, which was precisely the reason why the two mechs had chosen this particular spot. Their feet crunched in the fresh snow that was falling, and neither said a word until they had both assumed their stances in the quickly-whitening clearing.

"So…" Starscream smiled wickedly at Megatron, his optics glinting dangerously. "Was she good?"

Megatron was in no mood for guessing games, and he nearly blasted him right there on the spot. "What the Pit are you talking about, you traitor?"

"Kayla…your little toy." The Decepticon leader's optics flickered at the degradation, and the winged mech knew he hit pay dirt. "Was she a good fuck, or a pathetic excuse, like she already is?"

"And just where did you learn this horrible language?" Megatron arched an optic ridge, trying his best to maintain his self control. "Don't tell me. The World Wide Web…"

"Actually, he learned it from me." Megatron followed the sound of the phantom voice to its source, and nearly blew a gasket. It was Kayla's filthy, slaggin' ex-boyfriend, Daniel, wearing such a superior smirk that he deserved to be stomped right into the ground for merely existing.

"Stay out of this, human!" barked Starscream, pulling down on a tree branch. An immense pile of snow toppled from the limb, and onto the irritating creature below, temporarily silencing him.

"How do _you_ know this pile of slag?" Megatron pointed to the pile of snow near his rival's left foot. "And why haven't you stomped him like all the others you come in contact with?"

Starscream sneered, his faceplates shifting into a hideous mask of disdain. "How we met is none of your concern, Megatron." The form beneath the snow began to quiver with the effort of escaping, causing the mech to glare scornfully down at it before shifting his gaze back to his opponent. "And as for why he's alive…he led me here."

All of these riddles and this beating around the bush were making him insane. Why didn't the moron just get to the point? For dignity's sake, he tried one more time. "Why are you here, Starscream?"

"As if you didn't know!" he shrieked, switching suddenly to a more…insane, for the lack of a better term, personality. "I've come to challenge you!" Megatron squinted his optics, unsure of the dare. "For Kayla, you glitch!"

"Even if you won," the Decepticon leader scowled darkly at the thought. "What makes you think she'd ever love you?"

That did it. Starscream didn't even retort, he just blasted Megatron in the chest with the first weapon he could reach. The blow wasn't painful, but it sent the bigger mech reeling backwards, crashing into a tree. It was then that he realized that Starscream was serious…he wanted a duel for Kayla; winner takes her, loser dies. He wouldn't let her be condemned to live a life of torture, he couldn't. He'd protect her with his life, and take down Starscream, a dangerous, homicidal maniac, in the process.

"Alright, slagger. Show me your best!"

* * *

Something wasn't right…she could feel it in her gut. Where had Megatron gone? It'd been over an hour since she'd last seen him, and she was beginning to grow worried. She began to scan the room for an Autobot or a Decepticon, most of who also seemed to have disappeared over the course of the evening. Finally, she spotted Optimus and Ratchet with a couple of women in a corner, talking avidly about something or other.

Determinedly, she marched up to Optimus, tapped his shoulder, and hissed, "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it, Kayla?" the Autobot leader questioned lightly, keeping one eye on his other conversation. "What's bothering you?"

Noticing his rather obvious distraction, she tried again. "Can I talk to you…in_private_?"

A bit bewildered by her sudden somber mood in such a cheerful atmosphere, he followed her away from his group, down a few deserted hallways, and into an empty conference room. Once inside, she locked the doors behind them, and turned to face her friend, worry etched into her delicate face.

"Optimus…" she looked around carefully, before asking "Have you seen Megatron?"

"_Slag." He'd noticed that both Megatron and Starscream's energy fields had moved away from the party about an hour ago, and knew that they were more than likely confronting each other._

"Er…no." He lied, feeling incredibly guilty. But he promised Megatron that he wouldn't let her get involved; the one thing he was asked to do was to keep her safe, and by Primus, he was going to do just that. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," she explained, looking worriedly around the room. "I can't find him anywhere, and I've got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's wrong."

Optimus felt his insides leap; were all humans this intuitive? Perhaps he underestimated them...Recovering from his brief stumble, he remarked, "It's more than likely indigestion, Kayla. Now why don't we go and get some refreshments to remedy it?"

"It's not indigestion, you bastard!" She looked on the verge of tears, and stomped her foot in frustration. "Something's not right, I know it!" Turning towards the window, he watched her intently stare out the window…and watched as she caught the brief movements of two shadowed figures, obviously Transformers. "Tell me, Optimus! Tell me right now!"

He sighed. It wasn't fair to keep his loved one entirely in the dark; that would be downright dishonest. He took a deep breath before beginning,"Megatron and Starscream have-" That was enough for Kayla. She fumbled with the lock, burst through the door, and tore off at full speed towards the rear entrance of the museum, where visitors could rent snowmobiles to see the grounds during winter. "Kayla!" he shouted, trying in vain to catch up with her. "You can't go out there! You'll freeze!"

But it was too late. She'd already shoved a handful of bills to the person in charge, climbed on a snowmobile, and followed the giant tracks of the two mechs.

She was gone.

* * *

Starscream had been toying with Megatron for the past twenty minutes, but only while he was distracted by this dancing around did he shove a high power explosive down his ex-leader's armor. The blast yielded terrible results: Megatron's internal wiring had been severely burned, and he collapsed to the ground, unable to get his weapons systems up and running again. He was mortally wounded. He was defenseless. And now, his treacherous second in command was closing in for the kill. This was it.

"Oh Great Lord Megatron…" mocked Starscream, shoving a cannon into Megatron's exposed chest cavity. "How does it feel to know that you're about to lose everything? Your base, your men…" he grinned wickedly down at the injured mech. "And the love of your life?"

At this, Megatron moaned, the emotional pain almost as intense as the physical pain; his spark ached at the thought of Kayla. He'd tried so hard to protect her…and he failed. He'd doomed her.

Starscream laughed at the mech's unbearable pain, his smile broadening with each twitch of hurting. "Any last words?"

He'd opened his mouth to say something, to say the most vial, awful curses he could think of, when another voice rang out instead of his own.

"_Get away from him!"_ shrieked a familiar voice. He could feel their footsteps drawing nearer, and was horrified to recognize them as belonging to Kayla. "You stay the fuck away from him, you piece of shit!"

Starscream looked down, and was quite alarmed to see the object in question stomping up to them in nothing but a soggy ball gown; no wrap, shawl, or jacket in sight. "My dear, shouldn't you be inside where it's warm? You'll catch your…" he leaned down, exposing all of his jagged teeth in a grin. "Death."

"No," she ground out, looking infuriated as she stomped up closer to him. "I should be with Megatron, no matter where that may be." Her eyes twitched, full of nothing but pure hatred for the mech in front of her. "Get the fuck out of our lives. I'll never love you…never for as long as I live. If you ever take me prisoner, I'll kill myself; it's better than spending my life with you."

"You see, Megatron?" growled Starscream as he seized Kayla around the waist, squeezing her tightly. She cried out in pain, and his body convulsed violently in an effort to move, to do something. "This is what happens when you act like an insolent fool…" He turned his head to his prisoner, a twisted, deranged leer present on his face. "Say goodbye to Megatron, Kayla!"

And with that, he drew back his arm, and flung her like a sack of dirt in the direction of the abandoned power station. Her screams, terrified and bloodcurdling, resounded in Megatron's audios; he heard them grow fainter and fainter, until he heard a sickening tearing noise come from the old structure. For the first time since he'd ever known Starscream…he cried. The one thing that he ever loved, that ever made his life worth living…was gone. Cleaning solution streamed down his face in thick rivulets, melting through the snow that had fallen on his outer casing.

This new gasping, hiccupping sound drew Starscream's attention back to him. "You're pathetic, Megatron." With an enormous effort, he managed to heave up the Decepticon leader's huge frame, and kick it forcefully towards the power station. "Mourning a human…how half-clocked can you be?"

Accidentally, he had kicked his old leader a bit too hard, and under some forgotten power cables; no matter, he could just lean over. It wasn't like his victim had the strength to fight back, anyway. Very carefully, he leaned his weight on the metal cables, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of wires in behind the seams of his armor, and extended his cannon into Megatron's chest cavity once more.

"You've lost, Megatron." He practically sang, triumph glittering in his hateful optics. "And I've won."

Megatron tried to respond, tried to do _anything_ but simply lie there, to no avail. He couldn't…he just couldn't do it. What was the point, anyway? Everything he ever had was gone; it would be less painful just to die now, and get it over with.

"Well, my dear friend," Starscream looked around, pretending to search for something. "I see no hope of rescue. So…for the final time…do you have any last words?"

For a moment, Megatron contemplated on what he wanted to say. But he saw something behind Starscream…something that made him smile deeply. In a very raspy, fractured voice, he chuckled, "Behind you."

And just as his enemy turned around, Kayla flipped the main power switch into the "On" position, and the old power plant crackled to life, thousands of volts of pure electricity surging into Starscream's form; he screamed in agony, his internal systems were being fried alive. He lurched to the side in a weak attempt to free himself from the wires, only to slam his head against the bare, unprotected coils. He screamed again, the sound ripping through his vocal processor like a set of claws; it was an agonizing sight to watch, a mech's processors sizzled to nothing but burnt-out circuits. At last, his shrieks and wails faded out in a garbled mess, his optics darkened, and he ceased to move. It was only then that the switch was flipped back, the plant grinding to a halt once more.

Kayla was sobbing, her wrenching cries echoing throughout the now-quiet forest as she raced down the metal steps of the plant, her high heels clanging noisily. Once on the ground, she barreled through the snow in her path, fighting desperately to reach Megatron. Coming up fast, she heard shouts of "Over here!" and the desperate cry of "_Ratchet! Come quickly!"_ from Optimus.

By the time they reached his shuddering body, Kayla was already on his collar, stroking his face and whispering to him. "M-Megatron…" she managed through her chattering teeth. The cold had given her skin a bluish tint, and her lips had darkened to an unhealthy purple color. "Oh g-god, Megatron. I'm h-here…I-I'm here."

"Kayla…" he wheezed, reaching up and stroking her back with his massive finger. "I'm so sorry…"

"N-no!" She placed a trembling kiss on his lips, trying to reassure him. "You h-have nothing to b-be sorry f-for."

"I failed you…"

"No!" Her shaking hand caressed his face again, trembling more violently this time. "No you d-didn't."

Very slowly, he turned his head towards Optimus. "Get her back to the base…quickly."

Complying with his friend's wish, the Autobot leader reached out to lift her up, but was instantly rebuked by the freezing human.

"NO!" She clung on tighter to his armor, refusing to budge an inch. "I won't leave him! You can't make me!"

From the distance, she heard Ironhide mumble quietly,"Oops…squashed a kid."

"_Daniel…"_

Megatron's voice drew her back to reality, however. "Kayla," he gasped, stroking her back again. "Go back to the base…please."

"I won't leave you!" She cried out, her hot tears falling onto his outer casing. "I can't do it!"

"If you stay out here, you'll die."

"But we can be together…"

"NO!" shouted the Decepticon leader, choking from the tremendous amount of effort he just used. "GO BACK! NOW!"

For a moment, she looked like she was about to argue again, but after a few seconds, she slid down off him, landing solidly in the snow below. Grasping her fleur de lis pendant, she ripped it off her neck, the force more than likely creating a bruise; she marched up to him once more, and shoved the necklace in his hand, massive fingers instantly curling around it.

"D-Don't you l-let go," she warned Megatron, her voice shaking from the cold, and from the raw emotion, tears streaming down her face. "Don't d-do it…p-please…"

"I won't," he swore, giving her a very faint smile. "I'll be alright."

"I love you so much…more than anything else, Megatron."

"I love you too, Kayla. I've never felt this way about another…and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Optimus transformed, and popped open the passenger door for her to climb in; after she'd been secured, Ratchet immediately began his duties, working furiously on the injured Decepticon, doing everything possible to save his life. And all Kayla could do was watch as the clearing faded further and further away. Watch, and pray that Megatron would return home.

* * *

Me: Good job, people!_(confused)_ Hey…where's Kayla?

Optimus: She was so upset, she had me take her home right afterwards.

Me: What is it this time? Did she gain two pounds?

Ratchet: No…it's this whole business with Megatron, and DarkxPrince's Megatron.

Me: What "business"? What am I missing, here?

Jazz: That whole relationship with Megatron…it was fake. She never really loved him.

Me: Then why'd she PRETEND to?

Optimus: Because DarkxPrince's Megatron doesn't like her; she's lonely, and desperate for attention. _(gives funny look) _Where've you been, lately?

Me: Oh…around.

Ratchet: So what're we going to do about this whole drama? I can't take much more of this…

Me: _(shrug)_ I dunno.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow…just, WOW. That was the single most MASSIVE chapter I've ever written. It's so massive…I forgot what I wanted to say in my author's note. Oh well. My brain's turned into a pile of jelly, so I'm going to make this quick.

I put up a More Than Meets the Eye myspace! It's got the entire soundtrack to this fanfiction on it, and I thought you'd all get a kick out of it. Go check it out…it's my new homepage on my profile.

Happy Holidays, everybody! Tell me what ya think! Read and review, please!


	26. Will You? Part I

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note The song you'll need for this chapter (I highly recommend listening to it as you read; it brought the real Kayla to tears) has been added to the playlist on my "More Than Meets the Eye" website (which is my new homepage), and is "Over the Rainbow" by Eva Cassidy. As usual, the cue to begin the music is the two parentheses ()…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_And all Kayla could do was watch as the clearing faded further and further away. Watch, and pray that Megatron would return home._

* * *

Optimus and Kayla didn't return to the base until almost one o' clock in the morning, and after he saw to it that she was snug and warm in her bed, he returned to monitor Ratchet's progress on Megatron. No word had been given from the medic on their ride home, and both of them had become extremely anxious; as much as she didn't want to sleep, Kayla passed out almost the instant her head hit her pillows. Her dreams were awful, hellish nightmares…the previous night's events unfolding again and again in front of her unconscious eyes. It was torture, absolute torment. After around four hours of sleep, her subconscious couldn't take another moment of it, and forced her to wake up; the excited air of Christmas morning was dead…the merriment and joy completely gone. What had started out as the best Christmas ever, had taken a horrible turn for the worst, resulting in waking up to the saddest, most depressing December 25 she'd ever seen. Head hanging low, she trudged downstairs in her pajamas: baggy black sweatpants, an oversized red t-shirt, and a pair of white half socks. 

Everyone already knew; Optimus had seen to it that they were briefed, as to spare her the agony of reliving the previous night. Dark circles ringed her listless, bloodshot eyes, her hair stuck up in every direction imaginable, and her nose was a bright, raw red…there were no questions about her activities last night. She'd been worrying herself ill over the fate of Megatron; nothing seemed to ease the sting of pain in her heart. In the entry hall, everyone had begun to open their gifts already, excited cries and endless shouts of "Thank you!" ringing throughout the air.

"_Megatron's going to be fine" she steeled herself as she plonked down onto the freezing tile floor next to Sam and Mikaela. "I mean, he's over four million years old; if he's made it that long, then he can make it through this, too."_

Without warning, one of her sisters-in-law, Jessica, shoved a present in her face, causing her to jump about ten feet in the air. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" screeched the ditzy girl in an irritatingly high-pitched voice.

How one of her brothers, intelligent men with promising futures, managed to pick this winner from the nose of life, she'd never know. But she kept her opinion to herself, and opened the brightly colored package that was given to her; carefully, she lifted the lid to the box, pulled away the layers of tissue paper, and promptly turned such an intenseshade of red that it rivaled a flaming chili pepper.

"Oh…" Mortified, she turned to find that the rest of her family and friends were smiling at her as she held up the gift. It was a set of blood red lingerie, complete with a lacy red bra, and matching Brazilian cut panties, see-through, mostly-open babydoll, and mainly see-through robe lined with soft red marabou feathers. "Er…thank you, Jessica."

She held the babydoll and the robe at arms length, scrutinizing them with a scrunched-up nose. The two things that were _supposed_ to preserve her modesty were nothing more than pieces of gossamer and lace; if he came back, she couldn't let Megatron catch her in this. One of two things would happen: he'd either A.) Think she was a complete whore for owning such a scandalous outfit, or B.) … She really didn't want to think about what sorts of things he'd do to her if he _liked_ her in it.

Completely unaware of the embarrassment she caused, Jessica squeezed Kayla as tightly as she could, cracking the other girl's back and constricting the air from her lungs. "You're SOOO welcome! Megatron's going to LOVE it!"

"Jessica!" berated her sister-in-law, covering her face with her hands to prevent tears from falling. "Please…"

"Well," piped up Sam from next to her. "If I were him, I wouldn't complain-"

"Sam!" Mikaela chastised her boyfriend, smacking him firmly on the arm. "For god's sake!"

"Sorry," Kayla mumbled sheepishly as she handed the other girl her gift. "I didn't mean to cause anything."

Immediately, Mikaela began to tear away the wrapping paper, eager to see what was inside the box. "It's not your fault," she laughed. "It's my boyfriend who's got his mind in the gutter-" But her explanation was cut short as she withdrew a Coach handbag from the cardboard box, and screamed. "Oh my god! Thank you, Kayla! I _love_ it!"

Her friend smiled, and explained, "I had a little help getting it, but I knew it was the one you wanted…"

Sam gave her a curious look, and she explained, "One of my mom's friends works for Coach, so she gave us a discount."

And so the unwrapping of presents continued the pile of discarded wrapping paper growing higher and higher. People were shouting with delight, and laughing at their excited reactions. It temporarily took Kayla's mind off of her pressing problem…but not entirely. She wouldn't get to give her gift to Megatron.

"_I worked so hard on it…" she sighed to herself as she smiled when another gift was handed to her. "I just really wish he could be here for it."_

At last, the endless flow of presents came to an end, and everybody began to busy themselves with their new gifts that they'd received. Countless packages of batteries were opened, and the fun began once more; it was odd with the absence of the Transformers, it felt like they were intruders in someone else's home. But Optimus and Megatron had insisted that they all stay in the base, and Prime reassured everyone that they'd all be home that night after dinner.

"_Hopefully, all of us."_

Christmas dinner was nothing less than a feast, that night. Everyone made a couple things each, resulting in a wide variety of foods to choose from; things from prime rib, to turkey and ham…from mashed potatoes to casseroles and salads, and the desserts…there were simply too many of them to count. It seemed as though just when she thought she couldn't eat another bite, another delicious dish would find its way into her hands, and she couldn't help but take a portion. Finally, it got to a point where she could barely lift her fork, and she pronounced herself "full".

"God," she moaned as she tottered her way out of the dining hall. "I shouldn't have eaten so much…"

"Wait just a minute, young lady!" The disgruntled girl turned around to see her mother running towards her. "We still have one last gift to give you!"

"Mom…" groaned Kayla as she clutched her aching stomach. "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

The older woman bristled slightly, and clipped, "We've all worked very hard to get this for you, Kayla."

"_Oh, here we go", she grumped as her mother put her hands on her hips. "I just got myself a one-way guilt trip."_

Heaving a sigh, she mumbled, "All right…" resting her head on a cool marble pillar nearby. "I'll open it."

"Wonderful! I'll go get everyone, now!"

"Yeah…you do that." As the sound of her mother's footsteps disappeared, she sighed again. Christmas without your loved one; it was so depressing.

"_I wonder if he misses me…"_

Looking towards the window, she noticed one, solitary star in the dark winter sky, and quickly made a dash towards the well-cleaned glass. Pressing her hands against it, and looking up above, she squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment, contemplating what she was going to do.

"_Maybe, just…maybe."_

She took in a deep breath, and focused every last bit of her heart and soul on that one tiny star.

"Star light, star bright…"

Her mind raced to the last time these words were said, recalling the night of the meteor shower with vivid detail: singing to him, being rushed off to the hospital, and wanting him to be there more than anything while she was ill. It all seemed so distant…

"First star I see tonight…"

She felt her love for Megatron pound swell within her heart, and a lump began to form in her throat; more memories came flooding back: The amount of denial they had given their love, the confusion of not knowing who felt what, and the relief they'd both felt when they realized that their feelings were not unrequited.

"I wish I may, I wish I might…"

A beautiful warmth washed over her as she recalled their first kiss. It had taken so much courage to break down the barrier between them, so much chaos and emotional turmoil, but once there was nothing left, the feeling was nothing short of complete bliss. His lips had been so warm and soft, his arms strong and secure around her shoulders; she knew at that moment that he was the one…the person she felt was her other half, and the person she knew she couldn't live without.

"Have the wish, I wish tonight."

The tears she'd been holding back began to cascade down her cheeks as she went back to the night she came home from the hospital after her car accident. How they'd both confessed their love to one another, and set right all the wrongs of the past; how he'd carried her to bed, and they'd made love for the first time. Even now, she could feel his hands gliding over her skin, and shivered at the familiar sensation.

She clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes shut, and wished as hard as she possibly could after completing the rhyme. _"I wish that Megatron will come back to me…"_

"Kayla!"

Poor Kayla must have jumped about a foot out of her skin, her private thoughts rudely interrupted by her mother, who had gathered all the guests together as she said she would. After recovering from the initial shock, she smiled, and gave a friendly wave to those around her.

"This is from all of us," explained her mother as she handed a small box to her daughter. "Everyone chipped in to get it."

"Open it!" shouted Glen from across the room, anxious to see her reaction.

Very slowly, she tore the wrapping paper away, lifted the lid…and gave everyone around her a puzzled look. She gingerly pulled a keychain out of the box, and carefully examined the logo on the enamel surface: a black and white checkered flag crossed with a red flag with an elongated gold cross and a fleur de lis. Without warning, it hit her.

_It was a Corvette logo._

This time when she looked back up at her family and friends, her mouth was gaping, and her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"No…" Everyone around her smiled broadly. "No…way."

_Beep! Beep!_

Through the doors of the entry hall drove in a brand new, shiny red convertible Corvette; Kayla tried to form words…_any_ words that would describe the immense joy and gratitude she felt. But when none came, she did the first thing she could think of.

She screamed…loudly. So loudly, that all those near her covered their ears in fear of an eardrum bursting.

"OH MY GOD!" She ran over, and hugged as many people as she could manage before moving on to a different group, determined to embrace every last person present. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"You're welcome", said Will with a grin as he returned her zealous hug. "We heard all about your terrible car accident, and felt so bad that we started to collect funds-"

_Tshhhhhhhh_

All the activity immediately ceased as the doors to the base slid open, and Optimus led in a very weary group of Transformers. One by one, they passed, each giving her the same empty, forlorn stare.

"_No…" She could already feel the tears building up, and her lower lip start to tremble slightly. "It can't be…"_

But Megatron didn't come in; her heart started to pound as Ratchet brought up the rear, his optics also distant and fogged-over.

He bent down to Kayla's level, and the guests moved away to give him more space to kneel. After a few moments of gathering himself, the medic looked her straight in the eyes, and tried not to let too much emotion show.

"Kayla…" he placed a giant finger under her chin, and began to gently stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry…" Unable to hold back any longer, she began to sob uncontrollably, her cries wracking through her small frame; her exhausted body shook from the stress, and Ratchet scooped her up before she could fall. Feeling weak, helpless, and so utterly depressed, she buried her face in his chestplate and proceeded to bawl her eyes out all over his armor.

Unbeknownst to her, another figure had slipped into the room, and quietly assumed its position behind the medic; very carefully, as to not cause her too much shock, her caretaker set her down gently on the ground, and just as she was about to run to her mother for comfort, a very familiar voice spoke softly, "Merry Christmas, Kayla."

It was as though someone had thrown a bucket of icy cold water on her bare skin, shock and a tingling sensation immediately overtaking her mind.

"_My wish…"_

Very slowly, she turned around, and gasped at what her eyes beheld. There stood Megatron, near the doors of the base, and looking well-recovered from his fight last night. She could see a thin film of cleaning solution coating his optics as he stared down at her, the pools of red drawing her towards him, caressing her with a recognizable tenderness. It took a few moments for the initial astonishment to wear off, but when it did, she tore across the room, her arms spread wide as she ran to him; she was smiling broadly and crying, tears already streaming down her face…

"Megatron!" Just in the nick of time, he projected his holo-form in front of her, and not even bothering with the last few feet of distance, she launched herself at him, hugging him so tightly on impact that he realized just how worried she was about him, and squeezed her back, determined to never let go. "Oh, Megatron!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest as he gently set her down and embraced her. "Thank god, you're alright!"

"I couldn't leave you…" he murmured softly, yet loudly enough for everyone around him to hear. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

A round of hearty cheers went up, agreeing one hundred percent with the statement he just made; no one should be alone on Christmas, and now, no one _was_ alone. With that, he brought her close to him, and placed a deep, needy kiss on her lips, smiling when he felt her muscles slacken in his grim; she was literally _melting_ in his arms to a chorus of whistles and catcalls…When they separated, he couldn't help but give the offenders a cocky grin, as he took her hand.

"And now that I'm back…" he turned to face her, his face etched with tiny lines of worry. "I'd like to take this opportunity, to give you your Christmas gift." At this statement, Frenzy seemed to appear out of no where, slightly startling the couple and chattering a mile a minute. "Yes, it's time for that. Dim the lights, please." Immediately, the overhead lights softened to where they barely provided any light at all, but just enough to be able to see; Frenzy transformed halfway, a new projection lens protruding from his chest, and he aimed it steadily at the wall before rolling the film.

_(cue)_

"This is a collection of photographs and videos, which chronicles my entire relationship with Kayla. These pictures and clips have been taken by either my optical cameras or Frenzy's… I hope you all come to realize just how far this journey has taken us, and what wonderful things it has brought about…"

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
_

_Way up high"_

Everyone observed the screen, and watched Kayla wander through Robo Village in her tied up prom gown, alone, and in the dark. This was obviously from Megatron's perspective…the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

"_In the land that I heard of  
_

_Once, once in a lullaby"_

Next came a still picture: Megatron was holding Kayla up to his face. In the close up picture, the overwhelming fear in her eyes seemed to leap out at them from the screen. So what had become such a beautiful relationship, had started out with fear.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
_

_Skies are blue  
_

_And the dreams that you dare you dream  
_

_Really do come true"_

A video clip of Megatron beside Kayla's began to roll, and everyone watched in amazement as he listened to her pour out her devastating story, and then fixed her broken nose with the tenderness of a loving caretaker...

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds  
_

_Are far behind me"_

More clips rolled: one of Megatron and Kayla screaming at each other, part of the infamous "Fangirl Attack", and the moment in their relationship where he'd dropped her off at the hospital after the meteor shower, and realized that he loved her.

"_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me"_

A few pictures rolled by…One of Starscream kissing her, and one of her desperately pleading him to listen to her. A clip began to play, and showed Kayla running away, sobbing into her hands, and then tearing away from the base in her car. A grave misunderstanding had occurred.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
_

_And wake up where the clouds  
_

_Are far behind me"_

Pictures of the accident scene came, and so did a clip of Megatron's agony as he saw what had happened to his loved one. A photograph of him drinking revealed just how upset he was over this turn of events, and how concerned he was for her well being, before being followed by a picture of the two of them soaking wet, and kissing passionately in the rain after they'd reunited for the second time; this preceded a picture of him carrying her in his arms back to the base, which in turn, made the entire audience say,"Awwww…", and was followed by a picture of them dancing together at the ball the previous night. This was where the pictures and videos ended, and words began to appear on the screen.

"_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
_

_Away above the chimney tops _

_That's where you'll find…"_

"**Kayla, I have come to realize that I can no longer live without you. I've decided to make the permanent transition to a member of the human race, and hope that you will make me the single happiest man in the universe."**

The words faded out, and a new slide appeared in their place; an explanation would come afterwards.

"…_me"_

"**Kayla…"**

_Somewhere over the rainbow…"_

"**Will you marry me?"**

Kayla's hands flew to her mouth, and tears began to stream down her disbelieving face; everyone present erupted into screams and cheering, and it sounded as though Megatron had just announced that world peace had finally been achieved. The noise was deafening, but the two of them seemed to be in their own little world together…

"_Skies are blue…"_

The Autobots and Decepticons alike smiled, and fought down their optics' urges to spring a leak of cleaning solution as Megatron fell to one knee before her, opened a tiny black velvet box, and held it out for her to see.

"_And the…"_

"So…" Megatron managed above both the music and the hysterical spectators. "What do you say, Kayla?"

"…_dreams that you dare to dream  
_

_Really do come true"_

She looked down into his eyes, a watery smile splashed across her face, and unable to contain herself, she burst into a fresh round of tears. "Y-Yes!"

The crowd that had gathered went wild, and this time, even the other mechs present began to yell and cheer as he removed the diamond ring from its box, and gently slid it onto Kayla's left ring finger.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly  
_

_Above the rainbow"_

"Let's hear it for the new couple!" screamed Charles, sitting on top of another one of his brothers' shoulders.

If it was even possible, everyone screamed even louder than they already were, shaking the glass in the window panes, and nearly deafening themselves with the reverberation of the noise in the entry hall.

"_Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Grabbing tightly onto her, Megatron swung his new fiancée into a dramatic dip, and lay such a kiss on her that everyone present thought she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. The atmosphere was electric, and that moment was easily the most amazing one each of them had ever experienced in their lives. Sure this Christmas had been highly dramatic, but everything turned out wonderfully in the end. And one thing is definitely positive…

Kayla got her wish.

* * *

Me: _(sniffle)_ That was just… so sweet! 

Jazz: _(also sniffling)_ Yeah, man. That was pretty heart touchin'.

Optimus: _(bawling)_It was just…so…BEAUTIFUL!

Me: Whoa. Jeez, Optimus, it was only-"

Optimus: _(still bawling)_ FANTASTIC!

Jazz: _(stops sniffling) _Seriously, man. It was only-"

Optimus: _**still**__ bawling) _The single most romantic-"

Me and Jazz: IT WAS JUST ACTING!

Kayla: I'll see you guys later. _(slinks off set)_

Optimus: What's her problem?

Jazz: I am NOT going to explain that again. Jus' look at the last chapter, Optimus. You'll know what's going on with her.

Optimus: More drama?

All: Unfortunately.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it was sappy. Yes, it was ridiculous. But it was SO MUCH FUN to write! But do you think they're going to have a peaceful wedding? Of course not! This is only Part 1 of the chapter; I separated it into two parts because I felt what's coming up next deserved its own special chapter. In case anyone was interested, I got a digital camera for Christmas, and while screwing around taking pictures, I took a particularly cool one of Kayla's eyes; I posted it to my profile if any of you want to check it out. Well folks, that's pretty much it! Let me know what you think, and leave a review! 


	27. Will You? Part II

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

_Grabbing tightly onto her, Megatron swung his new fiancée into a dramatic dip, and lay such a kiss on her that everyone present thought she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. The atmosphere was electric, and that moment was easily the most amazing one each of them had ever experienced in their lives. Sure this Christmas had been highly dramatic, but everything turned out wonderfully in the end. And one thing is definitely positive…_

_Kayla got her wish._

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the clapping and cheering finally began to subside, onlookers all eager to glimpse the ring on Kayla's finger; Frenzy and Megatron had really outdone themselves: A large, almost gaudy, seven carat solitaire diamond rose up from a beautifully polished platinum band, which had been encrusted with scores of smaller diamonds. On what little space remained open on the band, strange markings had been finely etched into the shining metal.

"It's Cybertronian," explained Megatron as everyone crowded to get a better look at the colossal rock on her delicate finger. "It reads, 'To my first and only love…Kayla.'"

The reply was unanimous, highly predicted, but still appropriate nonetheless. "Awwwww…"

Despite all the happiness and excited planning beginning to circulate, one thing was still missing. Stepping forward, Kayla placed her hand on Megatron's shoulder, looked up into his eyes, and informed him," Now, I know it's not as flashy as a gorgeous engagement ring," her eyes flickered briefly to the heavy new piece of jewelry before continuing, "But I'd like to give you your gift."

A sudden silence rang through her ears, and she realized that she'd been talking quite loudly when all other activity had stopped. Flushing a deep shade of red, she managed to compose herself enough to seize two of her brothers by the collars of their shirts, drag them over towards the back of the entry hall, and direct them towards their strategically placed musical instruments that had been set up before their departure for the ball the previous night.

"Like I said," she resumed nervously, now that all eyes were watching her and her brothers. "It's not as flashy as the gorgeous engagement ring you gave me…" The crowd of people waited expectantly for her to carry on. "But I wrote this song myself, lyrics and melody. I'll be playing piano…" She clambered haphazardly onto the polished black bench, and righted herself behind the enormous black grand piano. "And I'll be accompanied by Charles on the cello…" Her brother waved cheerfully to the audience, stood up his instrument, and picked up his bow. "As well as Dean on the guitar…" He grinned, and then slung his well-shined guitar over his shoulder. "And Damien on the oboe." The last brother rose, gave a quick bow, and then poised his instrument, ready to play.

"Megatron…" Kayla's voice had briefly hitched, but she managed to recover rather quickly. She smiled, and swiped a tear away from her eye with the back of her hand. "All of these blessings, these wonderful things, would have never happened…If it wasn't for your love."

With a stunning fluency, she began to play a warm melody on the piano, and was briefly accompanied by Dean's guitar before reverting back to solely her own playing. Megatron watched as a wave of anxiety flickered in her eyes, but it vanished as her voice began to sing the first words of the song.

"_Would I be standing here?  
_

_After all these years  
_

_Among the stars above  
_

_Maybe not  
_

_If it wasn't for your love…"_

As one, Charles and Dean joined her, creating a heartwarming melody together. Out of the corner of his optic, Optimus noticed that Megatron still maintained his holo-form, and that a glassy look overcame his tender eyes, never removing his gaze from his new fiancée.

"_Smiling faces all around…"_

She let her stare sweep across the room, to find that everyone was, indeed, smiling. And very broadly at that; several of their resolves had already broken down, and they began to cry, their tears mingling with their never-fading smiles.

"_Like when a king has just been crowned  
_

_A battle has been won  
_

_That I'd have lost  
_

_If it wasn't for your love…"_

The Autobot leader watched as his former sworn enemy, the one who'd never loved, or felt compassion for anyone before, began to resist his quickly-forming tears. He rubbed his eyes fiercely, trying to maintain his composure in front of the crowd of people, but was having more and more difficulty each time.

"_A fairytale unfolds  
_

_More true than stories I've been told…  
_

_At last my chance to shine  
_

_And all in perfect time  
_

_The life I once dreamed of  
_

_Who'd have thought?  
_

_If it wasn't for your love…"_

As the lyrics faded away into an instrumental section, Damien joined in with his oboe, causing the melody to jerk at a few more of the audience's hearts. Much to his surprise, Optimus heard sniffling coming from his left, and was astounded to see Ironhide wiping his optics with the back of his hand. Was he…crying? Another loud sniff confirmed his assumption, and grinning to himself, he turned his focus back to the musicians, and to the Decepticon leader. Megatron was fighting a losing battle to keep his face free of moisture, and Kayla was smiling tenderly at him; pure love shone brightly in their eyes, like a newly born star in the furthest, most desolate reaches of space. She caved in first, tears beginning to streak down her flushed cheeks.

"_And oh, the wonderful surprise  
_

_To have a light so bright, it blinds  
_

_It blinds my eyes…"_

Both the lyrics and melody stopped momentarily, the brief silence more impacting than any series of notes or words could have ever been. After the fleeting pause, she resumed her song again, accompanied only by her piano, and gave her new fiancée a watery smile.

"_And finally I see  
_

_How it feels to live a dream…"_

Optimus watched as Megatron's eyes filled with tears, and how he desperately struggled to keep them in check. The Autobot leader also began to feel the prickle of cleaning solution creeping up on his optics, but did nothing to conceal it; it was perfectly acceptable to cry at a moment like this, and he wasn't the only one who thought so. Aside from himself and Megatron, there wasn't a single dry eye in the entry hall…Even the musicians had tear-tracks down their faces.

"_But would I have touched the sky…"_

Charles, Damien, and Dean joined her again, the melody slowing down, and wrapping itself pleasantly around the hearts of those present.

"_Ever flown so high  
_

_Oooh, not I  
_

_If it wasn't for your love…"_

Brothers and sister joined together for a final moment of song, before she finished…

"_Your love..."_

And after the final notes died away, Megatron, unable to control himself any longer, wiped away the newly-shed tears that were beginning to slide down his face. The entry hall burst into a deafening round of applause and cheers; the musicians all beamed at one another before Kayla took off from their makeshift stage, ran towards Megatron with open arms, and seized him roughly around the neck before planting another dizzying kiss on his lips. Behind their closed eyelids, bright flashes of light created a spectrum of colors…Those who had been wise enough to bring out their cameras were capturing this incredible moment on film. After what seemed to be an eternity, they parted, wiping tears from each other's faces, and smiled at the crowd surrounding them.

Megatron grinned as the ovation continued on, and felt happiness bubble in the pit of his stomach as he realized that even the Autobots were cheering as well. Optimus met his eyes, another knowing look apparent in his bright blue optics.

"_So __this__ is what you've always wanted…Congratulations, Megatron."_

Yes, that _was_ exactly what he'd always wanted; an overwhelming sensation of bliss swept over him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Upon feeling the new contact, she looked up at him, stood on her toes, placed a tender kiss on his cheek, and then smiled up at him…that very same, radiant smile that he fell in love with so long ago. And now, he was betrothed to her, the owner of the stunning smile…

This was, without a doubt, the single greatest night of his life.

* * *

After a long evening of dancing, many toasts, and endless congratulations, the guests retired to their rooms to pack for their departure the next day, and to get some rest while they still had the opportunity.

Last to turn in were the Autobots; they'd all gathered around, and were giving their well-wishes before heading off to recharge.

"Yeh did good, Megatron," chuckled Ironhide as he slapped him on the shoulder. "She's a pretty one."

The Decepticon leader appeared a bit startled by his playful roughhousing, but still managed to get out a surprised "Thank you" before the next mech stepped up.

"Yeah, man", said Jazz, giving the bigger mech a thumbs-up and a grin. "Good ta see ya finally met your match."

He smiled again, only to have his hand shaken vigorously by Ratchet, who stepped up next. "I sincerely hope you're very happy with her…"

"I am." Megatron returned the handshake heartily, and thanked the medic before he was sharply punched in the arm. Turning, he saw Bumblebee wave at him, and then give a few cheerful clicks and whistles. "Thank you, Bumblebee. Goodnight to you, as well."

Last up was Optimus; a genuine smile had spread across his mouth components, and he placed a friendly hand on Megatron's shoulder before saying, "Congratulations, Megatron."

"Thank you, Optimus." He too placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I would also like to thank you…for saving my life."

"We couldn't leave you there to die," Optimus squeezed the larger mech's shoulder. "And you had someone very dear to you waiting at your base."

"I did." A comfortable silence took over, allowing them both to seat themselves comfortably. After carefully forming his question, he asked, "Do you find our love inappropriate?"

The Autobot leader appeared highly amused at this new inquiry, and raised an optic ridge before responding. "Why would I?"

"I'm not sure…" After another few moments of contemplation, he added,"Because we're different species, I suppose."

Optimus gave him a clear, truthful answer. "No." Megatron smiled as he continued, "You cannot control with whom you fall in love, Megatron." They both laughed, and he gave his friend a sly grin. "And speaking of her, I believe she's waiting upstairs for you."

Megatron's optics widened when he realized Optimus' implication, and the other mech chuckled deeply. After a slightly awkward stumble, the Decepticon leader managed to get his vocal processors functioning again. "Well then…" he leered at his friend. "I'd better not keep her delayed any longer. I'll see you in the morning…" His optics darkened to an almost blood red hue as he licked one of his fangs, growling deeply like a carnivorous animal. "Or…maybe not."

Unable to suppress himself, Optimus burst out laughing, and watched as Megatron took the stairs two at a time up towards their chambers.

"_This should be interesting…"_

* * *

Megatron felt his spark sink down in its case; he'd managed to wrench open the door to Kayla's chambers in record speed…only to find that all the lights had been turned off, the fire in the fireplace extinguished, and a lump nestled deeply into the layers of covers and mountains of pillows. She was already sleeping.

"_Damn Optimus," he cursed as he stomped his way into his quarters and shut off his optics. "Damn him to the Pit."_

The disgruntled Decepticon leader flung himself onto his berth, completing his dramatic hissy fit. But something didn't feel quite right…

"_Are these…?" he fingered the covers on his bed, and his processors began to race dramatically quicker. "Are these silk sheets?" He mentally berated himself. Why in the name of Primus would he have silk-?_

"Hello, Megatron."

His spark flared, sending a wave of pulsing heat traveling through his systems. That voice…it was so soft, so quiet, so _sultry_ that his receptors began to tingle with anticipation. He forced his optics online as quickly as he could, and nearly gasped at what he saw; there _were_ silk sheets on his berth, dark red ones, and the room had been covered with hundreds and hundreds of flickering candles, a golden glow providing its sole illumination.

"_What the-?"_

"I've been waiting for you…"

Startled, he whirled around, and his processors nearly burst into flames. Kayla was sauntering towards him, wearing a lacy, blood-red bra, matching lacy panties, and a mostly-open babydoll, topped by a nearly transparent robe with feather-lined cuffs. His jaw dropped, and several of his circuits fried as slithered up the side of his armor, up his chassis, and came to a stop on his collar, right in front of his face.

She allowed a smile to slowly slide across her lips as she measured his reaction. "So…do you like it?"

"I-" No words came, merely a hiss and a squeak from his vocal processors. He tried again, "I-", but to no avail. "Get on the bed."

He moved to pick her up in order to make room to activate his holo-form, but she resisted, and pressed gently down on his chassis. "No, Megatron." The now very aroused Decepticon leader groaned in protest, yet he was still amazed at how much power so little force held over him. "Not tonight." He almost screamed in frustration; how could she dress like this, and then _deny_ him relief from his growing arousal? However, she answered his silent questioning upon seeing the expressions crossing his face. "I want to make love to you like this…in your natural form."

Megatron gaped at her as she crawled on her hands and knees up to his face. "But how-?"

She placed a hand over his mouth components. "Shhh…" With a caress to his cheek, she began to slide against his body, the warmth of her bare skin sending another wave of heat raging through him. The lace of her lingerie scratched him, the smoothness of her fingers soothed him; this entire experience was so…amazing…and they hadn't really even _done_ much yet. "You just relax…" Kayla instructed as she continued stroking his face. "And let me handle the rest."

"Are you-? Ooooo…" She'd barely even finished speaking, and already she'd delved between the seams of his armor, and begun plucking the delicate wires. "Primus…"

She reached into his neck joint, and slowly began to stroke the largest, most sensitive wire she could have chosen; could she possibly have had instruction in Cybertronian anatomy? Because she was doing exceedingly well, eliciting a sharp gasp, followed by a throaty moan as she dragged her fingernails down the receptive cable.

"Take off that robe", he managed to gasp out, his claws sinking deep into his recharge berth. "I want to feel you…"

Mentally grinning to herself, she pretended to pout, and half-whined, "But I thought you_liked_ the way it looked." She extricated her hands from his joint, ignoring his wanton cries, and pretended to sob. "If you don't like it _that_ much", she sniffled dramatically, "then perhaps I'd better just go to my own bed…"

For a moment, Megatron was shocked. But then he realized her true intent, of teasing him as much as possible, and growled throatily, "You're a sadistic one, aren't you? You slagging tease…"

Kayla giggled, leaning up close over his face. "I know…" She placed a kiss on his mouth components. "But I always give you what you want in the end," and very slowly, she removed her wispy robe, and tossed it over the side of the bed. "You spoiled brat."

He grinned at the halfhearted insult, but was soon reduced to a moaning pile of scrap as her dexterous hands resumed their work under his chassis. However, sooner than he thought, he began to feel a familiar expanding in his chest. "Move", he pleaded her. "Before you're crushed…"

Upon the word "crushed" being mentioned, she scrambled off his shoulder and onto his pillow as quickly as she could, watching with amazement as his chestplates split and opened up, revealing a pulsing, glowing blue-white ball of energy…his spark. Now that the change had occurred, she clambered back onto his shoulder and made her way over to his chest cavity, carefully choosing the safest position to assume.

"Kayla," he gasped, his body jerking as he felt her step down into him. "You don't have to do this."

She smiled to herself, gently tracing the outside of his spark chamber, "But I _want_ to."

Primus, she _had_ to have had some training on Transformer anatomy, there was just no other way around it. But all logical thoughts quickly disappeared from his processors as she scratched at the hyper-sensitive casing, sending a mind-numbing mixture of pleasure and sting pounding through his form. It only took a few more scratches, and a firm squeeze of his spark chamber before he overloaded, static clouding his sight and blocking his hearing; all he could do was moan as the incredible sensations ravaged him from head to foot. Waves of intense orgasm were sent crackling through him, and unknowingly, into Kayla as well. She emerged from his chest with her hair standing on end, and what little clothing she wore singed, looking as though she received a healthy prod from a taser.

Thank Primus, she had a good sense of humor. "Well…" she half-coughed half-laughed as clambered down his side. "You could've warned me about that."

"I apologize", Megatron couldn't help but smile weakly now that he was sure his fiancée was doing well. "And…thank you." His optics shuttered blissfully, and he fully relaxed himself once again.

She sighed airily, and clasped both of her hands around one of his massive fingers. "I love you, Megatron…"

"I love you too, Kayla."

Never had he been more content in his entire existence, the familiar weakness of post-overload coupling with the afterglow of their activities as he basked in his new engagement. Wearily, he opened one optic, prepared to ask just how she'd arranged all of this, when he heard the Jacuzzi bathtub running in Kayla's bathroom next door.

"A bath, hmm?" Megatron projected his holo-form onto the ground, a predatory gaze tracking the noises from next door.

"Come to think of it, I _am_ a bit dirty…"

* * *

Me: Great job, people! That's a wrap!

Megatron: Finally…

Optimus: What, Megatron? You did well.

Megatron: Thank you for the flattery, Prime, but if you must know…I'm having my nightmares again.

Ratchet: _(curious)_ What nightmares? You mean the ones about the pink bunnies that try to eat your optics out of your face and-

Megatron: SHUT UP!

Jazz: _(puzzled)_ Where's Kayla? What is this, the second or third time she hasn't stuck around after the chapter?

Me: Yeah, but she's dealing with a lot right now. _(looks at monitor) _DarkxPrince, we miss you over here! You always have something good to say…come back!

Jazz: And bring your Megatron with you! We want the old Kayla back!

Me: Jazz, stay out of this. If I recall correctly, you aren't the greatest matchmaker in the history of the universe.

Jazz: What? So I set up Megatron and Starscream once; it wasn't disastrous.

Me: If I recall correctly, Starscream _died_ two chapters ago.

Jazz: _(shrugs) _So I make one mistake…

Me: I'll remind you of this when the time comes for me to decide whether you're going to get ripped in half again or not.

Jazz: 00

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah…I can't write Transformer smut for beans. Sorry everybody! I'm also sorry for taking so long to update; I've been working overtime quite a bit lately, and things have been really hectic. WOOOO! I just passed my 350th review! Thank you all so much!

I've got a new poll up on my profile, so if you have a minute after reading this chappie, please go and cast your vote; remember, I'm essentially writing a blank check for a new fanfiction, so put in your opinion while you can.

And in case you're interested, the results of the last poll are in: 90 of you want Kayla to come back in my next story, and I'm pretty sure she will!

Also, I've posted a link to a very wonderful drawing of Kayla and Megatron done by TaintedTaimer on DeviantArt, so go check it out! It's awesome!

"If it Wasn't For Your Love" is not an original song, but was for creative purposes in the story. I can't exactly remember who it belongs to…but it doesn't belong to me.

Well, that's about it people! Don't forget to vote in the poll…Read and review, please!


	28. On Fate, and New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_A bath, hmm?" Megatron projected his holo-form onto the ground, a predatory gaze tracking the noises from next door. _

"_Come to think of it, I am a bit dirty…"_

* * *

It wasn't until late the next afternoon that the first signs of life were being exhibited in Kayla's chambers; yawning hugely, Megatron stretched, arching his back, reaching his legs, and extending his arms over his head to shake off the stiffness of slumber. When he relaxed back into the bed, the underside of his forearm came into contact with the familiar softness of his fiancée's skin, and he smiled, tracing the rounded, naked curve of her shoulder as delicately as he would a flower. Buried halfway up her nose in covers, she continued to sleep soundly, the bedding concealing her body rising and falling with a steady, constant rhythm. Reaching over carefully, so as not to disturb her, he gently stroked the head of silky brown hair peeking out from underneath the comforter, and gradually moved down towards her face, outlining her exposed eyebrow with an artful finger.

He idly continued his ministration as he watched her doze, and his mind began to wander to the events of last night…

* * *

_Megatron watched her silently for several moments, contemplating on his method of approach. By the time he'd cracked open her door, she had already disrobed, pinned her hair up high, and had just finished immersing herself in the steaming water of the bath, hissing as the heat of the water stung her skin, but soon after sighing as the tingling pain subsided to a pleasant burn. Unfortunately for her observer, the scented bubbles screened her body from his eyes; she was obviously unaware of his presence, her eyes closing, and her head tilting back into one of the numerous headrests as she began to relax in the bathtub, the blasting jets of water providing a soothing bubble to the water._

"_Now", he told himself as his fingers curled around the door. "Her eyes are closed…perfect."_

_As quietly as he could, he crept into the room and quickly stripped his holo-form before sliding into the water next to Kayla, her eyes still remaining closed, but a smile now appearing slowly on her mouth._

"_She knows."_

_Her lips pouched forward slightly, anticipating a kiss from him; instead of accepting the very tempting offer, however, he reached behind her, enfolded her petite shoulders in his much larger hands, and started to rub the muscles, kneading them with the heels of his hands, and then molding them like putty with his nimble fingers. _

_Without any further instruction, she turned her back towards him, and moaned quietly as he worked her tired flesh in his hands, massaging away the previous few days of stress. "Mmmm…"_

_Megatron grinned at her reaction, and began to place tender kisses down the back of her neck, allowing his lips to linger behind her head and puff breaths of warm air into her ear. His smile deepened as he watched her shudder, the droplets of water on her skin sliding around as she did so._

"_No…" he mused to himself as he continued to rub her shoulders. "We couldn't in here. Still, this hot water is very soothing…"_

_Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a rather soft-looking washcloth next to the bathtub, folded, and ready for use. With one hand, he managed to grab the cloth, and selected a body wash from the vast collection beside the tub with his remaining hand; after squirting a healthy dollop into the washcloth and forming lather, slowly, sensually, he began to rub it against her back in small circles, watching with fascination as the soap swirled around and around on her skin. Kayla turned her head to face him, a contented smile upon her mouth, cupped his face with her hand, and abruptly brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Megatron yelped in surprise, but soon, found himself pushing her against the side of the bathtub, and leaning against her bare chest underneath the bubbling water, moaning into her mouth as she dug her nails into the skin on his back._

_He gave her a critical eye when she broke away for air, but smiled mischievously as his hands plunged below the surface of the water, running along her body, caressing it as if it were a priceless gem. What breath she had managed to recover was lost as he covered her mouth, gasping for air, with his own…_

* * *

He felt his reverie come to a halt, and looked dazedly around for the source of his interruption. After a few moments, he realized what had happened, and smiled warily; Kayla had twitched in her sleep, strong enough to jolt the covers, and had a very terrified look on her face. She was dreaming, and from the looks of it, it wasn't a very pleasant dream, either. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to his own frame.

"Sshhh…" Megatron hushed, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Her face scrunched up in anguish, and she started thrashing back and forth, seeming to resist an unknown force.

"No…no", she cried out feebly, her arms partially extending to grasp an invisible object. "You can't…I won't let you…" She convulsed again, a bit harder this time, and began to whimper. "Megatron…Megatron…"

A bit startled at how vivid her dream must be, he pulled her wriggling form closer to himself and caressed her back, rubbing it soothingly as he whispered to her in a low voice. "It's all right…Shhh…It's okay…I'm here…"

It seemed to do the trick. After a few more snuffling noises and nuzzling up to her protector, she fell back into a peaceful sleep, her facial muscles relaxing and her lips twitching into a smile. Megatron couldn't help but smile back; how could he _not_ love a face like that?

Now that the "crisis" had been resolved, he began to fiddle her hair between his fingers, and allowed his mind to wander once more…

* * *

_They'd both clambered out of the bathtub, and Kayla shut off the water, opened the drains, and threw him a towel. Slowly, almost teasingly so, she began to dry herself, laughing at his open-mouthed gawking as she rubbed the fabric over her wet body._

"_Megatron," she playfully berated him. "You're never going to dry off if you're just standing there."_

_He looked as though someone had just robustly clubbed him over the head, and made several feeble attempts at arguing back. "I…you…" He mock glared at her, his well-shaped eyebrows turning down in disapproval. "You're evil."_

_Already dry, she proceeded out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her body, and threw a light-hearted laugh at him over her shoulder. "You'd better hurry…" she warned him, already halfway through the doorway. "I might already be asleep by the time you get to bed."_

_Needless to say, Megatron dried himself off in a matter of seconds._

_By the time he'd sprinted into her bedroom, she was already waiting for him in bed, and thankfully, was wide awake; her naked shoulders and collarbone were exposed, a white sheet she clutched over herself concealed her modesty, and the fluffy bathroom towel was now discarded in a heap on the floor. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, he walked around to the other side of their bed, dropped his towel, and slid next to his fiancée underneath the covers; the bed was already warm with her body heat, seeming to almost welcome him closer to the source._

_Gently, he enveloped Kayla in his arms, cradling her close, and smiling in disbelief at her engagement ring when she rested her tiny hand on his chest. Though not negatively so, it marked her as his territory for all to see; she was his, after all the drama, fighting, and tears, and he was hers. He broke his train of thought when he leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving softly, slowly…he was setting the tempo. This night would not be spur-of-the-moment, and it would not be rushed, but cherished and enjoyed; it would be where they truly claimed one another as their own. Keeping with the set pace, she responded like he hoped she would: moaning quietly into his mouth, and wrapping her slim arms around his neck, drawing them completely together. He allowed his tongue to leisurely explore her mouth, and gently nipped her bottom lip as she slightly increased the pressure between them._

_Without hesitation, he shifted her underneath himself, mouthing his way down her exposed neck as she sank into the mattress; she writhed beneath him, her body twisting with the incredible sensations he was bestowing upon her. He ran his hands down her body, memorizing each detail until he reached her inner thighs, stroking them softly with the tips of his fingers. Much to his amusement, she quivered beneath him; it was clear that this playing had gone on long enough, and he couldn't agree more, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders to steady himself before entering her. She dug her nails into his back again, gasping as he filled her, and leaned up to kiss her lover; her nails felt like tingling pinpricks plaguing his shoulders, but Megatron only groaned as he completed their connection. _

_After resting a moment to recuperate, they began to move as one, their bodies rocking together in a slow, primal rhythm; hands began to explore, and mouths groped their ways across what seemed to be an endless map of skin, licking, nipping, and sliding as they went._

_Megatron couldn't believe that that this was real; he'd finally found his lifetime mate, and now, they were becoming one, his deep groans coupling with her whimpers of pleasure. They remained slow to the end, climaxing together, crying out the other's name as a powerful orgasm seemed to pound through them, wave after wave of indescribable physical sensations and emotions carrying them far away from any doubts they ever had about their feelings. At last, spent, his arms gave way, and he collapsed on top of his fiancée, grateful that she was able to support his added weight._

"_I love you, Kayla…" He rasped as he slid from her overheated body, holding her close once he'd situated himself on the mattress._

"_I love you too, Megatron…" Tiredly, she tilted her head, and kissed his chin before turning around, and falling into a deep sleep._

_He followed her soon after, watching the diamond ring on her finger glisten through his rapidly-closing eyelids…_

* * *

Beside him, Megatron felt her begin to stir, and watched in fascination as one of her eyes cracked open, watched her peek out of the little slit, and take in her surroundings. She noticed that he was watching her, and blinked before completely opening both eyes, stifling a yawn as she smiled up at him.

"Hi", she said shyly, her face burning as her fiancée gave her a passionate kiss.

He grinned down at her, touching her reddened cheek with a familiar fondness. "Hi."

"Last night was…" Kayla sighed as she stretched, laying her head dreamily on his chest. "It was amazing."

"It most certainly was," he agreed, cuddling her close for a few moments. After a few seconds of contemplation, he asked,"Do you regret anything? You know…about us?"

Her answer was plain and simple, yet it still tugged as his heart when she responded, "No." She reached up, and tangled her hand in his messy dark hair. "If I had the chance, I'd do everything exactly the same."

He smiled again, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, and murmured, "So would I." After adjusting his position, he continued, "Even though we endured so much physical and emotional pain from it, I believe I was meant to find you in that forest, so long ago."

"Me too." She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes flickering upwards several times. "Fate may have closed a door in my life that night," Kayla leaned over, and tapped him playfully on the nose, "But it opened a window, as well."

Megatron stared off for a moment, his thoughts running deeper with each passing second. He gazed down into her eyes, memorizing the minute patterns of color, and remembered just how fascinating he found those eyes, even when he'd despised her. "This…" he gestured to the two of them, "Was millions of years in the making; it was our destiny to be together."

She nodded quietly in agreement, but soon turned a grave face towards him. "Megatron…" Biting her bottom lip nervously, she continued, "Are you sure you'd like to become a human, though?" He looked at her incredulously, as if she'd lost her mind. "You'd be throwing away so much: leadership of your men, your unique forms, the incredible gift of transforming…You'd be giving up immortality, and be more prone to sickness and injury, dooming yourself to an imminent death-"

"I'll die eventually no matter what race I may be," he cut in, silencing her a bit harshly. "But I'd rather in close proximity to you, than spend millions of years in mourning, waiting to die so I can be with you again." He touched her cheek with a shaking hand. "I'd rather spend a single lifetime with you, than see all the ages of this universe alone."

"HEY!" Both Megatron and Kayla nearly jumped a foot out of their skins, wearing identical glares geared towards the one interrupting them. "ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE IN THERE?!"

Kayla glanced at the clock, and burst out laughing. "It's four 'o clock in the afternoon…"

Megatron recognized the voice as belonging to Jazz, and shouted, "We'll be down in five minutes!"

Laughing at the hilarity of it all, they scrambled to pull on clean clothes, not even bothering with shoes and socks, and made a desperate attempt to look presentable after a long night of…_questionable_ activities, despite the fact that Megatron could have simply _turned_ _off_ his holo-form and been finished. But no, it was far more fun to rush around, not knowing who would suspect what once they stepped outside the doors of her quarters; together they ran down the hall, pushing and shoving playfully as they went, the sound of their bare feet pattering on the tile echoing through the cavernous hallways. Coming up to the staircase, they climbed up the supporting beam, and situated themselves on the banister before flying down the polished wood, screaming with laughter as they came dangerously close to falling off.

Luckily for them, Optimus was at the foot of the stairs when they reached the bottom, and caught them as the soared through the air after their launch from the banister.

"Good", he chuckled, shaking his head at the disheveled couple. "I was hoping you two were still alive."

"So was Jazz", smirked Kayla, bursting into another fit of laughter on Megatron's shoulder.

"What did you want us for, Optimus?" he questioned, elbowing his fiancée playfully in the ribs to make her sit up.

"I was hoping you would ask." A broad smile spread across his face, and he gestured to two mechs behind him. "Welcome our two newest arrivals…"

* * *

Me: Good job, people! Now get the heck outta here! I've got a late show to catch at the theater.

Kayla: _(lights cigarette) _I'm goin', I'm goin'… _(blows a cloud of smoke in my face as she passes by)_

Megatron: _(confused)_ What's with the bad-girl persona?

Optimus: _(disgusted)_ I know, it's-

Megatron: HOT!

Optimus: _(chokes)_ You've got to be kidding me! _(looks around)_ Did anyone else think that her blowing smoke in the author's face was "hot"?

Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet: _(guiltily raise hands)_

Optimus: _(more disgusted)_ I can't believe you guys!

Me: She's just PMSing; I know…I looked at her calendar.

Optimus: But that still doesn't explain why-

Me: Look, it's either a whole _crapload_ of chocolate, or a few drags from a cigarette, and the set staff forgot the chocolate today. So unless you'd care to bring around half a pound of chocolate with you every time we roll, just try and deal with it.

Ironhide: Well, one thing's for sure: She's got something pretty big up her ass if she's been pissy four chapters in a row.

Ratchet: Maybe she's going emo…

Jazz: She can't be going emo. She was _pissed_ today-

Ratchet: But she was_depressed_ yesterday. EMO!

Jazz: PISSY!

Ratchet: EMO!

Jazz: PISSY!

Ratchet: EMO! EMO! **EMO!**

Jazz: PISSY! PISSY!**PISSY!**

Me: _**HEY!**__(both look over, startled) _Did you ever stop to think that she could just be _really_ hormonal?

Jazz: _(laughing)_ Maybe she needs to get laid.

Me: JAZZ! That's none of your business!

Ironhide: Hey, yeah! Maybe THAT'S what she needs!

Me: _(slaps face)_ Curse you, Kayla…

* * *

Author's Note: Alrightie guys…there's going to be new characters! YAY! Trust me, things are going to get WAY more interesting now…

Just so you all know, I've written Becka (aka: TaintedTamer on DeviantArt) a gift fic called Horseshoes and Hand Grenades (first in a series of three) as a prezzie for doing such a great job on that picture she drew of Megatron and Kayla! It's my first attempt at a bit of slash, so if you're interested, go check it out!

On another note, my poll is still open; I'm going to need a lot more opinions before I start planning my next fic, so give me your opinions, people. I'm giving you, the readers, the chance to potentially decide the pairing in my next long-term fic…

Other than that…have a good day, guys! Don't forget to review!


	29. Of New Arrivals and I Never

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_I was hoping you would ask." A broad smile spread across his face, and he gestured to two mechs behind him. "Welcome our two newest arrivals…"_

* * *

Kayla stared up at the two mechs before her, something oddly familiar about them grabbing her attention. It seemed that all of a sudden, the answer seemed to slap her boldly across the face, resulting in a highly amusing double-take. "Is that…" she gestured to the one on the left. "Is that my car?"

"Me?" he questioned with a grin. "Well, my bro an' I might've _borrowed_ the design-"

"Only until the car show comes into town," sniffed the other. "We'll find more state-of-the-art disguises there."

"Watch it! Don't be rude!"

"I'm not the rude one! I can't help it if you're an arrogant slob-"

"Excuse me!" she broke in, waving her hands over her head, much to Megatron's amusement, to get their attention. "But who _are_ you?"

Both mechs paused mid-shake in their fight, and released their death grips on each other's shoulders only when they realized that they were receiving some very strange looks from the two humans and Optimus. The red one stepped up, making a flourishing bow onto one knee. "Allow me to introduce myself…" Without hesitation, he projected his holo-form onto Optimus' hand, which also fell to one knee, and took her hand gently in his. "My name is Sideswipe," he placed a kiss on the back of her hand, grinning impishly and waggling his eyebrows at her when she laughed. "And this-" he gestured to the yellow mech, who looked to be almost an exact twin, with subtle differences, to himself. "Is my brother, Sunstreaker. Sunny, if you _really_ want to frag him off."

"Call me Sunny one more time and I'll knock your teeth out," he growled, flickering his optics teasingly at the human female in his leader's hand.

However, it was at this moment that the human male beside her disappeared, and not long after, an ominous booming noise could be heard above them and began to grow louder, rapidly approaching the group downstairs; a royally pissed-off looking mech came storming down the stairs, his steps threatening to crash through them and down onto the floor below. Before the offending mech could even blink, Megatron had seized his metal body by the throat, lifted it up, and slammed it against the nearest wall, causing Sideswipe's holo-form to flicker off.

"Keep your slagging mouth _**off**_ of _my_ fiancée!" roared the furious Decepticon leader, his nose barely an inch from the terrified Autobot's face. "And you!" he barked at Sunstreaker, who'd already drawn his weapons to help his brother. "You keep your optics in your head, or I'll rip them out and drop them in my evening high-grade!"

"Optimus!" shrieked Sunstreaker, powering up his cannons as he kept horrified optics on his brother. "It's Megatron!"

"Of course he's Megatron," the Autobot leader said nonchalantly, seeming more relaxed than ever as he watched them with smiling optics. "As I was explaining before, when you two were ogling that innocent car outside, the war is over. We are no longer enemies."

With that, Megatron released his hold on the red mech, and sent him crashing unceremoniously to the floor in a twisted heap. He was off the floor in less than a second, and still gawked with a slightly opened mouth and stunned optics at his attacker as he dusted himself off, and attempted to regain some of his dignity.

"Wait a minute," Sideswipe rubbed his throat where the Decepticon leader had grabbed him, and stared at the larger mech in confusion as he strolled over, and collected the human female from his ex-rival's hand. "Fiancée? Isn't that-"

"Like a bond mate?" Megatron released a deep chuckle as they gaped in amazement, widened optics watching in disbelief as he lifted her to his face, and she placed a light kiss on his mouth components. "Yes. However, the term on Earth for 'bonding' is 'marriage'".

"We're engaged," she continued, switching her words once she realized their puzzlement. "We're…planning on becoming married."

"Him…and you?" Sunstreaker's face took on an expression of horror and incredulity. "Really?"

At this she couldn't help but laugh. "Yes." Resting her head against his jagged armor, she continued, "I know he may not look like it, but he's a sweetheart."

"_Sweet as a spitting cobra",_ he whispered to Sideswipe, causing the mech to grin with suppressed laughter.

Megatron, however, didn't notice this; instead, he was busy cuddling his femme, rubbing his massive cheek against the tiny human like an overgrown cat bestowing adoration upon its owner. This even seemed to mystify Optimus, who'd seen a lot of strange things in his long existence…the thought of the fearsome Decepticon leader openly displaying his affection to a member of the species he once despised seeming too overwhelming to grasp all at once. He was whispering to her in a low voice, a soft smile playing at his mouth components when she looked back up at him, her eyes full of excitement as she whispered back. The Autobots present took in the scene as though they were watching someone fall down an "Up" escalator; it was somewhat disturbing, but still entrancing nonetheless.

Abruptly, the deep voice of the mech in question broke them from their reverie. "I hate to leave so soon after meeting our new acquaintances…" He leered at the two mechs, who instinctively scooted closer to Optimus. "But we must be going. There is much planning to do."

"For the wedding, I assume." The Autobot leader smiled softly as his friend nodded. "I see you are both very eager."

"We want to get married as soon as possible", explained Kayla, laughing quietly as Megatron gently rested his finger on her shoulder.

For a moment, Optimus said nothing, merely taking the moment in; it was just so unusual to picture the Decepticon leader ever bonding himself to another person, and adopting their race, no less. It was then that the thought hit him: in a few months' time…there would be one less mech in the race of Transformers. Megatron would be permanently transitioning to a member of the human race; he would begin to age, become ill, and eventually die just as any other human would. For some reason, the thought chilled him.

Though they used to fight almost continually, the image of Megatron dying never seemed to materialize before Optimus' optics…it seemed strange and unreal.

"_But he will be very, very happy," he thought to himself, watching in a daze as his friend carried off his betrothed. "And I suppose that as long as he feels so, he is making the right decision."_

* * *

"Are we _finished?_"

"Yes, Megatron. We're finished."

"Thank Primus!"

The extremely anxious Decepticon picked up his fiancée, and immediately proceeded out of the room, not even heeding her cries to stop.

"Beth!" she called from around his massive body. "Same time tomorrow?!"

"Same time tomorrow!" came the enthusiastic response, slightly muffled from under the sheer noise of Megatron's movement.

Beth Wiggins was the wedding planner that Kayla's mother had hired for them, who was currently heading out after a long afternoon of decision making. Needless to say, when the unsuspecting woman found out that the groom-to-be was a giant, fifty-foot-tall robot, she was undoubtedly very alarmed. But after a few minutes of discussion, during which the mech in question grumbled as he was sent out into the hall, she relaxed. She gradually became less uneasy around him when she discovered that, just like a human male, he seemed agonized over the tiny nuances of the wedding such as color schemes for table linens, and she even laughed quite a few times as he groaned in agony when Kayla was having difficulty making a tiny decision. Overall, they managed to get the basis of the wedding set: the date, the place, the time…The theme of the wedding, the invitations ordered, the flowers nearly-selected, the cake almost decided upon, and the bride's wedding gown designs sent off to the chosen seamstress. And she'd be back again tomorrow with a whole new slew of choices to make; the thought made Megatron's processors throb in pain.

Once he'd set her down in the hallway, he looked sourly down at her, and ground out, "You failed to mention there was so _much_ to be done in preparation for a wedding."

She harrumphed in irritation. "Well, you didn't expect something like this to be a walk in the park, did you?"

He glowered down at her again…she knew how he hated it when she used human expressions with him.

"_Then again," he mused. "I will actually __**be**__ a human in a few months." He mentally slapped himself. "Why must she always be right?"_

"I don't know _what_ I think anymore."

The two of them began to walk towards the rec room, where the sounds of mechs talking and laughing could be heard growing steadily louder. Neither said a word, a somewhat suffocating silence dampening their moods like a wet blanket.

"Megatron?" The Decepticon leader glanced in her direction, and his attitude quickly changed to one of worry when he saw tears dampening Kayla's eyes. "You still want to marry me…don't you?"

He instantly felt ashamed of himself. How could he let her _think_ such a thing just because he had to use his processor a bit more?

"Of course I do…" He projected his holo-form down onto the floor below, enfolded her in a reassuring embrace, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I suppose I'm just not accustomed to so much commotion being made over an event." There was a pause as he rubbed her back soothingly, making gentle circles with his hand as he leaned closer to her. "I'm sorry…" he mouthed against her skin, relishing the small shiver that ran through her body.

"It's okay." She wiped the moisture from the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand, and smiled when she heard a few elated shouts and a round of cheering come from the nearby door. "Sounds like they've got a pretty good game goin' on in there."

He nodded in agreement, curiosity beginning to gnaw at his mind. "Shall we go investigate?"

"Sure."

With that said, Megatron pushed open the massive doors, and his jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing what had been going on; all of the mechs, both Autobot and Decepticon, were seated in a circle on the floor, cubes of high grade in their hands, and were laughing hysterically, clutching one another in an attempt to stay upright.

"Okay…okay…" slurred Sideswipe, his optics dim and his head tilted slightly to the right. "My turn." He looked devilishly around at the group of mechs, and proclaimed rather loudly, "I've never interfaced while_completely_ blasted."

There were a few rebuttals, cries of "Liar!", and quite a few disbelieving snorts, but several of the mechs, including Optimus himself, took a swig of their drinks.

It took Megatron a moment to recover before he finally made his presence known. "What the Pit is going on in here?"

"Megatrooooooon!" shouted the rather incapacitated red mech, drunkenly waving him over while keeping himself balanced on his brother's shoulder. "C'mon…the game's just starting!"

"Game?" He looked around incredulously at the rather lopsided circle. "What game?"

Kayla burst into a fit of laughter. "They're playing 'I Never'!" she gasped, clutching her sides in pain from laughing so hard. Upon seeing his confusion, she clarified,"You s-say something that you've n-never done, and if s-someone's done it," another scream of laughter punctuated her sentence as Ironhide began to cling rather amorously to Ratchet. "t-they take a drink."

Megatron's frown deepened as he watched his friends swaying in the non-existent breeze. "And just _who_ started this game?" With just a little delay, probably due to the amount of high grade they'd just consumed, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised their hands, completely unabashed of the trouble they'd started. He glared at the two offenders for a moment before reluctantly admitting, "I'm in."

The group cheered, and carefully made room for the giant Decepticon leader in their now very lumpy circle. Wisely, Kayla chose a seat further away, not eager to be accidentally squashed by an intoxicated robot ten times her size. Once the new arrival had been accommodated, the mechs presented him with his first turn in the game.

"_I'd better start slowly," he grinned to himself._

After clearing his throat, Megatron announced, "I've never fancied a Decepticon before."

"Pft!" Sunstreaker took a swig of his drink, along with Sideswipe, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee, and cast a scathing look at him. "Puh-lease. We are _way_ beyond that amateur stuff." For a moment, the high grade hit him, his optics dimming with the new wave of intoxicant. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then managed, "Your turn, Optimus."

The Autobot leader looked…well, pretty cratered, though he was holding his high grade better than anyone had expected him to. "I've got one," an uncharacteristic grin overtook his normally placid faceplates, and he giggled, "I've never used foreign objects for stimulation in an intimate situation."

Though polite as he was in his day-to-day life, this statement yielded some interesting results. Of all the mechs present, only Ratchet and Bumblebee took a drink, and stared in horrified bewilderment at everyone else around them.

"Primus…" muttered the medic, shaking his head like he'd just experienced a very disturbing nightmare. "That was _not_ something I needed to know."

"My turn!" Ironhide cleared his throat, glanced around at the group of mechs, and stated proudly, "I've never had a foursome." To this, no one drank except Blackout; everyone stared incredulously at him. "A fivesome." Again, no one drank…except Blackout. "A sixsome?" For the third time, Blackout was the only mech who drank, and a few shuddered violently at the terrible thoughts running through their minds. Even Ironhide, the notorious Ladies' Mech, was baffled. "What the Pit? How active _are_ you?"

Blackout shrugged, grinning at the horrified mechs around him, but said only, "My turn." After his latest display, they were afraid of what kind of declaration such an…unusual mech would make. "I've never interfaced on my commander's desk."

There was a stunned moment of silence all around the circle, and after looking around in bewilderment at one another, Ironhide rose from his seat, and muttured,"Game over."

Jazz quickly followed suit. "I'm outta here," he called, making his wobbly way out of the rec room.

"I believe I have…er…duties to attend to," stammered Ratchet, backing nervously out of the room with raised hands.

"I need to clean my exhaust ports," blurted Barricade, bolting out the door faster than anyone could blink.

"I must straighten my bunk," explained Bonecrusher nervously, following his comrade shortly after.

One by one, each of Optimus' and Megatron's men hurried away, one excuse or another granting them freedom. Once the last mech had cleared out, both commanders stared in horror at the doorway, and then at each other for a moment.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Megatron?"

"Remind me never to leave my office unlocked again."

"Yes…and remind me as well."

"Will do."

* * *

Me: Good job, guys! That's a wrap!

Megatron: That was…interesting.

Ironhide: _(points to Blackout)_ You're a pervert!

Blackout: _(shrugs and grins)_

Optimus: Just who was_in_ this sixsome?

Blackout: I'm not at liberty to reveal, although I must say…Ultra Magnus was pretty limber before the war.

All: _(stare in horrified silence)_

Kayla: _(looks around awkwardly)_ O…kay then.

Jazz: Well, you certainly seem like you're in a better mood. How're things with_(points at monitor)_?

Kayla: _(shrugs)_ I'm over it; he obviously wasn't interested in me, so I'm just gonna have fun with friends for now.

Jazz: Good to have you back, then.

Optimus: What about that whole thing with Megatron?

Kayla: I am NOT going there…

Blackout: _(continuing)_And you'd be surprised at how passionate Scavenger was…

All: _(turn around and slowly walk away)_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks! Blackout is a royal pervert!

Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're really coming down to the wire, here. I'm thinking maybe around three more chapters, and More Than Meets the Eye will finally be completed.

Now, I know that it seems like there's no possible way to end properly in around three chapters, but I promise you…I won't leave any loose ends on the story. If necessary, I'll add additional chapters where they're needed. I've just closed my poll, and am currently accounting for a large number of votes that missed the closing of it, so I'll announce my next story during my final author's note…

I just want to thank you guys for all the support you've given me throughout this entire story, especially those who've been there pretty much since Chapter 1. Your encouragement has kept me going numerous times when I wanted nothing more than to simply delete my story off this website, and without you guys, I wouldn't be finishing it. Once again, thank you for everything!

P.S: Read and review, please: )


	30. Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Warning: Stupidity, perverts, and drunkenness ahead!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_Optimus?"_

"_Yes, Megatron?"_

"_Remind me never to leave my office unlocked again."_

"_Yes…and remind me as well."_

"_Will do."_

* * *

Megatron couldn't believe it…time had gone by so quickly, yet when it was actually taking place, it seemed to be _years_ instead of three short months. Everything was ready, all the plans had been made…and the wedding was in less than twenty four hours. Tomorrow at sunset, he, along with the guests and other members of the wedding party, would report to the large clearing in the thick of Robo Village; it had been agreed upon by both Megatron and Kayla that an outdoor wedding would be best to suit the massive number of attendees, their friends and family, and _especially_ the larger guests. Though the thought of Optimus and Ironhide trying to squeeze into a tiny little chapel was highly amusing, it wasn't very practical. Air cycled through his intake vents heavily, the fatigue of his latest exam with Ratchet plaguing his tired body; these last few weeks had been exhausting, but went by in such a hazy whirlwind that it made them seem fun at the same time. All of the dresses for the bridesmaids had arrived, and the girls were eagerly trying them on, squealing in delight when they saw one another…the bride's gown was finally completed, and Megatron had been sent outside when she tried it on for all of her female friends and her mother.

"_I want it to be a surprise…" she pacified him, placing a tender kiss below his left optic. "You'll see it soon enough."_

Through the frenzy of squawking girls, the flowers, tables, chairs, linens, candles, and centerpieces had arrived in a series of hundreds of large crates, which the human males were currently opening with pry bars and had begun assembling the contents at a furious pace. On his way to another appointment with Ratchet for his human body, he'd paused for a moment to watch them; Will Lennox, normally calm and cool, was flushed bright red as he fought angrily with several pieces of what was going to be a table.

"_God damnit!" he yelled, kicking the wood harshly with his steel-toed boot. _

As if to mock him, the piece of furniture snapped firmly into place, looking exactly how the instruction book displayed in a tiny corner of the assembly page in equally as tiny print. The poor man collapsed in a haphazard heap from sheer exhaustion, panting heavily as he attempted to regain his breath.

_Megatron chuckled softly to himself, and silently smirked, "Thank Primus that isn't__**my**__ job."_

Tonight had been his final check-up, and to be blatantly honest, the normally unyielding Decepticon leader was shaking in his chassis. Never before had such a drastic procedure been performed on a mech, and though the medic had run hundreds, if not thousands, of tests, the results were still slightly uncertain.

However, he received some comfort when Ratchet had delivered the results of his final scan.

"_It seems you are in perfect health, Megatron." The normally solemn mech couldn't help but smile at him, a good sign in itself. "At this point in time, my verdict is that we proceed with this operation as planned at 0800 hours, and pray to Primus for the outcome to be as my calculations have assessed."_

_Megatron swung his legs off of the examination table, and landed solidly on his feet before he approached the medic. Reaching forward, the two mechs shook hands, and the Decepticon grinned, "Thank you, friend."_

Remembering this bit of good news, he smiled to himself as he made his way through the maze of hallways towards the rec room. Kayla's friends had insisted on taking her for a night on the town for her "Bachelorette Party", thus leaving all the males, both human and robotic, at the base by themselves. It was then that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided on throwing the soon-to-be-wed Decepticon leader his very own "_Bachelor_ Party"; only then did it occur to them that nearly everyone present, with the exception of Will and Ron, who were both already married, were bachelors.

"Hey," joked the red twin, elbowing his brother playfully as they carried armload after armload of high grade into the rec room. "Maybe it's about time we found some Earth girls to settle down with."

His twin cast him a shocked, horrified look. "And be _committed_? What are you, nuts?"

"After living with you for so long, it wouldn't surprise me," laughed Sideswipe, narrowly dodging a kick aimed for his foot that still remained on the ground as he was walking.

Thoroughly enjoying the show unfolding in front of him, Megatron fell back to watch the Lamborghinis kick at each other's feet, trying to knock each other to the floor and spill their precious cargo everywhere. He almost moved to stop their horseplay, but held himself back with a subtle grin.

"_This is what real brothers do," he thought to himself as he watched them disappear into the rec room. "I could not spoil their fun."_

He made his way into the room only moments after them, and was instantly tackled by Ironhide as soon as he'd cleared the doorway. While the weapons specialist kept him pinned to the ground, Blackout had run over and snapped a plastic ball and chain around his massive right ankle, causing the men and mechs milling about the room to roar with laughter.

"What the-" Megatron staggered to his feet, and gazed curiously at the spectators around him. "What is this?"

"Ohhh man!" hooted Epps from nearby, his beer nearly sloshing over the side of his glass. "You just got _owned_, dude!"

The Decepticon leader looked even more puzzled than before, and finally taking pity on his plight, Ron stepped forward and explained with a laugh, "The 'ol ball and chain…means you're tied to your wife, buddy." He snorted with mirth, and shouted, "No more going out with the guys whenever you want!"

Upon hearing this, Will chimed in, "No more days as a single party animal!"

Eager to get in on the fun, Glen yelled, "No more porn lying around the house!"

It seems the humans were on a roll, and kept spouting off things Megatron would be deprived of after he married Kayla tomorrow.

"No more pissing and leaving the toilet seat up!"

"No more messy house!"

"No more looking at other women!"

"No more experimentation with-"

"Guys!" shouted Sam, who had also been invited to the party, over the commotion. "Jeez…give it a rest, will ya?"

"Yeah," added Epps, a mischievous glint flickering in his eyes. "It's time for games, baby!" It was established instantaneously what kind of games these would be, and everyone cheered at the prospect, except Sam, who was too young to legally drink alcohol.

"First up," announced Will, glancing at a list he extracted from his pocket. "Boat Races!" Everyone cheered again. "Split into two teams, and then line up in front of the tables!"

So everyone divided up as they were told to, and decided to mix things up a little bit. Team One consisted of: Megatron, Blackout, Barricade, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Will, and Epps…and Team Two was made up of: Optimus, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Ironhide, Jazz, Ron, and Glen while Sam was made the referee.

"Now, when Sam gives the signal," Will pointed to the first person in each line. "You drink your beverage as quickly as you can, and when you set your glass back down on the table," he did so for demonstration, and the glass made a solid _'thunk' _noise on the hard surface, "the next person starts their drink. The first team to get their last glass down on the table wins."

The mechs and men murmured to themselves…this wouldn't be very hard.

"On your mark…" Sam called above them, waving his arms to get their attention.

It seemed to work almost immediately, and everyone hunched over their drinks in anticipation. "Get set…" fourteen sets of hands gripped their glasses. "Go!"

The first pair facing off was Optimus and Megatron. Both had immediately seized their cubes of high grade and started chugging them, the Decepticon leader gaining the lead and slamming the empty energon container onto the table so forcefully that shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Go! Go! Go!" cheered the members of Team One, spurring Blackout to grab his glass and start drinking.

Over on Team Two, Optimus had just set his energon container down, shaking his head for a moment to clear the haze caused by the sudden rush of intoxicant, only to wearily begin cheering for Bonecrusher, who was next up on his team.

Megatron wasn't blind to this miniscule gesture. "What's the matter, Prime?" He tossed a toothy grin at his friend, and questioned, "Tiring out so soon?"

"I am not a heavy drinker like you are, Megatron," he hiccupped, one optic dimming before flickering drunkenly back to life.

He shrugged off the accusation before stating, "Which is something I plan to change as a human."

For a moment, they'd briefly lost the direction of the game, and realized that now Team Two was ahead…but not for long. Next in line was Frenzy against Barricade; there really was no question as to who would finish first here. The police car pounded down his high grade quicker than anyone could blink, and was followed shortly thereafter by Frenzy, who promptly passed out from the intense flow of the drink.

After a moment of careful scrutiny, Megatron declared, "He's finished."

But down at the other end of the room, things were starting to get very interesting as Ratchet faced off against Ironhide, and the competition really started to heat up. Those who had already finished their drinks were yelling and screaming, cheering their teammates on to victory as their sobriety was slowly slipping away.

Ironhide had just barely edged out in front of the medic, giving Jazz a slight advantage as he drank against Bumblebee; the yellow bot wasn't much of a drinker either, so it wasn't truly surprising when his silver friend finished first. With only two rounds left, Team Two just barely had the edge over Team One. Sam had moved down to the end of the line in order to be certain of exactly who finished the race first…

Will was now against Ron, who surprisingly, finished half a second before his opponent.

"Go Dad!" screamed Sam from the sideline, watching in disbelief as his father let loose a loud, obnoxious burp.

It was down to the wire: Epps versus Glen. They were neck and neck for their entire drink, until finally, the "nerd" surprised everyone present and slammed his glass down first, shattering it in his hand upon impact.

"Team Two wins!" crowed the referee, joining in the backslapping with the now slightly tipsy men and shouting to be heard over the intoxicated, victorious hollering of the winning team.

After being thoroughly embraced and thumped by his teammates, Optimus met Megatron on his side of the room, and managed to get out, "It was a close game, old friend."

"It most definitely was," agreed the larger mech, clapping the Autobot leader on the shoulder. "But I could still drink you under the table any day of the week."

To this, Optimus had nothing to add; it was true…Megatron was much more tolerant to high grade than he was, and could out-drink him without question. But before he had time to respond, another game was being announced by Will, and he was calling everyone over into a circle on the floor.

"C'mon everyone!" he shouted, a bit more exuberantly than he normally would have. "Truth or dare!"

"Oh boy," muttered Epps under his breath as he made his way over with Ron. "This one's gonna be classic."

With only one round of intoxicant in their systems everyone, with the exception of Frenzy, who was out cold on the floor, was still relatively sober. But that would all change in a moment…

* * *

An hour later, sobriety was the furthest thing from everybody's minds. At first, the questions for "Truth" and the penalties for "Dare" had started out relatively innocent. However, with the penalty for lying or backing out of a dare being to drink an _entire_ drink, everyone was pretty wasted at an alarming rate. Naturally, with their inhibitions lowered from their respective drinks, the questions and dares became more…lewd. To make things more interesting, Sam was videotaping the whole thing, and making copies of it on DVD for souvenirs at his house.

After a particularly rousing rendition of "Barbie Girl" from Ironhide, which caused several members of those present to cover their ears, the infamous question was now directed at a new mech.

"Blackout…" Ironhide rumbled, his optics dimming in his intoxicated state. "Truth or dare?"

The group of mechs collectively shuddered; either way, this was going to end up _bad_._**Really **_bad. And the fact that the weapons specialist wasn't exactly a saintly mech didn't help the situation any…

After a moment of careful consideration, he slurred darkly, "Dare", his tone obviously challenging Ironhide to do his worst.

Of course, nothing less could be expected of him. "I dare you…" he grinned evilly at his victim. "to give Barricade a lap dance."

If it hadn't been the fact that everyone was horrified, their slack jaws and wide eyes would have been comical, but it wasn't. Barricade was, without a doubt, the single most uptight Decepticon in existence. He couldn't stand to _see_ anything _remotely_ suggestive, let alone participate in it. But when Blackout rose from his place in the circle, whistles and catcalls started to rise from the bystanders, growing louder and more insistent as he pulled his partner up from the floor. As if on cue, Jazz started blasting music to go with the dance…

"'Cause what's a lap dance without music?" he'd questioned with a broad smile.

Out of his powerful stereo system, his song of choice began to blare:

"_He says he wants you, he says he needs you  
_

_It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
_

_If he really wants you, if he really needs you  
_

_Really got to have you"_

The humans in the audience nearly passed out, and started cheering louder when the realized what song their friend was playing. Blackout started his dance innocently enough: he moved his feet and his torso to the beat of the music, and after a little bit of coaxing, managed to get Barricade moving as well.

"_Take your time and feel him out  
_

_When he's a good boy  
_

_I mean a really, really good boy  
_

_Why not let him lay with you  
_

_That's when you give it to him good"_

It was only then that the helicopter's hips started to sway a bit more suggestively, inching himself closer to the unsuspecting police car. Their audience continued to shout and whistle, apparently oblivious to what was about to occur in a few moments.

"_Dip it low  
_

_Pick it up slow  
_

_Roll it all around  
_

_Poke it out like your back broke  
_

_Pop, pop, pop that thing  
_

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

At this point, now that the chorus had taken its full effect, the mechs were now in on the cheering and catcalling, shouting hysterically when Blackout turned around and started grinding his aft against Barricade's codpiece. This was so messed up…yet strangely entertaining.

"_Dip it low  
_

_Pick it up slow  
_

_Roll it all around  
_

_Poke it out like your back broke  
_

_Pop, pop, pop that thing  
_

_I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

Having immensely enjoyed himself up until this point, Blackout turned around to face Barricade, expecting a look of utmost disgust to be plastered across his sharp face, red optics burning holes of anger into his armor. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised; the spectators watching were floored as the police car actually began to _grind back_ into his "dance partner". He was either totally blasted, or really enjoying himself…

"_You're getting bold, he's growing cold  
_

_It's just the symptoms of young love growing old  
_

_You think it's time  
_

_And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time"_

Their dance was heating up fast, and the audience began to look away in embarrassment as Blackout turned around and started grinding their codpieces together instead, trailing his hands down his own chassis provocatively as he locked eyes with his partner. Instead of being repulsed, Barricade seized him roughly about the shoulders, and slammed their mouths together in a searing kiss. At this point, the cheering and catcalls had stopped, leaving a stunned silence in their wake; unknowingly, Jazz still continued to play his stereo, his mind obviously occupied with…other things, as was everyone else's.

"_It's late at night, he's coming home  
_

_Meet him at the door with nothing on  
_

_Take him by the hand, let him know what's on  
_

_If you understand me, y'all come on_

___All my ladies wind it up  
_

___If you know just how to move  
_

___All my fellas jump behind  
_

___And show her what you wanna do  
_

___  
All my ladies wind it up  
_

___If you know just how to move  
_

___All my fellas jump behind  
_

___And show her what you wanna do"_

_Hands started to wander, and several of the spectators began to feel sick to their stomachs at the sight. They no longer attempted to keep their kiss discreet, tongues moving to drive into each other's mouth, and lick whatever part of the other mech they could reach. A few people involuntarily retched._

_"__Dip it low  
_

___Pick it up slow  
_

___Roll it all around  
_

___Poke it out like your back broke  
_

___Pop, pop, pop that thing  
_

___I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"_

_Finally, everyone managed to rouse themselves from their mind-numbing stupors, and ran as quickly as possible out of range from the entangled couple. Jazz hastily shut off his music and sprinted out of the room as well, vowing to never play that song again as long as he lived; Sam had long since disappeared with his video camera, desperate to erase those horrific images from his brain as quickly as possible. Even Ironhide, who'd seen pretty much everything at one point or another, had fled in a hurry, hoping to Primus he wouldn't remember this part of tonight when he woke up in the morning._

_At long last, Blackout and Barricade broke apart, only to realize that everyone had taken off._

_"Where'd they go?" asked the helicopter quietly, looking around for any signs of life. Finding none, he returned back, and stated to the police car, "I suppose we won."_

_"We did win," leered Barricade, his rows of razor sharp teeth gleaming in the dull light. "And you are my prize."_

_It was very lucky for the rest of the base that Primus blessed them with a premature plunge into stasis, sparing them the agony of being conscious for those ear-shattering eight hours…_

* * *

_All: __(faint)_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that pretty much sums that up! I hope I didn't leave anything out; I didn't want to go through ten chapters of just preparing for the wedding…all it really is, is making gazillions of decisions, quarreling with your fiancée, and making MORE decisions, which Megatron and Kayla have already done a lot.

You guessed it…THE WEDDING IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ladies, if you have any interest in being a member of Kayla's bridal party, leave your name, the type of dress you'd like to wear (they'll all be the same dress, so I need as many ideas as possible), as well as the hairstyle you'd like to wear (same rules as dress style) in a review, and I'll get on it ASAP.

Guys, if you'd like to be a member of Megatron's portion of the bridal party, the same rules apply to you as well: leave your name and information in a review.

And for all of you: if there are any events you'd like to see happen at the wedding or reception, leave them in a review and I'll definitely consider everything I get.

Until then, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

R R!


	31. Interlude II

_Faithfully guided, draw near_

_to where the blessing of love shall preserve you!_

_Triumphant courage, the reward of love,_

_joins you in faith as the happiest of couples!_

_Champion of virtue, proceed!_

_Jewel of youth, proceed!_

_Flee now the splendour of the wedding feast,_

_may the delights of the heart be yours!_

_This sweet-smelling room, decked for love,_

_now takes you in, away from the splendour._

_Faithfully guided, draw now near_

_to where the blessing of love shall preserve you!_

_Triumphant courage, love so pure,_

_joins you in faith as the happiest of couples!_

_Faithfully guarded, remain behind_

_where the blessing of love shall preserve you!_

_Triumphant courage, love and happiness_

_join you in faith as the happiest of couples._

_Champion of youth, remain here!_

_Jewel of youth, remain here!_

_Flee now the splendors of the wedding feast,_

_may the delights of the heart be yours!_

_This sweet-smelling room, decked for love,_

_has now taken you, away from the splendour._

_Faithfully guarded, remain behind_

_where the blessing of love shall preserve you!_

_Triumphant courage, love and happiness_

_join you in faith as the happiest of couples._

* * *

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony…"_


	32. I Do

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Transformers are the sole property of Hasbro, and I'm merely a bored person who has nothing better to do with my time…

Note: I decided to bring everyone that died in the movie…BACK TO LIFE. MUHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, the more characters you have the more fun it is. NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm always open to constructive criticism/beta offers. But being rude is seriously not cool. If you think my fic is THAT bad, then just stop reading it.

Summary: An unfortunate girl gets crushed on the night of her Senior Prom. But as she storms off into the night, encounters a much bigger problem…in the form of a Decepticon. Will sparks fly, or heads roll?

Dedication: This is for my best friend, Kayla. She hates being mentioned in anything, especially fanfics. So when she told me how much she loved the movie Transformers, I knew I'd have to write this…

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long to post…I've had a crapload of work in my biochemistry class, and have been pulling all-nighters for most of this week. I've updated the playlist on the More Than Meets the Eye website (you can find the link to it under the "Website" icon in my profile), so be sure to listen to it while you read! I found some really beautiful songs, and they go perfectly with the wedding…

Enjoy the chappie! The next one's the last!

More Than Meets the Eye

Previously:

"_We did win," leered Barricade, his rows of razor sharp teeth gleaming in the dull light. "And you are my prize."_

_It was very lucky for the rest of the base that Primus blessed them with a premature plunge into stasis, sparing them the agony of being conscious for those ear-shattering eight hours…_

* * *

It seemed that only a few moments after he'd fallen asleep, Megatron was being roused from his peaceful slumber. That seemed to be putting it lightly; his "peaceful slumber" was more like a "high grade induced stasis", and this only made the reality more unbearable when he un-shuttered his optics. Light seemed to stab the vulnerable sensors like a searing energon blade, and he moaned in agony before clapping a thickly-armored hand over his face, his head spinning from the instant waves of pain.

"Megatron," came a voice, entirely too loud for his liking. "You need to get up."

It took a moment for his foggy processors to register, but he recognized the voice as belonging to Ratchet, and further protected his face before half-muttering, half-slurring, "Not s'loud…"

The medic laughed, a clean, crisp sound. "I've got a hangover solution for you, you overgrown sparkling."

This seemed to snap the exhausted Decepticon leader out of his stupor, and without bothering to cover his optics, he sat up, grabbed the fluid being offered to him, and downed the entire container in only two or three gulps. Behind the gurgling of the solution descending down his throat, he heard the Autobot chuckle again, obviously finding his unbearable misery slightly amusing; in retrospect, he would've done the same if he weren't in this position.

Immediately, the pounding in his processors came to a grinding halt, and his optics quickly adjusted to the once excruciating daylight; his motor capabilities were slowly coming back online, and his sense of coherency was flooding back to him as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Thank you." He accepted Ratchet's wordless invitation to head out of the chambers, and informed him with a laugh, "That certainly cured my ailments."

"Well," the medic gave a small smile. "When you've been around trouble-makers for so long…" Megatron assumed he was talking about Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, and also smiled discreetly. "You start to master useful techniques such as these."

"I'm sure." He agreed, pausing momentarily by a large, floor-to-ceiling window.

For a moment, the two mechs stood there side by side, silently taking in the morning unfolding outside. The sun was shining brightly, the birds in the nearby trees had burst into song, the grass outside was lush and green, and a slightly warm breeze wafted the fragrant scent of clean earth and freshly-pollinated flowers in through the open panels of glass. Not a single cloud marred the pure, azure sky, the brilliant blue extending for miles overhead; even if the ceremony weren't taking place, the day was a celebration all of its own making.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding," mused Ratchet quietly, glancing over at his counterpart from the corners of his optics. "What better time to begin a new life than during the rebirth of the earth?"

Megatron said nothing, but continued to stare absently out the window towards Robo Village. He could hear the faint sounds of commotion, voices shouting, and orders being barked periodically; scores of humans were setting everything up: Raising the altar, arranging the chairs for the guests, placing flower arrangements, tidying up the surrounding area, placing the newly-assembled tables around the reception area and beginning to set them with linens. Not far away, he could hear the excited chattering of the females, who were all eating breakfast together before getting ready with the bride, and wondered what Kayla was doing at that moment. He couldn't wait to see her again…They'd been separated for only around a day and a half, and yet he could already feel a pang of loneliness aching in his spark-

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts, and he spun around in surprise. This time, Ratchet was giving him an uncharacteristically large grin, amusement flickering in his optics. "And I thought _she_ has pre-wedding jitters…" If the Decepticon leader could have blushed, his face would have been on fire right about now. "Don't worry about it. You'll see her soon enough, but now…" he motioned down the hallway with one hand. "The time is currently 0745; your scheduled appointment is in fifteen minutes."

Another round of nervousness overtook Megatron as he and the medic proceeded down to the new medbay, his spark pounding in anxiety. In fifteen minutes, he'd no longer be a Transformer; he'd be reduced to a tiny, vulnerable fleshling…that is, _if_ he survived the procedure at all. In the back of his processor, his thoughts began to run wild: What if he didn't make it? What would Kayla do?

It was then that he nearly slapped himself; he'd purposely kept the process vague when she'd asked, and led his fiancée on to believe it was a simple, in-and-out type of thing in order to alleviate her worries over him.

"Stupid…" he muttered to himself as he entered the pressurized doors, jumping slightly as they hissed shut behind the medic. "Such an imbecile…"

PAGE BREAK

0759…one minute away from the procedure. His nervousness had disappeared when he'd laid down on the operating table, had his internal systems hooked up to a monitor displaying all of his vital stats, had his wrists and ankles secured with energon restraints, and projected his holo-form onto an adjoining table, wearing a pair of black tweed dress pants and a haphazardly-buttoned, stiff white dress shirt. But now, as Ratchet was aiming his high-precision, razor-sharp laser scalpel at the thin cable of particles separating his holo-form from his body, Megatron's terror began its assault in full force.

_59…58…57…_

"When the clock runs out," explained the medic, peering down at his patient with unreadable optics. "The laser above you will beam human carbohydrates, proteins, lipids, and all other necessary chemical compounds needed to 'create a human' into your energy stream…"

_53…52…51…50…_

"And after the transfer has been completed," his optics squinted with nervousness. "I must then sever the connection between your mechanoid body, and your human body. The move must be quick and clean…"

_49…48…47…46…_

"At the moment the connection has been dissolved, you will lose consciousness." He could tell by the way his medic's voice was wavering that he was uneasy about the situation. After a slight pause, he continued, "I do not know how or when you will _regain_ consciousness…all we can do is pray that Primus is on your side."

_30…39…28…27…_

"Is there anything else about your holo-form that you would like to alter?"

_23…21…20…19…_

"No," rasped the Decepticon leader, a trill of horror running through his body when he realized that this was probably the last time he would ever hear his robotic voice again. "But if I should perish…" Ratchet leaned down closer, his optics beginning to mist over. "Tell Kayla that I love her. I love her so much…"

_15…14…13…12…_

"I will." He adjusted his grip on his scalpel once again, and took the switch to the laser beam in his other hand. The medic gazed into his patient's optics, fear flashing wildly behind his cool, collected exterior. "Primus, have mercy upon this spark…"

_10…9…8…7…_

"_It's only a few more seconds…"_

_6…5…4…_

"_I __**will**__ survive…"_

_3…2…1_

"_I shall see you soon, Kayla."_

_0_

A burning sensation scorched every neural receptor in his body, his limbs twisting in an attempt to escape the terrible feeling. He watched Ratchet lower the laser scalpel towards his body through static-hazed optics-

A horrifying scream ripped through his vocal processor as the separation began; every inch of his body felt as though it was being run through by thousands of tiny, flaming knives. In all of his many years of battle and hardships, never once had he felt such unbearable agony, his body writhing uncontrollably beneath the searing pain. All sense of time and space faded, his environment sizzling out as scream after excruciating scream continued to tear through his throat, slicing it to ribbons as the grueling pain peaked to a torturous crescendo, and just when the pain couldn't possibly get _any_ worse, when he thought is was truly his end…

He blacked out.

* * *

"Ratchet!" yelled Ironhide, bursting through the medbay doors with a resounding crash. "What the slag happened?!"

The doors crashed open a second time, revealing a highly distressed-looking Jazz and Bumblebee. "Yeah, man! What's going on in here?!" Unable to find an appropriate radio station, the yellow mech merely settled for a series of frantic, shrieking whistles, which soon drew the attention of Optimus and the remaining Decepticons.

They bumped and jostled their way into the now-almost-full medbay, and gathered around the two operating tables; one containing an unmoving robotic form of Megatron, and another with a seemingly lifeless human form of Megatron. Stunned, they all stared at Ratchet with a chilling silence, their optics all asking the same incredulous question.

"Ratchet…" Optimus stepped forward, peering curiously into the face of his once-rival, its sharp, jagged edges contorted and frozen into a mask of agony. "What have you done?"

"I-"

Without warning, the human on the table gave a sharp gasp, his lungs desperately trying to suck in enough air; he was still unconscious, but seemed to writhe under an unseen torture. The intakes of everyone present had sped up dramatically, and they backed up in order to give the CMO enough room to work on his patient.

"Megatron!" He called worriedly, prodding the unresponsive human body before him. "Megatron, can you hear me?!"

* * *

"_Megatron! Megatron, can you hear me?!"_

"_Ughhh…" _Where was he? He couldn't see anything but a black abyss surrounding himself…he couldn't _feel_ anything. What the hell was going on?

"_Come on, stay with me!"_

It suddenly hit him; he wasn't _anywhere_. He was in limbo between his two forms…his consciousness hadn't fully transferred to his human body yet. Who was calling to him? It couldn't be Kayla, the voice seemed more mechanical than organic…

"_Come on, Megatron! Follow my voice!"_

"_Ratchet…,"_ he realized as he continued to look around. _"What in the name of Primus is going on, here?"_

As if to answer his question, a large, burning light abruptly appeared behind him, his gaze immediately turning towards it; the light was immense, blinding, and seemed to give off a warm, pleasant glow, as if inviting him to come inside.

"_Maybe it's a portal," _he pondered to himself as he continued to stare at it._"Whatever it is, it's the only thing around…"_

Slowly, cautiously, he seemed to float towards the light, tendrils of heat began to curl around his body, pulling him steadily closer to the core of the warmth; he shielded his eyes as he came within ten feet of it.

"_Well…"_ he mused to himself as he braced for the inevitable impact. Wait…why wasn't he terrified? His life could be over at any second, at yet he was as calm as ever! This entire experience was rapidly becoming too much for him to handle…_"Here it goes."_

As soon as the touched the center of the light, a strange sensation overtook him; it felt as though some invisible set of arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and yanked with all their strength. His body seemed to hurl through the intense white light, encased by rushing wind and speeding up with each passing second until-

_SLAM!_

Megatron felt himself jump about six inches off the table as his journey came to a screeching halt…his heart nearly pounding out of his chest from the adrenaline rush.

"_What happened?"_ His mind began to slowly unscramble itself, working at a numbing level to rationalize the previous events. _"Wait…I have a heart?"_

"Megatron! Can you hear my voice?"

He wasn't imagining it…all those things had _really_ happened; his eyes snapped open, and he heard a collective gasp rise from the mechs surrounding him as they drew back, far away from him. Even Optimus and Barricade looked stupefied, their wide optics betraying their efforts to seem unaffected by what they'd just seen.

"M-Megatron…" Ratchet timidly stepped up to the table from the crowd around the medbay, unsure of what exactly he'd just done. "Is that you?"

Without hesitation, he looked down at his hands, and nearly fainted; gone were the plates of jagged silver armor, gone were his massive fingers and claws, but instead, they were soft, smooth, and…_fleshy_.

There was no way this was real…_no way._

He looked down at the rest of his body to reassure himself. His legs were clad in black tweed pants, the outsides of the legs adorned with a satin stripe, his torso covered by a stiff white dress shirt…exactly what his holo-form had been wearing before Ratchet and initiated the laser sequence. Slowly, he peered into the reflective chrome of the examination table, and gasped; a _human_ face stared back at him, with wide reddish-brown eyes, a firm jaw line, and a head of thick, disheveled dark brown hair. Impulsively, he ran a tentative hand through it, marveling at its softness beneath his extremely sensitive fingers.

"_So __this__ is what it feels like to be a fleshling, er, human…"_

"Megatron?"

It was only then that he grasped the fact that he'd been staring off as opposed to responding to the questions being asked of him. He turned his gaze towards the worried Autobot medic.

"Yeah…it's me, Ratchet." He grinned broadly as the CMO promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor, his latest medical experiment seeming to overwhelm him as the sheer amount of stress finally took its toll.

Ironhide laughed, stepping over his unconscious comrade as if he were an inanimate object. "If yer laughin' at somethin' like that, it hasta be you."

"But to be positive…" Barricade strode forward, squatted down to Megatron's height, and rumbled. "What is the significance of today?"

"I'm getting married, you dolt." Now he knew how Kayla must have felt when he'd 'handled' her; how horrible it would've been to be in her place in the beginning of their relationship.

"_Who_ are you marrying?" the black and white mech questioned again, his eyes flickering with determination. Interrogation had always been his forte…

"My fiancée, Kayla."

Obviously, this guy knew what he was talking about, but just to be sure-

"Who here has had a sixsome?"

At this, Megatron shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands, but managed to get, "Blackout!" out of his petrified mind, shaking his head vigorously to rid himself of the terrible images his brain was harboring.

"He's fine," scoffed Jazz, laughing as everyone around him shuddered at the thought of the Decepticon's…promiscuousness. After a quick thought, he checked his internal clock and smiled. "And if ma clock's on time…" he turned to Megatron. "You should be getting dressed; the wedding's in two hours…"

So for the first time, Optimus gently collected the newly-human Megatron, setting him softly on the floor; the former Decepticon made his way up to his chambers on wobbly, fleshling legs, his thoughts racing the entire time. And once he'd disappeared out of sight, the Autobot leader chuckled to his friends,"Alright men, let's get Ratchet off the ground…"

* * *

In all of his millions of years of life, Megatron had only been truly nervous a handful of times, and most of them had occurred in just the past twelve months. But never before had he felt so…ill; he'd never experienced these strange sensations: his heartbeat was rapidly escalating, the palms of his hands were sweating, his knees shook, his mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert, and his stomach gurgled and lurched as he began to right his ruffled appearance in front of a full-length mirror.

"_Primus,"_ _he thought to himself as he slid into a stiff black tweed coat. "I'm a mess."_

With trembling hands, he fumbled with tiny silver cufflinks, just managing to pin them into place before nearly strangling himself in a spastic attempt to tie his black bowtie. He gagged as the fabric choked him, his surprised face turning beet red before he was able to pull it off his neck. It took the poor Decepticon leader a moment to regain his composure, his breath slowly returning to normal and his innards ceasing their tap dance around the inside of his body. He stared at his reflection, his immaculate clothing still in place, his hair wild from his failing around, and wide, frightened eyes gazing worriedly at him from the glass.

"I can do this. I've fought a blasted _war_ for millions of years, surely I can walk down an isle and-"

But the thought of it only made his anxiety worse; he was going to bind himself to another person for the rest of his shortened life. He'd never had this sort of commitment before, and now that it was finally on the horizon, it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Megatron?"

The man in question nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to face his intruder like a frightened animal. It took him a moment to realize that it had been Charles coming in to check up on him, to make sure he was doing well before his big moment.

"Wow…you look awful", he remarked with concern, stepping closer to the other to get a better look. His face was white as a ghost, his forehead shone with perspiration, and even from several feet away, it was easy to tell that he was shaking like a leaf. "What's wrong?"

Megatron walked to the nearby window, pressing his forehead to the glass as he watched the wedding place begin to light up with thousands of white candles; guests were starting to arrive in droves, all in their finery to come and watch him make the biggest commitment of his entire life.

"I'm just…"

"Scared?" asked his companion, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Well…yes." The groom pulled away from the other man, his head hung low as he started to pace. "I mean, I _want_ to marry Kayla, but I'm just so afraid that I"

"Dude," laughed Charles, taking the limp bowtie from the Decepticon leader and tying it in a crisp, clean bow around his neck for him. "Chill out. You're just getting a little case of cold feet; I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are." He gestured to a pair of comfortable chairs set opposite from each other, and without saying a word, both men took a seat. "You're going to be so happy with her…"

Before he could stop himself, Megatron found himself blurting, "But what if she changes her mind about our relationship after the ceremony?" There…he'd said it. The almighty ruler of the Decepticons just admitted he had a fear of rejection. How much more embarrassing could this get?

But instead of laughing at his plight, Charles actually looked concerned. However, his furrowed eyebrows and taught lips soon vanished, leaving behind a soft, barely-there smile. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? The way her eyes light up when she talks about you?"

After a moment, the timid groom inquired, "She talks about me?"

"You're all she talks about!" exclaimed her brother, his grin beginning to widen. "Have you seen the way she smiles at you?" Following a small pause, he continued, "Kayla's my baby sister, and in all my life, I've never seen her act the way she does around you. She really, really loves you…"

His fears seemed to evaporate like the morning dew on grass, vanishing into little wisps of nothing, and Megatron beamed back at Charles, his face now calm and serene. "And I love her, too."

Upon impulse, he couldn't help but observe his friend's appearance: Charles was dressed sharply in his formal, Class 'A' Army uniform, his nameplate glinting in the overhead lights like polished onyx, and his ranks gleaming from a fresh polishing. He could see his reflection in the perfectly-shined shoes of the other man, and his ribbons sat on the left breast of his pressed green coat, lined up in precise order. His pants were immaculately creased down the sides, his flight cap rested neatly on his newly-shaven head, and his saber hung perfectly angled from his belt…the picturesque portrayal of a soldier.

Seeing that he was being looked over, Charles smiled again, and tapped his 'Griffin' nameplate with his index finger. "We're all in the U.S. Army; it's been a family tradition for many years." Checking the clock behind him, he jumped, barked at the groom to fix his hair, and ran to the door before wrenching it open. "Come on! The wedding's gonna start in ten minutes!"

Barely even registering the command, Megatron dipped his hands into a small tub of hair gel, spiked up his hair the way Will taught him to around a month prior to now, and then hastily wiped his hands clean on a nearby curtain, pushing what Kayla's berating would be out of his mind. He gave himself one last once-over in the mirror: His pants were clean and pressed, his shirt was neatly tucked in, and his coat was smoothed evenly over his body, a white orchid boutonniere adorning the crisp left lapel. His bowtie was tight and sharp, and his hair was neatly spiked…he was ready.

And without another word, he strode from the room with his head held high, ready to take his biggest plunge yet…

* * *

_(for those of you using the music, cue "Canon in D")_

As he neared Robo Village, Megatron's heart was pounding out of control; the clearing was full to bursting with eager guests, who were all chattering anxiously as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Among them, he recognized quite a few familiar faces from the impromptu Christmas gathering that had been held at the Decepticon base, and was relieved to see both the Autobots and Decepticons were mingling peacefully at their spots at the side of the clearing. In the background of the excited atmosphere, the orchestra he and Kayla had hired was softly playing a magnificent rendition of "Canon in D", only adding to the elegant air. Everything was set…all the preparations had been made, and the wedding was scheduled to begin in five minutes.

Everything was perfect. The sun was just beginning to set in the West, painting the sky a collage of beautiful pinks, purples, yellows, and blues…ending the day, as well as ending a part of his life. At the altar, the elderly minister stood patiently as he waited, holding his closed book firmly to his chest, and Megatron felt himself being guided toward the back of the isle.

"_This is it," he mused to himself as he watched the final measures being taken in front of himself. "It's finally here."_

"Megatron…"

The poor groom jumped out of his skin for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but was extremely relieved to see the human holo-form of Optimus standing in front of him, his kindly face wearing the same placid features he did while in robot form. His eyebrows furrowed, and his piercing blue eyes nearly bore a hole into Megatron's.

"What's wrong?"

Megatron sighed deeply. "Nothing's _wrong_. I'm just-"

"Nervous?" The Autobot leader smiled warmly as his friend nodded, understanding clearly visible in his gaze. "It is understandable."

Around him, members of both his and Kayla's bridal party began to gather, forming up into their pre-organized lines. It had been arranged so that his ushers and her bridesmaids would walk down the isle together in pairs, and they would follow the best man, Optimus, and the maid of honor, Becka, a friend of Kayla's, who would trail after Megatron himself. Annabelle Lennox and James Griffin, the flower girl and ring bearer, would lead the party in, scattering flower petals in preparation for the entrance of the bride. Just to ensure that the bridal party looked sharp, Megatron gave them one last inspection…

The first person he noticed was a familiar face…from the Christmas Ball, he remembered. Millinda, if his memory served him correctly; she looked very pretty indeed, wearing a medium-length green dress, the crisscrosses on the back accentuating her shoulders, and the neckline just slightly low. Her hair had been pulled up into a neat bun, pulling it away from her face; she was clutching the arm of Ironhide's holo-form with a look of utter bliss, and for once, he didn't seem to mind the attention being doted upon him.

Not far away, Sideswipe was looking pretty proud of himself, his holographic chest puffed out like an exotic bird. He was holding hands with his walking partner, a girl in a black dress split to the knee, and his remaining hand rested possessively on the exposed skin of her back. After admiring her red hair with black stripes, he introduced the girl, Sarah, to the group around him.

"In't she somethin'?" he asked distractedly, a ridiculous grin plastered onto his face. Everyone seemed to roll their eyes simultaneously, because he didn't say another word on the subject.

Standing quietly in their assigned positions, both the holo-form of Barricade and his partner, Rebecca, waited patiently for the cue to begin. She was dressed in a conservative light blue and violet dress, her hair pulled up in a bun with long strands hanging out in places. She looked very nice, and even the grumpy Decepticon had agreed that she had good taste.

Jazz stood arm-in-arm with his date from the Christmas Ball, Raven, who looked stunning in a simple navy blue gown and tousled hairstyle. The crystal patterns on her dress sparkled in the dim lighting, and cast a field of white dots onto the surrounding trees and shrubbery. Upon seeing Megatron's worried expression, Jazz flashed him a thumbs-up, and then placed a gentle kiss on top of his date's head, causing her to laugh quietly.

"_Looks like something may be starting…" the groom mused with a smile._

Sunstreaker and his charge were laughing heartily nearby, which actually surprised everyone present. When partners had first been assigned, Maria, the woman who'd been roped into coming, wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of being paired with a mech whose ego was bigger than his entire body. But once they'd started talking about mean, funny pranks, they were on a roll. She looked completely happy in her light blue gown and heart-shaped crystal necklace, flipping her brown hair as she laughed, the remaining light catching in her glasses.

Yet another bridesmaid, Amanda, wearing a sparkly black dress with a low-cut neckline with her dark brown hair back in a ponytail, was talking avidly with Bumblebee, her escort. Throughout their entire conversation, what little of it she could understand, she kept swiping away a few errant strands of hair that eluded her neat hairstyle, her aggravation beginning to build a little.

Ratchet and Lillith composed the next couple; she looked exceptionally pretty in a simple light green sheath dress, black accents present at her wrists, neck, and hem. They were in another deep discussion, and were muffling their giggles to the best of their abilities; Megatron grinned, but said nothing of this display.

Not far behind were Box and Bonecrusher, who looked quite pleased to have such a attractive date. She was dressed in a wispy, purple halter-top gown, sparkling drop earrings highlighting her fine collarbone. They too where whispering and snickering to one another, more than likely about Blackout's rendezvous with Barricade; his suspicion was confirmed when the couple looked over at said Decepticon, and burst into another fit of tittering laughter.

"_Of course…"_

Bringing up the rear was the party's only true human couple: Susan, dressed in a knee-length, light purple v-cut dress with ties in the back and her hair in a braid adorned with small diamonds, and Josiah, his appearance immaculate in a crisp black and white tuxedo, and his brown hair combed back with a careful neatness. They were making polite small talk as they waited, and seemed to be getting along well enough…

And last, but certainly not least, were the maid of honor and the best man. Both looked positively regal, with Optimus in a well-pressed tuxedo and Becka in a eye-catching forest green gown, her hair pulled up neatly into a half-ponytail and secured with a glittering hairclip. They both beamed at the groom, their smiles only growing as "Canon" finally began to fade out.

This was it…any second now, the music was going to begin…

_(cue "Trumpet Voluntary")_

The orchestra struck up a new tune, a very jubilant, celebratory one; his time had come, and with one last deep breath, Megatron rounded the corner he stood behind, and began to slowly proceed down the long, waiting isle. It seemed that everyone he could have possibly imagined was present, all smiling warmly at him as he made his way between the two sections of seats. Behind him, he could hear the anxious whisper of female voices, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. In less than two minutes, Kayla would come walking down this very same isle…coming to him for the first time in almost two whole days. It seemed ridiculous to feel separation anxiety after such a short period of time, but he did nonetheless; all he wanted was to hold her in his arms again, to feel the warmth of her body tingle its way across his skin…

Everyone was staring at him, smiling softly as he made his way to the altar, the string instruments seeming to sing in the background. This entire scenario was so unreal…he could feel the presence of his friends coming up behind him, making to bypass him so they could assemble in their given positions to give him plenty of time, room to stand, and attention from the guests before he took his position as well. As both the Autobots and Decepticons passed him, they too, smiled, obviously just as excited as he was; Optimus briefly locked eyes with him, his gaze both anticipating and nervous, but was soon distracted by Becka, who expertly maneuvered him up to the altar. One by one, the couples separated, men to left, women to the right, both the flower girl and ring bearer found their designated spots, thus leaving the groom alone in the isle. As the song came to a close, he finally reached his destination on a raised step in front of the minister, and the elderly man smiled kindly at him, but then after a brief moment of silence, fixed his gaze toward the back of the isle once more.

As one, the guests all rose to their feet, their heads swiveling to the back of the isle as the orchestra began to play the ages old song; the piano tinkled, several acoustic guitars began to softly play several starting notes, and a lone oboe began the traditional melody, soon followed by the string instruments…

_(cue "Bridal Chorus")_

Slowly, almost impossibly so, a couple came into view of the guests, and Megatron immediately recognized the male as being Charles. But all other thoughts were soon erased from his mind as his bride finally came into view.

She was _beautiful_.

Kayla seemed not to walk, but float down the petal-covered isle on the arm of her brother, her eyes immediately locking with his as though they were the only two people in the world, let alone the clearing. He couldn't believe his eyes…never before had she looked this stunning in all the time he'd known her: she wore a white, strapless wedding gown, several flat gatherings of material emphasizing the curviness of her small bust. The front and back of the bodice and bottom of her skirt were dusted with intricate beading and embroidering, the reflective silver surfaces shining brightly in the dim lighting, A long train of white fabric trailed behind her, also adorned with matching beading and embroidery; he noted with a small smile how heavy it looked, and even through the undeniable grace she carried in her steps, she was being mindful of keeping it straight.

She gave him a nervous grin through the veil covering her face, and Megatron felt his heart flutter in his chest. Beneath the back portion of the translucent fabric, the could see that her hair hung in lush ringlets, which also took him by surprise; he'd only seen it curly a handful of times, but by Primus, it was gorgeous. Around her neck hung her characteristic fleur de lis pendant, her ears wearing matching earrings, but most importantly…her engagement ring rested proudly on her left ring finger, sparkling brightly for all to see. All around, the nearly-silent "Oohs" and "Ahs" could be heard faintly from behind the music, and whispered comments began to softly circulate among the spectators as she passed by them. Looking closely, Megatron could see the large bouquet of white orchids she was holding begin to shake, and immediately locked eyes with her again; she was nervous, too…her eyes glistened with anxiety, but it seemed to fade the moment they exchanged smiles.

"_Yes," he thought to himself as the brother and sister began to draw closer. "She is, without a doubt, the one I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. I'm positive."_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the voice of the minister rang out, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

They carefully made their way up to the altar, and halted by the raised platform before him. "I do." And with that, Charles leaned in, gave his sister's cheek a chaste kiss through her veil, and then gently placed her tiny hand in Megatron's. "Congratulations," he whispered to them before making his way off the altar and back to his designated seat.

The guests finally seated themselves, and with a final moment of silence, the long awaited ceremony began…

"Dearly beloved," began the minister. "We are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined." After a small pause, he continued, "If anyone should show just cause, why these two may not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Of course, no one protested to the union. So the service continued…

The minister turned to Megatron, his kind, wrinkled face smiling gently. "Megatron, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? To be your friend and companion? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and remain faithful in your love for her, so long as you both shall live?"

The ancient words held a powerful, almost otherworldly sensation over his mind; this was it, he was giving his entire heart to her.

Turning to his bride, he smiled down at her, tears slightly prickling at the back of his eyes. Thankfully, he managed to keep them in check. "I do."

Giving a slight nod, the elderly man turned to her. "Kayla, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? To be your friend and companion? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and remain faithful in your love for him, so long as you both shall live?"

He held his breath as he waited all of a half second before she delivered her answer; it was now that the final decision would be made, she could still walk away from the altar right now if she wanted-

But all thoughts of such dreadful things were washed from his mind as Kayla gazed up at him through the translucent fabric of her veil, her eyes sparkling like gems in the soft candlelight.

"I do."

All at once, his fears disappeared. It was true…she really _did_ want this as much as he did; his insecurities vanished like clouds after a nasty rainstorm, and his body visibly relaxed as he gently brushed the back of his hand against hers.

"Will you now give and receive a ring?" asked the minister, carefully observing the two of them as they fix their eyes on one another.

Together, their voices rang out in unison, each complimenting the other. "We will."

As James stepped forward with his pillow bearing the wedding rings, Kayla handed off her bouquet to Becka, who took it eagerly as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Once the bride's hands had been cleared, the groom took them in his own, his heart fluttering madly in his chest.

The elderly man continued when everyone was ready to proceed. "These rings of precious metal are justly regarded as an emblem of the pure and everlasting state of marriage as it is fashioned to have neither a beginning nor an end." After a slight pause, he resumed his speech once more. "While gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time, so may this union be in its purity and more lasting than time itself."

Sniffling and quiet crying began to drift from the crowd; as Megatron took the respective ring from the pillow, several dull flashes from cameras went off as he positioned it over Kayla's left ring finger. The ring was gorgeous…white gold with olden Cybertronian inscriptions etched into the entire surface. Both wedding bands bore the same script: "Our love is as timeless as this gold, and endless as this circle; it is unbreakable, and will conquer all opposing it."

"Kayla," Megatron's voice began to waver, but he steadied it before continuing, "Wear this ring forever, as a symbol of my love, and of all that is unending." And with that, he carefully slid the band onto her finger until it met the band of her engagement ring.

"_Is this real?" he questioned to himself as he stared at her newly-adorned finger. "Is it really happening?"_

The answer became blatantly obvious when Kayla removed his ring from the pillow, positioned it in front of his finger, and looked up into his eyes, tears flickering in her own as she took a deep breath. "Megatron," she tilted her head, and he saw nothing but complete, utter love in her eyes; it took his breath away…it was such a powerful sensation to know that you were loved so deeply by another. "Wear this ring forever, as a symbol of my love, and of all that is unending." Slowly, he began to feel the cool metal of the wedding band gliding down the length of his ring finger, finally stopping at his knuckle. It felt abnormally heavy, but he could feel the weight of her love in the ring; the feeling was unbelievable: he was becoming married.

"The bride and groom will now deliver their vows," announced the minister, stepping back to give the enamored couple a bit more room up on the altar.

Megatron turned to his bride. She looked absolutely radiant, and he realized that he'd never been more in love with a person in his entire life; gone were all of the fights and nasty words they'd exchanged so long ago. Gone were the personal attacks, physical, and emotional injuries. All that remained was pure, unconditional love.

It took the groom a moment to recover his voice, and after steadying himself for what felt like the millionth time that day, he gently squeezed her hands in his own, and began to recite the sacred, ancient vow. "I, Megatron, take you, Kayla, to be my wedded wife." He could feel a lump begin to rise in the back of his throat, and fought valiantly to keep it down; he stared down into her eyes, trying to convey the best that he could that this promise to her was true…down to his very bones. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Her eyes were filled with adoration as she stared up at him and were beginning to well with tears. He noticed with a small smile that she too was attempting to fight them back. "I Kayla, take you, Megatron, to be my wedded husband." A tender smile was slowly spreading across her delicate lips, and she squeezed his hands gently before continuing on. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." His heart sang as she said these words, they were nearly married…

The sniffling from the company had grown significantly more pronounced, and quite a few more sobs could be heard; behind him, the entire bridal party had tears in their eyes; it was a miracle: A cruel, evil hater of humans had learned to love, a human no less. Not only love, but receive love in return. It was true…Primus had blessed them all with a miracle.

Once more, the minister began to speak. "Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and made gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage." The couple never broke eye contact; clearly, they were both remembering that fateful night that Megatron found her in the depths of the forest, heartbroken and alone. "When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

The elderly man gestured widely with his arms to the two of them, as if invoking their vows. "As you wed, the sun above sets on one part of your lives, and lays a new road before you for the future. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now and enter the days of your life together."

"_This is it…it's really happening…"_

Around them, not a single eye remained dry as the ceremony came to a close; all present had been moved by the spectacular transformation that had taken place, still having difficulty believing that it actually happened. It was just like a story from a book of fairy tales: a happy ending for the couple in turmoil.

"Megatron and Kayla, in this company of friends and family, you have joined yourselves together in holy matrimony. May the commitment and devotion that you feel for one another grow stronger every day of your marriage. Love is the single greatest treasure that we have the ability to share with another. Enjoy each other's company and never take each other for granted."

The minister crisply closed the thick book containing his speech, and he turned to the couple before him. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife." He smiled at Megatron before declaring the long-awaited line. "You may now kiss the bride."

_(cue "Recessional March")_

Perfectly on cue, the orchestra began their recessional song, starting softly, and slowly building up as Megatron lifted Kayla's veil.

For a split second, they gazed into one another's eyes, and finding the complete, unconditional love present overwhelming, he pulled her head toward his, and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Behind them, the orchestra burst into an overjoyed crescendo, the spectators erupting into thunderous applause and ecstatic cheering as the flashes from cameras lit up the night. Behind their closed eyelids, fireworks exploded into fantastic colors, their hearts nearly flying as they became immersed in the single most amazing moment of their entire lives. At long last, they broke apart, smiling broadly at the crowd around them.

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Megatron and Kayla Griffin."

The guest burst into another round of cheering, and continued to clap as Kayla's brothers, Will, and Epps lined up on either side of the isle; the command "Center Face" was given, and they pivoted, facing in towards each other. "Arch Sabers". And with that, they raised their sabers up for the new husband and wife to walk beneath; the atmosphere was electric, the upbeat music carrying their spirits high as they walked back down the isle, arm in arm to the reception…

* * *

At the nearby reception area, another large clearing nearby, guests were proceeding down the receiving line at a very nice pace: long enough to stop, greet the happy couple, and offer congratulations, but not long enough to congest traffic and hold up the line. One right after another, well-wishers complimented the wonderful ceremony, and how happy they would be as a couple; even though they must have heard it hundreds of times, these declarations never grew old to Megatron and Kayla…if everyone thought this highly of them, married life was going to be sweet.

After the last guest had been welcomed, the bride and groom proceeded into the reception area themselves, and were greeted immediately by a booming voice. "Hey everybody! Mah name is Jazz, and I'll be your emcee and DJ for tonight! How 'bout we start off this shindig with a 'lil cake?"

The crowd heartily agreed, and began to cheer as the couple made their way over to the table containing their cake.

"It's so pretty," whispered Kayla into her husband's ear. "I almost don't want to cut it."

To this, he had nothing to add. The cake certainly was beautiful: a white, five-tiered cake with white roses between each level, and topped by a stunningly lifelike candied orchid. So after a careful moment of observation, Optimus handed Megatron the cake knife, and everyone watched with excitement as he offered the enamel handle to Kayla; she took it gingerly in her right hand, and after he'd placed his right hand over hers, they cut the first two slices of cake, the crowd cheering when they delicately picked up the morsels with their fingers. Megatron leaned over, and made to feed Kayla his piece of cake…only to smash it in her face. Everyone present roared with laughter, and nearly bust their guts when Kayla grinned and did the same, crushing her piece of cake on his face and smearing the sugary mess around in a large circle. Smiling at her through his mask of frosting and spongy cake, he accepted a damp cloth that someone offered, and tenderly wiped the dessert from her face. She too accepted a cloth, and began to clean his face as well, ending their hilarious cake war with a firm kiss on the lips before cutting each of them a piece to eat.

It was only after everyone had been served and was enjoying their dessert that Jazz made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight has been a momentous occasion," he paused as the guests cheered in agreement. "Right before our very eyes, we just witnessed the wedding of two people who used to hate each other. But that's all in the past…" His gaze flickered to the couple, who took the cue and began to head out onto the dance floor. "And what better way to start their new life together…than with a dance?" Once again, the crowd applauded. "The first dance, of Mr. and Mrs. Megatron Griffin."

_(cue music)_

As the soft introductory notes of the song began to play, all eyes shifted to the paneled wooden dance floor, where the couple bowed and curtsied slowly; Megatron placed his hand on the back of Kayla's left shoulder, she put her hand on his left shoulder, and they clasped hands, gently swinging into an elegant dance as the lyrics began.

"_Tale as old as time  
_

_True as it can be  
_

_Barely even friends"  
_

Megatron swung his bride out wide, releasing her hand and twirling her outward before pulling her back to the safety of his embrace.

"_Then somebody bends  
_

_Unexpectedly"_

_"Just a little change"_

The groom winked at Ratchet over Kayla's shoulder, and the medic felt a tear prickle at the back of his eyes. His hard work had turned out so wonderfully; they were so happy together…

"_Small, to say the least  
_

_Both a little scared  
_

_Neither one prepared  
_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

If it weren't for the fact that this was occurring right before his eyes, he wouldn't have believed that it were true. Megatron, former Decepticon leader and hater of all humans, was not only bonded…but _was_ a human himself. Yet despite these thoughts, he couldn't help but smile as the blissful couple twirled past him; deep down, he had always known that part of Megatron's hatred was due to the lack of love in his life. But now, everything was _perfect._ The war was over, and everyone had ended it happy.

"_Ever just the same  
_

_Ever a surprise  
_

_Ever as before  
_

_Ever just as sure  
_

_As the sun will rise"_

The spectators watched as the new couple whirled around the dance floor without a care in the world, the dress and veil of the bride billowing from their exuberant choreography. Both the Autobots and Decepticon watched with fascination; never before had they seen two people happier in their lives, their smiles spreading contagiously as they made yet another pass around the floor.

"_As the sun will rise  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Tune as old as song  
_

_Bittersweet and strange  
_

_Finding you can change  
_

_Learning you were wrong"_

"Can you believe this?" Sideswipe elbowed his brother to get his attention. "Man, if you told me that _this_ would happen here on Earth, there's_no way_ I would've believed you."

"Yeah, I know" agreed the other, his eyes still fixed on the two dancers. "Just think how Wheeljack's gonna react when he gets here."

"That should be quite comical."

"_Certain as the sun  
_

_Rising in the East  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

The spectators continued to watch the couple, still disbelieving that such a wonderful thing could come from such a vicious individual. But that mech was gone…this is who he really was; this was the _real_ Megatron.

"_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

Very slowly, the last few notes of the song died away, and Megatron pulled his wife into a tender kiss, causing the crowd to burst into a fresh round of applause. The peace and tranquility didn't last long, however, because immediately after that, Jazz switched tracks. The opening beats of "Whine Up" burst through the powerful speaker system, and without another thought, they all invited themselves onto the floor and danced…

* * *

It had been a long, exciting night. People talked and socialized, mingled and danced…and then there were the chosen few who got themselves royally tanked at the fee bar. It was getting to be about that time; all that remained was to toss the bouquet and the garter before the couple departed on their honeymoon. So Jazz called everybody up to the dance floor and explained to the crowd what was going to happen.

"We're gonna toss the bouquet and the garter, ever'body. But how can we do that when the garter's still _on_ her?

The bystanders hooted with laughter as they realized his implication, and started calling out…less than appropriate things as Megatron sat his bride down on a chair. It was then that Jazz played his song of choice, and the males began burst into a chorus of whistles and catcalls as "Yeah" cranked through the stereo system; he got down on his knees, removed the delicate high heeled shoe from Kayla's foot, and then promptly stuck his head up her skirt to pull off the garter with his teeth. However, he soon emitted a strangled half-cry, half-laugh and emerged clutching something completely different in his hand: a bright orange "For Rent" sign, one typically bought at any office supply store. All those watching burst into hysterical laughter from the implication, and applauded when Megatron appeared from under her white skirt, clutching her lacy garter between his teeth. Both the bride and groom exchanged a quick glance with each other, took careful aim, and then flung their tokens over their heads. It nearly hit him in the face, but Blackout managed to prevent the heavy bouquet of flowers from making contact, clutching it unbelievingly in his hands; right next to him, Barricade had caught Megatron's flying garter, and his face turned a deep shade of red when the holo-form beside him waved the flowers for him to see and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He neither rebuked nor accepted the tradition of catching the bouquet and garter, but didn't protest when Blackout discreetly slipped an arm around his waist…he _grinned._

After winking at the two Decepticons, he leaned forward and spoke into his microphone. "Well guys, this is mah cue ta leave. Enrique, here, is gonna take over, but Ah gotta get these two love-birds off to their honeymoon. This is DJ Jazz, signin' off!"

The enormous crowd all shouted their thanks and goodbyes to him, and gasped when his holo-form abruptly vanished; a few seconds later, his Pontiac Solstice form rolled up through a path in the clearing, the words "Just Married" written in white marker on his back windshield. The Autobots couldn't help but grin; only Jazz was brash enough to do something like that. With their ride now waiting, Megatron and Kayla made a hasty escape to the car, laughing as they ran through a storm of rice and birdseed, pausing only so he could lay one final kiss on her lips before helping her into the passenger seat. And together, they rode off into the night, watching behind them as their friends and family grew fainter and fainter, until there was no looking back.

_The End…of the Beginning_

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! _(wipes sweat from forehead)_ That was a DOOZY… All I can say is "Wow"; this chapter took _a lot_ of hard work and determination to finish, but I'm really proud with the way it came out! Well guys, just one last chapter, and then More Than Meets the Eye will be complete… So lemme know what ya think! R R! 


	33. Epilogue

More Than Meets the Eye

_**Epilogue**_

_**Several Months Later…**_

_All the chaos and excitement surrounding the wedding of Megatron and Kayla had died down, and after the happy couple returned from their two-week honeymoon in the Caribbean, life slowly returned to normal. They concentrated on basic things: establishing a household, maintaining their relationship, and integrating Megatron into the population of his human peers; the first two proved to be easy enough…They would expand Kayla's quarters in the Autobot/Decepticon base to a full floor – a very good sized living space for a human couple –, and it seemed to be that they were more enamored with one another than they had ever been before. However, assimilating Megatron into his new species would prove to be more difficult than either of them had anticipated._

_Teaching him to drive had been…interesting, and to shorten what would be an otherwise very lengthy tale, the cost to insure him for driving dramatically increased, and Kayla was forced to purchase a new car…one which Megatron would __**not**__ be allowed to drive; the loss of her beloved Corvette catapulted her into a temporary depression, which was short-lived when Sideswipe offered to be her alternate method of transportation, especially now that he and Sunstreaker had updated their alternate forms to matching red and yellow Lamborghinis. _

_Surprisingly, his human etiquette was quite superb, and needed very little work at all. This was mainly due to the intense series of poise lessons he had received prior to the Christmas Ball, so long ago. Both student and teacher were very relieved to see this outcome, as it meant less "human lessons" to give and receive._

_Trying new foods had also been a very amusing experience. Some foods Megatron liked, such as sea food, pasta, beef, breads, and sweets…while others: sushi, habanero peppers, caviar, eggs, tuna fish, and Vegemite made vomiting seem more appealing than digesting those dishes._

_Megatron and Kayla argued frequently during these lesson times, mainly due to his frustration and confusion over human customs; she seemed to be equally as irritated, as such things were now second nature to her…she couldn't explain why certain things were the way that they were…just that that particular thing or practice was correct. Yet for all their bickering, behind the closed doors of their private quarters, they seemed to, more or less, "make up". To be completely honest, I sometimes had difficulty recharging eat night due to the incessant screams and heavy breathing permeating through the floorboards and into the bunkers below, unwanted images invading my mind as I lay with wide optics listening to the sounds above me in a state of bewilderment._

_This cycle continued on for weeks, the lessons, fighting, and reconciliation occurring like clockwork…sometimes around the same time of day, as well. Finally, a lull broke the sequence, seeming to settle over the base like a night of pleasant dreams after a week of nightmares. No longer were nights of rest interrupted by the couple above bonding on a regular basis, but it was only after two weeks of silence that I suspected something may be awry. Abruptly, Megatron's human lessons came to an end, and Kayla began to consume nearly twice as much food as normal; she slept for nearly twelve hours each day, and despite all the rest her body was given, she seemed to wake in an irritated, emotional state. _

_As the days crawled by, her odd behavior continued to grow stranger. She began to feel very ill each morning, sometimes vomiting, sometimes lying in bed for an additional hour, and sometimes causing her to become even more agitated than this new state already made her. Without warning, bizarre, often highly drastic mood swings would overcome her; she seemed to be happy, but would suddenly burst into tears and lock herself in their private chambers, leaving a very confused Megatron to sit outside the doors for hours, consoling her to the best of his abilities and pleading her to let him in. Her food consumption still remained at a high, and she began to crave the most outlandish dishes; through it all, Megatron remained a good husband, catering to his wife in her times of illness, and calming her when one of her many shifts of mood overtook her. _

_It finally came to the point where he could no longer bear the stress, and he began to discuss possible causes for her sudden physical and emotional changes with Ratchet._

"_Well…" the medic pondered for a moment. "She could possibly be undergoing intense Premenstrual Syndrome."_

"_No," responded her bedraggled husband, shaking his head mournfully. "She's never like this before her period; she has symptoms, but nothing like these."_

_After careful contemplation, Ratchet said, "Perhaps it could be a hormonal imbalance…" As Megatron opened his mouth to speak again, the CMO continued on before he could get in a word. "Or perhaps…" he smiled slyly at his friend. "Perhaps she may be with child."_

_The words "with child" had nearly knocked Megatron out cold. He repeatedly questioned to me, and anyone, besides Kayla, who would listen, "Me…a__**father**__?" But the answer would come soon enough…_

_One evening, while everyone was gathered in the recreation room watching a collection of human horror films that Sam and Mikaela had brought over, Kayla arrived half an hour late looking highly surprised, as though she had been thoroughly shocked by a cattle prod. She walked slowly up to Megatron, her hands clasped to her lower abdomen, and informed him in a shaky voice,"Megatron…" she smiled softly at him. "I have something to tell you."_

_Megatron looked surprised as well, his eyes widening and his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "What is it, Kayla? What's wrong?"_

_She smiled at him again, this time, calmness washing over her delicate facial features. "Nothing's wrong. In fact…" Very quietly, she whispered something into his ear, and his face immediately took on the same stunned look she wore only moments before, his body jolting as though the news had knocked the wind from his lungs. After several seconds of staggered silence, he managed to find his voice again._

"_No" he deadpanned, a wild excitement beginning to gleam in his anticipating eyes._

_A wild smile overtook her peaceful demeanor. "Yes," she countered him._

"_Oh…my-"_

_Megatron collapsed to the ground in a heap, unconscious; much to the puzzlement of everyone present, Kayla did not immediately bend over to help him, but smiled up at me, silently requesting me to remove him from the floor. I did so, but could not help giving her a curious look. Something had to be different; she was a strong individual, someone who could have easily lifted another human._

"_What'd ya say to him?" asked Ironhide with a grin, chuckling deeply as I gently deposited the flaccid form of Megatron onto one of the various human-sized couches. "Must've been pretty good."_

"_Well," she laughed nervously. "I __hope__ it's good news to him. __I'm__ excited."_

_Not one to be dissuaded by vague answers, my weapons specialist pushed onward. "Maybe if ya told us, we could be the judge of that."_

_She seemed to carefully consider his words; I could nearly see the cogs turning in her mind, working over his suggestion several times before she turned to face us. Slowly, her eyes flickered to each of our faces, searching for some unknown object that might have prevented her from speaking. Failing to find it, a relaxed smile spread across her lips, and an almost ethereal glow seemed to encompass her body._

"_Guys…" she beamed at us, her hands still clasped protectively over her lower abdomen; never before had I seen a human look so ecstatic, and I felt my circuits warm upon seeing how overjoyed she was. We all waited on bated breath for her announcement, the tension in the atmosphere so thick, it was nearly tangible._

"_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

_Just as Kayla had hoped, Megatron was elated at the thought of having a child, his extreme enthusiasm spreading contagiously among us all, both Autobot and Decepticon, like an unstoppable force. The first youngling to come from a leader of our great war…it was, without a doubt, a sign that the war had ended once and for all: The birth of life after the onslaught of death that had plagued our race. _

_Not long after the announcement of her pregnancy, Primus blessed us with yet another miracle: the arrival of another Autobot…Wheeljack. Just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had predicted, his reaction to Megatron's change of species had been rather amusing; he seemed to rant and rave for weeks before the fact had finally settled with him, and immediately began to question both the Decepticon leader and his wife about the events that had led up to this outcome. They managed to tell bits and pieces of the story, but with Kayla's rapidly progressing pregnancy and the preparations being made for their child, they had very little time to sit down and talk before a task or errand called their attention._

_The months seemed to fly by us, and before long, Megatron and Kayla were having their "baby shower"; along with their human friends and family, we had been invited to attend. As is traditional for such festivities, we brought gifts, each something special to help the youngling grow into a happy, healthy child. Ratchet had fashioned a crib for their child, one that could be programmed with messages from the elated mother and father to soothe him or her if they awoke during the night. Together, Jazz and Bumblebee had created a musical mobile to hang over the infant's bed, soft plush human musical notes and bumblebees rotating slowly in a circle to an old Cybertronian tune they had reconstructed, one used to calm our sparklings before the war began. Blackout, Barricade, and Bonecrusher had all gone to great lengths to construct toys for the child, ranging from a simple ball that played bright, happy melodies, to a tip-proof walker, to a full-scale play place replica of a Decepticon warship, complete with flashing panels and moving parts._

_With help from Judy Witwicky, she and I created a blanket for the youngling; on it, embroidered in pictures, were the stories of how our kind arrived on Earth, and the tale of his or her parents; how they met, and the way the arrived to this day. Ironhide had updated the security system of the base, and had "childproofed" the entire building, while Wheeljack had constructed a superbly sturdy, rocket-powered stroller for the child; I doubted that this extra feature would ever be used by the new parents, but it was very considerate of our inventor to add it. _

_It seemed that everyone had something to offer, and no one was shy about feeling her swollen abdomen as she waddled around the party, Megatron always close behind. After the festivities had died down and all of the guests had returned to their homes, she gathered us together before she and her husband turned in for the night._

"_Would you like to feel him?" she asked with a smile, placing her hand on the enlarged bump. "He's kicking up a storm right now."_

_Ratchet, the medical expert that he was, eagerly approached her, kneeled down, and placed one large finger on her stomach; he waited for a moment, and his face lit up in surprise as he felt a tiny foot push back, staring at her stomach in bewilderment._

"_That was…incredible." He placed his finger on her abdomen again, and his excitement peaked as he felt another kick in response. "Unbelievable." Our medic turned to us, smiling wider than I remember him doing in a very long time. "You need to come and feel this. It's absolutely __amazing__." _

_One by one, we each carefully felt her stomach; each mech's reaction was almost identical to his precursor's: one of shock, one of awe, and one of disbelief. At last I approached Kayla, her gentle smile beckoning me to come closer; just as all the others had done, I placed my finger on her abdomen, waited for several seconds, and then felt a series of fluttering kicks lightly push back. It was the single most astounding sensation I'd ever experienced…life, taking form at the tip of my very finger; motherhood must have been miraculous for her, to feel the life inside her developing with each passing day._

_She seemed to read my very thoughts. "Being a mother is very…" she grinned up at me like an impish child. "__Interesting__." With another laugh, she continued, "You have to eat for two, there's this little…bug growing inside you, waiting to burst out, and every part of you seems to just __balloon__ once you get past a certain point."_

_It was at this time that Megatron chose to make his appearance. "I second that," he mumbled with a mischievous smile, staring not into his wife's eyes, but rather at her now-prominent bosom in her semi-low cut shirt._

"_You pig," she chastised, shrugging away from him when he attempted to embrace her. "I'm having a conversation, here." Disregarding the insult, he seated himself comfortably on the ground to listen, choosing to ignore the death glare he was receiving from his spouse. "Anyway…" Kayla sighed as she carefully lowered herself into a nearby chair. "This whole experience has been wonderful…" She lovingly caressed her bulging stomach, whispering a few soft, gentle words to the unborn child before turning her attention back to me. "I've been reading to him-slash-her," With that, she began to rummage through her bag, finally extracting a book of fairy tales from within the bottomless pit. "Would you like to? You know…so he-slash-she gets accustomed to your voice?"_

_I had learned through research that human offspring oftentimes hear the voices of their parents in the womb before they are born, and thought this was a very interesting concept. The book was far too small for my hands, so Kayla held it open for me, flipping to the correct page in order for me to begin; the chosen story for tonight: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"._

_Focusing my optics on the tiny print, I read aloud, "Once upon a time…"_

* * *

_It seemed for a long while that Kayla's pregnancy would continue on forever; all of the Autobots and Decepticons had read to the fetus, talked to it at some point, and surely felt his/her mother's abdomen while they had the chance during the remaining weeks before her approaching due date._

_A date which came a bit earlier than expected._

_It was another typical night at the base: the humans were just finishing up their evening meal, several of the mechs were holed up watching action films, and a vast majority of the others were recharging; it had been a warm, pleasant day, and it was winding down calmly before the disturbance began. Megatron and Kayla were sitting peacefully in the recreation room near the small fireplace, chatting idly while sipping cups of herbal tea; without warning, she froze in mid-conversation, staring nervously at the clock for several minutes. Her breathing suddenly increased, coming shallow pants as she set down her teacup, rose to her feet, and clutched her stomach with both hands._

"_Ohhhh…" She turned frightened eyes on her husband, grasping one of his hands in her own. "Megatron…"Her breathing rate only further sped up, and she squeezed his fingers tightly. "It's time!"_

"_That__ time? NOW?!" He ran into the hall, and began to shout into the surrounding rooms, "Everybody! We need to get to the hospital! Kayla's having the baby!"_

_It was as though someone had said a magic phrase; Autobots and Decepticons alike all poured into the entry hall, Blackout heading outside and transforming in preparation to airlift the new parents to Mission City General Hospital. Following the petrified husband and heaving wife, I gave the order to, "Transform, and roll out!" _

_Behind us, we could see Megatron carefully situating his wife inside his friend's interior before seizing a suitcase of pre-packed clothing and toiletries, and dragging it inside as well. Not a minute later, I saw Blackout flying ahead of us, leading the way to the birth of a new life…_

* * *

"_Alright, Kayla. We're going to shut off the epidural now, and you're going to need to push…"_

_Megatron and Kayla, as well as the holo-forms of the Autobots and Decepticons had settled themselves into her delivery room around four hours ago, waiting for her dilation to reach ten centimeters to begin the birthing process. It had been a long, uncomfortable process, and Megatron had stood by the side of his wife's bed throughout the entire ordeal; twice, he nearly swore she broke his hand as she panted after a particularly uncomfortable contraction. And now…it seemed that the time had arrived; after nine months of worry and excitement, their child was nearly here._

"_Ready?" the nurse asked, dabbing the mother's sweaty forehead with a cool rag. "Push!"_

_Kayla clenched her muscles as tightly as she could, her face reddening and her hands crushing her husband's; she grunted in discomfort as yet another powerful contraction worked its way down her body, squeezing her lower abdominal muscles as tightly as she could throughout its duration._

"_You're doing wonderfully, Kayla" praised Megatron with a smile, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you…"_

_But this admiration went unnoticed as a much larger contraction rolled around, and she nearly groaned in pain as she continued to push, the obstetrician giving her cues on when to begin and relax. He peered underneath the sheet concealing her modesty, though frankly, she could have cared less at that particular moment; Ratchet stood closest to her exposed body, his face alight with fascination as he watched the entire process unfold._

"_I see it!" he exclaimed suddenly, gripping my arm tightly with anticipation. "I can see the head!"_

_Kayla grunted as she managed to push her way through another contraction, her chest heaving for enough oxygen. "Thank god!" she nearly shouted, the urge to squeeze her muscles overcaming her once again._

"_That's disgustin'…" Ironhide looked about ready to vomit, and averted his eyes to avoid becoming sick from the sight before him._

"_You're almost there," the doctor reassured her, patting her arm gently before telling her,"Just one more good push; give it everything you've got."_

_Gripping both of Megatron's hands, she took a deep breath, arched up off her bed, and pushed as hard as she possibly could. "AUUUUGGGGH!" Her face was nearly as red as a tomato, her clenched hands were shaking, and her husband grimaced as he felt his hands being crushed in her vise-like grip. _

_True to his word, Ironhide barely made it into the adjoining bathroom before he vomited; Ratchet's eyes widened in awe as he watched the child leave its mother's birth canal, the foreign process overwhelming everything he'd learned as a medic. "Sweet Primus…"_

_Finally, Kayla collapsed back into her hospital bed, spent…and then it happened._

_Crying._

_The baby was crying._

"_You did it!" Overjoyed, Megatron temporarily ignored the throbbing pain in his hands, gripped his wife by the shoulders, and kissed her soundly on the lips. The poor woman was heaving, every ounce of strength having vanished from her body, but she was smiling as we gathered around to congratulate her as the medical staff cleaned her child. Despite the fact that she was sweaty, tousled, and red-faced, the ecstatic father proclaimed for us all to hear that his wife was the most beautiful one in the world. Both husband and wife had agreed to keep the youngling's gender a surprise, and after the initial shock had worn off from the birthing process, we all waited anxiously to know the long-awaited answer as several of the surrounding nurses cleaned up the new mother._

_After what seemed to be an eternity, the obstetrician returned to the delivery room, holding a bundle of fuzzy blankets as he strode up to her hospital bed. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin…" he smiled warmly at the two of them before pulling back a fold of fabric to reveal the child's face. "It's a boy."_

"_A boy?" Megatron questioned dazedly, an odd look overcoming his face. "You mean…I have a son?"_

_The doctor handed off the infant to his mother, who laughed as she pulled the blanket back further, causing the baby to cry once again. "Yes. You have a son, Megatron." Turning her teary eyes back to her child, she cooed, "Hello, my beautiful baby boy. I'm your mommy…" She rocked the child gently for several moments, stroking his tiny nose with a delicate finger. "Shhhh…it's okay. Mommy's here…mommy's here…" _

_After several more minutes of coddling, the cries dissipated into soft snuffling noises, much to the fascination of us all; we had never seen a newborn human before, but it was truly one of the most amazing sights we'd ever witnessed. A life, quite literally less than ten minutes old, was unfolding before our very eyes…Earth truly was an incredible place._

"_Megatron," Kayla's eyes sparkled as she connected them with her husband's. "Would you like to hold your son?"_

_Wordlessly, Megatron accepted the bundle of blankets into his arms, and stared; the baby looked exactly like him, from his clean facial features to his head of wild, dark brown hair…except for his eyes. Throughout the duration of his wife's pregnancy, he'd prayed to Primus for the child to have his mother's eyes; they'd been the feature which captivated him so long ago, and he wanted to preserve the kaleidoscope of colors for as long as he could. And it seemed that Primus had indeed answered his prayers, for his son had large, beautiful blue-green eyes; eyes that were currently staring up at him in wonder, trying to assess who he was._

"_Hello, my son." He placed a tender kiss on the child's forehead, and held one of his tiny hands between two fingers. "I'm your father…" As if to affirm this, the baby's fingers curled around his father's much larger one, squeezing hard as he continued to stare. At this, Megatron beamed around the room at us. "He's already got a strong grip, just like his father." The holo-forms around the room laughed, and watched with tender optics as he continued to cuddle his son. Finally, Megatron's eyes came to rest on me. "Optimus…would you like to hold him?"_

_I barely felt myself nod before the squirming bundle was placed in my arms; at that moment, any negative things I may have previously thought about the human race vanished like a puff of smoke. This creature, this tiny infant, was the product of two beings completely in love; I immediately referred back to a discussion I held with Kayla towards the beginning of her pregnancy._

"_You see…" she had explained to me. "Our planet has a cycle. A…circle of life, I suppose." Carefully, she etched a rough circle into the dirt before us with a pointed stick. "New humans and animals are born," she drew a mark at the top of the circle. "They mature…" she drew another mark a quarter of the way on the circumference. "They reproduce," which was followed by another mark. "And they die," after which she made another marking. "Then the new generation matures, reproduces, and dies as well…it's a cycle that never ends. It's the same with our planet; creatures are born, mature, reproduce, and die. When they do pass on, their remains decompose, and are taken back into the earth, fueling new plants to grow…and these plants are then eaten by both animals and humans alike." After noticing my confusion, she translated," We're all a part of each other, and the cycles of life never cease to continue."_

_Looking down into the face of her child, I realized what Kayla had been telling me; this was the beginning of a new cycle of life. Life was renewing itself in the form of this tiny little infant. My awe over the child was broken, however, when the human doctor asked me to sign something…_

_Ah yes, legal documents. Documents certifying that I had agreed to be the child's godfather, which I did approximately six months prior when Megatron and Kayla had asked me. After much research, I realized that it was a great honor to receive such an offer: To be the caregiver and guardian of a child should anything happen to their parents…not that I would wish such a fate on them. Still, it was being charged with a human life; I suddenly realized how much of a burden I would be shouldering, my mind flickering to Bumblebee, and his promise to watch over Sam. I handed the baby off to Ironhide, who was beginning to regain his color after his incident, and signed the documents with a flourish before opening my arms to receive him once again._

_Without warning, Ironhide brought up a very prominent question. "So…" he leaned over my shoulder, and held the baby's hand for a moment. "What're you gonna name the kid?"_

_Megatron grinned, leaned over the railing of the hospital bed, and whispered something in his wife's ear. It was most definitely good, because her eyes lit up, and a genuine smile crossed her lips as she mentally reiterated what he just said._

"_Megatron," she placed her hand on his arm. "I think it's a __wonderful__ idea…"_

_He looked back toward us, complete happiness gleaming within his misty eyes._

"_Optimus."_

_For a moment, no one made a sound; we were all stunned. He couldn't possibly mean…_

"_His name is Optimus."_

_I couldn't speak…I couldn't even begin to process what had just happened. After all the fighting and rivalries we'd shared, after all the hatred we'd felt toward one another…he was naming his firstborn son after me. If this wasn't a sign that the war was truly over, nothing was; Megatron and Kayla were sitting side-by-side, holding one another, and staring glassy-eyed at me as I held their son in my arms, nodding their heads to tell me that, yes, this was indeed what they would call their child._

_For the first time in many, many years, tears fell freely from my eyes as I gazed down at my godson, at the new life named in my likeness that had only just begun, and had so much to learn and experience. _

_Finally, through the thickness of my throat, I managed to choke out my first sentence to my new godson._

"_Hello…Little Optimus."_

* * *

_**Six Years Later…**_

"_Optimus, would you help me round everyone up?" asked his mother lightly, packing up the various toys in preparation to head indoors. "It's almost time for dinner."_

"_Okay Mom." Without another thought, the young boy scampered off to collect his brothers: Ratchet, five years old; Ironhide, four years old; and Jazz, three years old. Bee, two years old, and Jack, just one year old were already with their mother, who had scooped one of them up in each arm._

_Balancing the weight of her two youngest sons, she smiled as Optimus trooped his brothers back as they pretended to be soldiers…even at six years old, he was already a born leader, just like his godfather-_

"_Kayla!" called Sunstreaker, who ran over and gently set Megatron down onto the ground beside her. "Be careful!"_

_Not far behind, Sideswipe decided to throw in his two cents as well. "Yeah…you shouldn't be lifting things in your condition."_

"_You know," laughed Megatron as he took the two boys from his wife, and placed an affectionate kiss on her lips. "They're right. You need to be careful…"_

_She snorted, but smiled and said nothing. Yes, it was true: she was pregnant again. However, this time, Primus had a surprise for us all…__twins__, and both males; logically, they were to be named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when they were born, which explained the newfound protectiveness from the two Lamborghinis. After all, she __was__ carrying their future godsons…_

"_Hey Kayla!" shouted another voice. "Have you seen 'Jacks anywhere?"_

_She turned, shielded her eyes from the remaining sunlight, and then smiled. "He should be inside, Becka. He's still working on that playground for the kids…"_

"_Still?"_

"_Yup. He wants it to be 'state of the art'…which means around ten more explosions still have to come from his lab."_

_Becka laughed, and took a handful of the children's toys from Kayla's arms. "True. Very true…"_

_I smiled as I watched the two females head inside the base; Becka had been Kayla's maid of honor at her wedding, and had been visiting quite frequently…for Wheeljack. Several years ago, while playing with the children at the park, Kayla had introduced the two of them…and sparks began to fly. Now, our beloved engineer was also considering converting to a member of the human race, but was still in the very beginning stages of his decision; apparently, he and Becka still had to discuss it in depth before the final verdict would be made. _

"_So," laughed her friend as she felt her growing abdomen. "You gonna have any more?"_

_They both burst into a fit of laughter, continuing their trek indoors as they playfully poked one another. "Nah," Kayla rested her hands on her stomach. "I think eight is enough. One godchild for each…"_

"_No kidding." Becka held the door open for the expectant mother, and then followed her in shortly afterwards. _

_Already waiting for her, Megatron took Kayla's hands in his own, taking care to kiss the back of each knuckle, smirking devilishly as she giggled. Without warning, he swung her lopsidedly into a passionate embrace and devoured her lips in a gobbling kiss, which seemed to embarrass everyone present, only surfacing for air once they were both nearly blue in the face…_

_It seemed, now, that life had finally begun to grow sweet; the war was over, our wounds had healed, and life had begun anew. We found ourselves in a time of peace and plenty, a time to relax, let our guard down, and enjoy the bountiful world around us, discovering more of its hidden secrets with each passing day._

_You may ask me, "Why did you record this? Why is this so significant?" But each time, I will give you the same response. _

_I documented the story of Kayla and Megatron because it is a timeless, classic tale…one that will be forever immortalized in both human and Cybertronian culture. It is living proof that even a soul set in its ways can change, and that true love may never be contained. Now, the future generations may behold this treasured information for as long as they shall exist…_

_I am Optimus Prime and I send this message for any surviving Cybertronians taking refuge amongst the stars: Our great war has finally ended. Join us, both Autobots and Decepticons, here on Earth…where we may live together in peace and harmony. Many of you may harbor ill feelings toward your 'rivals', but through this tale I have told, you can see that change __is__ possible, and that second chances can be the start of a new, and glorious life. There is no doubt in my mind, when you glimpse the Earth, its people, and what they are capable of, one thing shall become prominently clear…_

_There is more to them, than meets the eye._

_**The End**_

* * *

Author's Note: Well…I can't believe it. It's the last chapter, my readers!

I hope this was a satisfying conclusion to a fanfiction thirty-three chapters in the making….

I want to thank all of you, both readers and reviewers, so much for all of your support! It's what's kept me going throughout the rough spots in this story, and spurred me on till the very end. This entire work was quite a journey, and has definitely been a learning experience for me as a writer; I feel that I've progressed so much with each passing chapter, and I feel more satisfied with myself than I have in a very long time.

Now that this fanfiction has now come to a close…I'm going to take a few days off from writing, gather my thoughts, and begin production of my new long-term story in one week. Expect the first chapter up by the end of the month, and for those of you wondering…yes, Kayla will return in it.

Truth be told, this story started out as just a tool to irritate my best friend. But when more and more of you began supporting it, it expanded into something I would have never thought possible. I'm so surprised that I haven't been flamed for having an Original Character like Kayla taking part in this fanfiction, but don't get me wrong, it's surprise of the pleasant kind!

I want to thank all of you who've stuck with me since the beginning…I really love you guys, and thank you so much for staying with this story until the very end. I also want to thank those of you who I've spoken to outside of this website; you really inspired me, you've given me great ideas, and you're all fantastic people.

And last, but certainly not least, I'd like to thank TaintedTamer. She's made both my life and Kayla's truly wonderful, and has generously created several pictures for this story with her artistic talents. Speaking of which, check my profile page regularly, because soon, I should have a wedding portrait of Megatron and Kayla linked to the page; she's truly went the extra mile for this story, and has done a fantastic job on humanizing Megatron. The link to his picture will be on my profile.

Well, my good friends, I bid you adieu! Please, leave your closing thoughts on More Than Meets the Eye in your reviews; any last comments you may want to make about the story, its characters, or anything about it…get them out! If you'd still like to correspond with me, I'll always answer any private messages sent to me. Read and review, guys…for the last time!


End file.
